War Mage
by Zialema
Summary: Alors qu'il meurt à Marine Ford, l'âme d'Ace est réquisitionnée par le monde d'Harry Potter. Dumbledore parvient à passer un accord avec la Mort, grâce à un vieux rituel. Ace est envoyé à Poudlard, et doit servir de discret garde du corps pour Harry, sous la couverture d'élève indépendant étudiant à Poudlard afin de devenir 'Mage de Guerre'.(Du livre trois à sept)
1. Prologue

**Salut à tous ! J'en ai pas mal parlé, eh bien, voici enfin la fic que j'ai conçu pour ramener Ace d'entre les morts (_encore_ ?!)**

**Donc, avant de vous lâchez sur le Prologue, _Harry Potter_ est la propriété intellectuelle de J.K. Rowling et _One__ Piece_ d'Oda. Oh, et je me tâte pour embarquer une ou deux filles de Rowling dans la Grand Line de Oda, après la bataille de Poudlard.**

**Voilà, voilà !**

**Oh, et merci à Clockie d'être la bêta de mes x-over !**

* * *

L'incantation était prête.

Les runes aussi, en place pour le rituel.

Dumbledore s'assura de la proximité de son phénix. Suivant la personne que la Mort lui enverrait, il faudrait peut-être procéder à des soins immédiats, histoire que l'invocation ne soit pas inutile.

Cela avait été dur de trouver la formule, et il lui avait fallu dix longues années pour réunir les ingrédients du rituel.

Dumbledore accomplit une longue série de gestes avec sa baguette au milieu de son bureau, juste au-dessus du cercle runique du rituel.

L'air prit feu dans la zone du cercle, et il eut un bruit de déchirure, avant que le feu ne disparaisse, laissant place à un garçon d'une vingtaine d'année, avachi sur le sol, avec un étrange trou dans la poitrine, sans doute la cause de sa mort.

Fumseck réagit immédiatement, et se percha sur le corps pour y verser ses larmes, réduisant la blessure. Quand celle-ci ne fut plus qu'une cicatrice de la taille d'un poing au niveau du cœur, le corps prit une longue respiration et ouvrit les yeux, avant de hurler de douleur, forçant tous les directeurs (ceux des tableaux, comme Dumbledore) à se boucher les oreilles.

Dès l'instant où les hurlements avaient commencé, d'étranges chaînes noires étaient apparues autour des bras du garçon, fusionnant avec sa peau, comme un tatouage, s'enroulant du mieux possible autour de la peau halée, sans pour autant couper un premier tatouage déjà présent sur l'un des bras.

* * *

_ Dans la Grand Line, un révolutionnaire s'immobilisa au milieu d'un couloir, sentant quelque chose en lui réagir._

_ Par instinct, il sut de quoi il s'agissait._

* * *

_ Autre part, un jeune capitaine pirate qui s'entraînait durement pour avoir le niveau du Shin Sekai se réveilla en sursaut, un nom sur ses lèvres tremblantes et souriantes :_

_ - Ace..._

* * *

_ De son côté, dans le Shin Sekai, un ancien second, devenu capitaine, en deuil de son amour et du père de tout l'équipage, se laissa tomber sur la tête de proue de son navire, et leva une bouteille de saké, comme pour trinquer avec le ciel étoilé, priant Davy Jones pour que ce qu'il sentait au fond soit la vérité, et que l'homme qu'il aimait soit vraiment vivant._

* * *

Remus détourna la tête de la fenêtre du train quand on ouvrit la porte de son compartiment. Un garçon de treize ans se présenta dans l'entrée.

- Sumanai, y a encore personne, mais comme vous êtes sûrement le seul adulte qui sera dans le train, je suppose que personne ne viendra vous faire chier. Je peux m'installer ici avec vous, na ? demanda le garçon avec un léger accent.

- Peu sociable ? sourit Remus.

Le garçon se contenta d'hausser ses épaules recouvertes par le tissu noir d'un long manteau assez rigide, qu'il laissait ouvert sur une chemise de même couleur, elle-même ayant les deux boutons du haut ouverts.

En fait, le garçon était tout en noir. Pantalon ample avec bon nombre de poches, des bottes de combat luisantes, et, pour compléter l'accoutrement, un chapeau de cow-boy tout aussi noir que le reste, si Remus se souvenait de ce qu'il savait des moldus. Chapeau qui cachait le visage du garçon.

- Je t'en prie, installe-toi, sourit l'homme.

Le garçon hocha la tête et entra dans le compartiment, refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Je suis le professeur Lupin. Quel est ton nom, mon garçon ? se présenta l'homme.

- Je suis un élève dans un cursus particulier, Okami-sensei, et je vais aussi apprendre à quelques volontaires une technique inconnue du grand public. Mon nom est Ace, Portgas D. Ace.

* * *

_** Note de Clockie**_

_** Actuellement, je suis en période d'examens, et je m'étonne moi-même en bossant comme ça. Mais bon, j'aurais plus de temps libre quand j'aurais revu quelques théorèmes de maths, exercices de chimie et vraiment lu mes textes d'allemand.**_

_** Donc, je vais essayer de faire en sorte que vous gardiez une publication régulière malgré tout. (Enfin... Aussi régulière que possible avec moi :3 )**_

_** Allez, courage moi, je réussis cette année, et j'abandonne math/sciences !**_


	2. Le garçon dans le train

**Et donc, voici le premier chapitre de l'histoire, j'espère que ça vous plaira et je vous dis à la prochaine !**

* * *

Le trio Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger arriva au dernier compartiment. Il n'y avait que deux personnes dedans, dont un adulte. L'autre était un garçon, au vu de sa carrure, en train de lire un livre.

- C'est le dernier… marmonna Ron.

- Eh bien, demandons-leur si on peut s'installer là, proposa Harry.

Hermione ouvrit la porte, et le jeune leva immédiatement la tête. On voyait juste le bas de son visage sous son chapeau. Il porta un doigt à ses lèvres et fit le signe de dormir en montrant l'adulte. Il ferma son livre et vint les rejoindre dehors, refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Excusez-nous de vous déranger, mais il n'y a plus de compartiments libres. On peut s'installer ici ? demanda Hermione. On essaiera de faire doucement pour ne pas le déranger.

- Puisqu'il le faut. Donnez-moi vos valises, je vais les installer.

Il souleva aisément les trois valises et rouvrit la porte, pour installer les trois valises sur le porte-bagages le plus silencieusement possible. Le trio s'installa sur les banquettes, laissant Harry à côté de l'inconnu qui se rassit.

- Vous êtes de quelle maison ? demanda Hermione. Je vous ai jamais vu auparavant, vous êtes en quelle année ?

- Je vais suivre le cursus de Troisième année. Je suis un élève un peu particulier, faisant que je commence cette année à Poudlard, avec un emploi du temps spécial. Je saurais en arrivant dans quelle maison je passerais mes années ici, puisque je ne suis pas encore réparti.

- J'ai jamais entendu parler de quelque chose de pareil, souffla Ron, totalement pris de court. Tu peux choisir tes propres cours ?!

- J'ai déjà rencontré les enseignants concernés.

- C'est rare, mais possible. Certaines personnes suivent une formation particulière à Poudlard, parce qu'ils sont certains de ce qu'ils visent et ne changeront pas d'avis. Après ça, ils sont envoyés vers un cursus plus poussé dans des écoles supérieures de magies, qui sont très rares. C'est comme les Universités Moldues, mais en moins nombreux et moins connu, fit Hermione. Oh, je suis bête, on s'est pas présentés. Je suis Hermione Granger, voici Ron Weasley et Harry Potter.

- Hajimemashite, salua l'inconnu.

Il inclina son chapeau vers l'arrière pour les regarder, et fut accueilli par un silence surpris.

- Nani ? Oups, désolé, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Mon nom est Portgas D. Ace… enfin Ace D. Portgas, dans votre pays, puisque vous faites les choses à l'envers.

- Pourrais-tu prononcer ton nom un peu plus lentement, s'il te plaît… il a l'air facile, mais… sourit nerveusement Harry.

- Essaye comme ça… _Pōto-gasu Dī Ē-su. Ēsu_ juste pour mon prénom.

Harry répéta plusieurs fois le nom, histoire de bien l'enregistrer, mais Ron s'exclama, préoccupé par une seule chose :

- Tu connais pas Harry Potter ?!

- Shhh ! Lupin-sensei dort, siffla Ace en regardant l'homme assis près d'eux, toujours assoupi. Et non, je ne connais pas Harry Potter. Pourquoi je devrais ?

- Parce qu'il a survécu à Tu-sais-qui ?

- Deux choses… Weasley-san, c'est ça ?

- San ?

- C'est une particule de politesse. Votre nom est bien Weasley, je me trompe ?

- Non, c'est ça…

- Là d'où je viens, c'est malpoli d'appeler quelqu'un qu'on vient tout juste de rencontrer par son prénom et de le tutoyer comme ça, à moins que soit, ça soit un gosse, soit, si on cherche à être particulièrement insultant. Deuxième chose, je suis censé connaître qui ?

- Ben, Vous-savez-qui !

- Je crains de ne pas voir de quoi vous parlez… Qui ça ?

- Voldemort, répondit Harry avec un pauvre sourire, voyant où allait la conversation.

Ace leva un sourcil surpris devant la réaction des deux autres.

- Un nom ridicule qui fait autant d'effet… mataku, j'aurais tout vu… Et ce Voldy vous a fait quoi pour vous rendre célèbre, Potter-san ?

- Il a tué mes parents quand j'étais bébé, avant d'essayer de me tuer moi. Il a échoué, me laissant cette cicatrice, murmura Harry en levant une main à son front. Tout le monde me prend pour un Héros pour le coup, en m'appelant Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, L'Elu, ce genre de connerie…

- Et le syndrome de la "Culpabilité du Survivant", ça vous parle ? Rien de plus con comme surnom, qui vous rappelle que vous avez perdu votre famille et que vous êtes toujours là à vous crever le cul pour avancer sans eux. Tch.

Harry eut un sourire. Il aimait bien cet Ace.

- Vous en savez beaucoup sur ça ? demanda Hermione.

- Ma vie est remplie de gens qui veulent ma tête. Je ne dirais pas pourquoi, ce sont mes affaires. Je survis envers et contre tout. Pire que de la mauvaise herbe.

- Hm, et donc, vous suivez quel genre de formation ? demanda Hermione, changeant de sujet.

- Vous le saurez ce soir.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour voir la pluie qui commençait à tomber. Ace poussa un profond soupir de nostalgie, désirant plus que tout être auprès de son équipage et de son amant. Revoir le sourire stupide de son frère… ou foutre son pied au cul de Sabo. En mourant et revenant à la vie, il avait eu l'occasion de réaliser que cet idiot de blond était vivant… S'il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas s'être montré à Marine Ford, il aurait voulu qu'il se manifeste, juste pour dire qu'il était vivant quoi, pendant sa carrière de pirate… Enfin, il lui arracherait les oreilles à son retour.

Il ré-inclina son chapeau sur yeux et tira de son col les écouteurs reliés à un Tone Dial qu'il activa. La musique se mit à jouer joyeusement dans ses oreilles alors qu'il reprenait sa lecture sur la magie de combat égyptienne.

Harry foudroya du regard ses deux amis quand ils voulurent recommencer à parler à Ace. Il comprenait parfaitement sa démarche. Il avait voulu être tranquille dès le départ, mais s'était vu contraint de partager le compartiment avec eux. Autant lui laisser la tranquillité qu'il désirait.

"_Ma vie est emplie de gens qui veulent ma tête_".

C'était dingue. Ce garçon avait son âge, et pourtant, on aurait presque pu penser, à l'entendre, qu'il était largement plus vieux, et que le monde entier voulait sa mort.

Il tapota le bras d'Ace quand le chariot passa avec les friandises.

C'est à cet instant qu'il constata que le garçon écoutait de la musique, puisqu'il retira un écouteur en le regardant.

- Le chariot est là, si vous voulez quelque chose… lui dit Harry.

- Iie. Mais merci d'avoir proposé.

- On devrait le réveiller, non ? fit Hermione en regardant Lupin.

- Non, il m'a dit en arrivant de ne pas le réveiller si le chariot passait. Il est assez crevé.

Et la bonne femme s'en alla.

Hermione braqua alors son regard sur l'écouteur d'Ace.

- Ce baladeur ne fonctionnera plus, une fois à Poudlard.

Ace leva un sourcil et sortit de sa poche un dial, faisant ouvrir des yeux ronds à tous les ados autour de lui.

- C'est une invention d'une île assez reculée où je suis allé une fois. On appelle ça un Tone Dial. Un simple coquillage qui émet du son. Tout con.

- C'est dingue ! Comment ça marche ? Est-ce que malgré la magie, ça fonctionne ?

- Je n'en sais rien, et oui, malgré la magie, ça marche. Je vous le prouverais à Poudlard, si on se retrouve dans la même maison. Vous êtes où ?

- Gryffondor. Nous sommes les braves, quoiqu'on se demande encore pourquoi Hermione n'est pas à Serdaigle, sourit Ron. Tu penses être où ?

Ace tiqua devant le tutoiement et essaya de ne pas le relever.

- Au vu de mon caractère, je pourrais peut-être entrer dans toutes les maisons, mais, de ce que j'ai vu, je risque fortement de faire des grillades de Serpentard… de toute façon, le serpent grillé a le goût de poulet, alors…

Le trio s'étrangla.

- Je suis sérieux. Tout gamin, je chassais tout seul mon repas. Disons que j'ai grandi dans la jungle et que je suis un barbare ! sourit Ace.

Son sourire était énorme et fit rire Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ron.

- C'est… votre sourire… hihi… un instant…

Hermione reprit son souffle et dit :

- Il me rappelait celui d'un personnage d'une vieille histoire moldue.

La grâce divine toucha Harry.

- Le chat de Cheshire !

- C'est ça ! Le chat de Cheshire d'_Alice au Pays des Merveilles_ !

Ace haussa les épaules. Il le savait déjà.

- Mais sinon, même pas une petite idée de là où vous allez finir ? demanda Harry.

Ace tapota pensivement son livre contre son menton, pensif, avant de dire :

- Je crois bien que nous serrons ensemble pour l'année à venir.

- Vu que vous êtes étranger, vous savez peut-être ce qu'est ce fameux cours optionnel qui va être enseigné à Poudlard… fit Hermione.

- Haki ? demanda Ace. Oui, je sais ce que c'est. C'est moi qui vais l'enseigner.

- Sérieusement ?! s'étrangla Ron.

- Je suis très sérieux. Enfin, j'enseignerai une forme de Haki, pas les trois. Je doute d'avoir le temps et la patience pour vous enseigner le Bunsoshoku, qui ne vous sera pas très utile, vu que la magie est faite pour être utilisée à distance, alors que cette voie du Haki est surtout utile pour le corps à corps.

- Le Haki consiste en quoi ? demanda Hermione, avec passion. J'ai cherché plein de livres à ce sujet, mais je n'ai rien trouvé !

- C'est normal. Ce sont des personnes bien entraînées qui le maîtrise, et soit on l'apprend seul, soit on tombe sur un maître en la matière qui accepte de nous l'enseigner. On ne peut pas apprendre le Haki dans les livres.

Hermione eut une moue déçue.

- Quelle est l'autre forme de Haki qu'on ne va pas apprendre ? demanda Harry.

- Haoshoku. Pour l'utiliser, il faut maîtriser correctement les deux autres formes, mais aussi l'avoir. Tout le monde peut apprendre le Haki, mais le Haoshoku, ce ne sont que quelques élus qui l'ont. Dans votre langue, Haoshoku no Haki pourrait se traduire par Fluide Royal, ou du Conquérant.

- Dément… souffla Ron. Et ça sert à quoi ?

- Rien qui ne puisse vous intéresser. Le reste, j'en parlerais en cours.

Et il remit sa musique, pour se plonger de nouveau dans son livre, ignorant les conversations autour de lui, disant qu'apparemment un dénommé Sirius Black voulait tuer ce Potter, et s'était échappé de prison pour cela.

Ace passa pensivement une main sur les chaînes tatouées sur sa peau, preuve de son contrat qui pourrait lui permettre de revoir la Grand Line. Il protégerait Potter. C'était la seule condition pour cela. Et ceux, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus à craindre Voldemort. Enfin, il devait le faire discrètement, raison du fait que Dumbledore lui avait fourni un bracelet enchanté, lui permettant de parler anglais, mais aussi de passer pour un garçon de treize ans. Ou plutôt, des runes qui lui avaient retiré les années physiques en trop, pour qu'il retrouve l'apparence qu'il avait à cet âge... et vu qu'il avait toujours parut plus vieux qu'il ne l'était à cause de son air aigri, c'était pas vraiment gagné d'avance !

En deux mois, depuis qu'il avait été ramené d'entre les morts, Ace avait dû se réhabituer à son corps, arriver à maîtriser les bases de la magie (du moins ce qui pouvait être utile pour la défense et l'attaque, quoique l'idée de la métamorphose ne lui déplaise pas du tout), avec, merci Ollivander, une baguette qui ne risquait pas de s'enflammer quand il pourrait retrouver son akuma no mi. Il devait aussi songer à l'organisation de ses futurs cours. Dieu merci, il ne ferait qu'enseigner le Kenbushoku, même s'il parlerait brièvement des deux autres.

- … surtout dire ça à côté de deux de nos professeurs… dit Hermione, faisant qu'Ace releva la tête de son livre.

Ron le regarda avec nervosité, et Harry avec un air assez… blasé.

- Si vous parlez d'enfreindre le règlement, parlez sans crainte. Lupin-sensei dort, et, aussi loin que je me souvienne, pour moi, les lois ont toujours été faîtes pour être enfreintes, rassura Ace avec un grand sourire.

- Un prof qui encourage à faire des conneries, c'est du jamais vu, commenta Ron, bouche bée.

- Harry, je te rappelle qu'il y a quelqu'un dehors qui veut ta mort, siffla Hermione.

- Sirius Black ? Cet homme n'est pas un assassin, marmonna Ace en retournant à son livre.

- Qu'est-ce vous en savez ? demanda la demoiselle avec irritation.

- J'ai déjà vu des assassins, et il n'a pas leur regard.

- Il a l'air d'un zombie sur l'avis de recherche, pointa Ron.

- Et ? Il sort de prison. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il a vécu là-bas. Torture, maltraitance, abus… n'importe qui dans une prison haute sécurité aurait la même tête que lui, une fois dehors. Il aurait pu être séduisant, à une époque. Vous devriez peut-être songer à laisser sortir ce chat. Trop enfermés, les félins deviennent fous et invivables. Ce sont des créatures qui aiment la liberté et n'ont aucun maître.

Hermione rougit, et avant que Ron ne puisse protester, le mini-tigre d'Hermione fut hors de son panier et se nicha joyeusement sur les genoux d'Ace.

- On dirait qu'il vous aime bien, pointa Harry avec un sourire.

Pour toute réponse, Ace caressa un instant le félin avant de le rendre à la jeune fille, et retourner à sa lecture.

* * *

Le reste du voyage fut assez calme. Même si Ace ne parlait pas beaucoup et si Lupin dormait encore, avoir un enseignant titulaire et un élève mystérieux qui enseignerait deux trois trucs dans son compartiment, ça avait quelques avantages.

Surtout vers le milieu de l'après-midi, alors qu'un brouillard épais commençait à envelopper le train avec une forte pluie, ils eurent de la visite mal venue.

Ils avaient réussi à obtenir deux trois informations sur Ace (sa langue d'origine était le japonais, bien qu'il n'y ait jamais mis les pieds, il était né sur une île du nom de Baterilla et avait vécu la majorité de sa vie sur une autre île, du nom de Dawn, avant de faire la visite de plusieurs autres mystérieuses îles dont il refusa de donner le nom), quand les trois personnes que Harry détestait le plus à Poudlard firent leur apparition devant le compartiment : Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle.

- Tiens, regardez qui voilà, fit Malfoy de sa voix traînante en ouvrant la porte du compartiment.

Ace l'ignora royalement, continuant sa lecture.

- Alors, Weasley, j'ai entendu dire que ton père avait trouvé un peu d'or, cet été. J'espère que ta mère n'est pas morte sous le choc.

Ron se leva d'un bon, faisant tomber le panier de Pattenrond et grogner Lupin.

Clac.

C'était le livre d'Ace qui venait d'être refermé brutalement.

- T'es qui toi ? Et c'est qui, lui ? marmonna Malfoy en reculant d'un pas à la vue de l'adulte… ou peut-être du regard noir d'Ace.

- Cet homme est un professeur, quant à moi, qui je suis n'a pas d'importance. Sache que si tu montres de nouveau ton arrogance devant moi, je te ferais comprendre clairement que cela risque de mettre ta vie en danger… dit calmement Ace.

- Ah ouais… siffla Malfoy.

Ace inclina son chapeau et s'avança jusqu'à Malfoy, ignorant la menace venant de Crabbe et Goyle.

- Ore wa _kaizoku_. Je sais faire des choses qui te feraient pisser de peur dans ton froc, sans avoir besoin de te toucher… alors ramasse tes gars, et cassez-vous.

Malfoy avait reculé hors du compartiment et dégluti de façon inconsciente. Un signe de tête et les trois garçons s'en allèrent.

- Je vais me changer, annonça Ace en prenant son sac.

- Je peux sortir si ça vous embête, et vous laisser entre hommes, lui dit Hermine, alors que Ron continuait de pester contre Malfoy.

- Iie. Je ne veux pas devoir répondre à des questions dérangeantes qui risquent de surgir si je me mets torse nu. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Et il quitta le compartiment pour les toilettes, laissant son livre derrière.

Harry y jeta un œil et remarqua que c'était une photo qui servait de marque-page. Poussé par la curiosité, il l'ouvrit malgré les protestations de son amie, et la regarda.

Trois enfants étaient sur la photo. Deux bruns et un blond. Ils étaient joyeux. L'un d'eux devait avoir sept ans, alors que les deux autres devaient en avoir dix. Ace y était facilement reconnaissable, avec, malgré son sourire, une expression prématurément vieillie et blasée, et un regard sombre et blessé.

- C'est qui d'après toi ? demanda Ron, regardant par-dessus son épaule.

- Je sais pas… des amis d'enfance, peut-être. Ils doivent être précieux pour lui, pour qu'il garde cette photo en marque-page, commenta Hermione. J'en fais autant pour une photo où on est tous les trois.

Harry referma le livre et le reposa à sa place.

Ace revenait tout juste, changé (bien qu'il n'ait pas enfilé la robe et qu'il garde les manches de sa chemise légèrement retroussées, laissant voir d'étranges bracelets d'argent et des tatouages, naissants dans le milieu de la paume de ses mains pour s'enrouler autour des bras et disparaître sous ses manches.), quand le train commença à ralentir sérieusement. Il resta un instant dans le couloir, alors qu'Harry avait penché la tête à l'extérieur pour voir ce qu'il en était, comme beaucoup d'autres.

Puis le train s'arrêta brutalement, envoyant pas mal de bagages hors des filets, et les lampes s'éteignirent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ron.

- Fermez la, souffla Ace en entrant dans le compartiment.

Il jeta sa robe sur son siège avec son sac et, dans la semi obscurité, Harry vit une lame brillante trouver sa place dans la main du jeune homme.

- Quelque chose cloche, ici… murmura Ace.

Son Haki percevait trop de _voix_. Il n'avait pas songé à l'activer avant, n'en voyant pas l'intérêt, mais là… y avait deux _voix_ en trop dans ce compartiment. Et l'agitation de Ron pour essayer de regarder dehors ne lui permettait pas de se concentrer vraiment. L'une des _voix_ était faible… comme un fragment de quelque chose… et endormie.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et Ace attrapa le nouvel arrivant, lui mettant sa lame sous la gorge.

- Qu'est-ce… paniqua le garçon.

- Salut Neville, salua Harry.

Connu des services, reçu.

Ace le relâcha.

- C'est toi Harry… qui est-ce qui vient de m'agresser ? gémit le garçon.

- Désolé, je suis paranoïaque, marmonna Ace.

Il guida le garçon jusqu'à une place libre, évitant qu'il ne pose ses fesses sans le vouloir sur Pattenrond.

- Je vais voir le machiniste pour lui demander ce qui arrive, annonça Hermione.

- Ne bouge pas de ce siège, siffla Ace.

La porte s'ouvrit et il y eut un petit cri de surprise quand Ace attrapa le nouvel arrivant par un bras.

- Qui est là ? demanda Hermione.

- C'est moi, Ginny ! Je cherchais Ron !

- Ma sœur, paniqua Ron.

- Tch… Et fermez-la.

Ace relâcha la demoiselle et la confia à son frère.

- Une bonne initiative, jeune homme, commenta une voix rauque.

Le professeur Lupin semblait enfin réveillé. Il s'agitait dans son coin et un craquement plus tard, l'enseignant tenait une poignée de flammes dans sa main, qui éclairaient son visage gris et fatigué, aux yeux vifs et au regard en alerte. Cela permettait aussi de voir Ace se tenant près de la porte du compartiment, une dague en main, prêt à intervenir.

Les deux échangèrent un long regard et un mouvement vers la porte de la tête, voulait tout dire.

Quelque chose venait.

- Restez où vous êtes, dit Lupin.

Il se leva, tenant les flammes devant lui, mais la porte s'ouvrit avant que quiconque ne puisse l'atteindre.

Ace su que, quoi que ce fût, c'était _mauvais_.

Debout, dans l'encadrement, éclairée par les flammes vacillantes, se dressait une haute silhouette enveloppée d'une cape, le visage entièrement dissimulé par une cagoule. Il était assez grand pour presque toucher le plafond et dépassant de sa cape, on voyait une main luisante, visqueuse, grisâtre et couverte de croûtes qui laissait présager celle d'un cadavre qui s'était putréfié dans un corps d'eau.

Cela retourna l'estomac d'Harry.

Ace avait tout juste levé son arme que la créature prit une longue et lente inspiration, comme pour aspirer quelque chose avec un râle… et il eut brusquement très froid. Pas de la même façon qu'il aurait eu froid en se battant contre Aokiji. Non, son souffle s'était bloqué dans sa poitrine. Il n'entendit plus rien… sauf un son lui rappelant affreusement le tumulte du combat à Marine Ford…

"Qu'ils s'en aillent" pria Ace en tomba à genoux.

Il serra la lame de son arme à main nue et se concentra sur la même idée, réussissant à réunir assez d'énergie pour utiliser son Haki du Roi.

Quand il réussit à l'utiliser… ce fut le black-out.

* * *

- Portgas ! Debout, allez !

Ace ouvrit brutalement les yeux de là où il était allongé, sur le sol du train. Il se redressa, les membres tremblants, la respiration saccadée.

La vie semblait être revenue dans le compartiment.

Lupin se tenait près de lui, et Harry semblait aussi mal que le pirate.

- Je sais pas ce que tu as fait avant de perdre connaissance, mais je n'ai même pas eu à utiliser un sort pour le faire fuir, commenta Lupin. Est-ce que ça ira ?

- Oui, je vais bien, assura Ace en se relevant.

Il se laissa tomber sur son siège, et, son Haki lui assurant qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, il rangea son arme dans son étui, accroché à son avant-bras gauche, alors que le droit avait sa baguette. Il avait mis les étuis en place dès que la lumière s'était éteinte.

- Qui a crié ? demanda Harry.

- Personne n'a crié, lui dit Ron.

- Laissez-moi deviner… ces _trucs_ nous font revivre les pires moments de notre vie, grogna Ace en se massant les tempes.

- Exact, répondit Lupin en distribuant de gros carrés de chocolat (Ace et Harry eurent les plus gros). Mangez ça, vous vous sentirez mieux.

Ace n'hésita pas à mordre dedans. Il adorait ça pour une raison simple, depuis que Sabo lui avait fait goûter une fois : c'était un antidépresseur naturel.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était cette chose ? demanda Harry.

- Un Détraqueur, répondit Lupin en terminant la distribution de chocolat. C'était l'un des Détraqueurs d'Azkaban.

- Potter, mangez, vous en serez reconnaissant, lui dit Ace en achevant son morceau.

Il se sentait déjà mieux, même si ça ne chassait pas les mauvais souvenirs revenant dans son esprit.

- Béni soit Davy Jones, y en a pas à Impel Down, souffla Ace, plus pour lui-même, pendant que Lupin allait voir le machiniste.

Et il disparut dans le couloir.

- Tu es sûr que ça va, Harry ? demanda Hermione devant le regard angoissé de son ami. Et vous, Portgas ?

- J'ai vu pire. C'est plus les souvenirs qu'autre chose, grogna Ace en continuant de se masser les tempes.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Harry en essuyant la sueur de son front.

- Cette… cette chose… le Détraqueur… est resté là et a regardé partout, enfin, j'imagine qu'il regardait, puisqu'on ne voyait pas son visage… Ace a essayé de l'attaquer… mais il s'est effondré… et tous les deux… vous…

- On aurait dit qu'un Basilic avait fait son chemin dans le compartiment, parce que vous avez cessé de bouger, Portgas, fit Ron, l'air effrayé. La seule chose que vous avez faite, c'est prendre votre arme par la lame et la serrer si fort que vous vous êtes ouvert la main…

Ace regarda sa main qui avait été guérie et haussa les épaules.

- Et toi, Harry… on a cru que tu avais une attaque ou je ne sais quoi. Tu es devenu tout raide, et puis tu as glissé par terre, et tu as commencé à avoir des spasmes...

- À ce moment-là, le professeur Lupin vous a enjambés, il s'est avancé vers le Détraqueur et il a sorti sa baguette magique, poursuivit Hermione. Et puis il a dit: "Personne dans ce compartiment ne cache Sirius Black sous sa cape. Allez-vous-en." Mais le Détraqueur n'a pas bougé, alors, Lupin a commencé à marmonner quelque chose quand… y a quelque chose de bizarre qui s'est produit, l'air est devenu chaud et lourd, avant que le Détraqueur ne semble prendre peur… Il a baissé sa tête sur vous, Portgas, puis il est parti comme s'il glissait sur des patins.

- C'est horrible, dit Neville d'une voix suraiguë. Vous avez senti ce froid quand il est entré ?

- J'ai eu une sensation bizarre… dit Ron, visiblement mal à l'aise. Comme si j'allais perdre à jamais l'envie de rire.

Recroquevillée dans un coin, Ginny laissa échapper un sanglot, tout aussi affectée qu'Ace et Harry. Hermione la prit par les épaules et essaya de la réconforter.

- Personne d'autre n'est tombé de son siège ? demanda Harry.

- J'étais debout, et je me suis retrouvé à genoux, lui dit Ace.

- Et Ginny s'est mise à trembler comme une feuille.

- Au vu de ce que j'ai ressenti en leur présence, je présume que ceux qui ont été les plus affectés ont vécu des choses horribles par le passé, soupira Ace, alors que Lupin revenait.

- C'est une bonne conclusion. Je crains malheureusement que tu ne doives te faire à la familiarité anglaise et t'attendre à te faire tutoyer, lui dit l'homme.

- Pauvre Makino-nee-san, elle qui s'est tuée pour m'apprendre les bonnes manières… je tolérerais ça si je peux vous appeler _Okami-sensei_.

Lupin haussa les épaules et reprit sa place.

- Du moment que la signification reste entre nous, je n'y vois aucun souci. Mais il va me falloir un surnom en échange.

Ace eut un sourire.

Il aimait bien cet homme. Les autres le regardait comme un martien.

- Hiken, Okami-sensei. Vous pouvez m'appeler ainsi.

Lupin eut un bref sourire et se tourna vers les autres.

- Comme vous pouvez voir que votre camarade n'est pas mort en mangeant le chocolat, vous pouvez donc juger de son inoffensivité.

Harry croqua et fut surpris par l'effet de chaleur qui se répandit en lui.

- Le chocolat est bon en cas de coup de déprime, lui dit Ace avec un sourire.

- Nous arriverons dans dix minutes à Poudlard. Tout va bien, vous deux ? Harry ? Hiken ?

Harry ne demanda pas comment l'homme connaissait son nom. Il répondit timidement qu'il allait bien. Lupin regarda Hiken, mais Ace haussa les épaules, frottant le milieu de sa poitrine.

- Vous… -Lupin se racla la gorge avec amusement- Tu -Ace grogna, mais ne dit rien- vas avoir des ennuis, non, pour avoir une arme blanche en ta possession ? fit Hermione.

- J'ai une dérogation, et ce n'est pas ma seule arme.

- Alors, comment as-tu fait, Hiken, pour faire fuir ce Détraqueur sans Patronus ? demanda Lupin.

- Cadeau de mon enflure de paternel. Haoshoku no Haki, fut l'unique réponse du garçon en reprenant son livre, pour se changer les idées.

Et ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup jusqu'à la gare de Pré-au-lard


	3. Mage de Guerre

**Salut à tous !**

**Déjà merci à ceux qui ont déjà voter sur le poll au sujet de la fic, je commence à avoir une idée de ce que je vais faire à ce sujet.**

**Ensuite, merci à Clockie de faire la bêta de la fic, malgré ses examens (on l'encourage tous très fort *ovation des Shirohige et des Mugiwara*).**

**J'enchaîne sur les remerciement de Anna-chan17 ; ChibichibiLuna (je patoge un peu pour la troisième année de l'autre x-over HP/OP donc, si y'a des trucs qui plaisent ici, on risque de les retrouver dans l'autre fic, un peu déformer, néanmoins) ; Olympe2 (nan, j'ai pas regarder de James Bond, mais je crois qeu dans le film I de HP, Draco Malfoy se présente de la même façon, et c'est de là d'où m'est venue l'idée) et Hotaru-no-kata.**

**Je vous laisse à présent lire le chapitre, et merci encore de vous être intéressé à cette fiction.**

* * *

Ace s'arrêta devant la diligence dans laquelle on lui avait dit de monter avec Lupin.

- C'est quoi ces chevaux ? souffla-t-il.

- Des Sombrals, jeune homme. Seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort peuvent les voir, soupira Remus en ouvrant la porte de la calèche.

Le regard d'Ace s'assombrit et il suivit le mouvement.

- Tu es un mystère, lui dit Lupin.

- Chacun son histoire, lui répondit Ace. Sinon, pourquoi aurais-je choisi cette voie ? Vous connaissez Potter d'où ?

- Outre sa célébrité ? J'étais ami avec ses parents. Je l'ai vu à la naissance, et plusieurs autres fois, jusqu'à la mort de Lily et James. Je n'avais aucun droit de garde sur lui, au vu de mon… _problème de fourrure_, dirons-nous.

Ace referma la portière derrière lui.

- Que pensent tes parents de tout ça ? demanda Lupin. Que tu veuilles devenir Mage de Guerre ?

- Morts. Mon père, je m'en porte pas plus mal, ma mère, j'aurais voulu la connaître…

- Navré.

Ace haussa les épaules et le chemin se fit en silence.

Ils finirent par arriver au château, qui fit juste lever un sourcil au garçon.

Ils sortirent de leur diligence, juste à temps pour voir Malfoy s'en prendre de nouveau à Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Lupin.

Malfoy le regarda d'un air sarcastique, assurant qu'il n'y avait rien.

Ace leva un sourcil.

- Avant de t'en prendre aux autres, songe plutôt à changer ton pantalon… on sent d'ici que les Détraqueurs ne t'ont pas laissé de marbre, soupira Ace en se dirigeant vers le château.

Au vu des rires, sa remarque avait eu l'effet escompté.

En arrivant dans le hall, il vit une femme à l'allure sévère. L'une des rares personnes, outre Dumbledore, à savoir pourquoi il était ici : protéger Potter.

- Je vais bien, ne vous en faîtes pas, assura Ace. J'ai vu pire.

Elle haussa les sourcils, et lui indiqua un petit professeur.

- Il est informé du strict minimum. Vous serez réparti en dernier.

Ace hocha la tête et alla à la rencontre du professeur en question, dépassant toutes les premières années d'une tête, voire même deux.

- Ah, vous devez être l'élève du Cursus Spécial, Portgas D. Ace ? Je suis le professeur Flitwick ! Vous allez attendre ici, jusqu'à ce que l'on vous appelle.

- Pas de souci, sen... professeur. Je suis désolé, malgré mon bracelet traducteur, je retourne toujours à ma langue d'origine.

- Il n'y a aucun problème, jeune homme. Vous avez l'air un peu pâlot. Les Détraqueurs ?

Ace hocha la tête.

* * *

Harry et Hermione retournaient dans la Grande Salle après la répartition des Premières années, quand Dumbledore se leva. Les deux élèves prirent rapidement place près de Ron. Vu les regards, chuchotements et autres des autres élèves, l'histoire de l'évanouissement d'Harry avait déjà dû faire du chemin.

- Avant de passer à mon discours de début d'année, je voudrais vous annoncer que, pour la première fois depuis un bon siècle si ce n'est plus, nous accueillons un élève dans un cursus spécial. Il rejoindra les troisièmes années de la maison dans laquelle il sera réparti pour les cours destinés à sa formation, et pour nous remercier de lui permettre d'étudier, il nous offre en échange de nous apprendre une vieille technique dont il est l'un des rares pratiquants existants. Veuillez accueillir parmi vous le futur Mage de Guerre, Portgas D. Ace !

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur Ace, qui marcha à grands pas vers le tabouret. Il y avait pas mal de chuchotements sur son passage. Tant sur son avancée à la fois assurée, tranquille et nonchalante, laissant pourtant voir qu'il était sur ses gardes. Comme un fauve. Mais aussi sur le fait qu'il soit l'autre élève à s'être évanoui à cause de Détraqueurs. Mais surtout…

- Mage de guerre ? Ce gars veut devenir Mage de Guerre ? fit Ron avec un air à la fois surpris et admiratif.

- Tout s'explique ! commenta Hermione.

- Comment ça ? demanda Harry.

- Les Mages de Guerres sont des sorciers avec de grands pouvoirs, qui sont prêts à mettre leurs talents au service d'un camp, dans une guerre ou autre. Une sorte de mercenaire. Ils sont très puissants. Ils savent se battre avec ou sans magie. Tu-sais-qui a perdu beaucoup d'hommes pour parvenir à tuer le dernier Mage de Guerre existant en Angleterre, avant que le ministère ne l'engage dans la guerre contre lui… en avoir un qui étudie avec nous… il doit savoir énormément de choses sur les techniques de combats, qu'elles soient magiques ou moldues. Sous cette lumière, sa façon de réagir dans le train est compréhensible. Il sait se battre et quoi faire dans une situation dangereuse.

Elle s'interrompit quand Ace s'installa sur le tabouret.

Le pirate mit le Choixpeau sur son crâne et ferma les yeux.

"Ohoh, voilà un personnage des plus intrigants…" fit une voix dans sa tête.

Soit il devenait fou, soit ce chapeau lui parlait. Maaa, il lui manquait plus d'une case, de toute façon, à l'origine… Il était un D., après tout.

"Et de l'humour, en plus de ça ! Tu n'es vraiment pas commun ! Alors, voyons voir un peu ce que tu nous réserves… un cerveau, malgré tout ce que tu veux faire croire, qui te permettrait de te sentir comme chez toi à Serdaigle… une fidélité à toute épreuve à la douce Liberté et à ton capitaine, parfaite pour Poufssouffle… des capacités pour jouer avec les apparences et agir dans l'ombre qui serait bien vues à Serpentard… et une braverie à la limite de la stupidité, tout à fait Gryffondor ! Tu n'es vraiment pas commun..."

Le Choixpeau réfléchit encore un moment...

- GRYFFONDOR !

- Enfin… soupira Ace, qui avait eu peur de faire une crise de narcolepsie sur son tabouret.

"Navré de t'avoir retenu aussi longtemps, jeune D…. Bon séjour à Poudlard, Nibantaï Taïsho Portgas D. Ace. Tes secrets sont bien gardés avec moi."

Ace retira le chapeau et s'inclina devant lui. Le Choixpeau lui rendit la politesse, et le jeune homme alla rejoindre la table pour s'installer à côté d'Harry qui venait de lui faire une place. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. Dumbledore et McGonagall semblaient reconnaissants, Lupin amusé et Rogue… déçu.

"Wari sensei." songea Ace en voyant l'enseignant sombre.

Il l'aimait bien, lui aussi.

Dumbledore se leva, alors que Flitwick rangeait le matériel de Répartition.

- Bienvenue à vous tous, dit Dumbledore, sa barbe scintillant à la lueur des chandelles. Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! J'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire et comme l'un d'elles est très sérieuse, autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite avant que la bonne chère -Harry put voir l'air déprimé d'Ace quand il jeta un œil sur les plats et assiettes vides- ne vous plonge dans une euphorie peu propice à la gravité. Comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir en les voyant fouiller le Poudlard Express, l'école a dû accueillir quelques Détraqueurs d'Azkaban qui nous ont été envoyés par le ministère de la Magie.

Le déplaisir était évident dans l'œil du vieil homme.

- Ils sont postés à chaque entrée du domaine, continua Dumbledore, et tant qu'ils resteront là, tout le monde doit être bien conscient qu'il sera rigoureusement interdit de quitter l'école sans permission préalable. Les Détraqueurs ne se laissent pas abuser par des déguisements ou des ruses quelconques, pas même par les capes d'invisibilité.

Vu le ton amusé pour la dernière remarque et l'échange de regard entre Harry et Ron, il était facile d'en conclure que l'un d'eux en avait une. Intéressant.

- La nature des Détraqueurs ne les porte pas à prendre en considération - Hermione leva un sourcil en voyant Ace tomber la tête la première dans son assiette vide et essaya de le réveiller- les excuses ou les sollicitations. Je conseille donc à chacune et à chacun d'entre vous de ne jamais leur donner l'occasion de vous faire du mal. Je m'adresse tout particulièrement aux préfets, ainsi qu'à notre nouveau préfet-en-chef et à son homologue féminin, pour qu'ils veillent à ce qu'aucun élève ne prenne l'initiative de contrarier les Détraqueurs.

Ace revint à lui et regarda d'un air endormi les autres élèves. Seul le Golden Trio l'avait vu s'effondrer, les autres étaient trop absorbés par le discours de Dumbledore.

- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Narcolepsie, bailla Ace.

Hermione et Harry eurent un 'oh' de compréhension, alors que Ron ne semblait pas comprendre.

- Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, reprit-il, je suis heureux d'accueillir parmi nous trois nouveaux enseignants, bien que l'un d'eux soit un peu particulier. Tout d'abord, le professeur Lupin qui a bien voulu se charger des cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Les applaudissements furent assez tièdes, sauf ceux venants de ceux qui avaient été dans son compartiment, qui l'applaudirent de bon cœur.

Les apparences étaient trompeuses. Même si sa voix laissait envisager qu'il luttait constamment contre le loup en lui, Ace le sentait puissant.

Rogue ne semblait pas être très enchanté de ce choix, vu la façon dont il regardait Lupin. Du dégoût. Le même genre qu'Ace aurait offert à son père, l'eut-il connu. Cela lui fit froncer les sourcils, mais il renonça à comprendre. Il venait d'arriver, il n'était pas là pour jouer les médiateurs.

- Quant à la seconde nomination, reprit Dumbledore, je dois tout d'abord vous informer que le professeur Brûlopot, qui enseignait les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, a pris sa retraite afin de pouvoir s'occuper plus longuement des derniers membres qui lui restaient. Je suis cependant ravi de vous annoncer que cette discipline sera désormais enseignée par Rubeus Hagrid, qui a accepté d'ajouter cette responsabilité à ses fonctions de garde-chasse.

- On aurait dû s'en douter, commenta Ron en frappant du poing sur la table. Qui d'autre aurait pu nous faire acheter un livre qui mord ?

- Mon Jiji ou certains de mes amis auraient trouvé l'idée drôle, sourit Ace. Quant à mon otouto, il aurait adoré !

Tout le monde le regarda comme s'il était fou, d'autres se demandant de qui il parlait.

- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai, répondit Ace.

- Et pour finir, nous allons parler du Haki, la nouvelle discipline que vous aurez le plaisir de pouvoir découvrir. Si le maître en la matière veut bien nous faire une courte présentation de cette technique méconnue…

Ace retint un soupir à fendre l'âme et se leva de sa place, pour aller se placer devant la table des professeurs, là où lui indiqua Dumbledore de la main.

Il regarda un instant tous les élèves devant lui. Allez, ce n'était pas plus dérangeant que de dire ce qu'il voulait à sa flotte.

- Le Haki, que vous pouvez traduire comme Fluide dans votre langue, est une vieille technique dont vous n'entendrez _jamais_ parler dehors. Je vous mets au défi de trouver un livre à ce sujet. Le but de mon enseignement est simple... il s'agira d'ouvrir votre esprit, assez pour que, dehors, vous soyez capable de percevoir la moindre menace. C'est le but premier. Que ça vous plaise ou pas, je ne vous force pas à rejoindre le cours. Ne croyez pas que parce que je suis jeune, je ne sais pas me faire respecter ou enseigner cet art. Je reste un élève comme vous, mais durant les leçons de Haki, quiconque remettra mon autorité en défaut comprendra ce qui fait de moi quelqu'un qui peut se prétendre un bon utilisateur de Haki. Oh, et j'espère que vous avez tous fait signer l'autorisation de participer à ce cours, acceptant le risque de blessures qui vient avec…

Ace eut un sourire carnassier.

- Je ne promets pas que vous ressortiez de mes cours sans bleus ou bosses, ne prenez pas vos rêves pour des réalités…

Harry sentit un frisson le parcourir. C'était… de la peur, mais aussi de l'excitation. Et une pointe de respect. Son oncle avait signé immédiatement cette autorisation, contrairement à celle de Pré-au-lard. Savoir que leur neveu risquait d'être blessé pendant le cours leur avait donné l'espoir qu'il meure et débarrasse donc le plancher.

Ace revint à la table sous les applaudissements polis et perplexes des élèves.

Neville le regarda avec de grands yeux, lui rappelant, pendant un instant, Luffy, quand on lui montrait quelqu'un venant de faire quelque chose de cool.

- Merci à Monsieur Portgas pour ces quelques mots. Je crois que l'essentiel a été dit. Que le festin commence ! conclut Dumbledore.

Les assiettes et les gobelets d'or alignés sur les tables se remplirent alors de mets et de boissons. Harry, soudain affamé, se servit en abondance de tout ce qui passait à sa portée et se mit à manger gloutonnement. Il remarqua qu'Ace n'était pas le dernier pour manger, vu la vitesse à laquelle il dévorait son assiette.

Le festin fut délectable.

Ace dû répondre à pas mal de questions (tout ce qui concernait le Haki, il disait : vous verrez en cours), esquiva quelques autres questions, mais resta un agréable compagnon. Percy ne put s'empêcher de grogner en le voyant s'entendre comme larron en foire avec les jumeaux Fred et George.

Quand il fut temps pour tout le monde d'aller se coucher, le Golden Trio alla féliciter Hagrid, alors qu'Ace allait voir Dumbledore.

- Suivez-moi jusqu'à mon bureau, jeune homme. Je vous raccompagnerais jusqu'à votre salle commune quand j'en aurais fini, lui dit le Directeur.

- On t'attendra dans la salle commune, assura Harry.

- Arigatou, remercia Ace en inclinant la tête.

* * *

Ace retira sa robe et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, devant le bureau du directeur.

- Comment va votre cicatrice, Taïsho-san ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Elle tire, mais j'ai vu pire, soupira Ace. Parlons affaires.

Dumbledore s'installa à son fauteuil et lui donna son emploi du temps.

- Vous aurez besoin des mêmes cours généralement obligatoires pour ceux qui suivent la formation d'Auror. Vous n'aurez donc pas d'Astronomie ou d'Histoire de la Magie. Je me suis permis de vous inscrire au cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Le professeur Chourave vous demandera de temps à autres, pour vous permettre d'étudier certaines plantes dites "dangereuses" ou avec des propriétés utiles pour votre couverture. Les cours de Haki seront faits par année, les quatre maisons mélangées. En tout, vous enseignerez quatorze heures par semaine.

Ace examina l'emploi du temps et hocha la tête.

- Mme Pince est aussi prévenue du fait que vous avez droit à un accès illimité à tout ce que vous voulez pour trouver de quoi augmenter votre répertoire de défense et attaque. Y compris dans la réserve.

- Je vous en remercie. Parlez-moi du cas de ce Sirius Black, à présent. J'ai entendu les rumeurs.

Dumbledore eut un soupir et se laissa aller en arrière.

- C'est un innocent qui n'a jamais eu droit à un procès. Il s'agit du parrain d'Harry. Il faut faire en sorte que les Détraqueurs ne mettent jamais la main sur lui, mais tant qu'on n'a pas trouvé Petter Pettigrew, impossible de prouver son innocence. Tout ce que nous avons de lui, c'est un doigt, sans doute coupé volontairement pour faire croire à sa mort.

Ace hocha la tête et dit :

- Il y a autre chose dont je voudrais vous parler. Peu avant l'apparition des Détraqueurs, j'ai utilisé mon Kenbunshoku… et noté deux anomalies dans le compartiment. Quelqu'un se cachait là... où, qui, comment et pourquoi, je l'ignore. Mais j'en suis certain. Quant à Potter… il avait deux _voix_. L'une d'elles ne semblait pas entière.

Le regard de Dumbledore devint triste et inquiet.

- Vous venez là d'accentuer un de mes soupçons. Je vous en dirais plus quand j'en saurais plus, Taïsho.

Ace hocha la tête.

- C'est tout pour ce soir, je vais vous raccompagner.

- Une petite chose… je peux continuer à porter mes armes dans les couloirs ? demanda Ace. J'ai le droit de les introduire à Poudlard, mais vous m'avez rien dit pour les garder sur moi. Sans mes pouvoirs d'origine, je préfère garder des armes sur moi, par prudence.

- Faîtes ! Et n'oubliez pas de porter l'uniforme et de garder un œil sur Harry, autant que possible !

Ace eut une grimace à la mention de l'uniforme et suivit Dumbledore.

Il s'arrêta au niveau de Fumseck. Il avait le droit, une fois par an, de contacter ceux qui lui était proche. Il sortit trois messages de sa poche et les donna au phénix.

- Pour Marco, Sabo et Luffy. Merci encore.

L'oiseau prit les lettres dans son bec et disparut dans un embrasement.

* * *

En se réveillant, Harry et Ron furent surpris de voir Ace quasiment habillé.

- Tu t'es levé à quelle heure ? demanda Ron.

- Quatre heures. Je suis allé faire un jogging, histoire de bien connaître les lieux, marmonna Ace en enfilant sa robe.

Il glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussures et leva les yeux, pour voir les autres le fixer avec des yeux ronds.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es malade… commenta Dean en se tirant du lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ace suivit Harry, Ron et Hermione à la Grande Salle. Il lança un regard perçant sur les Serpentards qui faisaient les cons en se moquant d'Harry et alla s'asseoir près de Fred, qui lui glissa discrètement un message.

Sortant son emploi du temps pour le poser sur la table, il lut tout aussi discrètement le message de Fred, alors que George donnait leurs emplois du temps à Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Comptez sur moi, souffla Ace.

Fred esquissa un sourire alors qu'Ace rangeait le message, pour se servir un café bien fort.

- Ce crétin faisait moins le fier hier soir, quand les Détraqueurs sont venus fouiller notre compartiment. Tu te souviens, Fred ? commenta George.

- Il a failli faire pipi dans sa culotte, répondit Fred en jetant un regard plein de mépris à Malfoy.

- Ah ? Vu l'odeur, je pensais qu'il avait vraiment fait dans son froc, marmonna Ace en sirotant son café.

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire.

Cela pinça le cœur d'Ace, lui rappelant tellement les conneries qu'il avait l'habitude de dire au petit-déjeuner avec Thatch, et la façon dont Marco secouait la tête face à lui, hésitant entre l'exaspération et l'amusement.

- Ace, tu vas enseigner, tu devrais parler un peu mieux ! lui reprocha Hermione en se détournant de sa dispute avec Ron sur son emploi du temps bizarre.

- Je suis peut-être obligé de me faire à la mode du coin et de laisser les gens me tutoyer comme ça, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais laisser sans rien faire quelqu'un utiliser mon prénom. Rajoute au moins la particule "san" derrière si tu veux m'appeler par mon prénom, sinon, utilise Portgas, je te prierais, Granger. Ensuite, pour ce qui est de mon langage, tu ne sais pas de quel milieu je proviens et tu n'es pas ma mère pour me faire changer de vocabulaire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait, justement, si elle t'entendait ?

Ace leva les yeux de son emploi du temps et lui répondit :

- Je n'en sais rien, puisqu'elle est morte pour me donner la vie. Je dois y aller, je dois donner mon premier cours.

- Tu as qui ? demanda Harry, alors que son amie s'excusait en rougissant.

Ace lui fit passer son emploi du temps.

Ron se pencha sur l'épaule de son ami pour voir l'emploi du temps.

- Il est bizarre, mais pas autant que celui d'Hermione, commenta Ron en le lui rendant. Fred, George, vous nous raconterez, puisque c'est vous qui allez l'avoir en premier ?

- On va y réfléchir, petit frère, sourit George.

- Eh bien, je vous dis à plus tard, fit Ace en prenant son sac.

* * *

- Bienvenue, fit une voix un peu voilée, s'élevant de la pénombre. Je suis heureuse de vous voir enfin dans le monde physique.

Harry eut l'impression de se trouver devant un gros insecte luisant. Ce n'était que le professeur Trelawney.

Elle fit sa présentation, fit peur à trois élèves au passage, et leur fit commencer l'étude des feuilles de thé, les faisant étudier deux par deux.

- Bon alors, dit Ron en ouvrant le livre aux bonnes pages. Qu'est-ce que tu vois dans la mienne ?

- Un truc marron et tout mou, répondit Harry.

La fumée qui s'élevait de la bouilloire lui brouillait l'esprit et lui donnait sommeil.

- Ouvrez vos esprits mes chéris, laissez vos yeux voir ce qu'il y a au-delà des apparences ! s'écria le professeur dans la pénombre.

Harry essaya de se réveiller.

- Il y a une vague forme de croix. Ce qui veut dire que tu vas connaître "des épreuves et des souffrances", désolé. Mais il y a autre chose, qui pourrait bien être un soleil. Alors, attends, je regarde… "Grand bonheur"... Donc, tu vas souffrir, mais tu seras très heureux…

- Tu aurais intérêt à faire vérifier ton Troisième Oeil, si tu veux mon avis, dit Ron.

Ils réprimèrent un éclat de rire sous le regard perçant du professeur.

Alors que Ron essayait d'interpréter la tasse de son ami, le professeur arriva et prit la tasse des mains du rouquin… qui commença à enchaîner les mauvais présages :

Le faucon pour l'ennemi mortel… entrez ici Voldemort.

La massue, donc, quelqu'un allait attaquer Harry (Ace retint un éternuement pendant son cours sur le Haki, et recommença à regarder les élèves se taper joyeusement dessus).

La tête de mort… vu la façon dont les deux premières années à Poudlard s'étaient passées, on pouvait donc s'attendre, en effet, à du danger sur la route de Harry.

Mais le dernier présage tira un haut-le-corps et un cri au professeur, qui s'effondra sur un fauteuil dans une pose des plus dramatiques.

- Mon pauvre… pauvre garçon… Non, il vaut mieux ne rien dire… Ne me demandez rien…

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu, professeur ? demanda aussitôt Dean.

- Mon pauvre chéri... dit le professeur Trelawney en ouvrant de grands yeux au regard tragique. Le Sinistros est sur vous !

- Le quoi ? demanda Harry.

Après une courte explication, un instant de panique et Hermione qui donna son avis pour se faire rembarrer, Seamus commenta en balançant sa tête de gauche à droite tout en regardant dans la tasse :

- On dirait un Sinistros si on le regarde comme ça, dit-il, les yeux à demi fermés, mais vu comme ça, on penserait plutôt à un âne, ajouta-t-il en penchant la tête vers la gauche.

- Quand vous aurez décidé si je dois mourir ou non, vous me le direz, déclara Harry qui sembla surpris de ses propres paroles.

A présent, plus personne n'osait le regarder.

Le cours prit fin sur ça, et une prédiction disant que Neville serait en retard la prochaine fois.

* * *

Ace arriva juste à temps pour le cours de métamorphose.

Il s'excusa en s'inclinant devant McGonagall et alla prendre une place contre un mur, défiant quiconque de se mettre à côté de lui.

Et bizarrement, tout le monde regardait Potter, lui lançant des regards qu'ils voulaient furtifs, là où il se tenait, dans le fond de la classe.

Il n'empêche que la démonstration sur les animagi passionna Ace… hmmm, peut-être que McGongall accepterait de lui donner des cours…

- Enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive aujourd'hui ? s'étonna McGonagall qui reprit sa forme habituelle avec un petit "pop". C'est la première fois que mes métamorphoses ne déclenchent aucun applaudissement.

- Il faut un début à tout, sensei… sourit Ace. Très impressionnant.

La femme vu l'intérêt dans le sourire du jeune homme, et comprit qu'il viendrait la voir pour apprendre cela… _rapidement_…

Néanmoins, tout le monde avait regardé Harry, sans rien dire. Hermione prit sur elle de vouloir raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, mais le simple mot de Divination fut suffisant.

- Ah, je comprends, coupa McGongall en fronçant les sourcils. Inutile d'aller plus loin, Miss Granger. Dites-moi plutôt qui doit mourir cette année.

Les élèves la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Moi, répondit Harry.

- Je vois. Il faut savoir, Potter, que chaque année depuis son arrivée dans cette école, Sibylle Trelawney a prédit la mort de quelqu'un. Or, jusqu'à présent, tout le monde est resté bien vivant. Elle commence toujours l'année scolaire en décelant des présages de mort. Si je n'avais pas pour habitude de ne jamais dire de mal de mes collègues…

Le professeur McGonagall s'interrompit un instant, essayant de rester maître d'elle-même.

- La Divination est l'une des branches les plus nébuleuses de la magie, reprit-elle plus calmement. Je ne vous cacherai pas que j'éprouve un certain agacement devant ce genre de pratique. Les voyants véritables sont extrêmement rares, et le professeur Trelawney…

"Ne semble pas en être une" songea Ace, amusé par cela.

- Vous me paraissez en excellente santé, Potter, aussi j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous ne serez pas dispensé de faire votre prochain devoir. Mais si vous mourrez, je vous promets que vous ne serez pas obligé de me le rendre. Quoique, de ce que j'ai cru comprendre sur la méthode d'enseignement du Haki, c'est quelque chose d'envisageable, avec Mr. Portgas.

Ace se mordit les joues pour ne pas rire, chose que fit Hermione. Cela soulagea très certainement Harry.

- J'ai une question sur les animagus, sensei, fit Ace en essayant de reprendre son sérieux. Les transformations partielles sont-elles possibles ?

- Qu'entendez vous par "partielles" ?

- Admettons qu'un animagus puisse se transformer en oiseau. Ce que j'entends par partielle, ce serait le fait qu'il puisse décider de juste changer ses pieds en serres, ou ses bras en ailes...

Dans son esprit, il revit le nombre incalculable de fois où Marco avait suspendu un idiot entre ses serres, tout en restant humain à 99%

- Non, navrée jeune homme, ce n'est pas faisable.

- So ka. Arigatou sensei.

Ace nota en marge de ses notes "animagus ≠ zoan", et resta attentif au reste de la leçon.

* * *

Ron continua néanmoins d'insister sur le danger du Sinistros pendant le repas, et finit par vexer Hermione.

- Ne _jamais_ vexer une fille, elle te le rendra en mille, lui dit Ace, satisfait de voir les cinquièmes années, qu'il avait eu en début de matinée, toujours en train de panser leurs bosses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? demanda Ron.

Un frisson d'effroi secoua Ace.

- La personne qui me remettait sur pied après mes conneries, était une femme. Et tout le monde savait que si on la cherchait, elle se montrait sadique et dangereuse… face à ce genre de démon, tu apprends à courber l'échine devant le sexe opposé. T'es encore jeune, tu comprendras plus tard.

Harry suivit le regard d'Ace et remarqua l'air des cinquièmes années. La majorité foudroyait Ace du regard… ce qui semblait agrandir le sourire de celui-ci.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? demanda Harry.

- Tu le sauras quand ton tour viendra, Potter, répondit Ace en s'en allant. C'est-à-dire, ce soir, avant le dîner.

* * *

_**Note de Clockie**_

_**Ron a... la joie dans la douleur xD (Comprenez moi, j'étais chez une amie, j'étudiais les biographies de Baudelaire et autres, puis l'AMV qui chargeait depuis un moment (150% Lobotomy) s'est lancée brusquement. Rien à dire, elle est bien faite, mais... Je pense que l'auteur n'a pas compris les paroles. (Et les commentateurs non plus xD) Donc, Baudelaire est petit, blond, avec une tresse, un manteau rouge et des automails, et c'est un sadomasochiste. (D'ailleurs, je pense avoir lu une fic sur ça, récemment...) Et oui, j'étudie sérieusement français. J'ai repéré toutes les erreurs d'accords des sept yaoi qu'elle possède.)**_

_**Je viens de m'exploser le gros orteil contre mon plafond, je souffre TToTT**_


	4. Introduction au Haki

**Salut à tous, nouveau chapitre et le cours tant attendu commence : le Haki ! **

**Je remercie ceux qui ont déjà voté sur le poll du profil, et j'annonce que pour le moment, il semblerait que Ace restera le seul à maîtrisé les trois types de Haki.**

**Ensuite, merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews : Olympe2 (C'est Jo qui a fait ce commentaire dans la bouche de Harry pas moi, lit le chapitre en question et tu verras) ; ChibichibiLuna ; Anna-chan17 ; Mana.Y (Non, Sabo n'est pas plus au courant que les autres ; Tone Dial, c'est la magie qui a permit à Dumbledore de récupérer un max d'affaire d'Ace ; pour le Haki... peut-être parce que c'est la seule chose qu'on sait :D ; le Choixpeau est magique, alors pourquoi pas :o) ; 6Lisa9 ; Go D; Tenshi (je me consacre uniquement sur Ace; J'hésite à faire intervenir Marco ou Aokiji pour la quatrième année, histoire de donnée des nouvelles fraîches du monde à Ace, voir combien de temps se sont écoulés et faire une démo de Haki en situation réelle) et TehBlackSpirit (merci d'avoir ajouter la fic dans tes favoris).**

**Je vous laisse donc lire, avec au passage, un petit commentaire de Clockie.**

* * *

_**Note de Clockie : **_

_**Avis aux homophobes, allusion minime au yaoi ! (C'est presque ridicule, un couple (normal, ni vieux ni rien) m'a dévisagée en mode dégoût total alors que je me reposais en faisant un câlin à la fille à côté de moi dans le bus. Puis une débile quelconque nous a insultées quand on se tenait la main dans les magasins. Je dis rien hein, mais c'était ma sœur.) Donc, les homophobes, vous êtes prévenus.**_

* * *

Détendu.

C'était le mot pour décrire Ace.

Harry remarqua qu'une fois que le garçon prit une profonde bouffée d'air de la forêt, la tension de ses épaules s'effaça et qu'un sourire, un _vrai_ sourire, et non pas un petit sourire à la limite du blasé, fit son apparition sur ses lèvres.

Quand Hagrid demanda qui avait réussi à ouvrir son livre, Ace leva haut le bras, tenant le livre grand ouvert.

- Faut caresser les bêtes dans le sens du poil, c'est connu ! Et très drôle à mettre en pratique, sensei, sourit joyeusement Ace.

- Ce type est fou, commenta un Serpentard avec qui ils avaient cours.

Mais le sourire d'Ace eut un effet magique et apaisa Hagrid.

Puisqu'Ace avait dit qu'il fallait caresser dans le sens du poil, Harry tenta en caressant le livre, et celui-ci se calma immédiatement, permettant de retirer sans problème la ceinture et d'ouvrir le livre. Content de lui, il le leva grand ouvert, rassurant Hagrid qui s'en alla, les laissant près d'un enclos, pour disparaître dans la forêt.

- Vraiment, cette école est tombée bien bas, dit Malfoy d'une voix forte. Voilà que ce bon à rien est devenu professeur ! Mon père va avoir une attaque quand je lui raconterais ça…

- Dis-moi, _teme_, tu te caches toujours derrière ton papounet pour tout ce qui te déplaît ? demanda Ace. "Papa, le professeur nous a donné un méchant livre qui veut me manger tout cru, ze peux avoir un câlin et une sucette ?"

Ace avait imité de son mieux la voix d'un jeune enfant pour dire cela, et tous les Gryffondors étaient morts de rire, ainsi que quelques Serpentards, alors que Malfoy rougissait sous l'insulte.

Le 'oooooooh' suraigu de Lavande Brown leur fit tourner la tête.

Une douzaine de créatures très bizarres trottinaient dans leur direction. Corps, pattes arrières et queue de cheval, et la partie avant semblable à un aigle. Quasi tous les élèves reculèrent d'un pas.

- Ce sont des hippogriffes ! annonça Hagrid d'un ton joyeux. Magnifiques, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est vrai que le choc initial passé, Harry eut bien envie de faire comme Ace : siffler devant l'étrange beauté de ces créatures.

- Bien, si vous voulez bien vous approchez…

Personne, outre Harry, Ron et Hermione et Ace, n'avança.

- La première chose qu'il faut savoir, c'est que les hippogriffes font preuve d'une très grande fierté, dit Hagrid. Ils sont très susceptibles. Surtout ne les insultez _jamais_, sinon, ça pourrait bien être la dernière chose que vous ferez dans votre vie.

Ace jeta un œil au trio Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle, se promettant de les garder à l'œil. Cet homme pas tout à fait humain qui leur servait de prof était sympa, ce serait con qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Surtout que pour la première fois de son existence, il posait les pieds dans une école… ça serait con que quelque chose se passe mal dès le premier jour, et ces trois-là semblaient vouloir provoquer un accident.

Hagrid continua les consignes, puis demanda des volontaires.

Harry se jeta à l'eau, tirant un regard déçu à Ace, que Hagrid perçut.

- Deux volontaires que voilà ! Bravo Harry et… Portgas, c'est ça ? Harry, tu as Buck… et Portgas, voyons…

La phrase de Hagrid mourut quand, d'un seul mouvement, tous les hippogriffes s'inclinèrent devant Ace, qui s'était avancé un peu plus vers l'enclos.

- Si j'en juge du silence, c'est pas censé arriver… commenta Ace en se grattant une joue, embarrassé. Donc, je vais aller me ranger gentiment et assister à la fin du cours, laissant le projecteur à Potter ci-présent et son glorieux sacrifice. Ravi de t'avoir connu, Potter.

Il tapota l'épaule d'Harry, s'inclina devant les hippogriffes et sortit de l'enclos, pour aller se ranger dans un coin, au pied d'un arbre.

Il commençait à avoir l'habitude de ce genre de réaction venant de certains animaux. Cela avait commencé dans la Grand Line, et s'était intensifié dans le Shin Sekai. Ce n'était que sur le _Moby Dick_, en évoquant ça à Marco, qu'il avait appris pourquoi : certaines créatures ressentaient d'instinct un seigneur quand ils en voyaient un. Le Haoshoku était perçu par quelques bêtes, qui, en suivant leur instinct, se montraient pacifiques et respectueuses envers le possesseur de ce Haki, histoire de ne pas l'énerver.

* * *

_- T'es un piaf, pourtant, pourquoi tu t'es jamais incliné devant moi ?_

_- Parce que je suis trop suicidaire pour ça, yoi… et tu devrais déjà être content que je te laisse prendre le dessus au lit, de temps à autre._

* * *

Ace essaya de ne pas sourire au souvenir.

Il regarda Harry s'incliner devant Buck, qui retourna le geste quelques longs instants plus tard. Le garçon s'approcha pour lui caresser le bec, puis sourit, une fois que la créature prit son envol avec le jeune sorcier.

Et bientôt, l'animal se retrouva le plancher des vaches, et tout le monde applaudit. Enhardi par la réussite du garçon, les autres élèves tentèrent. Même Malfoy.

Tout cela se passa en un instant.

Avant, Malfoy se montrait arrogant et injuriait l'animal. Après, il était poussé à terre.

Les griffes de l'animal fendirent l'air…

Cling !

Le bruit surpris tout le monde.

Ace avait utilisé un soru pour arriver à temps et avait pris la place de l'idiot, levant un bras enduit de Haki pour intercepter les griffes qui déchirèrent ses vêtements, mais produisirent un bruit métallique avec le contact du Bunsoshoku.

Ace croisa le regard de Buck, alors que Hagrid s'efforçait de remettre le collier à l'hippogriffe.

Une légere contraction des pupilles et la dose minime de Haki fut suffisante pour envoyer l'l'hippogriffe se réfugier à l'autre bout de l'enclos avant de s'évanouir, laissant Hagrid inquiet.

- Il va bien. Il reviendra à lui dans quelques minutes… maintenant, je pense que cet idiot mérite une détention, pour ne pas avoir écouté les consignes données en début de cours, et s'être mis connement en danger, fit Ace, très calmement.

- Tu es blessé et c'est la première chose à laquelle tu penses ?! s'exclama Seamus.

- Blessé ?

Ace remonta sa manche déchirée et montra son bras. Il y avait des éraflures sur l'étui atour de l'avant-bras, mais heureusement rien d'abîmé. Pas de sang, ni de blessure.

Hagrid eut l'air reconnaissant de voir qu'Ace n'était pas blessé.

- Tu devrais tout de même te faire examiner par l'infirmière. Quant à toi, Malfoy, ce sera une semaine de retenue et vingt-cinq points en moins pour Serpentard, pour ne pas avoir écouté mes consignes. Ramassez vos affaires, le cours est terminé.

Ace s'inclina auprès de Hagrid, le remerciant pour le cours.

- Merci de ton intervention, même si elle était risquée, fit l'homme.

- J'aime le danger, assura Ace.

- Portgas, on t'accompagne voir Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle t'examine, lui dit Hermione.

Ace suivit Hermione et les deux autres.

Heureusement qu'ils avaient été lâchés en avance, il aurait le temps de changer de robe. Il ne voulait pas effrayer les élèves de son prochain cours.

- Comment tu as fait pour te retrouver aussi vite devant Malfoy ? demanda Harry.

- Tu aurais dû laisser Buck faire, ça nous aurait débarrassés de cet idiot, marmonna Ron.

- Non. J'aime bien ce prof. Qui peut dire ce qu'il se serait passé si le sang de ce garçon avait coulé ? De ce que je vois, je présume que son père a de bons amis là où il faut, et que si son fils veut quelque chose, il le lui donnera. Donc, si le fils veut que Hagrid-sensei soit puni, s'il était blessé, il y aurait eu de graves conséquences, fit Ace. Il risque tout de même d'arriver quelque chose, mais là, nous ne pouvons plus rien, sauf le soutenir et l'aider avec nos moyens.

- C'est une réflexion très poussée, Portgas, commenta Hermione, pensive. Mais comment tu as fait pour intervenir aussi vite, et sans être blessé ?

- Le _soru_ est une technique qui permet de se déplacer très vite d'un point à un autre. Vous avez pas la condition physique pour ça.

- Comment ça ? demanda Harry. T'as pas l'air plus musclé que nous.

Ace cessa d'avancer et releva sa chemise, assez pour montrer ses abdos, assez bien dessinés et luisants.

- C'est une arme redoutable qui ferait tomber plus d'une fille, Portgas, rougit Hermione, alors que Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les muscles avec jalousie.

Ace ne fit aucun commentaire. D'une, il était déjà pris, et de deux, il n'avait aucune attirance pour les filles.

Mme Pomfresh examina Ace et le relâcha, puisqu'il n'avait rien.

- Je vous conseille d'aller vous changer… je vous retrouverais pour le Haki, annonça Ace, se séparant du trio dans le couloir, en sortant de l'infirmerie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Dîtes à tous ceux de la maison que je demande des tenues pratiques pour les efforts physiques. J'ai demandé aux cinquièmes années de faire passer le message, mais je sais pas ce qu'il en est.

- Et toi ?

Ace montra son sac et s'en alla.

* * *

- D'après vous, on va faire quoi exactement ? demanda Ernie alors qu'il rejoignait le Golden Trio sur le chemin vers la salle de classe.

- Du sport, je pense, si j'en juge par notre tenue, répondit Hermione.

- J'ai entendu ce qu'il c'était passé durant le cours avec Hagrid... c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas été blessé ?

- Pas la moindre blessure, lui dit Ron. Juste des éraflures sur une sorte d'étui qu'il avait accroché au poignet.

Le brouhaha devant une porte leur apprit qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la salle de classe.

Les Serpentards étaient regroupés dans un coin, marmonnant entre eux.

- Une technique qu'on ne peut pas apprendre dans un livre et si méconnue qu'on n'en entendra jamais parler dehors… c'est dément, avoua Dean Thomas.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Ace. Il avait un tee-shirt à manches courtes orange et un bermuda noir, ainsi que des bottes de combats de mêmes couleurs. Les élèves se surprirent à déglutir en voyant des lames en pagaille dans les étuis sur ses avant-bras, avec sa baguette, et la dague à sa ceinture.

- Entrez donc dans ma salle de torture ! sourit machiavéliquement Ace.

Et il recula jusqu'au centre de la pièce.

L'endroit était assez grand pour accueillir facilement tout le monde et leur permettre de bouger aisément dedans. Il n'y avait ni bureaux, ni chaises, juste des casiers dans un coin, où on trouvait déjà le sac d'Ace.

- Que le dernier qui entre ferme la porte, demanda Ace.

Et Neville obtempéra.

- Avant de commencer, vous allez vous mettre par rangée et me donner l'autorisation de vos parents qui dit que je ne me ferais pas écorcher pour vous torturer en vous enseignant le Haki, fit le jeune homme.

- Comment peut-on enseigner en utilisant la torture ? grogna Draco.

- C'est une façon de parler, petit idiot. Et ici, je ne suis plus votre camarade de classe mais votre prof. Donc, j'exige le respect qui m'est dû à cet instant. Si y a quelqu'un que ça gène, je lui mettrais mon pied au cul, et je ne veux plus le voir dans mon cours. Nous sommes d'accord ?

Gros silence.

- Bien, les autorisations. Estimez-vous chanceux, si j'utilisais la méthode avec laquelle j'ai appris le Haki, vous seriez tous morts en moins d'une heure et demie.

Hermione leva la main, alors qu'Ace commençait à ramasser les autorisations des Serdaigles.

- Granger ?

- Comment est-ce que vous avez appris le Haki, _professeur_?

- Du haut de mes cinq ans, mon responsable légal m'a abandonné dans une jungle remplie d'animaux peu amicaux, et je devais survivre seul… et esquiver ses poings en revenant à la civilisation. Le bon vieux temps…

- Vous êtes pas sérieux ? s'exclama quelqu'un.

- Il y a bien des choses que j'ai vues qui vous ferait dire ça.

Ace passa aux Poufssouffles, puis aux Gryffondor…

- Finnigan…

Seamus baissa la tête, n'ayant aucune autorisation à présenter.

- Vous serez blessé durant ce cours. Si vos parents ne donnent pas l'autorisation, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous demander de quitter ce cours, jusqu'à ce que vous m'en présentiez une. Wari.

Seamus s'en alla, profondément déçu.

- S'il y en a d'autres comme lui, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

Avec pas mal d'agitation, quelques Serpentards s'en allèrent, dont Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Le blond jeta un regard mauvais à Ace, qui l'ignora totalement.

Quand il eut toutes les autorisations, il les rangea dans la poche de son bermuda et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, faisant gonfler sans le vouloir ses muscles, s'attirant la jalousie des garçons et les soupirs des filles.

- Je vois que vous êtes tous en tenue pour l'exercice physique. Parfait. Allez poser vos sacs dans les casiers et, avant de commencer par l'échauffement, je vais vous faire un topo au sujet du Haki, pour que vous sachiez ce qu'i savoir dessus. J'attends de vous que ce je vous enseigne ne sorte pas de cette classe, sauf si vous voulez un jour l'enseigner à autrui.

Les élèves allèrent poser leurs affaires, et Ace leur fit ensuite signe de s'asseoir devant lui. Le Golden Trio se retrouva au premier rang.

- Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que tout le monde peut apprendre le Haki. Aussi bien le plus grand sorcier de ce monde que le dernier des moldus, annonça Ace. Le potentiel est inné à tous les hommes. C'est en exerçant votre esprit que vous pourrez parvenir à vous éveiller au Haki. Et c'est en continuant à vous exercer que vous parviendrez à un niveau toujours plus poussé dans cette discipline.

Le jeune pirate faisait de lents aller et retour devant les élèves attentifs assis devant lui.

Harry était surpris de son calme. S'il avait été à sa place, il n'aurait pas été aussi détendu devant la responsabilité d'enseigner.

- Il existe trois types de Haki. Le Kenbushoku, le Bunsoshoku et le Haoshoku. Vous pouvez les traduire respectivement comme le Fluide de L'Observation, de L'Armement et Royal, voire du Conquérant. Celui de l'Observation, le seul que je vais vous apprendre, vous permet de _ressentir_, dirons nous, les _voix_ de l'esprit des gens. Avec du travail, vous pourrez identifier qui est qui, sans que vous ne deviez les voir, savoir leur état de fatigue et de santé, leur position, et leur force. En continuant à vous entraîner, vous parviendrez à ressentir le danger de tel ou tel élément quelques instants à l'avance, qui vous permettront de sauver votre peau. Quand vous atteindrez un niveau plus poussé, vous entendrez même la _voix_ des objets.

Il n'alla pas jusqu'à expliquer la différence entre ce niveau et celui de "la voix de toute chose".

Hermione leva le bras.

- Comment est-ce possible de déduire autant d'information d'une simple sensation ?

Ace ferma les yeux et passa entre les élèves, sans marcher sur la moindre main, jusqu'à une fille.

- Tu n'as pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Il marcha jusqu'à Neville, sans ouvrir les yeux et lui dit :

- Tu es nerveux.

Ace rouvrit les yeux.

- C'est une intuition, et de simples nuances. Quand vous vous éveillez au Haki, petit à petit, vous commencez à _savoir_ tel ou tel détail sur une _voix_ particulière. Plus on pratique, plus les détails sont précis. A mon niveau, vous pourriez tous m'attaquer en me jetant une pluie de sorts, et vous seriez incapable de me toucher.

Padma Patil leva le bras.

- Oui… ?

- Patil Padma. Je voulais savoir pourquoi nous n'allions apprendre qu'une seule des trois formes de Haki, professeur.

- Pour trois bonnes raisons. La première, c'est que je ne peux pas vous apprendre la Haoshoku. Si les deux premières formes sont innées, celle-ci est l'exception. Peu de personne le possède.

Dean leva le bras.

- Vous nous avez dit qu'on pouvait le traduire par le Fluide Royal. Est-ce qu'il faut avoir le sang d'un Roi pour le maîtriser ?

- Non. Pour le maîtriser, il faut utiliser suffisamment bien les deux autres. Mais pour l'avoir… il faut être _chanceux_, je présume. Dans certains cercles qui connaissent le Haki, on dit que ceux qui ont ce Haki ont l'étoffe d'un Roi. Je l'ai, mais j'ai pas l'intention de devenir Roi dans le futur.

Un murmure parcourut les élèves et Harry leva le bras.

- Potter ?

- Est-ce que c'est en utilisant ce Haki que vous avez réussi à faire s'évanouir Buck, tout à l'heure ?

- Exact. Je reviendrais en détail dessus quand j'en aurais fini avec la question de notre amie de Serdaigle. Donc, ensuite, la seconde raison qui fait que je ne peux vous enseigner qu'une forme sur les trois, c'est parce que vous êtes des sorciers. Jamais vous ne vous approcherez suffisamment de votre adversaire pour un combat au corps à corps, et impossible d'enduire un sort de Haki. J'ai déjà essayé, croyez-moi. Et ma dernière bonne raison, c'est le temps. Pour vous apprendre en un minimum de temps les deux premières formes de Haki, il faudrait que je vous entraîne tous les jours, à toute heures, dans un lieu hostile, afin de permettre l'éveil de votre Haki. Hors, je suis étudiant ici, comme vous et je n'ai que vingt-quatre heures dans ma journée, et la méthode pour cela est dangereuse. Déjà, vous serez couvert de bleus et de bosses en sortant de mes cours, alors vous mourrez certainement si j'utilisais une autre méthode. Vous me détesterez très certainement. Mais c'est pas mon affaire. Je suis pas ici pour vous prendre par la main et flatter votre égo. Je suis pas là pour que nous soyons copains. Dans cette salle de classe, je suis là pour vous donner un moyen, sans devoir recourir à votre baguette magique, pour esquiver des situations dangereuses. Je suis clair ?

Vu la façon dont tout le monde le regarda, oui, on pouvait le juger plus que clair.

- Reprenons le topo sur les différentes formes de Haki. L'autre forme est le Bunsoshoku, donc, le Haki de l'Armement. Rien ne vaut mieux qu'un exemple pour en parler.

Ace marcha vers un mur et fit signe de le rejoindre. Les élèves se rassemblèrent autour de lui pour voir ce qu'il allait faire.

- Un gros bras pour donner un coup de poing dans ce mur ?

Pas de volontaire, jusqu'à ce qu'un Poufssouffle se fraye un chemin.

- Ton nom ?

- Smith ! S'il s'agit de frapper un mur, y'a rien de bien méchant !

Et il donna un coup de poing dans le mur et grimaça. Le mur n'avait pas bougé.

- L'arrogance est une grande ennemie, prend garde, lui dit Ace. C'est solide, donc, nous sommes d'accord. Poussez-vous.

Tout le monde s'écarta et Ace donna un coup dans le mur.

Il se fissura, tirant un regard surpris de tout le monde.

- Ceci, c'est sans le Haki. Juste ma force brute.

Ace s'éloigna de la zone fragilisée et leva la même main, pour que tout le monde voie bien. Un murmure de surprise parcourut les élèves quand sa peau prit une teinte noire métallisée.

- Ceci, c'est ce que peuvent faire ceux avec un bon niveau de Haki de l'Armement.

Il se tourna vers le mur, avec juste un doigt.

Et son doigt le troua facilement, assez pour qu'il puisse y enfoncer son bras. Tout le monde le regarda froncer les sourcils et retirer son bras… ramenant avec lui Peeves, coincé dans sa main noircie.

- Ah, juste un fantôme, dit-il.

Et il le refourra dans le trou, ignorant les injures de l'esprit frappeur. Un simple sort et le mur fut réparé.

Ace diminua la dose de Haki de sa main et se tourna vers le premier élève à sa portée pour lui tapoter le front.

- Ouch ! fit la fille en se frottant le front.

- C'est le principe de l'Armement. C'est plus résistant et pratique que la plus solide des armures, mais ça permet aussi de rendre des gestes tout à fait inoffensifs presque dangereux.

Ace tira sa dague et montra à tout le monde la lame en train de prendre une teinte noire, avant qu'il ne l'enfonce comme du beurre dans la pierre.

- Enduisez une arme de ce Haki, et vous aurez un outil mortel entre vos mains. Vous avez saisi le principe ou je dois faire une autre démonstration ?

- Parlez-nous du dernier Haki, s'il vous plaît, demanda un Serpentard.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Blaise Zabini.

- J'ai deux questions pour toi… Est-ce que tu veux bien me servir de cobaye ?

Le Serpentard sembla hésiter, puis hocha la tête.

- Seconde question, acceptes-tu de recevoir quelques claques, si jamais tu t'évanouis ?

- Je vais pas m'évanouir !

- Oui ou non ?

Zabini sembla hésiter, mais Harry s'avança d'un pas.

- Je veux bien servir de cobaye.

- Comme tu veux, Potter.

Il prit Harry par le bras et le conduisit jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Là, il le laissa sur place, et recula de quelques pas. Tout le monde fit un cercle autour d'eux.

- Prêt ? demanda Ace.

Harry déglutit, puis hocha la tête.

Il vit avec curiosité les pupilles d'Ace se contracter, avant qu'il n'ait l'impression de se recevoir une vague en pleine tête.

Il tituba un instant, et tomba à genoux, la respiration haletante, couvert de sueur.

Ses tripes lui disaient de fuir à toutes jambes. Ce garçon était _dangereux_.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de peur.

C'était plus que de la peur… de l'effroi… il se sentait menacé, en danger... Ace aurait très bien pu lui mettre une lame sous la gorge ou menacer de le tuer de sa baguette qu'il n'aurait pas eut aussi peur qu'à cet instant.

- Pas mal, Potter… tu as un esprit naturellement fort. J'ai vu des hommes entraînés perdre connaissance face au Haki. Est-ce que tu te sens capable de continuer le cours, ou tu as besoin d'un instant à toi ?

Du respect.

Harry leva les yeux vers Ace.

Il le respectait avant, mais il y avait une sorte de distance entre eux, comme un adulte devant un enfant. A présent, Ace le voyait presque comme un égal.

- Je vais m'en sortir…

Et il se releva en vacillant, acceptant la main d'Ace pour se remettre sur pied.

- Peux-tu dire à la classe ce que tu as ressenti ?

Harry essaya de reprendre son souffle et fini par dire :

- Je sais pas comment le dire… j'ai… j'ai ressenti comme une vague… quelque chose m'a percuté, et j'ai perdu pied. Je vais être honnête et dire que, pour le moment, j'ai qu'une idée en tête… celle de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, parce que mes tripes me disent que vous êtes dangereux.

Ace hocha la tête et lui tapota gentiment le dos.

- Mais vous avez rien fait, à part le regarder ! pointa un élève.

- Je n'ai rien à faire. Le Haki, c'est le travail de l'esprit. En ce moment même, je suis en train d'utiliser mon Kenbushoku, est-ce que vous me voyez faire quelque chose de particulier ? Rien. Bon, j'aime faire les choses de façon flashy d'habitude, donc, je prends en général la pose avec mon chapeau fétiche, mais je l'ai pas sous la main, donc, inutile.

Neville leva le bras.

- Oui, Londubat ?

- Est-ce que c'est comme ça que vous avez repoussé le Détraqueur dans le train ?

Ace hocha la tête.

Hermione leva la main comme une fusée.

- Granger ?

- Comment expliquez-vous la réaction des hippogriffes quand vous êtes entré dans l'enclos, professeur Portgas ?

- Certaines créatures savent d'_instinct_ reconnaître un prédateur. Ce Haki fait de moi le prédateur de pas mal de bêtes. Ainsi, les plus intelligentes courbent l'échine et prient pour ne pas entrer dans la liste de mes proies. C'est aussi bête que ça.

"Facile de le comprendre, quand on reçoit le Haki" songea Harry.

- Bon, maintenant, s'il n'y a pas d'autre question, vous allez vous échauffer un peu.

Ace regarda sa montre, calcula le temps qu'il restait, et regarda de nouveau les élèves avec un grand sourire.

- Vous allez courir autour de la salle, après, vous pourrez vous martyriser entre vous, leur dit Ace.

- Courir ? fit un Serpentard qui ressemblait vaguement à un lapin.

- Oui, courir. Si ça ne vous plaît pas, j'efface de votre mémoire ce que vous avez appris, et je vous demande de quitter ce cours...

Pas d'autre protestation.

Ace leur montra le trajet autour de la salle, et les regarda faire, les mains dans les poches, avec un sourire de mauvais augure aux lèvres.

Un Serdaigle gémit quand il se retrouva avec un galet sur le crâne.

- Qui vous a dit d'arrêter de courir ?! Esquivez les pierres ! leur dit Ace.

De la torture.

Oui, vraiment de la torture.

* * *

Les cinquièmes années se sentirent ravis de voir que les troisièmes années étaient en aussi mauvais état qu'eux, à l'heure du dîner.

Hagrid était à la table des professeurs, parlant avec Ace, qui fronçait les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ron quand le jeune reprit place à la table des Gryffondors.

- Malfoy a parlé de l'incident au conseil d'administration, pointa Ace. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas eu de blessé, sinon, je suis prêt à parier qu'il se serait enfermé chez lui, et aurait vidé une bonne quantité d'alcool.

Il se servit de l'eau, peu adepte de leur jus de citrouille.

- Portgas ?

- Hmm ?

- J'ai pas pensé à poser la question pendant le cours que tu as donné… je peux te la poser là ? demanda Harry.

- J'y répondrais si ça me chante. Dis toujours.

- Comment on sait si on a le Fluide du Conquérant ?

Ace joua avec la nourriture un instant, cherchant une réponse… il finit par soupirer et regarda Potter. Les deux autres étaient attentifs à sa réponse.

- Je ne sais pas. On le découvre, c'est tout…

Il baissa les yeux sur son assiette et murmura :

- Je venais d'avoir onze ans quand j'ai utilisé pour la première fois le Haoshoku. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était à l'époque. Si ça n'avait pas eu lieu… mon petit frère et moi serions morts, aujourd'hui.

Il reposa sa fourchette et se leva, l'appétit coupé.

- J'aime pas me souvenir de cet instant, je vais me coucher.

* * *

_**Note de Clockie**_

_**Voici enfin le cours de Haki ! Aaah, j'aimerais trop en avoir aussi... Ace qui me donne cours... Torse nu... Gnaa...**_

** A/N : Non, Clockie, Ace est en tee-shirt, pas torse-nue. Même si je comprends ton fantasme, il a quelque chose sur le dos pendant le cours.**

_**Au fait, j'ai relu ma dernière note et je précise : j'ai un lit-bureau. Je ne m'entrainais pas au mawashigeri retourné ou autre truc bizarre, j'ai juste fait le cachalot qui s'échoue sur le dos dans mon lit. Et maintenant, j'ai une déco originale, cinq trous d'orteils au plafond. Et un pansement dinosaure sur lesdits orteils. (J'ai dû protester pendant un bon quart d'heure pour avoir celui avec les ptérodactyles O.o )**_

_**Au fait, bonne merde à tou(te)s celles/ceux qui ont des examens, je vous souhaite de savoir répondre aux questions. (Ça vous évitera la crise de larmes, la sœur qui veut vous remonter le moral et le kidnapp- Hum, la sortie shopping tout à fait volontaire.) (Note que, j'ai pu en conclure que si les Grecs avaient attaqué Troie, c'est parce qu'Agamemnon voulait demander la garde partagée d'Hermione (la fille d'Hélène hein, pas Granger))**_

**A/N2 : Je ne ferais aucun commentaire sur cette dernières remarques concernant la Guerre de Troie.  
**

_**Cette note est horriblement longue... et mon humeur étrange, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans mon sandwich ?**_


	5. Halloween Night

**Eh bien, rebonjour à tous !**

**Clockie a été superproductive, et nous offre un autre chapitre pour aujourd'hui !**

**Merci encore à ceux qui ont voté, et ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore, vous avez jusqu'à la fin de la 3ème année pour le faire.**

**Merci ensuite à ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires : missymanga (je doute que ça arrive que Harry se retrouve dans le Shin Sekai, mais on sait jamais. Pour le Haoshoku, les votes actuels sont contres) ; Anna-chan17 (j'y songerais peut-être pour l'année suivante) ; Guest (le poll n'est pas encore fermé, on verra ce que disent les votes) ; Mana.Y (on aura d'autres instants où Ace se souvint de sa vie sur la Grand Line / Ace a hérité de mon sadisme :D / Plus que Voldy... pas pour l'instant, puisqu'il ne connaît pas ses capacités réelles... mais ça pourrait arriver... hehehe) ; ChibichibiLuna et 6Lisa9 (j'y songerai peut-être si l'idée tente un peu plus de monde).**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le jeudi, pendant le cours de potion, Ace faillit étrangler Malfoy.

Il lança un regard éloquent à Rogue, mais celui-ci se contenta de hausser les sourcils.

Ace posa son couteau et attendit patiemment que Malfoy finisse de raconter sa petite histoire comme quoi il essayait de faire renvoyer Hagrid, histoire de ne pas être tenté de lui planter cette lame dans le cœur. Il retint néanmoins la main de Neville quand il voulut ajouter un second foie de rat à la potion.

- Hein ? fit le garçon, surpris.

Ace lui montra les instructions au tableau.

- Oups, merci, rougit Neville en voyant l'erreur qu'il allait faire.

- Respire, prend ton temps, une instruction à la fois.

Neville essaya de respirer profondément.

- Oublie tout le monde. Il n'y a personne d'autre que toi, ici…

- Monsieur Portgas, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ? demanda Rogue, sur eux.

La salle de classe fut silencieuse, brusquement.

- J'essaye d'éviter un incident, Sensei. Le stress et la panique de mon camarade, durant sa manipulation d'un mélange potentiellement dangereux, peuvent causer un incident qui touchera un ou plusieurs élèves. Si j'arrive à le calmer, il n'y aura pas d'incident. Simple mesure de sécurité.

Ace et Rogue se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux et l'homme hocha la tête.

- Bien, essayez donc de le calmer. Son crapaud sera le cobaye de sa potion.

- Aucun souci sur ce point Sensei.

Neville eut un gémissement, mais Ace lui sourit, alors que Rogue s'en allait.

- Détends-toi. Ignore-le tout simplement. Les instructions sont marquées au tableau. Fais ligne par ligne. Tu veux qu'on fasse ensemble ?

- Merci, Portgas…

- Tu me rappelles mon petit frère, donc, je te laisse le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom.

Neville eut l'air un peu surpris, mais suivi les mêmes étapes qu'Ace.

Maintenant qu'il devait rester attentif à Neville et l'empêcher de paniquer, il n'avait pas envie de se jeter sur Draco pour le tuer. Il écouta néanmoins Seamus leur parler du fait que Sirius Black avait été vu récemment, pas loin d'ici.

Mais que cherchait Malfoy en parlant de vengeance à Potter ? Il devait se renseigner.

Le temps imparti fut écoulé.

Ace fut fier de voir que le chaudron de Neville avait la même couleur que le sien et celui d'Hermione. Un magnifique vert.

Une fois le rangement terminé, Neville se recroquevilla quand Rogue s'approcha de son chaudron, mais Ace lui serra brièvement l'épaule pour le rassurer. Prenant fermement le pauvre Trévor dans sa main, Rogue fit ingurgiter quelques gouttes de la potion au crapaud, qui se transforma en têtard avec un petit bruit sec.

- Dix points à Portgas pour avoir réussi à tirer quelque chose de Londubat, fit Rogue en donnant l'antidote à l'animal. Le cours est terminé.

* * *

- C'est un _miracle_ ! Tu ne saisis pas Portgas ! s'exclama Ron. Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Ace venait de se stopper sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, et fronça les sourcils. La voix d'Hermione venait de se multiplier.

- Où t'étais ? demanda Ron à Hermione quand elle les rejoignit en courant. Un instant tu étais là, et l'autre…

- Oh, euh... je devais aller chercher quelque chose.

Craaac !

Et la couture de son sac lâcha.

Ace la regarda faire un instant et l'aida finalement à ramasser ses livres.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais je le découvrirais, compte sur moi, souffla Ace en les lui rendant.

Et il alla s'asseoir à table, sous le regard inquiet et perplexe d'Hermione.

Ron et Harry suivirent la fille dans la Grande Salle et ils prirent place à côté d'Ace, qui commençait déjà à manger.

- C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Rogue t'a donné des points ? demanda Fred en se faisant une place entre Ron et Ace.

- Oui, marmonna Ace en haussant des épaules.

- Comment tu as fait ? Il a eu un traumatisme crânien ou quoi ? demanda George.

- Disons qu'il en sait pas mal sur moi, et réciproquement, faisant que nous avons un respect mutuel l'un envers l'autre. Il y a aussi le fait que je sois capable de suivre de simples instructions et ne pas être capable de me laisser influencer par son air de vieux grincheux… honnêtement… voir les élèves effrayés par lui me fait bien rire. Ils n'ont pas rencontré l'homme qui se prétend mon grand-père…

Il grimaça au souvenir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre lui ? demanda Ron en s'empiffrant.

- Il fait presque le même gabarit que Hagrid-sensei, alors, imagine quand il te donne des coups de poings, avec du Haki, sur le crâne. Je me demande comment j'ai réussi à survivre toute mon enfance…

Tout le monde le regarda d'un air sceptique, mais secouèrent la tête.

- Donc, on a Okami-sensei, aujourd'hui… fit Ace pour changer de sujet.

- Oui. Tu dois donner un cours, Ace ? demanda Neville.

- Hm. Les secondes années, après Okami-sensei.

- On te confie notre petite sœur, lui dit Fred.

- On se retrouve avant le dîner pour notre petite affaire ? proposa George.

- Aye, leur dit Ace.

* * *

Ace détourna la tête de sa conversation avec Rogue quand Lupin entra avec les élèves.

- Ah, Hiken, vous êtes toujours là ! fit joyeusement le professeur en entrant avec les autres élèves.

- Rogue-sensei était en train de me parler de potions assez intéressantes pendant que je vous attendais, Okami-sensei.

Le maître de potion eut un ricanement mauvais et dit :

- Je vais m'en aller. Je ne veux pas voir ça.

Il passa devant les élèves, et à la porte, il fit volte-face et dit :

- On ne vous a peut-être pas averti, Lupin, mais il y a dans cette classe un nommé Neville Londubat, et je vous conseille vivement de lui épargner tout exercice difficile. Sauf si Miss Granger est là pour lui souffler ce qu'il faut faire, ou Portgas-_taïsho_ pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Ace grogna de façon menaçante, alors que Neville devenait écarlate.

Lupin haussa les sourcils.

- J'espérais que Neville m'aiderait à réaliser la première partie de l'expérience, dit-il, et je suis sûr qu'il s'en tirera à merveille.

Le visage de Neville devint encore plus rouge. Rogue eut un rictus méprisant, mais sortit sans autre commentaire.

- Je présume qu'on va s'attaquer à ce qu'il y a dans cette vieille penderie, pointa Ace en montrant l'objet au fond de la salle.

- Tout à fait exact, lui dit Lupin.

La _voix_ n'était pas définissable. C'était tout… et rien à la fois.

Quand ils furent tous rassemblés devant, celle-ci s'agita, faisant sursauter des élèves.

- Pourquoi tu as l'air perplexe ? demanda Hermione.

- J'ai jamais senti quelque chose de pareil. C'est tout… et pourtant…

- Il y a dedans un épouvantard, annonça Lupin.

Apparemment, cela n'eut pas le don de rassurer grand monde.

- Les épouvantards aiment les endroits sombres et confinés. Les armoires, les penderies, les espaces sous les lits, les placards sous les éviers… un jour, j'en ai vu un qui s'était installé dans une vieille horloge de grand-mère. Celui-ci est arrivé hier après-midi, et j'ai demandé l'autorisation au directeur d'en profiter pour faire une séance de travaux pratiques. La première question que nous devons nous poser, c'est : "qu'est-ce qu'un épouvantard ?"

Hermione manqua de cogner Ace en levant le bras.

- C'est une créature qui change d'aspect à volonté, en prenant toujours la forme la plus terrifiante possible.

- Je n'aurais pu donner meilleure définition, approuva le professeur Lupin, rendant Hermione rayonnante. Je vois que j'ai les Gryffondor, ce qui veut dire que nous avons notre expert en Haki ici. Qu'en pensez-vous, jeune homme ?

Ace ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur la voix dans la penderie.

- Je dirais que la définition de Granger est incomplète. En quelques millièmes de secondes, la _voix_ de cet épouvantard passe d'une chose à une autre… Or, les _voix _normalement perçues par le Haki sont uniques pour chaque chose. Cette créature pourrait apparemment imiter les choses connues à un niveau plus profond que la simple apparence.

Et il regarda Lupin.

- Voilà qui est très intéressant. Cinq points à Gryffondor pour une information aussi passionnante, sourit l'enseignant.

Ace le salua de la tête avec respect.

- Ainsi, l'épouvantard dans cette penderie a le potentiel de devenir n'importe quoi. Il ne sait pas encore ce qui pourrait faire peur à la première personne qui se présentera de l'autre côté de la porte. Nul ne peut dire à quoi ressemble un épouvantard quand il est tout seul, mais lorsque je le laisserai sortir, il prendra immédiatement la forme qui fera le plus peur à chacun d'entre nous. Ce qui signifie que nous avons un énorme avantage sur lui. Pouvez-vous me dire lequel, Harry ?

Harry essaya d'ignorer Hermione qui s'était dressée sur la pointe des pieds en levant le doigt, et Ace qui avait un petit sourire malicieux. Le garçon tenta une réponse :

- Étant donné que nous sommes nombreux, il ne saura pas quelle forme prendre pour faire peur à tout le monde en même temps, dit-il.

- Exactement !

Lupin continua ses explications, puis donna le sort et la solution contre l'épouvantard : _Ridikkulus_ et le _rire_.

Ace leva la main.

- Oui, Hiken ?

- En admettant que ce qui nous fasse le plus peur soit… hors de notre portée. Je n'ai pas honte de dire que ce qui m'effraye le plus, c'est de perdre un de mes proches, et je peux pas rire devant ça. Mais si j'avais une peur, moins atroce que celle-ci, serait-il possible de forcer l'épouvantard à la prendre ?

- C'est une très bonne question, approuva Lupin. Oui, c'est possible. Vous devez par contre vous concentrer énormément pour cela, et masquer votre vraie peur par celle moins éprouvante Cela revient presque à ériger un bouclier mental. Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, auriez-vous une idée en tête, jeune homme ?

Ace déglutit et marmonna quelque chose.

- Je crains de ne pas comprendre très bien le japonais. Vous disiez _jiji_ ?

- Mon grand-père, en quelque sorte…

Repenser à Garp le fit frissonner. Mais c'était toujours mieux que d'être face au cadavre de ses proches. Lupin eut un sourire pour Ace.

- Bien, Neville, vous allez essayer en premier. Pour commencer, quelle est la chose qui vous fait le plus peur au monde ?

Les lèvres de Neville remuèrent, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas compris ce que vous m'avez dit, lança Lupin d'un ton joyeux.

Neville jeta un coup d'œil affolé autour de lui, comme s'il implorait à l'aide, puis dit dans un souffle :

- Le professeur Rogue.

Cela fit rire la classe. Neville lui-même eut un sourire d'excuse. Lupin, lui, semblait songeur.

- Le professeur Rogue… Mmmmmh… Neville, vous habitez chez votre grand-mère, je crois ?

- Euh… oui, répondit Neville, mal à l'aise. Et je ne voudrais pas non plus que l'épouvantard prenne son aspect…

- Non, non, vous ne m'avez pas compris, dit le professeur Lupin avec un sourire. Pouvez-vous nous dire comment votre grand-mère s'habille, généralement ?

Neville parut surpris.

- Heu… elle porte toujours un grand chapeau avec un vautour empaillé. Et une longue robe… verte, le plus souvent… avec parfois, une étole de renard.

- Est-ce qu'elle a un sac à main ? demanda Lupin.

- Oui, un grand sac rouge, dit Neville.

- Parfait. Maintenant, pourriez-vous vous représenter ces vêtements très précisément dans votre tête, Neville ? Pouvez-vous les voir dans votre tête ?

- Oui, répondit le garçon d'une voix mal assurée, ne sachant pas ce qu'on attendait de lui.

- Lorsque l'épouvantard jaillira de cette penderie et vous verra devant lui, Neville, il prendra instantanément la forme du professeur Rogue, dit Lupin. A ce moment-là, vous lèverez votre baguette magique, comme ceci, et vous crierez : "Riddikulus" en pensant très fort aux vêtements de votre grand-mère. Si tout se passe bien, l'épouvantard, qui aura pris l'apparence du professeur Rogue, se retrouvera affublé d'un chapeau de vautour, d'une robe verte et d'un grand sac rouge.

A nouveau les élèves éclatèrent de rire, et la penderie trembla plus violemment que jamais.

Une image dangereuse qui manqua d'envoyer Ace à terre.

- Si Neville réussit, il est probable que l'épouvantard s'intéressera à chacun d'entre nous à tour de rôle, poursuivit Lupin. Je voudrais donc que chacun réfléchisse à ce qui lui fait le plus peur, en imaginant le moyen de le transformer en quelque chose de comique…

Un grand silence s'installa et Ace alla s'appuyer contre le mur.

Garp. Il devait se concentrer sur cette idée. Et rien d'autre. Tout oublier.

Tout.

Ses frères, son équipage, Marco, Makino… tout.

Il respira profondément.

Il avait plus d'une arme pour rendre l'apparence du vieil homme des plus désopilantes…

- Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda Lupin.

Oui, il était prêt. Suffisait que tout se passe bien, et que ce soit Garp qui apparaisse.

Tout le monde laissa le champ libre à Neville, et, dès qu'il eut fini son compte à rebours, Lupin ouvrit la porte de la penderie.

La voix se stabilisa, alors que Rogue sortait de la penderie.

Identique à celui qui était dans les cachots au même moment.

- _R… R… Riddikulus_! dit Neville d'une petite voix.

Après un bruit semblable à un claquement de fouet, Rogue trébucha et se retrouva soudain avec une longue robe ornée de dentelles, un grand chapeau surmonté d'un vautour empaillé mangé aux mites et un énorme sac cramoisi qu'il tenait à la main.

En se marrant, Ace avait la confirmation. Oui, l'image était dangereuse.

- Parvati ! A vous !

Parvati s'approcha, l'air décidé. Rogue se tourna vers elle, il y eut un nouveau claquement et une momie enveloppée de bandelettes ensanglantées apparut à sa place.

- _Riddikulus_ ! s'exclama Parvati.

Une des bandelettes tomba, faisant trébucher la momie qui perdit sa tête sous le choc.

Ce fut au tour de Seamus qui était effrayé par le spectre de la mort, avec des plaintes stridentes. Le sort jeté, et il devint aphone.

- Hiken, quand vous voulez !

Ace respira profondément, se concentrant sur l'idée de Garp. Il avança d'un pas.

Clac !

Ace sentit son cœur éclater, alors que la chaleur augmentait.

- Akainu… murmura-t-il.

L'homme était là, tenant Luffy par la gorge, traînant le cadavre de Sabo derrière lui, un Marco calciné à ses pieds.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la concentration d'Ace s'intensifia, transformant la scène horrible en le bon vieux Monkey D. Garp. Plusieurs personnes reculèrent et prirent peur devant le rugissement que poussa l'homme :

- _PORTGAS D. ACE ! K'SSOU GAKKI_ !

Même voix, même aura, même comportement.

Le sourire du mastodonte qui marchait vers lui en levant un poing noir de Haki fit déglutir Ace.

- _Riddikulus_ !

Clac !

Et un Garp dans les vêtements d'Ivankov !

Neville dû l'aider à évacuer, parce qu'il ne tenait plus debout de rire.

L'image était plus que dangereuse. Oh, il devrait la transmettre aux autres, celle-ci !

- Depuis le temps que j'en rêve… avoua Ace en se laissant tomber contre un mur.

Ce fut bientôt le tour de Ron, et Ace eut un sourire en voyant l'araignée perdre ses jambes. Et enfin Harry…

- ICI !

Lupin s'interposa.

Clac !

Tout le monde chercha l'épouvantard, sauf Ace, en le percevant immédiatement.

- _Mangetsu_… murmura-t-il.

Et la lune pleine devint un ballon de baudruche percé, qui, une fois devant Neville, redevint Rogue. Et le garçon l'acheva.

L'enseignant distribua des points, puis regarda Ace.

- Cinq points pour monsieur Portgas qui a réussi, bien que difficilement, à dompter sa plus grosse peur, pour en affronter une moins difficile.

- C'était vraiment ton grand-père, cet homme ? demanda Hermione.

- Malheureusement, grogna Ace.

Tout le monde le regarda avec compassion. Juste le fait de le voir, c'était assez pour le respecter…

- Vous avez rien vu. Je suis une fourmi face à lui, pointa Ace.

Il s'inclina et laissa tout le monde.

- Portgas ? appela Harry. La première apparition...

- Oublie, lui demanda Ace. Je dois aller torturer les secondes années.

* * *

Ace sortait de son sac sa robe, sur le point d'aller dîner, quand une élève l'approcha à la fin de son cours de Haki.

- Oui ? demanda Ace.

- Vous n'êtes pas tout à fait ce que vous prétendez être, lui dit-elle d'un air aérien avec son regard pâle.

- Luna Lovegood, c'est ça… ? Tu n'es pas non plus normale…

- Pourquoi, d'après vous ? demanda la jeune fille en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Parce que je n'ai rencontré personne ayant une telle maîtrise du _Kenbunshoku_, aussi jeune. Tu l'as naturellement éveillé, c'est presque _dérangeant_.

- Je suis comme ça. Mais vous, pourquoi est-ce que vous vous cachez sous le couvert d'un élève, alors que vous avez dépassé l'âge de Poudlard ?

Ah, donc, elle savait.

- Tu es très intelligente. Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ?

- Votre comportement. Vous êtes aigri. Trop aigri, même pour un enfant qui a souffert. Je vous donne la vingtaine. Et vous n'êtes pas de ce monde, non plus. Vous portez une odeur d'embruns marins trop exotiques pour être de cette terre. De plus, je vous perçois bien trop puissant pour être un simple élève.

Ace eut un sourire de coin.

- So ka. Merci de garder ça pour toi, j'aimerais éviter que ça remonte à de mauvaises oreilles. Je suis sous contrat.

- Très bien. Mangez bien, _Taïsho_-san.

Ace eut un petit rire et regarda la jeune fille s'en aller en gambadant.

Elle était étrange… mais amusante.

* * *

- Bon retour parmi nous, le sportif, commenta Ace, qui tournait le dos au portrait de la Grosse Dame, quand Harry entra dans la tour.

C'était devenu une sorte de jeu de prendre Ace par surprise, mais personne n'avait encore réussi. Néanmoins, l'étrange effervescence des lieux détourna l'attention d'Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Harry.

- Premier week-end à Pré-au-lard. Fin octobre, pour Halloween.

Il eut une dispute sur comment faire pour que Harry puisse y aller, et s'il devait y aller avec Black dans la nature, entre Ron et Hermione.

- Il ne va pas rester le seul à y aller ? s'exclama Ron.

- Je n'y vais pas non plus, marmonna Ace sans lever le nez de sa lecture.

- Comment ça se fait ? s'étonna Dean.

- Je n'ai pas de parents à qui faire signer l'autorisation de sortie, et moins je vois le Jiji, mieux je me porte. Pour résumer, ma famille, ce sont mes frères et rien d'autre. Dumbledore a dit qu'il y réfléchirait…

Ace haussa les épaules et tourna une nouvelle page.

- J'ai vu des lieux autrement plus passionnants qu'un malheureux village de sorciers.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais Pattenrond lui sauta sur les genoux, tenant dans sa gueule une grosse araignée morte qu'il mangeait.

- Il faut vraiment qu'il vienne manger ça devant moi ? dit Ron avec une grimace.

- Il aurait pu la manger sur tes genoux à toi, pointa Ace.

- Tu as fait tes devoirs, Portgas ? s'enquit Hermione

Il posa son sac sur la table et le poussa vers Hermione.

- Vérifie si tu veux, marmonna-t-il avant de sortir un crayon de derrière son oreille et griffonner quelque chose dans un bloc note.

- Tu lis quoi ? demanda Harry, déprimé devant son devoir d'astronomie.

- Deux trois tours ne nécessitant pas de baguette. Je cherche à adapter des choses que je pouvais faire y a quelques temps, mais que je ne peux plus à présent. Si j'étais toi, je bougerais mon sac, Weasley.

Ron le regarda avec étonnement, mais le bras d'Ace jaillit, attrapant Pattenrond pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre au rat bizarre du roux.

- Tu trouves ça drôle ? demanda Fred quand il vit la dispute entre Ron et Hermione au sujet du chat et de Croûtard.

- Très, avoua Ace avec un petit sourire, caressant le chat sur ses genoux.

Fred secoua la tête et s'éloigna.

- Portgas … tu es un professeur, non, tu peux pas me donner l'autorisation d'aller au village ? demanda Harry.

- Si j'avais ce pouvoir, j'en aurais pas besoin moi-même, lui dit Ace.

- Vrai.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose pendant qu'ils seront pas là ?

- Du genre ?

Ace posa son livre et prit une main d'Harry.

- Tu as porté une épée, déjà, non.

- Une fois, brièvement, lui dit Harry.

- Tu veux apprendre à te battre à l'épée ? Je m'en sors en escrime.

- Peut-être… Y'a-t-il une chose que tu ne sais pas faire au combat ?

- Fuir ou renoncer à un combat. Si je savais faire ça, beaucoup de chose ne serait pas arrivées dans ma vie…

- Comment ça ?

Ace regarda autour d'eux, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne, puis déboutonna sa chemise.

- Que ça reste entre nous. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des cicatrices.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre, et ils montèrent dans le dortoir. Ace ferma la porte et se mit torse nu.

En voyant l'énorme marque sur la poitrine d'Ace, Harry comprenait pourquoi il faisait de son mieux pour que personne ne le voie jamais torse nu.

Ace désigna son dos et Harry alla le voir.

Au milieu de ce qui ressemblait à un drapeau pirate mauve à moustache blanche, il y avait la marque jumelle de celle sur sa poitrine. Quelque chose l'avait traversé de part en part. Et entre, il y avait le cœur.

- Tu devrais être mort… souffla Harry.

- Tu te souviens de la première forme de l'épouvantard, avant qu'il ne devienne le Jiji ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- L'homme tenant mon frère par la gorge est celui qui m'a fait ça. Son nom est Sakazuki, mais il est plus connu sous celui d'Akainu, qui veut dire Chien Rouge. Rouge du sang des personnes qu'il a tuées au nom de sa soi-disant Justice Absolue.

Et Ace remit sa chemise.

- Si je te demande de garder ça pour toi, c'est que je ne veux pas devoir répondre à des questions qui ne me rappelleront que des mauvais souvenirs.

- Je comprends, je ne dirais rien à personne.

* * *

Il aimait bien Luna.

Elle était… assez dingue, mais il adorait ça. C'était agréable de trouver quelqu'un capable d'encaisser ses conneries, et pouvoir en sortir à son tour.

Pendant que les autres élèves étaient à Pré-au-lard, Ace et Luna prirent quelques livres à la bibliothèque (Ace aimait décidément son droit de prendre ce qu'il voulait dans la réserve), et ils étaient montés en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Là, après s'être assuré que la porte était totalement fermée et verrouillée, Ace avait pu retirer les bracelets runiques qui maintenaient son apparence jeune, et redevenir lui-même.

Et Luna n'avait rien dit. Elle s'était contentée de lui sourire, comme si tout était normal.

Ils avaient passé la journée à discuter de tout et de rien, de créatures fantastiques et de Kai-ô, de légendes et d'histoires, tout en lisant. Parfois, il pointait à l'autre des trucs intéressants dans leur ouvrage, et ils en discutaient.

C'était… rafraîchissant.

- On devrait songer à y aller, ça va être l'heure du banquet d'Halloween.

Ace remit à regret les bracelets runiques pour retrouver son apparence de jeune de treize ans et suivit Luna, discutant avec elle sur le chemin. Ils se séparèrent dans un couloir, et Ace alla à la tour de Gryffondor.

Il croisa le trio qui descendait.

- Tu viens manger ? demanda Hermione.

- Je pose mon livre et j'arrive, assura Ace.

- Tu as fait quoi, toi ? s'enquit Ron.

Ace se contenta de lever son livre et alla dans le dortoir. Il le glissa sous son oreiller et rejoignit les trois autres.

- Passé une très bonne journée avec une deuxième année de Serdaigle un peu dingue, mais très agréable. C'est d'ailleurs la seule personne que j'ai rencontrée ici qui maîtrise naturellement le Kenbushoku.

- C'est possible ? s'étonna Harry.

- Certaines personnes viennent au monde avec le Haki déjà actif, et ne parviennent pas vraiment à le maîtriser. Cette demoiselle est l'une d'elles. Malheureusement, elle ne peut pas le désactiver.

- Pourquoi vouloir le désactiver ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Parce que c'est toujours difficile d'entendre une voix s'éteindre.

- Pardon ? demanda Harry.

- La voix s'éteint à la mort de quelqu'un. Raison pour laquelle les fantômes n'ont pas de voix.

Cela jeta un sacré froid sur la conversation.

- Sinon, Potter, tu as fait quoi, toi ?

- J'ai discuté avec Lupin, parce qu'à cause de Colin Crivey, je n'ai pas pu rester dans la salle commune, et que Rusard ne voulait pas me voir dans les couloirs, alors que je ne voulais qu'aller à la bibliothèque.

- Tu as saisi pourquoi il voulait pas te laisser affronter l'épouvantard ?

- Oui, et il avait une raison assez logique derrière. Ce qui me fait penser, Rogue lui a apporté une drôle de potion.

- Pour quoi ? demanda Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Il ne l'a tout de même pas bue ! s'exclama Ron.

- Si.

- Cela aurait pu être du poison !

- Il ne l'aurait pas empoisonné devant Harry, Ron, pointa Hermione.

- Et justement, pourquoi pas, ne ? Puisqu'on ne tue pas les gens devant témoin, en général, si on utilise cette logique, on pourrait tuer quelqu'un, et justement, parce que la logique veut qu'on ne le fasse pas en public… cela pourrait nous écarter de tout soupçon, annonça Ace avec un grand sourire.

- Ce que tu viens de dire est tout simplement… fit Hermione, en déglutissant.

- J'ai déjà utilisé cette logique pour faire des blagues, et c'est retombé sur quelqu'un d'autre, expliqua le pirate.

- Je comprends comment tu peux t'entendre avec Fred et George.

* * *

Ils n'allaient pas tarder à passer au dessert quand Ace se redressa.

Il se tourna vers la table des Serdaigles, les sourcils froncés, pour voir Luna le regarder elle aussi. Elle secoua la tête et Ace retira sa robe. Il ne connaissait pas cette voix, et Luna non plus.

- Je vous confie ça, annonça-t-il.

Il retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, aussi, mit le tout dans sa robe et se leva de table.

- Où tu vas ? lui demanda Ron.

- Nulle part !

Et Ace disparut hors de la Grande Salle, ignorant la curiosité des élèves qui le virent partir.

Le jeune homme se précipita dans les escaliers, les monta quatre à quatre, et arriva juste à temps devant la Grosse Dame, en train de se faire agresser par un homme aminci, quasi squelettique.

Sirius Black.

- OI !

L'homme se retourna, légèrement paniqué de voir qu'il avait de la visite, et s'en alla en courant.

Ace accéléra et continua sa poursuite. Il haussa les sourcils en le voyant se transformer en gros chien noir assez maigre, tout de même, et accélérer la course.

- Tu crois pouvoir échapper au Nibantaï Taîsho, grogna Ace.

Il accéléra de nouveau, et continua la poursuite dans le parc, jusqu'à un arbre… dangereux.

Ace esquiva les coups de l'arbre, regardant le trou dans lequel le chien s'était enfoncé, et réussi à parvenir jusqu'à la racine. Il plongea dans le trou et se retrouva dans un tunnel.

Sa cible était un peu plus loin.

Ace se faufila de son mieux, en évitant de faire du bruit. Le plancher craqua quelque part devant lui, là d'où venait la voix de l'homme qu'il poursuivait. Il finit par se retrouver devant un escalier, qu'il monta doucement, essayant de rester discret et léger dans son avancée, afin qu'aucune marche ne craque.

Il finit par arriver dans une chambre avec un baldaquin vieux mais luxueux, au milieu de murs décrépits, d'un plancher branlant, et surtout, beaucoup de poussière. L'homme en tenue de bagnard faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, inconscient de la présence d'Ace, qui s'adossa à l'encadrement, attendant qu'il le remarque. Comme le moment ne semblait pas venir, le jeune homme finit par dire :

- J'aurais pu vous tuer huit à dix fois depuis que je suis arrivé, si ce n'est plus. Pour un fugitif, vous n'êtes pas assez sur vos gardes.

L'homme sursauta et se tourna vers Ace, les yeux ronds.

- On se calme, je suis pas là pour me battre, même si l'envie de vous botter le cul pour m'avoir fait courir pour rien ne me manque pas, lui dit Ace.

- Un gamin de treize ans ?

Sirius regretta ses paroles quand il se retrouva envoyé à terre en moins de deux, avec un adolescent assis sur sa poitrine… adolescent qui lui offrait un immense sourire.

- Tu as conscience que je suis censé être un assassin en cavale ? demanda Sirius.

- Si vous êtes un assassin, alors je suis une fille ! J'en ai vu des assassins, croyez-moi, et il vous manque pas mal de choses pour être un, dont une que je repère à mille lieux…

Ace se pencha sur Sirius, leur nez se touchant presque.

- L'odeur de _mort_. Vous n'avez pas cette odeur. Certes, une bonne douche ne vous ferait pas de mal, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir, surtout quand on est en cavale.

Et Ace se releva.

Il lui tendit un bras, l'aidant à se remettre debout.

- Merci pour la Grosse Dame, j'avais envie de lire un peu, mais pour le coup, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un autre volontaire pour la remplacer, je ne pourrais pas accéder à mon dortoir, commenta Ace.

- Tu m'as poursuivi juste pour me reprocher de m'être énervé contre cette vieille peinture ? demanda Sirius, surpris.

- Iie. Navré, j'en oublie mes bonnes manières. Mon nom est Portgas D. Ace, troisième année à Gryffondor. Et officiellement, Mage de Guerre en formation.

- Sirius Black. Et que dit la version officieuse ?

Ace eut un sourire mystérieux.

- Vous le saurez peut-être un jour. Sinon, je suis curieux… pourquoi vouloir absolument pénétrer dans le dortoir des Gryffondors ?

Ace se laissa tomber sur le lit, montrant son intention de ne pas bouger tant qu'il ne saurait rien.

- T'es pas commun, gamin commenta Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh, je sais. Si je l'étais, je ne serais pas, en plus de mon statut d'élève, en train d'enseigner à presque la totalité des élèves de cette école une technique méconnue, qui pourrait leur sauver la vie, s'ils arrivent à la maîtriser. Mais cela ne me dit pas ce que vous vouliez à la Grosse Dame. Soit vous vouliez faire ce que tout le monde croit, trouver Potter et le tuer, soit vous aviez un compte à régler avec la Grosse Dame. Chiante comme elle est, j'en serais pas surpris. Les jumeaux Weasley, Lee et moi, nous nous faisons toujours engueuler quand on sort en pleine nuit préparer nos blagues.

Le regard de l'homme s'éclaira au mot "blague".

- J'aimerais éviter d'être trop loin du château trop longtemps. Je suis parti en plein repas d'Halloween, donc je suis déjà très suspect, alors donnez moi votre motivation, ou je vous laisse vous démerdez seul, grogna Ace.

- Oh, euh… eh bien… je cherche à trouver le responsable de ma situation. Celui qui a tout mit sur mon dos. Petter Pettigrew. Pendant longtemps, j'ai cru qu'il était mort, mais en fait, il est vivant. Tu sais ce qu'est un animagus ?

- Je prends des cours particuliers avec McGonagall pour en devenir un. Donc, cet homme, qui est responsable de votre emprisonnement, est un animagus. Et il devrait être mort.

- J'ai été accusé de la mort de ce traître.

- So ka. Quel genre d'animal ?

- Rat des champs… il lui manque un doigt à une patte avant. Je l'ai vu sur le journal comme animal de compagnie des Weasley.

- Je me disais bien que ce Croûtard était louche. Bien, essayez de ne plus vous faire remarquer, et faîtes preuve de patience. Je sais pas combien de temps ça prendra pour que je fasse croire à la mort du rat, mais j'y arriverais… si je le trouve. Une fois en ma possession, je vous contacterais. Restez caché en attendant.

Et Ace se leva.

- C'est tout ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Quoi ? Vous espériez quoi ? Que je vous plaigne ? Je fais pas dans la pitié, j'ai bien assez de soucis en tête pour ça. Repassez dans quelque temps pour ça.

Et Ace reprit la sortie du Saule Cogneur.

* * *

_**Note de Clockie**_

_**Zia : C'est pas juste, quand tu fais des remarques, ça fait AN, c'est classe. Moi ça fait juste BN, et ça me donne faim.**_

_**Je sais qu'il a un t-shirt, c'est cruel ToT Ses beaux abdos luisants... Dire que j'avais vu un cosplay très réussi à la Japan, et que j'ai pas pu m'approcher assez vite pour lui faire un câlin TToTT (et pourtant, j'ai fendu la foule comme une sauvage.) Bouuuh, je veux toucher ses abdos... Ma peluche compte pas, c'est une peluche chibi, pas de muscles. Et les posters, c'est pas pareil.**_

_**Ensuite, j'étais avec ma sœur. C'est donc normal. On a plus ou moins le même âge mental.**_

_**Bref.**_

_**Ace n'a pas idée du nombre de fics où il est une fille, le pauvre.**_

_**Et j'ai eu une idée, mais quand j'ai voulu la noter, j'ai eu l'impression que tous mes posters me regardaient en me faisant "non non non" de la tête. (Sauf Undertaker, mais ce mec est... spécial.) Même Doflamingo ! Je suis presque sûre que si j'en avais un d'Ulquiorra, il s'en foutrait, mais je n'en ai pas.**_

_**Je pense que c'est un cygne. *ok je sors***_

**A/N : Un cygne ? ...  
**


	6. Histoire de Détraqueurs

**Salut à tous !**

**Clockie est très... productive, dirons-nous, donc voici un nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci à ceux qui ont commenté : 6Lisa9 ; Mai96 ; ChibichibiLuna (nous sommes bien des filles, c'est correct ^^) ; Hotaru-no-kata (bienvenu au club) ; Mana.Y ; Go D. Tenshi (j'hésite à faire partir Luna avec Ace quand il retournera dans le Grand Line. Mais Luna sera toujours une alliée dans le fond. Une sorte de Shakky de Poudlard).  
**

**Merci aussi à ceux qui ont voté et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ace se glissa discrètement dans la Grande Salle, là où toute l'école était réunie. Il avisa Dumbledore et regarda sa montre. Merde, il avait perdu la notion du temps, il était trois heures du matin.

- Ah, Portgas. Alors ? fit le Directeur.

Ace regarda le préfet-en-chef, puis Rogue, avant de tourner ses yeux vers Dumbledore.

- ||_Je vous écoute, Taisho-san._|| annonça Dumbledore en passant au japonais.

Rogue grinça des dents et tenta de pénétrer dans l'esprit d'Ace, pour reculer d'un pas en se heurtant au bouclier naturel qu'offrait le Haoshoku. Percy recommença sa patrouille, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le droit à la confidence. Ace était en partie un professeur, il avait plus de droits que certains élèves.

- ||_Sous l'arbre qui rend les coups. Il voulait pénétrer dans la tour pour retrouver un faux mort et traître qui se cache comme rat de compagnie d'un enfant aux cheveux rouges. Je sais pas combien de temps il restera là. Oh, et la petite lune des savants l'a senti. Je pense que c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Sauf peut-être que si je me couche pas maintenant, je vais enchaîner les crises de narcolepsie demain._||

Ace préféra la description aux noms. Le Golden Trio les écoutait. Ils ne comprendraient peut-être pas ce qu'ils disaient, mais reconnaîtraient des noms, les forçant aux questions.

- Merci beaucoup, Portgas. Le Haki est d'une grand utilité, à n'en pas douter.

- Désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps. Il m'a pris de vitesse au niveau du parc. Oyasoumi nasai, sensei-tachi.

- Oyasoumi nasai, Taïsho, répondit Rogue, alors que Dumbledore souriait à Ace pour toute réponse.

Et les deux adultes s'en allèrent un peu plus loin.

- Je sais que vous êtes réveillés, marmonna Ace.

Les trois Gryffondors le regardèrent, pris sur le fait.

- Où sont mes affaires ?

Hermione pointa un sac de couchage à sa gauche, vide. Juste à côté, il y avait la robe de sorcier d'Ace, pliée correctement sur ses chaussures.

- Arigatou... bailla Ace.

Il se glissa dedans et ferma les yeux.

- On parlera plus tard, je suis crevé.

Et il se tourna sur le côté pour s'endormir.

- Vous pensez qu'il est allé faire quoi ? demanda Ron.

- Je pense qu'il a sans doute dû percevoir quelque chose avec son Haki, et aller voir. Même si c'est un élève, il a tout de même un statut de professeur. Et c'est un Mage de Guerre en formation. On attend de lui qu'il prenne ce genre d'initiative, souffla Hermione.

- Donc, il serait monté voir la Grosse Dame, aurait vu Black, et serait parti à sa poursuite ? Mais pourquoi autant tardé ? marmonna Harry.

- Il a dit l'avoir perdu dans le parc. Il l'a sans doute cherché, sans succès, proposa Ron.

- C'est ce qu'il a dit en anglais, mais il a dit quelque chose à Dumbledore avant, en japonais, pointa Hermione. Portgas cache pas mal de choses. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il nous ait tout dit.

Harry hésita à lui parler de la cicatrice d'Ace, mais renonça.

Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'une cicatrice pouvait bien vouloir dire dans cette affaire ?

* * *

Ace se réveilla en sursaut sur sa table de métamorphose en entendant Harry péter un plomb.

- S'passe quoi ?

McGonagall l'avait laissé dormir puisqu'il avait réussi le sort du jour, donc, elle ne fit aucun commentaire comme quoi il avait dormi durant son cours. De plus, elle savait pour sa narcolepsie.

- Il se trouve que j'aimerais que Mr Potter cesse de participer aux entraînements de Quidditch le soir, expliqua McGonagall. Mais ce jeune homme refuse, pour la simple idée de gagner la coupe cette année.

- Oh. Et si je suis là pour le surveiller ? proposa Ace. Vous savez ce dont je suis capable. Et je doute qu'il apprécie d'être suivi partout comme le font les professeurs en ce moment. Sérieux, laissez le respirer.

- Cela implique que vous le suivrez partout, vous aussi, pointa la femme.

- On a quasiment les mêmes cours. Et j'agis par instinct si je sens une menace. Qu'elle soit contre Potter, moi, ou le dernier de la classe, si quelque chose ne va pas, j'interviens. Sauf que contrairement à vous, je n'oublie pas que celui qu'on protège a aussi besoin de respirer. Qu'est-ce que t'en pense Potter ? Tu préfères un prof dans les gradins, ou un camarade de classe ?

Le choix était vite fait.

Harry ne parvenait pas à se sentir menacé par Sirius Black. Et il savait qu'Ace avait beaucoup de moyens de passer à l'attaque ou de percevoir une vraie menace, sans être paranoïaque et collant.

- Je préfère le camarade de classe.

- Le choix est fait. Eh bien, je compte sur vous, monsieur Portgas. Mais n'oubliez pas vos propres cours.

* * *

Le temps empirait de jour en jour.

En mer, ce devait être une belle galère pour naviguer, quoiqu'Ace fût certain que ça ne pouvait pas être pire que le Shin Sekai.

- Conseil de guerre ? sourit Ace quand Harry sortit des vestiaires.

- Changement d'adversaire. On va jouer contre les Poufssouffles. Serpentard a trouvé une excuse en une blessure imaginaire de Malfoy avec un couteau en potion. Ils veulent juste ne pas jouer par ce temps.

- S'il continue, un de ses accidents imaginaires va devenir un vrai accident. Le temps va empirer, Potter, et c'est connu, plus on est haut, plus le vent est fort. Vous allez vous y voir, surtout avec cette visibilité merdique.

- Tu t'y connais en météo ?

Ils prirent le chemin du château, courant sous la pluie pour ne pas être mouillés.

- Navigation en mer, répondit Ace en se secouant comme un chien mouillé.

* * *

Ace croisa Harry alors qu'ils arrivaient en retard à un cours de Défense.

- Dubois ? devina Ace.

- Ouais, et toi ?

- Botanique et les Filets du Diable. Rogue-sensei donne le cours de Défense.

- Pardon ?! s'étrangla Harry.

- La _voix_ d'Okami-sensei est faible, disant qu'il est malade. Celle de Rogue-sensei est dans notre salle de classe.

Ils stoppèrent devant la classe et Ace frappa avant d'entrer.

Harry avait appris une chose, comme le reste de la classe : pour ne pas mettre Rogue en colère, il fallait rester dans le sillage d'Ace.

Donc, quand Ace s'inclina poliment dans l'entrée, Harry l'imita.

- Deux retardataires… le cours a commencé il y a dix minutes. Vous avez une excuse, Mr Potter ? fit Rogue.

- Mon capitaine m'a retenu alors que je sortais d'Histoire de la Magie. Plusieurs professeurs peuvent témoigner du fait que Dubois me monopolise entre deux cours depuis un bon moment déjà, dans l'espoir de me donner tout un tas de conseils utiles contre Poufssouffle. Je suis vraiment désolé du retard.

Rogue le regarda et leva un sourcil.

- Puisque vous semblez prendre des cours de politesse auprès de votre camarade, je vais vous laissez vous installer à votre place, histoire d'_encourager_ cela. Monsieur Portgas, quelle est votre excuse ?

- Avec tout mon respect, sensei, j'ai fait une crise de narcolepsie pendant la présentation d'une plante intéressante de la part de Chourave-sensei. Elle a tenu à me donner une version condensée du cours avant que je la quitte pour rejoindre votre classe, s'inclina Ace.

- Fermez la porte et installez-vous.

Ace obtempéra et s'installa à sa place près de Neville, qu'il remercia pour lui avoir gardé une place.

Et quand il vit de quoi traitait le cours, il fronça les sourcils.

Loup-garou.

Rogue eut droit à un gros regard bien noir d'Ace.

Mais il ne prononça pas le moindre mot du cours.

Quand la sonnerie se fit entendre, Ace se leva, jetant un regard à Rogue qui voulait tout dire. Il avait compris sa manœuvre.

- Un instant, Portgas.

Ace revint vers le bureau quand Ron s'éloigna après avoir reçu sa détention.

- Au vu de votre regard, j'en déduis que vous étiez déjà au courant. Seriez-vous trop imbu de vos capacités pour vous juger capable de défendre toute une école face à un_ loup-garou_, ou simplement _naïf_, ce qui ne vous ressemble pas ? lui dit Rogue.

- Vous pouvez dire _naïf_. Je le sais depuis que j'ai rencontré le professeur Lupin. D'après vous, pourquoi je le nomme _okami_ ? Il sait que je sais. Et je suis persuadé qu'il n'arrivera rien aux élèves de cette école.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

Ace posa un pied sur le bureau et remonta une patte de son pantalon, dévoilant une lame argentée, attachée à sa cheville.

- Je passe les pleines lunes devant son bureau. Qu'il bouge une oreille, et il sait que c'est mon poignard en plein cœur, malgré le fait que je l'apprécie. J'ai vu pire qu'un loup-garou. Pour l'instant, je trouve que c'est un enseignant assez satisfaisant, et que vous n'arrivez pas à dépasser les querelles passées et aller de l'avant…

- De beaux mots, de la part de quelqu'un qui déteste un homme qu'il n'a jamais connu.

Ace ramena sa jambe à terre et se pencha par-dessus le bureau, regardant Rogue droit dans les yeux.

- Sans lui, je n'aurais jamais été condamné dès ma naissance. S'il n'avait pas été qui il était, ou si mon père avait été quelqu'un d'autre, les gens ne m'auraient pas jeté la pierre sans me connaître, pour les crimes qu'il a commis. On ne m'aurait pas jugé coupable pour _lui_.

Et Ace se redressa pour quitter la salle de classe, claquant la porte derrière lui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Hermione.

- Discussion houleuse avec sensei.

* * *

Ace eut envie de se cogner la tête contre le bois des gradins en sentant la présence de Black dans le coin. Il avait bien compris, la fois où il avait réussi à se glisser discrètement, une nuit, pour aller le voir, que Potter était son filleul, mais tout de même !

* * *

Harry vira brusquement et fonça vers le vif d'or.

Quelque chose le titilla, à l'extrémité de ses sens, comme une impression de danger imminent. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne devait pas rester là. Qu'il était en danger.

Mais il n'écouta pas. Il devait attraper le Vif d'Or.

* * *

- Granger… Weasley. Allez voir les profs, il faut annuler le match, demanda brusquement Ace en sentant quelque chose.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron.

- MAINTENANT !

Hermione sursauta et fila jusqu'à la tribune des enseignants.

Ace se débarrassa de sa robe et se hissa sur le rebord des gradins, restant accroupi en équilibre précaire. Le _Geppou_ n'était pas son fort, mais il devrait le faire.

Il s'élança, dès que la menace lui parvint.

Frappant l'air avec ses pieds, il parvint à se projeter sous Potter avant qu'il ne chute, et le rattrapa.

Déjà, les Détraqueurs qu'il avait sentis pénétré dans le stade se firent sentir. Il lutta pour repousser les sons de Marine Ford, serrant Harry inconscient contre lui.

Il chuta, utilisant ses dernières forces pour utiliser son Haki contre les Détraqueurs.

Quand il toucha le sol avec Potter, Ace n'était plus conscient.

* * *

- Heureusement que le sol était trempé. La boue a amorti leur chute.

- Moi, j'ai cru qu'ils s'étaient tués tous les deux.

- Portgas a pété un plomb sur ce coup-là.

- Même les lunettes d'Harry ne sont même pas cassées.

Harry entendait des voix murmurer autour de lui, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles disaient. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, ni de la façon dont il y était arrivé, ni de ce qu'il avait fait auparavant. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que chaque centimètre carré de son corps lui faisait mal, comme si on l'avait systématiquement roué de coups.

- C'est la chose la plus effrayante que j'aie jamais vue de ma vie, dit une voix.

La chose la plus effrayante…

Les silhouettes encagoulées…

Le froid…

Les hurlements…

- YAMETTE !

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent brusquement en entendant le cri. Il était allongé dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Les joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor, maculés de boue de la tête aux pieds, étaient rassemblés autour de lui. Ron et Hermione étaient également présents. Ils avaient l'air d'être sortis d'une piscine.

Ils regardaient quelque chose à la gauche du garçon. Il chercha ses lunettes, les mis sur son nez et regarda dans la direction.

Il voyait Rogue avec Pomfresh, penchés sur quelqu'un.

- Même un philtre de Paix n'a aucun effet sur ses cauchemars… satanés Détraqueurs... jura Pomfresh.

- Son esprit est assez fort pour maintenir les mauvais souvenirs au loin, mais ils ont créé une brèche, il faut croire. Je crains qu'on ne doive recourir au Philtre du Mort-Vivant pour s'assurer qu'il aura du repos.

- C'est puissant, professeur...

- C'est le mieux à faire pour lui.

- Je vous laisse le concocter. Je vais jeter un sort sur les rideaux, histoire de m'assurer que ses cris ne troublent pas les autres.

Rogue s'en alla, permettant de voir qui était dans le lit.

Ace.

Et il hurlait à plein poumons en japonais, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, se débattant contre quelque chose. Mais la vision ne dura qu'un temps, jusqu'à ce que les rideaux du lit soient tirés et un sort de silence lancé.

C'est là qu'on réalisa qu'Harry était réveillé.

- Harry ! s'exclama Fred, livide sous les taches de boue qui couvraient son visage. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Harry en se redressant.

- Tu es tombé. Une chute de quinze bons mètres.

- Portgas s'est jeté des gradins pour te rattraper. Il a réussi à courir dans les airs jusqu'à t'avoir, puis vous avez chuté.

- On vous croyait morts, dit Alicia en tremblant.

Hermione, les yeux rouges, émit un petit gémissement.

Pendant qu'on lui disait l'issue du match, Harry regarda le lit d'Ace.

- Ce sont des cauchemars, lui dit Hermione. D'affreux cauchemars, vu la façon dont il s'agite. Même en essayant de puissants sorts d'immobilisation, il parvient encore à se débattre. J'ai jamais vu quoi que ce soit d'aussi violent. Quoique soit son cauchemar… ça doit être dur.

L'équipe partit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, laissant Harry seul avec Ron et Hermione.

- Dumbledore était furieux, dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu dans cet état. Il s'est précipité sur le terrain pendant que vous chutiez, il a brandi sa baguette et il a réussi à vous ralentir avant que vous ne touchiez le sol tous les deux. Ensuite, il a tourné sa baguette vers la moitié des Détraqueurs qui étaient venus. L'autre moitié avait fui avant. Je pense qu'Ace a dû vouloir faire comme dans le train, mais il n'a pas réussi totalement. Donc, Dumbledore a utilisé des trucs argentés, et ils ont aussitôt quitté le stade… Il était fou de rage qu'ils soient entrés dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, on l'a entendu…

- Ensuite, il t'a allongé sur un brancard en prononçant une formule magique, dit Ron, et il l'a fait flotter dans l'air jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Tout le monde pensait que tu étais… pour Ace, il a commencé à cauchemarder dans le Grand Hall, et il est tombé de son brancard. Hagrid a dû le transporter tellement il se débattait.

Harry remarqua à peine le récit. Il pensait à l'effet que les Détraqueurs avaient eu sur lui… Il pensait à la voix qu'il avait entendu hurler. Il leva les yeux et vit Ron et Hermione l'observer avec une telle inquiétude qu'il préféra changer de sujet.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un a récupéré mon Nimbus ?

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un bref regard.

- Heu…

- Quoi ? dit Harry.

- Quand… quand tu es tombé, il a été emporté par le vent, répondit Hermione d'un ton hésitant.

- Et ?

- Et il est tombé sur le… le… Oh, Harry, je suis désolée… il est tombé sur le Saule Cogneur.

Harry sentit ses entrailles se contracter. Le Saule Cogneur était un arbre extrêmement violent, planté au milieu du parc.

- Et ? répéta Harry, redoutant la réponse.

- Tu connais le Saule Cogneur, dit Ron. Il… il n'aime pas du tout qu'on lui tombe dessus.

- Le professeur Flitwick a rapporté ton balai juste avant que tu reprennes connaissance, dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

Lentement, elle prit un sac posé à ses pieds, le retourna et fit tomber sur le lit une douzaine de morceaux de bois et de brindilles. C'était tout ce qu'il restait du fidèle Nimbus 2000, désormais vaincu.

* * *

-_ A poor old man came riding by_ (Un pauvre vieil homme vint monter à cheval par ici)

_And we say so, and we hope so_ (Et nous le disons, et nous l'espérons)

_A poor old man came riding by_ (Un pauvre vieil homme vint monter à cheval par ici)

_Oh, poor old horse._ (Oh, pauvre vieux cheval.)

Qui chantait ?

- _Says I, "Old man, your horse will die."_ (J'ai dit, "Vieil homme, ton cheval va mourir")

_And we say so, and we hope so._ (Et nous le disons, et nous l'espérons)

_Says I, "Old man, your horse will die."_ (J'ai dit, "Vieil homme, ton cheval va mourir")

_Oh poor old horse_. (Oh pauvre vieux cheval)

C'était une fille. Harry n'avait jamais entendu sa voix.

Ce n'était donc pas une Gryffondor, ou une fille de son année.

- _And if he dies we'll tan his skin_ (Et s'il meurt nous tannerons sa peau)

_And we say so, and we hope so_. (Et nous le disons, et nous l'espérons)

_And if he don't we'll ride him again._ (Et s'il ne le fait pas nous le monterons encore.)

_Oh poor old horse._ (Oh pauvre vieux cheval.)

Harry ouvrit les yeux et prit ses lunettes.

C'était son dernier jour à l'infirmerie. Il regarda autour de lui, et remarqua le rideau du lit d'Ace ouvert.

Après une nuit sous l'influence du Philtre du Mort-Vivant, les cauchemars s'étaient calmés, lui permettant de dormir paisiblement. Une fille blonde était à son chevet, chantant doucement.

Harry se souvenait de l'avoir vu une fois ou deux, dans des cours avec Ginny.

- _For one long month I rode him hard_ (Pendant un long mois je l'ai monté durement)

_And we say so, and we hope so._(Et nous le disons, et nous l'espérons)

_For one long month we all rode him hard._ (Pendant un long mois nous l'avons tous monté durement.)

_Oh poor old horse._ (Oh pauvre vieux cheval.)

Qu'est-ce qu'elle chantait ?

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant un sourire furtif étirer les lèvres d'Ace.

-_ But now your month is up, old Turk_ (Mais maintenant ton mois est écoulé, vieux Turc)

_And we say so, and we hope so._(Et nous le disons, et nous l'espérons)

_Get up, you swine, and look for work_ (Lève-toi, porc (ou salaud), et cherche du travail)

_Oh poor old horse._ (Oh pauvre vieux cheval)

Ace venait de joindre sa voix pour ce couplet, avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux.

- Me réveiller avec un shanty, tu tentes de me prendre par les sentiments, _Tsuki no Hime_ ? demanda Ace en se redressant.

- Je suis trop jeune et trop innocente pour vous, Portgas-taïsho, répondit la petite blonde avec un rire.

Ace s'étira et avisa Harry en train de le regarder.

- Heya, Potter, pas trop cassé ?

- Je devrais te retourner la question, c'est toi qui t'es jeté des gradins pour me sauver, lui pointa Harry.

La remarque fit rire Ace et la fille.

- J'ai fait pire, avoua le brun.

- Tu sors quand, Portgas-taïsho ? demanda Luna à Ace.

- Sa na. Bientôt, j'espère, je _hais_ les infirmières. Dieu merci, Pomfresh-sensei n'a rien à voir avec ce démon de Cassandra. Tu pourrais demander à la chibi Weasley si elle peut prendre le livre sous mon oreiller, que je puisse m'occuper ? Je m'ennuie ferme.

- Aucun souci, Taïsho. Bonne journée.

- Bonne journée à toi aussi, Tsuki no Hime.

Et la fille s'en alla en sautillant tranquillement.

- C'est qui ? demanda Harry.

- Luna Lovegood. Elle est à Serdaigle, seconde année. C'est la fille dont je parlais l'autre jour, en disant qu'elle était naturellement dotée du Kenbunshoku. J'ai appris pour ton balai. J'suis désolé. Si je m'en étais douté, j'aurais essayé de le rattraper.

- Tu as mis ma vie en priorité. Merci d'avoir voulu me sauver.

- Tu commences à t'éveiller.

- Pardon ?

- Ton Haki. Il est naissant. J'aurais jamais imaginé que cela arrive aussi rapidement, mais il faut croire que oui…

- Donc, le sentiment de danger que j'ai eu pendant le match…

- C'était ton Haki naissant qui te mettait en garde.

Harry se sentit heureux de voir qu'il commençait à saisir le truc. Il regarda Ace s'installer un peu mieux sur ses coussins.

- Portgas ?

- Hmmm…

- Cette fille…

- Lovegood-chan ? Eh bien ?

- La façon dont tu l'appelles, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Tsuki no Hime ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Tsuki, c'est la lune. Hime, c'est princesse. Le no désigne une appartenance. Ici, ça veut dire la Princesse de la Lune. Je trouve que ça lui va bien. Son regard n'est pas fixé sur le commun des mortels, mais sur quelque chose au-delà…

- Amoureux ?

Ace éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

- Nan, pas d'elle. J'aime quelqu'un, je ne vais pas le nier… mais cette personne est loin… très loin de moi…

Il tendit le bras devant lui, comme s'il essayait de rattraper quelque chose. Un souvenir d'un instant heureux, peut-être.

- J'ai appris que je me suis fait remarquer par mes cauchemars, soupira Ace.

- Ils ont dû recourir au Philtre du Mort-Vivant pour te calmer.

Harry baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, sous la couverture.

- Ma mère… j'entends les dernières paroles de ma mère, quand les Détraqueurs sont là, murmura Harry.

- J'ai jamais entendu le son de sa voix. Elle est morte juste après m'avoir donné mon prénom, de ce que l'on m'a dit, avoua Ace.

Il porta une main à sa poitrine, là où Harry savait qu'il avait sa cicatrice, et dit :

- Je revis le jour où j'ai reçu cette cicatrice. J'entends mon petit frère, que je viens de sauver en prenant ce coup à sa place, me supplier de ne pas mourir.

- Mais tu n'es pas mort, il devrait être content.

- Je suis là grâce à Dumbledore-sensei. Je vais te faire une nouvelle confidence, Potter. Tu vois les chaînes que j'ai tatouées ?

- Oui, eh bien ?

- C'est la marque d'un contrat. Elles me rappellent que si je veux revoir mes proches, je dois accomplir quelque chose, sinon, je me devrais de mourir, comme j'aurais dû le faire auparavant. En échange d'un service, je peux vivre et devenir plus fort, pour m'assurer de revoir ceux qui me sont chers, et reprendre ma vie où elle s'est arrêtée.

- Et tu dois faire quoi ?

- C'est à moi de le savoir, et à toi de le découvrir un jour, Potter.

Luna revint à cet instant, avec un livre et un coquillage rattaché à des écouteurs.

- Je me suis dit que tu aimerais entendre un shanty un peu plus joyeux pour te tirer de ta déprime, lui dit-elle en posant le tout sur le lit.

Ace leva un sourcil et mit les écouteurs dans ses oreilles, avant d'appuyer sur le sommet du coquillage. Il sourit immédiatement.

- _Drunken Sailor_ ? J'approuve le choix. Arigatou, Tsuki no Hime.

- Do Itashimashita, Portgas-taisho ! Je m'en vais finir deux trois devoirs qui traînent.

Et elle s'en alla de nouveau, laissant Ace se plonger dans sa lecture, tirant les rideaux pour avoir un peu d'intimité, ses pieds bougeant à un rythme enjoué.

Peu après, l'équipe de Quidditch revint visiter Harry, avec Ron et Hermione.

* * *

- J'espère que ce n'est pas Rogue qui va faire de nouveau le cours, sinon, je me fais porter malade ! grogna Ron.

- Demande à George un produit expérimental, il a de quoi rendre cela plus convaincant, sourit Ace. Et non, ce n'est pas Rogue-sensei qui va faire le cours du jour.

Tout le monde le regarda, mais depuis le temps, ils commençaient à s'y faire.

Ils entrèrent donc dans la salle de classe et prirent leur position, alors que Lupin finissait de s'installer.

- Heya, Neville, Chourave-sensei m'a dit que tu pourrais m'aider pour quelque chose, j'avoue que les plantes, c'est pas mon domaine, sourit Ace en s'installant.

- Aucun problème, assura Neville. On en discutera après le dîner, si tu veux.

Ace se tourna vers la classe, qui se plaignait de Rogue comme jamais.

- Vous avez mauvaise mine, Okami-sensei… pointa Ace dans le brouhaha.

Lupin eut un petit rire et leva les mains pour calmer tout le monde, et leur assura qu'ils n'auraient pas à faire le devoir.

Ace leva le bras.

- Oui, Hiken ?

- Vous acceptez de le corriger si on l'a déjà fini ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire innocent.

- Pourquoi pas, ça vous fera des points d'avance. Si les élèves font volontairement du travail en plus, qui suis-je pour…

Boum !

Et une tête sur le bureau.

- Il a déjà sorti son devoir, pointa Neville en tendant le parchemin à l'enseignant qui avait levé les sourcils devant la crise de narcolepsie d'Ace.

- Merci. Quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ?

Hermione donna joyeusement le sien.

- Quelqu'un pour prendre les notes pour votre camarade jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à lui ?

- Je m'en occupe, professeur, assura Hermione.

Et le cours sur le Pitiponk commença.

Ace revint à lui à la moitié de la séance, et prit le double des notes faîtes par Hermione.

Vers la fin du cours, alors qu'ils allaient partir, Lupin les interpella, lui et Harry.

- Je ne vous retiendrais pas longtemps, Hiken. Je sais que vous avez un cours à donner, assura Lupin. J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé durant le match.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour ma santé, je vais bien, assura Ace en s'asseyant sur un bureau, regardant Lupin ranger la cage du Pitiponk.

- Il n'y a rien à faire pour votre balai, Harry ?

- Non, le Saule Cogneur l'a cassé en mille morceaux, répondit Harry.

Lupin soupira.

- Ils ont planté ce Saule cogneur l'année de mon arrivée à Poudlard. A l'époque, le grand jeu consistait à essayer de s'en approcher suffisamment pour toucher le tronc. A la fin, un garçon du nom de Dave Goujon a failli perdre un œil, et nous n'avons plus eu le droit de nous en approcher. Un balai n'avait aucune chance de s'en tirer indemne.

- C'est néanmoins un bon entraînement pour le Haki, pointa Ace. Dangereux, mais utile.

- Je fais confiance au spécialiste en la matière pour juger de cela, rit doucement Lupin.

- On vous a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé avec les Détraqueurs ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, répondit Lupin. Je pense qu'au point où on en est, on devrait accompagner Hiken à sa classe.

Ace haussa les épaules. Ils sortirent et Lupin ferma derrière lui.

- Je crois bien qu'on n'avait jamais vu le professeur Dumbledore aussi en colère. Ni un élève aussi suicidaire.

- Je suis _kamikaze_, c'est dans les gènes et dans mon nom, répondit Ace.

- Les Détraqueurs ont du mal à tenir en place… Ils sont furieux qu'on leur refuse l'entrée dans l'école… J'imagine que c'est à cause d'eux que vous êtes tombé ?

- Oui, avoua Harry.

Il hésita un instant, puis la question qu'il avait en tête franchit ses lèvres presque malgré lui :

- _Pourquoi_ ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me font cet effet-là ? Est-ce que je suis…

- Oh non, ça n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque faiblesse, notre jeune ami ici présent serait sans doute assez fort pour renverser Hagrid, et pourtant, il est tout aussi affecté que vous, si ce n'est plus, lui dit aussitôt le professeur Lupin, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées. Les Détraqueurs vous affectent plus que n'importe qui d'autre, parce qu'il y a dans votre passé des horreurs qui n'existent pas chez les autres.

L'estomac d'Ace se serra.

Un rayon de soleil hivernal tomba d'une fenêtre du couloir sur l'apparence prématurément vieillie de Lupin, et l'expression aigrie avant l'heure d'Ace. Harry en eut presque mal.

- Les Détraqueurs comptent parmi les plus répugnantes créatures qu'on puisse trouver à la surface de la terre. Ils infestent les lieux les plus sombres, les plus immondes, ils jouissent de la pourriture et du désespoir, ils vident de toute paix, de tout espoir, de tout bonheur, l'air qui les entoure. Même les Moldus sentent leur présence, bien qu'ils ne puissent les voir. Quand on s'approche trop près d'un Détraqueur, toute sensation de plaisir, tout souvenir heureux disparaissent. Si on lui en donne le temps, le Détraqueur se nourrit des autres jusqu'à les réduire à quelque chose qui lui ressemble - des êtres maléfiques, dépourvus d'âme. Celui qui subit son pouvoir ne garde plus en mémoire que les pires moments de sa vie. Et les pires moments de votre vie, Harry, serait suffisant pour faire tomber n'importe qui de son balai, il n'y a aucune honte à ça. Quant à vous, Hiken…

Ace leva la tête vers lui.

- Rien qu'en voyant vos yeux, je peux deviner que vous portez un lourd fardeau, un passé qui a laissé des marques par trop douloureuses. Si vous êtes encore debout malgré tout, là où beaucoup seraient tombés, c'est que vous êtes quelqu'un de fort.

- J'ai eu la chance de tomber sur un gamin avec un chapeau de paille qui a prononcé la formule magique qui fait que je suis encore debout, sourit Ace tristement. Des mots innocents, peut-être perplexes à l'époque, mais de grande valeur.

Harry esquissa un sourire, puis raconta, la gorge serrée, regardant le sol à ses pieds :

- Quand ils sont près de moi… j'entends Voldemort qui tue ma mère.

Lupin amorça un mouvement, comme pour lui prendre l'épaule, mais il se ravisa.

- Mais Portgas… c'est pire…

Ace haussa les épaules.

- Je te l'ai dit le jour de notre rencontre. Nombreux sont ceux qui veulent ma tête. J'ai grandi avec cette idée, et j'emmerde ceux qui ne sont pas contents. Navré pour ma langue, Okami-sensei.

- Je n'ai rien dit, pointa Remus.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont entrés pendant le match ? demanda enfin Harry, d'un ton amer.

- Ils commencent à avoir faim, annonça Remus alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la salle de classe d'Ace. Dumbledore refuse de les laisser pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école, ils n'ont plus de proie humaine sous la main… Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas pu résister en voyant la foule rassemblée dans le stade. Toute cette excitation… ces émotions exacerbées… c'est l'idée qu'ils se font d'un festin.

- Azkaban doit être un endroit horrible, murmura Harry.

- J'ai lu des trucs à ce sujet. Forteresse sur un minuscule îlot au large des côtes. Avec les Détraqueurs, les murs et l'eau sont inutiles. Incapable d'avoir la moindre pensée agréable, ils se retrouvent enfermés dans leur tête. La plupart d'entre eux deviennent fous en quelques semaines. Cela me rappelle un endroit semblable, les Détraqueurs en moins, marmonna Ace.

Un frisson le parcourut en songeant à Impel Down.

Il fit signe aux secondes années d'entrer, et alla poser sa robe et son sac dans un casier, avant de revenir vers la porte.

- Course rapide jusqu'à ce que je vous dise d'arrêter, demanda Ace après avoir salué tout le monde. Lovegood, on a déjà discuté à ce sujet.

La petite blonde eut un sourire, mais courut avec ses camarades.

Ace vint s'appuyer dans l'encadrement de la porte, un œil sur les coureurs

- Pourtant, Sirius Black a réussi à leur échapper, pointa lentement Harry, maintenant qu'Ace était de retour dans la conversation.

Lupin eut l'air assez mal à l'aise.

- Y a toujours un moyen de passer sous la sécurité, lui dit Ace. On m'a conté l'histoire d'un homme qui a réussi à s'échapper seul d'une prison inviolable, en se coupant ses propres jambes et en mettant à la place deux sabres.

- C'est une histoire des plus intéressantes… grimaça Lupin. Quel est le nom du criminel ?

- Kinjishi no Shiki. Shiki le Lion d'Or, dans votre langue.

- Dumbledore a réussi à les repousser, donc, Sirius Black aurait pu faire pareil… insista Harry.

- Il existe… certains moyens de défense dont on peut se servir, répondit Lupin. Mais il n'en restait que trois, de ce qu'on m'a raconté à cet instant.

- Trois ? J'avais compté _douze_ _voix_, s'étonna Ace.

- Vous avez fait fuir le reste, Hiken. Mais il faut savoir que plus ils sont nombreux, plus il est difficile de leur résister.

- Quels sont ces moyens de défense ? demanda Harry. Vous pourriez nous les apprendre ?

- Oh, je suis partant ! sourit Ace. Difficile de réunir assez de volonté quand on essaye de rester conscient et de ne pas retomber dans de mauvais souvenirs. Un instant.

Ace frappa dans ses mains et tout le monde s'arrêta, soulagé de ne pas s'être reçu de cailloux durant la course.

- Mettez-vous par paire et prenez un bâton. Commencez l'exercice.

Remus leva les sourcils devant ce que faisaient les élèves, mais vu que Dumbledore autorisait… et puis, il fallait des autorisations des parents de toute façon.

- Donc, nous parlions de la défense contre les Détraqueurs, reprit Ace.

- Combattre les Détraqueurs n'est pas ma spécialité, jeunes gens, bien au contraire…

- Mais s'ils revenaient durant le prochain match, il faut bien que je me défende...

Lupin les regarda tous les deux dans les yeux. Ils étaient déterminés. L'adulte sembla hésiter… et céda.

- Bon, très bien. Je vais essayer de vous aider. Mais il faudra attendre le prochain trimestre. Il me reste beaucoup de choses à faire avant les vacances. J'ai choisi un très mauvais moment pour tomber malade.

- Domo arigatou, s'inclina Ace.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un merci.

* * *

**_Note de Clockie_**

**_Tout d'abord, la traduction est d'un niveau amateur, c'est juste pour vous donner une idée. J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux, mais si quelqu'un a une meilleure traduction, ben... Qu'il se sente libre de la partager. Ou pas. C'est lui qui voit._**

**_Et okami = loup. Donc logiquement, si Ace donne un jour un p'tit nom à Sirius, ça sera Inu. (Ou Citrus, parce que ça rime et que c'est fruité.)_**

**_Ensuite, oui, un cygne. Tu sais, comme quand tu demande au dieu en lequel tu crois de t'envoyer un signe et que tu te retrouves avec cette stupide bestiole à côté de toi... signe/cygne... *insérez ici toute envie de meurtre suite à cette blague plus que pourrie*_**

**_Oh, et pour moi, le perso de HP le plus apte à avoir la Haoshoku, c'est Voldy. Mais je le vois pas s'en servir, ou savoir qu'il l'a._**

**_D'ailleurs, vous êtes vous déjà demandé pourquoi Voldy avait un nez pareil ? Non ? Vous voulez pas savoir ? Pas grave, je vous le dis quand même._**

**_C'est très simple._**

**_Quand Queudver a jeté chibi Voldy dans la marmite, il s'est écrasé le nez au fond, ce qui lui donne ce petit air si particulier._**

**_Donc, contrairement aux rumeurs, Voldy tient plus du persan que du serpent._**

**_Et lui aussi doit se faire mettre des gouttes pour dégager ses narines et ne pas s'étouffer._**

**_C'est juste que personne n'en parle, ça brise l'image de méchant absolu. C'est comme imaginer Dark Vador en slip de bain, quand le chauffage de l'étoile noire était mort (après tout, c'est l'étoile de la mort !), Sauron en train de parader avec ses jolis bijoux (le Collier Unique, le Bracelet Unique, la Couronne Unique, la Bague de pied Unique, le...), Envy avec une coupe afro (Envy : Pourquoi moi ? T.T ), Akainu en bunny girl (Akainu : *arme son poing de lave*), ou Ganon roux ! (Ganon : Je le suis déjà !) Oh pardon. Ganon avec les cheveux ROSES ! (Ganon : *glapissement de porcelet atrophié*)_**

**_Si vous avez l'unes de ces horribles images en tête, je ne m'en excuse pas. Moi j'ai Garp en Ivankov, Doflamingo en robe de mariée et Shirohige en bunny girl._**

**_(Ceci est un pavé. Mais c'est pas grave, je corrige vite alors vous m'en voulez pas, non ? Si ? Méchants.)_**


	7. Parles-moi des eaux de ton monde natal

**Salut à tous !**

**Voici le chapitre du jour, et j'ai l'impression que c'est à cet instant que ma 'Mione est devenue OOC, donc, je m'excuse platement si ça gène ^^'.**

**Merci ensuite à Mana.Y (non, y'a que Dumbledore qui parle Japonais, Rogue et McGonagall sont les deux seuls autres profs à savoir qui est vraiment Ace. Rogue aime lâcher des indices (il se gène pas avec Lupin), mais il va pas appeler Ace 'Commandant Portgas' en anglais, au beau milieu d'un cours/ Luna et le fait qu'elle parle japonais... non, c'est juste parce qu'elle est Luna Lovegood/ Tutoiement, tout le monde tutoie Ace (moins les profs), sauf pendant qu'il donne un cours. Ici, on apprend qu'à la liste de ceux qui peuvent l'appeler par leur prénom, en plus de Neville, y'a les jumeaux, Luna et Hermione) ; ChibichibiLuna ; 6Lisa9 (merci d'avoir pointé ça, je vais le corriger dès que possible ! et vu comment c'est partit, Luna risque fort de rejoindre le Shin Sekai/ Merci pour les cookies virtuelles) ; Olylmpe2 et Anna-chan17.**

**Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ace allait rejoindre Luna à la tour d'astronomie, alors que la majorité des élèves allaient à Pré-au-lard, quand il se fit prendre en otage par Fred et George.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il aux jumeaux.

- On attend quelqu'un. Même si tu es un prof, tu restes un élève, non ? fit Fred avec un grand sourire.

Ace leva un sourcil, alors que George appelait Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? s'étonna Harry en les rejoignant.

Il regarda Ace.

- Je suis pas responsable ! assura le jeune homme.

- On voulait vous donner quelque chose d'amusant avant d'y aller, répondit Fred avec un clin d'œil mystérieux. Venez voir.

Les deux troisièmes années furent conduits dans une pièce vide à gauche de la statue de la Sorcière Borgne. George referma la porte silencieusement et se tourna sans un bruit vers les deux autres, avec un sourire rayonnant.

- On a un cadeau de Noël pour vous, avec un peu d'avance, dit-il.

Et d'un geste majestueux, Fred tira quelque chose de sa cape et le posa sur une table.

Quelque chose titilla Ace.

- C'est pas un morceau de parchemin ordinaire, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Ceci, répondit George, c'est le secret de notre succès.

- On a du mal à s'en séparer, ajouta Fred, mais on s'est dit que vous en auriez plus besoin que nous… enfin… Portgas, tu as le Haki…

Harry ne comprenait pas grand-chose, et Ace leva un sourcil pour toute expression.

- De toute façon on le connaît par cœur, dit George. Et on a décidé de vous le léguer. Il ne nous sert plus à grand-chose maintenant. De plus, il y a quelque chose dont nous voudrions discuter avec toi, Ace.

Second sourcil levé.

- Et à quoi ça peut m'être utile, ce vieux bout de parchemin ? demanda Harry.

- Ce vieux bout de parchemin ? s'exclama Fred, comme gravement offensé. Explique-leur, George.

- Eh bien voilà… Quand nous étions en première année… _jeunes, insouciants, innocents_…

- Mais oui, mais oui, on vous croit… coupa Ace, alors qu'Harry avait un petit rire.

- Disons, plus innocents qu'aujourd'hui, rectifia George, nous avons eu un petit ennui avec Rusard.

- On avait fait exploser une Bombabouse dans le couloir et, pour une raison mystérieuse, ça ne lui a pas plu du tout.

- Alors, il nous a traînés dans son bureau et il nous a menacés de l'habituelle…

- Retenue et éventration ? J'ai déjà entendu ce refrain par le Haki. Davy Jones en soit loué, je me suis encore jamais fait prendre.

- Toi, blagueur ? s'étonna Harry.

- Les cheveux roses de Flint, c'est lui, pointèrent les jumeaux.

- Enfin, nous, on a remarqué que sur un tiroir de son armoire de rangement, il était écrit : _Objets dangereux confisqués_.

- Je vois le tableau, sourit Ace.

Harry avait un sourire aussi grand que le sien.

- Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait à notre place ? dit Fred. George a détourné son attention en laissant tomber une autre Bombabouse, moi, j'ai ouvert le tiroir et j'ai réussi à attraper… ceci.

- On doute qu'il sache comment s'en servir, dit George. Mais il s'est probablement douté de ce que c'était, sinon, il ne l'aurait pas confisqué.

- Je présume que vous savez comment ce petit bijou répond, sourit Ace.

- Oh, oui… répondit Fred avec un sourire goguenard. Cette petite merveille nous en a appris plus que tous les professeurs de l'école réunis… sauf toi, Ace, mais on a encore du mal à saisir ton savoir.

- C'est pour bientôt, vous êtes à la frontière. Peu de mes élèves y sont.

- Je pense qu'ils essaient de nous faire marcher, commenta Harry en jetant un œil au morceau de parchemin râpé.

- Tu crois ça ? répliqua George.

Il sortit sa baguette magique et effleura le parchemin en récitant :

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Aussitôt, de petits traits d'encre se répandirent sur le parchemin en dessinant comme une toile d'araignée. Les traits se joignirent, se croisèrent, s'étendirent aux quatre coins du parchemin. Puis, des mots tracés d'une grande écriture ronde à l'encre verte apparurent en haut du document :

_Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue,_

_Spécialistes en assistance_

_Aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups_

_Sont fiers de vous présenter_

_La Carte du Maraudeur._

Le parchemin était à présent un plan détaillé du château et du parc environnant. Le plus remarquable, c'étaient les points minuscules qu'on voyait bouger ici ou là, chacun accompagné d'un nom écrit en lettres minuscules. Ébahi, Harry se pencha sur le parchemin, ne percevant pas le juron d'Ace. Un petit point situé dans le coin supérieur gauche indiquait que le professeur Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Un autre point représentait Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge, qui rôdait au premier étage. Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, cabriolait dans la salle des trophées. Harry remarqua deux autres choses :

Un, la carte montrait plusieurs passages secrets qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et plusieurs d'entre eux menaient à Pré-au-lard.

Autre chose, quand il tomba sur là où ils étaient…

- Quelque chose à dire à ce sujet, "_Second Commandant Gol D. Ace_" ? demanda Fred.

Second commandant ?

Gol D. Ace ?

Ace s'était laissé aller contre un mur, les bras croisés, sans expression.

- Je ne dirais rien sur la première partie, puisque même si je vous laisse utiliser mon prénom, je ne vous fais pas encore assez confiance pour vous faire part de mon passé dans son ensemble. Quant au _Gol D. Ace_, je refuse d'être appelé ainsi. Ce n'est pas le nom que je me suis choisi. C'est peut-être celui que je tiens de mon père, mais cet homme n'a rien fait pour moi. Je tiens à rester _Portgas_, et conserver le nom de ma mère. Je lui dois _tout_. Je ne dirais rien d'autre.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles… il savait Ace naturellement méfiant et secret… mais de là à ne pas leur donner son vrai nom…

- Fausse route, Potter, fit Ace comme s'il devenait ses pensées. Je _hais_ ce nom de toutes les fibres de mon corps. Je hais l'homme qui m'a donné ce nom. Même si c'est mon vrai nom, ce n'est pas mon nom d'usage. J'ai lutté pour me faire connaître sous le nom de _Portgas_. Quiconque utilisera le nom de _Gol D._ pour me désigner comprendra la partie "_Second Commandant_". Et ça sera la dernière chose qu'il apprendra de son existence. Et oui, ce sont des menaces de mort.

Ace ouvrit la porte et s'en alla.

Harry regarda son point monter les escaliers jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie pour retrouver celui de Luna Lovegood, puis revint au jumeaux.

- Oups. Eh bien, il faudra percer l'abcès, commenta Fred. Donc, pour les passages à Pré-au-lard...

* * *

Alors que le Trio s'installait dans la taverne des Trois Balais, Harry décida de leur raconter ce qu'il avait appris.

- T'es pas sérieux ? Il nous a menti sur son propre nom ? s'étrangla Ron.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Il s'est justifié, pointa Hermione. Je pense qu'il est poursuivi par une sorte de réputation ou quelque chose, associé à ce nom, et pour s'en dégager, il a choisi un tout autre nom… Et si on suppose que Portgas est le nom de jeune fille de sa mère, alors, il n'a pas tout à fait menti. C'est comme si tu te faisais appeler Harry Evans au lieu de Potter.

- J'ai jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un s'appelant Gol, pointa Ron. Déjà que Portgas, c'est pas un nom commun…

- _Portgas D._, Ron, rectifia Hermione. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'était le D. de son nom, une fois que je l'ai vu à la bibliothèque, et il m'a dit que c'était une particule dont il ne connaissait pas la signification. Une particule rattachée à son nom de famille.

- Parfois, j'ai l'impression que c'est un alien, marmonna Harry en buvant sa chope de Bierreaubeurre. Il a aussi une sale cicatrice sur la poitrine et dans le dos. Comme s'il avait été transpercé par quelque chose…

- Il se change toujours avec les rideaux fermés, pointa Ron. Mais je vois pas ce qu'une cicatrice a de dérangeant. Sauf la tienne, on est d'accord, mais après…

- Vous vous souvenez de la première forme de l'épouvantard, avant qu'il ne devienne son grand-père ?

- Oui, c'était un homme très grand en rouge, l'air assez méchant, tenant son frère par la gorge, murmura Hermione. Y avait d'autres corps, sans doute ses proches.

- C'est cet homme qui lui a fait sa cicatrice. C'est juste au niveau du cœur. Cet homme se nomme Saka quelque chose… mais il porte le surnom de Chien Rouge. Il a parlé de Justice Absolue… j'ai pas tout bien compris.

- Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé avant ? demanda Ron.

- J'avais encore un minimum de confiance en lui, donc, j'ai accepté de garder le secret… mais là…

- On ira voir Dumbledore à ce sujet, leur dit Hermione.

- Mais on sera obligé de parler de la carte, protesta Harry.

- Je suis certaine qu'Ace lui en a déjà parlé…

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et secouèrent la tête. Non, ils trouveraient eux-mêmes des réponses.

Au même instant, la porte de la taverne s'ouvrit sur des professeurs de Poudlard, Hagrid et le ministre de la magie, faisant qu'Harry fut contraint de se cacher sous la table.

* * *

Il était très tard quand Ace revint à la tour de Gryffondor, jouant de façon absente avec sa bouteille de saké, cadeau d'un elfe de maison qui l'avait vu en déprime.

Il savait qu'Hermione était toujours éveillée, assise au coin du feu, son chat sur les genoux. Et vu qu'elle tourna la tête en l'entendant, elle devait l'avoir attendu.

- Si j'avais su que j'avais un comité d'accueil, je me serais pressé de rentrer, commenta Ace en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil.

- Tu as bu, reprocha Hermione. Tu ne devrais pas, pas à ton âge.

- Je suis résistant à l'alcool, ce n'est pas un saké de qualité moyenne qui va me faire du mal.

Ace balança ses jambes par-dessus un accoudoir et engloutit une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool.

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Granger ?

Hermione soupira et lui retira la bouteille des mains, pour aller la vider par la fenêtre avant de la reposer sur une table, malgré les protestations d'Ace. Elle vint ensuite s'asseoir dans un fauteuil un peu plus proche de lui, faisant que, positionné comme il l'était, il la voyait à l'envers.

- Usul, parle-moi de ton monde natal.

Ace cligna des paupières et dit :

- Je suppose que c'est une citation, mais je crains de ne pas connaître la référence.

Hermione eut un petit sourire et lui dit :

- C'est issu d'une des nombreuses interprétations en film d'un livre de science-fiction. Un classique. Dans le livre, la réplique qui s'en rapproche, c'est "Parle-moi des eaux de ton monde natal, Usul".

Ace eut un sourire, comprenant le message derrière la citation.

- La dernière est la mieux… Mais certaines confidences ne peuvent se propager.

- Ma parole.

- Potter m'a déjà donné la sienne, mais je sais qu'il a jacassé.

- Je lui donnerais une version améliorée. Ce qui l'intrigue, comme Ron, c'est ton nom. Le reste… ce qu'ils ignorent ne peut pas leur faire de tort, non ?

Ace eut un petit rire et ferma les yeux.

- Imagine qu'à la place de l'équateur, sur ton monde, il y est une chaîne rocheuse très haute et rouge, du nom de Red Line. Une chaîne qui partage un monde principalement insulaire en deux océans. Imagine qu'en perpendiculaire à cette Red Line, il y ait un bras de mer, un océan, mystérieux et indomptable. La Grand Line.

- Ce monde a l'air intrigant, sourit Hermione en s'appuyant une joue contre une main, dans une position plus confortable.

- Un monde magnifique. Cela forme quatre océans, réunis autour de la Grand Line. North, West, East et South Blue. J'ai vu le jour dans le South Blue, sur l'île de Baterilla, de Portgas D. Rouge. Elle est morte en essayant de repousser ma venue au monde dans le but de me protéger. Je suis né avec onze mois de retard. Tout juste nommé, mon grand-père d'adoption, Monkey D. Garp, grand héros de la Marine, me prenait sous le bras, à l'insu de tous, et me conduisit sur sa terre natale, Dawn, dans l'East Blue.

- Pourquoi à l'insu ? Et pourquoi ta mère devait-elle te protéger ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas le droit de vivre.

La réponse choqua Hermione.

- C'est l'une des premières choses que j'ai apprises. Avec le fait que je sois le gosse d'un démon, d'un monstre, soupira Ace.

Il arrangea sa position, les bras sur ses yeux qu'il avait fermés.

- Il y a deux forces qui s'opposent sur mon monde. Les Marines, qui représentent la justice et les lois, et l'autre force ce sont les Pirates, je ne parlerais pas des Révolutionnaires. Parmi les pirates, on trouve de tout… des crapules immondes, des gens avec des rêves, et d'autres assoiffé de libertés et d'aventures. Gol D. Roger, mon père, (il grinça des dents en prononçant ce mot) était de ceux-là. Un homme redoutable, un peu dingue, qui faisait ce qu'il voulait, du moment qu'il y avait de l'aventure et de la nourriture au rendez-vous. Même si d'autres hommes de l'époque, comme Shiki, ont fait pire que lui, Roger était vu comme un démon suprême pour un simple fait… il avait réussi où tous avaient échoué… Conquérir la Grand Line, découvrir l'île légendaire au bout de celle-ci… Raftell. On raconte que là-bas attendrait un trésor immense… le One Piece. Ce que c'est, va savoir… il est mort quinze mois avant ma venue au monde, emportant le mystère avec lui dans sa tombe. Néanmoins, il est mort en tant que Kaizoku Ou. Roi des Pirates. Quand il a été conduit à Loguetown, dans l'East Blue, son île d'origine, pour y être exécuté, il y avait un monde fou. Des pirates, pour assister à la mort de leur Seigneur ; des civils assoiffés de sang et de vengeance… et de simples curieux.

Un pauvre sourire fit une rapide apparition sur les lèvres d'Ace.

- L'une des rares choses que j'admire chez lui, c'est la façon dont il a quitté le monde des vivants. Avec le sourire, sans une once de peur, défiant une dernière fois l'univers. Ses derniers mots ont accompli l'objectif inverse des autorités. En exécutant publiquement le Roi des Pirates, ils voulaient mettre fin à l'ère des Pirates, mais Roger lui a donné naissance… l'Âge d'Or…

- Et toi, dans tout ça ?

- J'ai grandi caché du monde, chez une vieille bandit de montagne qui avait un deal avec Garp. Elle me surveillait, et elle échappait à la prison. On s'est jamais bien entendu tous les deux. Et quand elle avait un verre de trop, elle ne cessait de dire que j'étais l'enfant d'un démon, et que si elle n'avait pas peur de Garp, elle m'aurait déjà livré à la marine. J'ai grandi avec cette idée en tête. En fait, je crois bien que la haine que j'ai pour Roger, on me l'a apprise, en partie. Entendre les gens lui cracher dessus en permanence… même si ça faisait mal, j'ai fini par me mettre à lui cracher dessus à mon tour. Puis, vers l'âge de huit neuf ans, j'ai commencé à aller poser la même question à de parfaits inconnus, dans la ville voisine. "Qu'est-ce qu'il en serait si Gol D. Roger avait un fils ?". D'après toi, qu'est-ce qu'on me répondait à chaque fois ?

- Des choses ignobles qui ne sont pas vraies…

Ace resta figé de surprise quand Hermione l'enlaça en pleurant.

- Je hais les pleurnichards. J'ai foutu des poings à mon petit frère pour cette simple raison, même si ça ne l'a pas guéri… annonça Ace.

Hermione eut un pauvre rire et se redressa pour sécher ses larmes, permettant à Ace de se redresser.

- Ace… quoi que disent les gens, tu as le droit de vivre, lui dit Hermione.

- Je vais ignorer cet usage non autorisé de mon prénom pour te remercier de tes paroles. Que vas-tu leur dire ? Après tout, je n'ai pas menti. J'utilise l'identité que j'ai lutté bec et ongle pour avoir, afin de ne pas être comparé à mon père.

- Je leur dirais que tu as souvent été traqué à cause de ton nom et de ton père, et que tu en es venu à utiliser celui de ta mère pour être tranquille. C'est pas si loin de l'histoire. Parle-moi un peu plus de ton monde… et tu ne m'as pas expliqué la partie sur le "Second Commandant".

Ace se leva et lui offrit un sourire de morveux.

- Et c'est une histoire pour un autre jour, Hermione. Oyasoumi. Oh, et un dernier point. Lorsque j'aurais dû venir au monde, la Marine était en train de traquer toute compagne et descendance possible de Roger. Ma mère est passée de justesse entre les filets, là où beaucoup de femmes ont perdu la vie, par simple soupçon.

Et il disparut dans le dortoir des garçons.

* * *

- Tu n'as vraiment pas bonne mine, commenta Hermione en regardant Harry. Allez, raconte-moi tout, je me sens très attentive depuis hier soir.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Ron.

- Parce que ,contrairement à vous deux, j'ai pris la peine de discuter avec Ace. Puisque vous ne vouliez pas en parler à Dumbledore, j'en ai parlé avec le premier concerné, et la réponse est triste, mais facile à comprendre.

- Quelle réponse ? demanda Harry, sautant sur l'occasion pour détourner la conversation de Black et du fait qu'il était son parrain.

- Il se trouve que le père d'Ace est un criminel très connu par chez lui. Certes, il est mort, mais il a marqué les esprits de façon si intense que les autorités sont allées jusqu'à chercher une possible compagne et descendance. On voulait mettre fin à sa lignée de façon définitive. Des gens sont morts pour ça, quand la mère d'Ace a échappé de justesse à ce massacre. Elle a donné sa vie pour qu'il puisse vivre. Il a tant d'affection pour elle, pour ce qu'elle a fait, qu'il en est venu à porter son nom au lieu de celui de son père. Il a été traqué pour les fautes de son père. Il ne fait que se protéger en utilisant un autre nom. Pas plus.

- Et pour le "Second Commandant" ? demanda Ron.

- Il m'a dit avec un grand sourire que c'était une histoire pour un autre jour.

Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Brusquement, son souci avec la trahison de Black lui semblait presque dérisoire. Son camarade de classe vivait avec un tel poids sur les épaules… et pourtant…

- Quant à toi, Harry James Potter. Je me doute que tu dois être bouleversé par ce que nous avons entendu hier. Mais il ne faut surtout pas faire de bêtise.

- Comme quoi, par exemple ? demanda Harry.

- Comme d'essayer de retrouver Black, répondit Ron.

Harry était persuadé qu'ils avaient répété cette conversation à l'avance, pendant qu'il dormait. Il préféra ne rien dire.

- Tu ne feras pas ça, n'est-ce pas Harry ? insista Hermione.

- Black ne vaut pas la peine qu'on meure à cause de lui, dit Ron.

Ils ne comprenaient pas.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais fut coupé par Ace :

- Et si nous prenions l'histoire à l'envers ?

Il venait d'entrer, un calepin sous le bras, en simple chemise à manches courtes jaune pâle et pantalon cargo noir.

- Au passage, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer le but du bordel qu'ils font dans ce château, et de ce que c'est que ces vacances ? demanda-t-il en posant ses affaires sur une table.

- Noël, répondit Harry d'une voix lasse d'avoir été interrompue.

- Et… c'est quoi ?

- Tu connais pas Noël ? s'étrangla Ron.

- Je suis censé ? demanda Ace en levant un sourcil.

- Ron, Noël est une fête chrétienne, à la base, soupira Hermione. En faisant quelques recherches, j'ai vu que c'était la religion minoritaire au Japon, largement devancée par le Bouddhisme. Pour eux, Noël est un jour comme un autre, voire même une seconde Saint Valentin. Si Ace a grandi dans une culture proche de la culture japonaise, c'est normal qu'il ne connaisse pas Noël.

- Je suis athée, Hermione.

- Cela revient au même, au final, Noël n'a pas de sens pour toi. Aujourd'hui, Noël, pour beaucoup de gens, c'est surtout offrir des cadeaux.

- Y a les anniversaires pour ça…

- En parlant d'anniversaire…

Le sourire d'Hermione fit reculer Ace d'un pas.

- On en parlera plus tard. Donc, je disais de prendre l'histoire à l'envers.

Il étala ses papiers sur la table et s'appuya dessus avec un sourire féroce.

- J'ai fait des recherches sur l'affaire Black… et j'ai noté deux trois trucs, dont le premier mérite qu'on s'y arrête.

- Lequel ? Outre le fait qu'il fut le Gardien du Secret de mes parents, et que s'il n'avait rien dit, ils seraient toujours là ? demanda Harry en s'approchant, les mains dans les poches.

- La société magique a plusieurs moyens de connaître la vérité. D'un côté, nous avons le _veritaserum_, mais nous avons aussi la _legimencie_. On peut étudier les souvenirs de quelqu'un… j'en passe et des meilleurs.

- Tout ça pour quoi ? demanda Ron.

- Sirius Black, troisième du nom, seul Black à avoir été un Gryffondor, n'a pas eu de procès. Cela semblait si _évident_ qu'on a pas cherché plus loin et on l'a foutu direct en prison. Le jour où il a été arrêté, on a même pas cherché à savoir si c'était lui qui avait jeté le sort qui a causé la mort de Petter Pettigrew et de ces moldus… Je suis le seul à trouver le terme péjoratif ?

- Non, mais à défaut de mieux… soupira Hermione.

Ace eut une moue.

- Tu voudrais dire que Pettigrew se serait suicidé ? ricana Ron.

- Non. Avant d'exposer ma théorie, j'ai quelques questions… est-ce que vous savez combien de temps il a fallu, dès que les parents de Potter se sont cachés, pour qu'ils soient retrouvés ?

- Plusieurs mois, de ce qu'on a entendu. Et ? fit Harry, qui ne voyait pas où voulait en venir Ace.

- Des mois… pourquoi attendre autant de temps pour les livrer à Voldy ? Je suis le seul que ça choque ?

- Tu n'as pas tort… mais c'était lui le gardien du secret. Il aurait peut-être été ensorcelé, marmonna Hermione, pensive.

- C'est une possibilité à ne pas écarter… mais j'ai une autre hypothèse… et si, j'ai bien dit si, Black n'était qu'un _leurre_ ? Pour être le Gardien du Secret, il devait être important pour le couple Potter, non ?

Ace formulait son hypothèse de façon à essayer de ne pas faire croire qu'il en savait plus que les autres, mais obtenir des infos sur ce que savaient les autres sur cette affaire, et les mener de cette façon là où il voulait.

- C'est mon parrain, marmonna Harry. Le meilleur ami de mon père.

- Donc, tout le monde s'attendait à ce que ce soit lui le Gardien du Secret. Et si en réalité, c'était ce Pettigrew ?

- De ce qu'on a entendu, il a pas l'air très intimidant, commenta Ron.

- On ne se méfie jamais assez de ceux qui n'attirent pas l'attention. Imaginons ceci… pendant un temps, Black est le Gardien du Secret. Puis, réalisant que c'était un choix plus qu'évident, il pourrait consulter le couple Potter, et proposer quelqu'un d'autre pour ce poste… un _ami_…

- Pettigrew, mais… fit Hermione.

Ace leva une main, la coupant.

- _Admettons_ toujours, que Pettigrew soit un agent double. Ainsi, une fois nommé Gardien du Secret, il va voir Voldy et lui livre les Potter. Malheureusement, le graaaaaaaaaaaand Harry James Potter fait tout foirer. Sale gosse, à tout juste un an…

Ace avait dit ça avec tant d'ironie qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu, surtout devant le sourire digne du chat de Cheshire qu'arborait le jeune homme.

- En tant que ton parrain, ta garde aurait dû revenir à Black, or, tu es, si je ne me trompe pas, chez des bons à rien qui sont ton oncle et ta tante maternels, Potter. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé pour ça ?

- Apparemment, Hagrid m'a sorti des décombres. Black a voulu me récupérer, mais Dumbledore voulait que j'aille chez mon oncle et ma tante. Il a fini par céder et a laissé sa moto à Hagrid, répondit Harry.

- Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de toi, on va dire que Black s'est rabattu sur la seconde chose la plus importante pour lui… la _vengeance_. Il a donc retrouvé Pettigrew, qui essayait de prendre le large. Un peu de comédie pour attirer l'attention, quelques sorts, et pouf ! Black se retrouve face à douze corps et un doigt.

- Donc, Black aurait tué Pettigrew par vengeance devant sa trahison des parents de Harry, réfléchit Hermione.

- J'ai mieux. Et s'il était toujours vivant ?

- On a retrouvé son doigt, Portgas, lui dit Ron comme s'il était débile.

- Justement, c'est un doigt des plus intrigants. J'ai tiré une petite ficelle, et j'ai obtenu la photo dudit doigt. Qui veut la voir ?!

- Euuurk ! T'es gore ! commenta le roux quand Ace leva la photo.

- Ce qui est intéressant dans la photo… c'est le bout qui était normalement rattaché à la main. J'ai lu le rapport de l'incident, et on aurait dit qu'ils avaient été pris dans une bombe. Or, ce doigt a été coupé par un objet ou un sort tranchant. S'il avait été arraché au corps par une explosion, la chair n'aurait pas été sectionnée de façon aussi propre.

- Tu as vu beaucoup de membres sectionnés ? demanda Harry, malade.

- Plus que tu ne le crois, Potter. Et c'est une histoire pour un autre jour, Hermione.

Hermione leva les mains pour dire qu'elle n'avait rien dit.

- Donc, tu serais d'avis de dire que c'est un coup monté pour faire tomber Black, et faire passer Pettrigrew pour mort ? demanda Harry.

- Pas vraiment. Je pense que Pettigrew a pris peur en voyant Black sur ses talons. Il a pris la fuite en se faisant passer pour mort, et en essayant de s'assurer que Black ne le retrouverait pas. Il a improvisé sur le moment.

- Et il serait où, maintenant ? demanda Ron. Et surtout, comment il aurait pu s'échapper du lieu du crime, avec tous les aurors qui étaient dans le coin ?

- Vu qu'on a retrouvé sa baguette, que, bizarrement, personne n'a examinée pour savoir quel était le dernier sort lancé… soit il a été assez rapide pour se faufiler dans la foule, soit il avait une cape d'invisibilité… il a aussi peut-être eut le temps de se lancer un sort de camouflage… j'ai aussi une autre théorie, mais il faudrait que je trouve quelqu'un qui fut proche d'eux à l'époque de l'école.

- Laquelle ? demanda Hermione.

- Animagus. Pettigrew en était peut-être un.

- Ace, il a un registre dans lequel tout animagus doit s'inscrire en disant quel animal il est.

- Oh ? Vraiment ? Merde alors, je vais devoir m'enregistrer… grogna Ace. Hermione… on dit certes que nul n'est censé ignorer la loi, mais le fait est que c'est si facile d'oublier. Un vilain petit secret. Un as dans sa manche dans une partie de poker… Rien ne nous dit que Pettrigew est justement un animagus_ non déclaré_.

- C'est beaucoup d'info en une fois… commenta Ron.

- J'y bosse depuis un moment.

- Juste un instant, Ace… tu as dit que tu allais devoir t'enregistrer ? Tu serais tout de même pas en train de sous-entendre que… fit Hermione.

- Sous-entendre quoi ? sourit innocemment Ace.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Sérieux ? T'en es un ?

- J'apprends très vite. McGonagall-sensei en était impressionnée.

- Mais tu peux _pas_ t'enregistrer, Ace ! On va fouiller ton passé pour savoir d'où tu sors et… paniqua Hermione.

- McGonagall-sensei a dit qu'elle emporterait ce savoir dans sa tombe. Je viens tout juste d'y arriver. Raison pour laquelle je suis rentré tard hier soir. Bref. Est-ce que ma théorie tient la route, d'après vous ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Je préfère ta théorie à celle du grand public, lui dit Harry. Mais elle ne sera pas vérifiable tant qu'on ne saura pas si Pettigrew est vivant ni s'il était vraiment un animagus.

Il se sentait mieux… bien mieux à ce sujet.

- Et avec Black en cavale… sinon, tu te transformes en quoi ? demanda Ron.

Ace allait répondre quand il se redressa, tournant son regard vers la fenêtre.

- Hagrid-sensei ne va pas bien. Je pense qu'on devrait aller le voir.

- Comment tu fais pour savoir ce genre de choses ? demanda Hermione. Oublie. Haki ?

- Tu as répondu toute seule à ta question, Hermione.

* * *

Le trio s'emmitoufla dans leur cape, pendant qu'Ace prenait son manteau. Harry plaisanta sur le fait qu'il faisait très chasseur de vampire, ce à quoi Ace répondit qu'il avait toujours plus de classe dans cette tenue qu'avec une stupide cape de l'école.

Il précisa aussi que s'il avait le malheur de se chopper un rhume, il ne serait plus digne de porter le surnom de Hiken, quoi que cela veuille dire.

Une fois devant la cabane, qui ressemblait à une construction de pain d'épice avec un nappage de sucre glace, ils frappèrent à la porte, mais personne ne répondit.

- Il n'est pas sorti pourtant ? dit Hermione en frissonnant sous sa cape.

- Iie. Il est dedans, lui dit Ace. Tu veux essayer, Potter ?

Harry se mit devant la porte et frappa, appelant Hagrid, qui vint finalement leur ouvrir.

Il avait l'air d'avoir pleuré.

- Vous êtes au courant ? cria-t-il en se jetant dans les bras d'Harry.

Ce qui n'était pas des plus simples, vu qu'il avait le double de la taille d'un homme normal. Sur le point de s'effondrer, il fut secouru par Ace qui remit Hagrid sur pied sans le moindre souci. Il le tira dans la cabane et le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise.

- T'as de la force ! s'exclama Ron.

- Hermione, j'ai pas envie d'être désagréable… fit Ace en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

- J'ai bien saisi, oui, assura-t-elle en prenant la place du jeune auprès de Hagrid.

Ace alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la cabane et inclina son chapeau sur son visage, le cachant, mais, de la façon dont ses doigts tapotaient avec agacement son bras, on pouvait voir qu'il n'avait pas de patience avec les larmes.

- Hagrid, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione.

Harry remarqua une lettre d'aspect officiel posée sur la table.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Hagrid sanglota de plus belle en la poussant vers lui. Harry la prit et la lut à haute voix.

Ace en perdit son agacement, effaré.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! rugit-il, indigné. Il n'y a pas eu de blessés, c'est moi qui ait pris le coup et qui aurait pu porter plainte, et ce k'ssou yarro _ose_ se plaindre, soi-disant parce que son fils a été mis en danger !

Ace marcha vers l'hippogriffe, qu'il avait senti au coin de la cabane, et retira son chapeau pour s'incliner devant lui. Dès qu'il lui eut rendu son salut, le garçon s'accroupit près de Buck et lui caressa les plumes.

- On trouvera un moyen de te tirer de cette merde, Buck. Yakusoku.

- Il va falloir préparer de solides arguments pour votre défense, Hagrid, dit Hermione, posant une main compatissante sur son énorme bras. Vous arriverez à démontrer que Buck est inoffensif, j'en suis persuadée.

- Mais c'est inutile ! sanglota Hagrid. Tous ces affreux de la Commission sont à la botte de Lucius Malfoy ! Ils ont peur de lui ! Et si je n'arrive pas à les convaincre, Buck sera…

- Couic, oui, on voit le tableau… arrêtez de pleurer, ça ne va rien changer, soupira Ace en se levant.

Il alla se planter devant Hagrid et fit craquer son poing.

Bim !

- Ouch !

Ace regarda, satisfait, l'œuf sur la tête du pleurnichard, puis son poing qui perdait sa couleur noire.

- Vous êtes un homme ! Vous n'avez aucune raison de pleurer alors que rien n'est encore joué ! Ressaisissez-vous, k'ssou ! Vous croyez qu'il pense quoi de vous, Buck, à vous voir comme ça ! Mais levez-vous ! Battez-vous ! Prouvez-leur qu'ils ont tort ! Ce n'est pas en restant assis à pleurer que vous allez changer les choses !

- Ace ! s'offusqua Hermione. Pas besoin d'être aussi violent !

- Ace a raison, approuva Harry, même si la méthode est un peu brutale. Rester là à pleurer ne changera rien. Vous ne devez pas vous avouez vaincu, Hagrid. Dumbledore a essayé de faire quelque chose ?

- Il a déjà fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour moi, grogna Hagrid en se massant le crâne. Il est suffisamment occupé à empêcher les Détraqueurs d'entrer, sans compter Sirius Black qui rôde dans les environs.

Les quatre jeunes échangèrent un regard, mais ne firent aucun commentaire sur Black.

- Hermione, tu penses à ce que je pense ? demanda Ace.

- On va lui faire sa défense. Nous sommes tous témoins dans cette affaire, on va pas laisser passer ça. Je crois avoir déjà lu quelque chose sur une affaire semblable, je crois que l'animal avait été innocenté.

- Il faut réunir toute la documentation à ce sujet, que l'hippogriffe soit innocenté ou pas à la fin. On saura quelles sont les erreurs et quels sont les bons arguments. Néanmoins, si le juge et les jurés sont sous la botte de ce Lucius, ça risque fort de mal finir. Dans ce cas-là, je veillerais _personnellement_ à ce que Buck puisse prendre la fuite, juste sous leur nez, de façon à ce que ça ne vous retombe pas dessus.

Hagrid hocha la tête.

- Merci de votre soutien. Par contre, tu as une sacrée poigne, gamin !

- Si vous trouvez que j'ai de la poigne, rappelez-moi de ne pas vous présentez mon Jiji… il a une toute autre définition à proposer du coup "poing". En comparaison, moi, c'est une piqûre de moustique.

- Vous voulez une tasse de thé ? proposa Ron, rassuré de voir Hagrid ne plus pleurer. C'est ce que fait ma mère quand quelqu'un ne se sent pas bien.

Hagrid accepta et se moucha dans un morceau de tissu aussi grand qu'une nappe.

- Je ne me sens pas dans mon assiette en ce moment, avoua Hagrid en caressant la tête de son chien. Je me fais du souci pour Buck et en plus, personne ne s'intéresse à mes cours.

- Vous avez perdu pied après un simple accident dû à l'inattention d'un élève alors que vous donniez des consignes. Vous êtes un bon professeur, vous savez plein de choses, mais il faut que vous vous ressaisissiez. Ensuite, les Veracrasses, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus passionnant. Ils sont morts de quoi ?

- Comment tu sais qu'ils sont morts ? demanda Hagrid.

- Haki, répondirent les trois autres, accompagnés par le petit sourire d'Ace.

- C'est bien pratique, ce genre de choses…

- C'est comme ça que j'ai pu anticiper l'accident avec Buck. Y a pas que ça, pas vrai ?

- Les Détraqueurs. Ils me rendent malade, reprit Hagrid, secoué d'un frisson. Je suis obligé de passer devant chaque fois que je vais boire un verre aux Trois Balais. J'ai l'impression de retourner à Azkaban.

Il s'interrompit et but son thé.

Les trois autres se regardèrent en retenant leur souffle. Jamais ils ne l'avaient entendu parler d'Azkaban.

Ace inclina son chapeau et se glissa hors de la cabane.

Azkaban le ramenait toujours à Impel Down. Et Impel Down à Marine Ford.

* * *

**_Note de Clockie_**

**_Nyahahahaha, appellez moi Productivité personnifiée ! (En fait, je suis juste super motivée pour le moment. Peut-être parce que je veux pas étudier. Sûrement.)_**

**_Il fait chauuuuuuuuud... Si vous n'avez plus de nouvelles de moi, c'est que j'ai fondu. Littéralement. (Vous pouvez déjà constater la perte de mon cerveau, il vient de me sortir par l'oreille gauche.)_**

**_Je viens de me refaire un trip Zelda. Maintenant, j'ai des tas d'idées pour ma fic (je la posterais bientôt, pour ceux que ça intéresse) Même si je n'ai joué qu'à Twilight Princess xD J'avais commencé Phantom Hourglass et Skyward Sword, mais j'ai dû abandonner le premier en rendant la DS de mon amie et le deuxième en voyant les graphiques. Horreur totale. Y a que Ghirahim de bien. Enfin, tout le monde voit bien qu'il est très très gay, surtout sur Lilink. (Dark Link : Bon, vu qu'il est muet, je vais parler pour lui. ARRETE AVEC TES SURNOMS DEBILES !) Maiiiiiis, Darky-chwaaan... (Midona : Elle a raison, sois un peu tolérant.) Merchi Mid-Mid ! (Dark : Tu disais ? Midona : Tue la.) Méchants._**

**_Et c'est bientôt mon anniversaire-euh~_**

**_Par contre, c'est une horreur ! La Made In Asia de cette année a été annulée !_**

**_Snif._**

**_6Lisa9, pour les cookies, voilà le slip de bain de Dark Vador en remerciement. (Très joli, en pillou-pilou noir avec une tête de mort et un petit bouton qui fait "Ah au fait, si tu me tues, c'est vraiment pas gentil, parce que je suis ton père et que tuer son père c'est mal. Et le mal, c'est pas bien. Le bien c'est mieux. Et tant qu'on y est, Leila est ta sœur, R2D2 mon cendrier, Sauron ton oncle, Chewbacca l'amant secret de Beethoven, et j'ai vendu ton corps à Ghirahim. Maintenant bouge plus, parfait, je vais te tuer pendant que tu réfléchis. Je t'aime fiston." quand on appuie.) Et merci aussi pour la correction :3 Tiens, des fraises virtuelles._**

**_Et pour les autres, choisissez un bijou parmi ceux de Sauron ! (Oui, favoritisme, mais vous avez qu'à m'envoyer des cookies. Ou n'importe quoi de sucré. Notez que je préfèrerais de la neige, mais, comme dit ma maman, on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. Je m'en fiche, j'aurais quand même chaque statuette que je lui ait montrée.)_**

**_..._**

**_Maiiiiiiis, je râle ! J'avais prévu de faire Envy pour la MIA, et chanter Barbie Girl. En dansant. Envy, t'es sauvé. Pour cette année. (Sauron : Un cosplay de moi par toi ça va être joyeux, tu fais quoi, 1m60 ?) Va stocker la moitié de ton esprit dans tes chaussettes._**

**_Oh, c'est dommage que FF supprime certains smileys, comme celui ci /_**

**_Et dernier truc : PS c'est bon, PPS aussi, PPSS ça veut rien dire. Ça serait "post post scriptum scriptum", ce qui, traduit à la barbare, donne "après après texte texte". Ça n'a aucun sens. Donc dites PPPS, aussi ridicule que ça paraisse, ça ne sera jamais plus ridicule que Dark Vador en short et chemise hawaïenne, avec des chaussettes dans ses sandales. (DV : J'espère que tu te feras bouffer par les moustiques. Ksh.)_**

**_Et j'ai chauuuuuuuuud TToTT_**

**_(Oh, si quelqu'un veut parler des théories et chronologies de Zelda, qu'il pense à moi !)_**


	8. Premier Hiver à Poudlard

**Salut à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous (ouais, Clockie est hyper productive).**

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic, plus particulièrement 6Lisa9 ; ChibichibiLuna ; Olympe2 (j'ai un peu merdé sur ce coup là, je l'avoue *pose sa tête sur le billot*) ; Aria-chanforever (je ne spoilerais pas le reste de la 3ème année) ; Anna-chan17 'la Carte, Anna, la Carte. La Carte ne se trompe pas. Ace n'a rien dit, c'est juste la carte qui l'a vendu) ; Mana.Y (Je pars du principe que Hermione a saisi qu'il vient d'un autre monde, avec des choses qui pour lui, sont normal, mais qui ne le sont pas pour elle. Elle va poser des questions, histoire debien comprendre, mais sans info, elle ne peut pas réellement juger/ La forme animagus, tu verras :3)**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

Des cadeaux…

Ace fixa sans comprendre les paquets au pied de son lit.

- On est le combien ? demanda-t-il.

- Le vingt-cinq, lui répondit Ron, d'une voix qui disait que c'était pourtant évident.

Ace compta quelque chose sur ses doigts.

- En avance d'une semaine… c'est juste bizarre votre fête.

Ron se moqua de lui ouvertement.

- Je sais que c'est bizarre d'avoir des cadeaux à Noël quand on est pas habitué, lui dit Harry. J'étais pareil avant d'arriver ici. Par contre, pourquoi les cadeaux seraient-ils en avance ?

- Pour riiiien...

Ace sifflota innocemment sous le regard suspicieux des deux autres.

- Bon allez, ouvre tes cadeaux ! lui dit Ron.

- Les anglais sont bizarres… commenta Ace en s'installant au bord de son lit.

Il prit un premier paquet et lut la carte attachée.

- "Ne pas ouvrir avant le Premier Janvier." Si tu le dis, je vais le faire, Tuski no Hime, commenta Ace.

Il reposa le paquet à part sur son lit et en prit un autre.

- Oh-oh… fit Ron.

Ace ouvrit le paquet et se retrouva avec un pull orange, avec un grand A tricoté dessus.

- Désolé, les jumeaux ont dû lui parler de toi, fit Ron, un peu embarrassé. Ma mère l'a fait.

Harry aussi en avait un, rouge vif, avec le lion de Gryffondor.

Ace eut un sourire et plia le vêtement.

- Pourrais-tu lui retransmettre un mot de ma part, Weasley ? demanda Ace en goûtant l'un des petits morceaux de bûche allant avec.

- Pas de souci, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux utiliser Hedwige, la chouette de Harry.

- Pas de souci, je vais faire un mot de remerciement pour ta mère aussi, assura Harry.

Ace attrapa un autre paquet et l'ouvrit. Un livre.

_Shantys et chansons des mers les plus célèbres et leurs histoires._

- C'est Hermione qui t'a offert ça, y a qu'elle pour offrir des livres, pointa Ron.

- Non, pas qu'elle, fit Harry.

Ace attrapa un autre paquet et se retrouva avec un second livre sur les genoux.

- Oh, je connais cette histoire… _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_. Merci, Potter. Désolé, je me rattraperais l'année prochaine pour les cadeaux, fit Ace, embarrassé.

- Pas de souci, assura Harry.

Ace prit un autre paquet et se retrouva avec une très belle lame entre les mains.

- J'ai demandé à Fred et George de m'aider sur ce coup-là… on a pas beaucoup d'argent pour acheter un truc de grande qualité, mais vu que tu aimes les armes… fit Ron.

Ace vérifia l'équilibre et le tranchant.

- Elle est magnifique, merci.

Ace prit son dernier paquet en même temps qu'Harry déballait le sien. Le pirate resta perplexe devant les objets devant lui. Aussi, il ouvrit la lettre avec et sourit en réalisant de quoi il était question. De quoi faire diversion et de l'obscurité instantanée. Produits en cours de test… _intéressant_.

Merci les jumeaux !

Une exclamation de stupeur tira Ace de ses petites idées de sales blagues.

Harry venait de défaire son dernier paquet, dévoilant un balai étincelant.

- C'est incroyable… dit Harry d'une voix rauque.

- C'est quoi exactement pour être aussi incroyable, outre le fait que ce soit un balai ? demanda Ace, jouant la perplexité.

- C'est un _Eclair de Feu_ ! lui répondit Ron.

C'était exactement le même que celui que Harry avait contemplé tous les jours dans la boutique du Chemin de Traverse. En le saisissant par son manche chatoyant, il le sentit vibrer sous ses doigts et le balai resta suspendu en l'air, à la hauteur idéale pour lui permettre de l'enfourcher.

Pendant que Ron et Harry essayaient de savoir qui avait envoyé ça, Ace se souvenait de comment il avait fait acquisition du balai.

* * *

*_Flash-Back_*

_Ace venait de quitter Luna, un peu plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait fait, toujours d'humeur massacrante, durant la sortie à Pré-au-lard des autres. Cela n'avait pas gêné la petite Serdaigle qui s'en était allée nourrir les Sombrals. Le pirate avait essayé de choper Croûtard, mais le rat avait saisi que le brun en savait un peu trop sur lui, et s'était réfugié dans un trou de souris. Dépité, il était donc allé tenir compagnie à Sirirus dans la Cabane Hurlante, sous le Saule Cogneur, partageant une bouteille de saké qu'Ace avait chopée en cuisine. C'est là que Sirius avait émis le désir de faire un cadeau à son filleul. Ace s'était proposé de l'aider dans ce but. Ils avaient donc opté pour un balai, notamment grâce à Pattenrond qui leur fournit le billet pour le commander. Sirius avait rempli ce qu'il fallait dans le formulaire, avant qu'ils ne se transplanent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Là, Sirius, sous forme de chien, avait attendu du côté de Gringotts, pendant qu'Ace allait dans la boutique spécialisée dans l'équipement de Quidditch, les runes rajeunissantes dans la poche, lui permettant donc de ne pas attirer l'attention en se présentant comme un jeune homme de la vingtaine et non pas comme un élève. Une fois l'achat fait, Ace était ressorti trouver un coin où se cacher pour remettre les runes, puis rejoint Sirius, qui s'était lui-même caché pour se reprendre forme humaine et les transplaner de nouveau dans un coin isolé de Pré-au-lard, d'où ils s'étaient faufilés discrètement dans la Cabane Hurlante._

_Ace était retourné au château et avait demandé de l'aide aux elfes de maisons pour déposer le paquet au pied du lit de Potter à la date convenue._

* * *

- Comment ça, "il n'était pas à Poudlard" ? s'étonna Harry. Il était malade quand le match a eu lieu.

- En tout cas, il n'était pas à l'infirmerie, dit Ron. Je le sais parce que c'était au moment où Rogue me faisait nettoyer les bassins pendant ma retenue, tu te souviens ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Lupin n'a pas les moyens d'acheter un balai comme ça.

- Et il était dans son bureau. Je vous rappelle que si nous, nous sommes en dortoir, les profs, eux, ils ont leur propre chambre, donc, aucun risque de contamination ou quoique ce soit, pointa Ace. Ohayô, Hermione.

- Ohayô gozaimasu, Ace, salua Hermione en entrant en robe de chambre, Pattenrond dans les bras. Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez, je vous ai entendu rire comme des fous ?

Le mini-tigre avait un morceau de guirlande noué autour du cou et semblait d'humeur maussade.

- Outre le fait qu'ils se moquent de moi du fait que je ne saisis pas cette étrange fête…? demanda Ace.

Ron le coupa en mettant Croûtard en sûreté dans une poche de son pyjama.

- N'amène pas ce chat ici !

Hermione ne l'écoutait pas et venait de laisser tomber son chat sur le lit vide de Seamus, pour regarder bouche bée le balai.

- Harry ! Qui t'a envoyé ça !

- Aucune idée. Il n'y a pas de carte.

A sa grande surprise, Hermione ne fut ni excitée, ni intriguée. Elle se mordit une lèvre d'un air effaré.

- Je sais ce que tu penses, mais le balai est aussi normal que quelque chose de magique puisse l'être, assura Ace.

- Haki ? demanda Hermione.

- Un niveau que vous ne pourrez jamais atteindre. Je sais qu'il est bon. Je peux demander à Dumbledore d'y jeter un œil si ça te rassure, mais Potter ne risque rien avec. J'entends les intentions de l'acheteur juste en écoutant la voix de ce balai. La personne qui l'a fait a de l'affection pour Potter et veut son bonheur. Pas sa mort.

Hermione n'était que moyennement rassurée.

- Potter, est-ce que tu accepterais qu'un prof l'examine, histoire de rassurer ton amie ? demanda Ace en se tournant vers Harry.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, Pattenrond sauta sur Ron.

- SORS-LE D'ICI ! hurla celui-ci alors que le chat déchirait son pyjama et que Croûtard tentait de s'enfuir par-dessus l'épaule de son maître.

Ace attrapa le chat, évitant que Ron ne lui donne un coup de pied. Le pied continua sa route jusqu'à la valise d'Harry, la faisant tomber en s'ouvrant. Ron se mit à sautiller sur place en poussant des cris de douleur.

Le sifflement perçant qui retentit dans le dortoir fit dresser la fourrure du chat sur son échine. Le Scrutoscope de Harry venait de tomber de la valise et tournait à toute vitesse sur le plancher.

- Je l'avais oublié ! fit Harry en récupérant l'objet.

Ace alla mettre le chat à la porte du dortoir et examina l'orteil meurtri de Ron.

- Rien de grave, ça va passer. Il prendra juste une jolie couleur, mais il n'est pas cassé, soupira Ace, alors que Potter rangeait ses affaires.

Il regarda d'un œil sombre Croûtard dans les mains de son maître, encore tremblant. Il avait l'air squelettique.

- Il irait mieux si cette grosse boule de poil le laissait tranquille, grogna Ron.

- Tu l'as depuis longtemps ? demanda Ace en fronçant les sourcils.

- Une dizaine d'années… On s'est bien occupé de lui.

- Il a vécu bien longtemps, pour un simple rat des champs… Il est suspect.

Ron éclata de rire.

- Tu trouves que le balai sans expéditeur de Harry est normal, mais mon Croûtard, tu t'en méfies ?! T'es pas normal mec !

- Toujours se méfier de ce qui n'attire pas l'attention. Mon meilleur ami est mort à cause de ce genre de gars. Potter, tu montreras le balai à Dumbledore, ne serait-ce que pour rassurer Hermione ? Elle s'inquiète pour toi, après tout.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Si ça peut la rassurer, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

- On y va maintenant, ou vous voulez faire ça plus tard ?

- Je propose de le faire maintenant, ça permettra à Ronald Weasley de se calmer un peu et de cesser de s'en prendre à mon chat, fit Hermione en se levant. Au passage, Ace, mon cadeau t'a fait plaisir ? J'ai demandé à mes parents de me l'envoyer quand ils m'ont dit partir en week-end sur le port.

- Très touché, merci.

- Comment on peut toucher par des livres, marmonna Ron.

Ace prit les deux livres qu'on lui avait offerts, et les brandit devant Ron.

- L'histoire d'_Alice au Pays des Merveilles_ est la seule histoire que Makino-nee-san m'a racontée quand j'étais gosse, et qui me faisais me sentir comme quelqu'un de quasi normal, pas comme le fils d'un démon. Quant aux Shantys, ce sont des chants entonnés par un équipage de navire à l'ancienne, et ça me rappelle les personnes que j'espère pouvoir revoir une fois que j'en aurais fini avec Poudlard. C'est un souvenir sans frontière des meilleurs moments que j'ai passé dans ma vie. Alors, oui, on peut être touché par des livres. Surtout quand on a quasiment jamais eu de cadeaux. Quand tu auras fini d'être aussi con, on se retrouvera pour le repas. Je vais me doucher.

Et sans un mot de plus, Ace ramassa ses affaires et alla se doucher.

- Il semblerait que je ne sois pas la seule exaspérée par toi, ce matin, Ron… commenta Hermione.

Et elle s'en alla.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda Ron.

- Rien, c'est juste le premier Noël d'Ace et tu critiques ses cadeaux… soupira Harry.

* * *

Presque une heure plus tard, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ace se tenaient devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore, qui les fit entrer.

- Joyeux Noëls, jeunes gens. Tu es en avance, Ace. Je ne t'attendais pas avant le premier, sourit Dumbledore en les faisant rentrer.

- Je ne suis pas là pour les lettres, je sais que vous me les donnerez le jour où vous les recevrez, sensei, assura Ace. Il est plus question d'un cadeau de Noël qui perturbe Hermione.

- Oh, de quoi s'agit-il ?

Harry s'avança et montra son cadeau de Noël.

- J'ai reçu ça, et il n'y avait pas d'expéditeur, expliqua Harry.

- Même si l'hypothèse développée par Ace proposant l'innocence de Sirius Black me laisse songeuse, on n'est jamais trop prudent, monsieur le Directeur. Alors…fit Hermione.

- Je comprends, Miss Granger. Votre inquiétude pour votre ami est compréhensible. Quant à la théorie de Portgas-kun, je suis du même avis que lui. Je connais trop bien Black pour le croire innocent. Mais j'ai beau avoir fait pression sur le Ministre, il a toujours refusé d'offrir un procès à cet homme, fit Dumbledore. Puis-je le voir, monsieur Potter ?

- Oui, monsieur, assura Harry.

- Pas d'inquiétude, si le balai est sans danger, vous le retrouverez en l'état, sinon, je m'arrangerais pour le remplacer…

Dumbledore échangea un regard discret avec Ace, qui eut un rapide clin d'œil, alors qu'Harry posait le balai sur le bureau du Directeur.

- Je pense qu'au vu de l'heure, nous devrions pouvoir aller déjeuner. J'ai deux trois choses à faire, je vous dis donc à tout à l'heure.

Et les élèves se retirèrent.

- C'est dommage, un tel balai, marmonna Ron.

- Hermione a raison d'être méfiante. Un balai, ça se remplace. Pas une vie, lui dit Ace. En admettant que le balai vienne d'un laquais de Voldy, tu aurais voulu expliquer à ta mère et tes frères, ainsi qu'aux autres, _pourquoi_ on doit assister à la mise en terre d'un camarade de classe, sous prétexte que c'est un_ super balai_ ? Je pense peut-être que le balai est sans danger, mais quelques précautions ne feront pas de mal, surtout si ça peut éviter un accident tragique.

- Tu parles comme un adulte, parfois, Portgas… pointa Harry.

- J'ai élevé mon otouto seul, dans une jungle remplie de bêtes sauvages. Je présume que ça a quelque chose à voir.

- Otouto ? demanda Ron.

- Petit frère. Luffy est mon petit frère d'adoption.

- Ooh.

Ils firent un détour par l'entrée pour voir la neige qui recouvrait le paysage, avant d'aller manger.

Ils découvrirent que les tables avaient été repoussées contre les murs pour n'en laisser qu'une seule, dressée en son centre. Il y avait douze couverts : Dumbledore qui finissait de s'asseoir, McGonagall, Rogue, Chourave et Flitwick, ainsi que Rusard qui avait laissé son habituelle veste marron pour une vieille jaquette de cérémonie passablement moisie. Il n'y avait que deux autres élèves, des premières années qui paraissaient très mal à l'aise.

- Joyeux Noël ! dit Dumbledore en voyant approcher les jeunes Gryffondor. Puisque nous sommes si peu nombreux à rester au château, il serait stupide d'utiliser plusieurs tables. Asseyez-vous !

- Cinq sièges de plus, et je me serais cru à la table des Taïsho, comme au bon vieux temps, marmonna Ace en s'installant au bout de la table, séparé d'office de Ron par Harry. Hermione s'installa sur son autre côté.

- Pétard surprise ! annonça joyeusement Dumbledore en tendant l'extrémité d'un gros pétard argenté à Rogue.

- Je peux vous mettre à mort pour vous empêcher l'humiliation, proposa Ace en voyant le regard que Rogue jetait au pétard.

- Merci, mais non merci. Une fois mort, je n'aurais plus aucun élève à torturer… grogna Rogue en tirant à contrecœur sur le pétard.

Le pétard explosa comme un coup de feu et laissa apparaître un chapeau pointu, surmonté d'un vautour empaillé.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un sourire alors que Rogue poussait le chapeau vers Dumbledore, qui s'en coiffa aussitôt.

- Bon appétit ! dit Dumbledore, le visage réjoui.

Et le repas apparut sur la table… et du côté d'Ace…

- Yokatta… sourit Ace en se servant dans le plat de nouilles sautées.

Les elfes de maisons venaient de lui faire un magnifique cadeau. Il devrait trouver de quoi les remercier.

Pendant que les autres remplissaient leurs assiettes, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit et le professeur Trelawney entra en glissant vers eux, comme montée sur roulette. Sa robe verte à paillettes la faisait ressembler à une libellule géante.

- Kono tonbo wa dare ? demanda Ace, perplexe, des baguettes dans une main.

- Le professeur Trelawney, jeune homme, sourit Dumbledore en essayant de ne pas rire devant le surnom.

- So ka. Itadakimasu…

Et il se désintéressa totalement de ce qu'il se passait.

- Sibylle ! Quelle bonne surprise ! s'exclama Dumbledore en se levant.

- J'ai regardé ma boule de cristal, Monsieur le Directeur, dit-elle de sa voix la plus mystérieuse, et, à mon grand étonnement, je me suis vue abandonner mon repas solitaire pour me joindre à vous. Qui serais-je pour m'opposer aux décisions du destin ? Je me suis dépêchée de descendre de ma tour et je vous demande de pardonner mon retard.

- Mais je vous en prie, dit Dumbledore, le regard pétillant. Je vais faire venir une chaise.

Il tira sa baguette et une chaise s'envola lentement à travers la salle pour venir se poser entre les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall. Mais le professeur Trelawney ne bougea pas. Ses yeux immenses parcoururent toute la longueur de la table et elle laissa soudain un petit cri étouffé lui échapper.

- Elle a dû te voir manger, Ace, sourit Hermione en regardant son voisin engouffrer la nourriture comme s'il n'avait pas eu de vrai repas depuis des lustres.

Ace haussa les épaules.

- Je ne pourrai jamais, Monsieur le Directeur, dit-elle. Si je m'assieds parmi vous, nous serons treize à table ! Ce serait le signe d'un grand malheur ! N'oublions jamais que lorsqu'il y a treize convives autour d'une table, le premier qui se lève sera le premier à mourir !

- Eh bien, prenons le risque, Sibylle, dit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton agacé. Asseyez-vous donc à la table, tant qu'il reste de quoi manger.

Ace s'immobilisa dans son geste de reprendre de la nourriture et rétracta lentement son bras, posa ses baguettes et prit son verre, histoire de cacher son visage rouge d'embarras, qui fit tout de même rire Chourave, Hermione et McGonagall.

Il regarda d'un air perplexe la façon dont la femme s'installa sur la chaise vide, les yeux fermés et les dents serrées, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que la foudre s'abatte sur la table. Il voulut faire un commentaire sarcastique, mais le coude d'Hermione dans ses côtes le fit changer d'avis.

- Un peu de tripes, Sibylle ? proposa l'enseignante de métamorphose.

Le professeur Trelawney ne lui prêta aucune attention. Rouvrant les yeux, elle regarda autour d'elle et dit :

- Mais où est donc le professeur Lupin ?

- Sa _voix_ est dans son bureau, et de ce que je perçois, je dirais qu'il est malade comme un chien… répondit Ace.

Rogue avala ses lèvres pour ne faire aucun commentaire.

- C'est exact, fit Dumbledore. C'est d'autant plus dommage que cela tombe le jour de Noël. Vos camarades vous ont expliqué la tradition ?

- Oui, sensei. Si j'avais été mis au courant avant, j'aurais agi comme il le fallait, assura Ace.

- J'imagine que vous le saviez déjà, Sybille ? dit le professeur McGonagall, les sourcils levés.

L'enseignante de divination lui jeta un regard glacial.

- Bien sûr, je le savais, Minerva, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix feutrée. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on sait les choses qu'il faut s'en vanter sans cesse. Je me comporte souvent comme si je n'avais pas le Troisième Œil, pour ne pas mettre les autres mal à l'aise, contrairement à ce jeune homme venu de la mer.

- Voilà qui explique bien des choses… Et vous parlez de qui en parlant de celui "venu de la mer" ? fit McGonagall d'un ton incisif.

- Ce jeune homme brun aux yeux charbon et argent.

Les baguettes d'Ace s'immobilisèrent à mi-distance entre sa bouche et son assiette, alors qu'il regardait la femme, qu'il n'avait jamais vue, sortir ça. Il regarda Dumbledore, tout aussi surpris que lui.

- J'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est le Troisième Œil, mais ce qui est certain, c'est que je pense que vous le confondez avec une technique nommée Haki, que j'enseigne justement à ceux qui sont assez _masochistes_ pour recevoir mon enseignement. Merci de m'oublier, je ne suis _personne_.

Et il retourna à son assiette, ignorant le rire de ses amis. Ace et la nourriture, une grande histoire d'amour.

Trelawney repartit dans son délire, disant qu'elle savait que Lupin ne durerait pas longtemps à Poudlard, puis sur le fait qu'il avait pris la fuite quand la prof de Divination avait voulu lui lire son avenir.

Le repas se déroula presque normalement, jusqu'à ce que Ron, Harry et Ace se lèvent.

- Mes enfants ! s'exclama Trelawney après un cri perçant. Lequel de vous trois s'est levé en premier ? Lequel ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ron, regardant Harry d'un air gêné.

- Cela n'a aucune importance, déclara McGonagall d'un ton glacial. A moins qu'un tueur fou n'attende de découper à coups de hache le premier qui sortira de la salle.

- Si c'est le cas, je m'en vais de ce pas lui dire bonjour ! sourit Ace en essayant de ne pas rire, ce que ne se priva pas de faire Ron.

- Tu viens ? demanda Harry à Hermione.

- J'arrive !

Elle finit une part de gâteau et se leva.

- Je vous revois plus tard dans la tour, leur dit Ace, une fois hors de la salle.

- Où tu vas ? demanda Ron.

- Piquer une tête dans le lac. J'en rêve depuis longtemps.

- Mais tu es fou ! Par cette température !? s'étrangla Hermione.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Par contre, je peux demander à ce que vous laissiez la fenêtre du dortoir ouverte ? Je rentrerais par là.

- Il te manque une case Portgas, honnêtement, lui dit Harry.

Pour toute réponse, il n'eut droit qu'à un sourire et :

- C'est un fait établi, je suis un D.

Et Ace s'éloigna hors du château.

- Qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre s'il prend froid ! s'indigna Hermione, faisant sourire les deux autres garçons.

* * *

- Bonne année !

Harry et Ron se réveillèrent en sursaut quand Hermione débarqua dans le dortoir, toute contente, au matin du premier Janvier.

- Bonne année à toi aussi, marmonnèrent les garçons.

Ace grogna juste une réponse, quelques lettres sur les genoux, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Fumseck perché pas loin.

- Eh bien, t'as beaucoup de courrier, remarqua Hermione.

- De Neville, Lovegood-chan, Luffy, Sabo, mon parrain que je ne connais presque pas, d'une bande d'amis… répondit Ace en montrant le paquet.

- En quel honneur ? Et que fait le phénix de Dumbledore ici ? demanda Harry en mettant ses lunettes.

- C'est Fumseck qui vient de me les apportées… quant au pourquoi… je viens de me prendre une année de plus dans la tête !

Ron et Harry restèrent un instant perplexes, alors qu'Hermione poussait un cri strident et se jetait à son cou… enfin, essayait, mais Ace roula hors de sa portée.

- Pourquoi tu te jettes sur lui ? Tu es amoureuse, Hermione ? demanda Ron.

- Tu n'as rien compris ! C'est son anniversaire ! s'exclama Hermione, toute contente. Joyeux anniversaire Ace !

Elle essaya de lui faire un nouveau câlin, mais Ace esquiva de nouveau.

- Je préférerais éviter que tu essayes de m'étrangler, lui dit Ace.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Portgas ! Tu aurais dû nous le dire avant, on t'aurait trouvé un cadeau !

- Joyeux anniversaire.

- Je suis pas fana des cadeaux. J'ai eu mon lot y a une semaine.

Profitant du fait qu'il soit près de son lit pour le coup, il fouilla ses affaires.

- Potter, au passage, Fumseck a laissé ton balai. Dumbledore le juge sans danger.

Ace pointa du doigt le lit de Neville, où reposait le balai, et Harry se jeta dessus, tout content. Finissant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait, Ace alla ramasser ses lettres, tout en ouvrant le paquet de son autre main… et se retrouva avec le dial vierge qu'il avait filé à Luna.

Curieux, il le porta à son oreiller et l'activa.

- Tu espères entendre la mer ? demanda Hermione, perplexe.

- Eh bien… oui, et mes espoirs sont comblés. Ferme les yeux.

Hermione haussa les sourcils et s'exécuta. Ace plaça le dial près de son oreille, et la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ron.

- Tsuki no Hime m'a fait un _magnifique_ cadeau d'anniversaire. Elle a réussi à enregistrer la mer. Appuie sur le sommet du coquillage.

Ace lui jeta le coquillage et Ron s'exécuta.

- C'est dément ! Harry, écoute !

Harry rangea son balai sous son lit et prit le dial. En le portant à son oreille, il perçu le fracas des vagues contre des rochers, le chant du vent et quelques cris de mouettes.

- C'est dingue… fit Harry en rendant le coquillage.

- Un magnifique cadeau… sourit Ace, regardant le coquillage entre ses doigts avec des yeux brillants.

Hermione eut un pauvre petit sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue, faisait sauter les sourcils d'Ace haut sur son front.

- T'as définitivement le béguin pour Portgas, marmonna Ron.

Harry et Ace se regardèrent et secouèrent la tête.

- Serait-ce de la jalousie, Weasley ? demanda Ace avec un grand sourire.

Ron bafouilla quelque chose, le faisant rire avec Harry.

- Je suis chasse gardée, de toute façon, fit Ace en déposant le dial sur sa table de chevet.

- Qui est l'heureuse élue ? demanda Harry.

- Tu ne le sauras jamais de moi, Potter…

Et Ace lui tira la langue.

* * *

- Ace ?

Ace leva la tête et regarda Hermione, qui s'était rapprochée de lui durant le cours de créatures magiques.

- Tu as l'air triste à chaque fois que tu regardes le feu. Pourquoi ? Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

Ace rapporta son attention sur les salamandres qui se délectaient du feu de joie allumé par Hagrid.

Il les _enviait_.

Il donnerait cher pour pouvoir se jeter à bras le corps dans les flammes comme auparavant. S'assurant de son Haki que personne ne les écoutait, Ace expliqua :

- Sur mon monde, on n'a peut-être pas de magie, mais on a les akuma no mi. Ce sont des fruits mystérieux qui, en privant leurs consommateurs de leur capacité de nager, les dotent d'un pouvoir aléatoire. Tout ce qui existe et tout ce qui n'existe pas sous le soleil peut être un akuma no mi. J'en avais un. Le mera mera, qui avait fait de moi un homme de feu.

- Tu as perdu cette capacité en mourant ? Oui, je sais que tu es mort, je suis tombée sur un vieux livre de rituel qui décrivait tes chaînes…

- Les morts n'ont pas besoin d'un pouvoir… alors, forcément que je ne l'ai plus. Et ça me manque. On m'avait rebaptisé l'allumette indisciplinée. Je me sens plus vraiment moi, maintenant que je n'ai plus ce pouvoir. Et j'envie énormément ces salamandres.

Hermione serra doucement l'épaule d'Ace pour lui transmettre sa sympathie.

- C'est Dumbledore qui t'a ramené, n'est-ce pas ? Pour protéger Harry ?

- Tu es trop brillante pour ta propre sécurité, Hermione.

- Je sais, mais c'est ce qui fait que je suis effrayante ! Je suis l'insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout, après tout.

- Oh, mais je vous crois, oujou-san. Hiken no Ace n'est que votre humble chevalier servant.

Ace mima une révérence qui fit rire Hermione.

- Allons ramasser du bois, je vais apprendre à ces salamandres à ne pas me faire râler en leur donnant tellement chaud qu'elles vont griller comme des sardines… fit Ace.

- Vengeance contre les salamandres ! rit Hermione.

- Pourquoi vous riez ? demanda Hagrid en se rapprochant d'Hermione avec Harry et Ron.

- Je suis jaloux des salamandres, donc, par vengeance, je vais m'assurer, avec l'aide d'Hermione, qu'elles aient tellement chaud qu'elles regretteront de m'avoir rendu jaloux… fit Ace.

- En quel honneur ? demanda Harry.

- Inside Joke, pouffa Hermione. En avant, allons faire flamber ces salamandres !

- Je sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais depuis qu'elle te connaît, Hermione est devenue très bizarre, commenta Ron.

- Je constate, en effet, fit Hagrid.

Ace leur offrit un immense sourire innocent.

- Je n'ai rien fait ! On dit juste que les D. sont des dégénérés et qu'il se pourrait que ce soit contagieux !

Il eut un petit rire et alla ramasser des brindilles avec Hermione pour le feu.

- Je savais Portgas bizarre, mais là… commenta Harry, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Il a corrompu Hermione ! s'étrangla Ron.

* * *

_**Note de Clockie**_

_**Hier soir, je suis allée en ville, des pervers m'ont suivie, j'étais mal à l'aise, et ce dégueulasse qui m'envoyait des gros baisers n'a pas arrangé les choses.**_

_**J'ai donc discuté avec mes amies pour me remonter le moral.**_

**A/N Pffff, t'es nul ! Un bon coup de pied, et ça les auraient calmé ! Un ushiro-geri dans les parties, et y'a de quoi en clamer plus d'un :3  
**

_**J'aimerais comprendre comment, en expliquant mes théories Zelda, j'ai fini par détailler un plan pour provoquer un lemon [AragornxFaramirxLegolas]. Enfin. J'ai rigolé, et je me suis étouffée avec mon lait. Ça m'a pris un quart d'heure pour nettoyer correctement mon clavier.**_

_**Donc retenez la leçon, si un des intervenants décide de faire rentrer Gollum dans le tout, ne buvez pas en lisant son commentaire.**_

_**Et merci pour tous les trucs sucrés, ça fait plaisir ^^ (Hey, quand j'ai essayé de déterminer l'heure et l'endroit des orages, j'ai eu juste. Les trois fois. Donc je dis qu'il neigera demain, sur la France et la Belgique !) (Et pour le ventilo, sûr que ça me serait utile, mais... Faudrait que je range ma chambre. Et... J'ai pas assez de courage pour ça -' )**_

_**Tiens, il vient d'y avoir cinq orages, dont deux de suite, en deux jours. Et des gros grêlons, aussi. Je pense que le climat se dérègle un peu... Enfin non, je suis en Belgique, j'ai rien dit.**_

_**Et je viens de faire découvrir cette fiction à une amie, donc dites bonjour à Aurélie ! Elle accepte de me supporter presque tous les jours, faut bien du courage pour ça. (Link : *soupire profondément en acquiesçant*) Hé, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Prends exemple sur les autres, ils sont calmes cette fois. (Link : *hausse un sourcil en montrant les autres, ligotés et bâillonnés dans un coin*) ... (Link : *petit sourire*) Toi, tu viens de perdre ton privilège de muet timide. Viens ici, que je t'apprenne le respect ! (Dark : *se libère de son bâillon* LIIIIINK ! Venge nous ! Link : *fuit très très vite* Dark : ... J't'en donnerais moi, des Triforces du Courage...)**_

**A/N 2 : Bonjour Aurélie, je t'offre la médaille du courage !  
**

_**Enfin. Le plus gros problème que j'ai en été, c'est le coq de mes voisins. Il chante TOUJOURS à 3h du mat. Seulement, en été, (enfin, quand il fait chaud) je dors avec la fenêtre ouverte, et je n'arrive pas à dormir avant que le temps ne se soit rafraîchi, ce qui arrive vers... *roulements de tambour* 3h du mat. Vous voyez le problème ? Et ce depuis des années. Et mon sniper d'airsoft est cassé TToTT**_

_**Pffiu. Je voulais vous expliquer ma théorie du complot des pommes, ou celle des poulets, mais j'ai la flemme. P't-être une autre fois, si vous êtes sages.**_

**A/N 3: Faut pas oublier celui des chats... ouais... ils fomentent un complot contre nous... (regarde son chat qui dort innocemment pas loin) **

_**Oh, dernière chose, 6Lisa9, fais comme moi, vise l'Islande ! Le frigo, c'est dur de respirer dedans (oui, je l'ai vraiment fait.) et la cave, c'est pas vraiment possible d'y passer sa vie. Donc l'Islande. Ou tout autre pays nordique, mais comme en Islande la langue est cool, c'est celui-là que j'ai choisi.**_

_**Et j'allais oublier le cadeau de remerciement d'Anna-chan ! Humm... Ah, j'ai ici un très joli flamant rose en peluche, avec de petites traces de dents causées par bébé Law, que Doflamingo m'a gentiment cédée contre un cosplay de nekomimi (perso au oreilles et queue de chat, ici une version fille) (pour mettre à Law bien sûr). (Dark : Hey, pourquoi tu lui propose pas les photos plutôt ?) Parce qu'elles sont à moi ! Et à personne d'autre ! (Gandalf : Vous ne pouvez vous opposer à la reprise de Doflamingo !) Présssssssssssieuses... (Dark : ... Je veux retourner dans le temple de l'eau ToT )**_


	9. Apprentissage du Patronus

**Salut à tous !**

**Petite chapitre du jour, malgré le moral dans les chaussettes de Clockie (*envoie de glace au chocolat virtuelle*).**

**Merci à ChibichibiLuna ; Mana.Y (tout ce que je dirais, c'est qu'Ace va retrouver son akuma no mi dans pas longtemps ) LuckyDream (je ne répondrais pas à cette question, je voudrais pas casser les idées que se font les autres sur comment je fais pour les avoir ces idées) ; Go D. Tenshi (ouf, je suis rassurée de savoir que je suis pas la seule à connaître le complot des chats) ; Anna-chan17 (non, il a pas de balais, c'est juste celui de Harry/ Non, puisqu'il est mort, il ne peut plus vieillir. Les runes, elles ne font que reitre des années à son apparences, tu comprendras un peu plus tard dans la fic) ; 6Lisa9 et Olympe2 (il sait que Sabo est vivant ^^ et j'ai déjà prévu le coup de l'akuma no mi).**

**je vous souhaite tous donc une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

- Lupin n'a toujours pas l'air bien, je me demande ce qu'il a… commenta Ron alors qu'ils allaient dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

- Sa na… fit Ace en s'installant.

- Ouiiii, 'sa na', comme tu dis… fit Hermione avec aigreur.

- Tu te mets au japonais ? T'as pas assez de cours comme ça ? s'étrangla Ron en s'installant à côté d'Hermione.

Bam !

Harry ignora Ace qui venait de tomber dans son assiette.

- Non, Ron, y a pas besoin. Certaines expressions, il les répète assez souvent, faisant que tu les enregistres et que tu finis par en comprendre le sens, fit Harry. Sa na, ça serait comme dire "Qui sait" ou "Dieu seul sait". Tu vois ?

- J'ai toujours du mal avec sa manie de passer d'une langue à l'autre.

- C'est parce que tu ne développes pas assez ton cerveau, Ronny ! se moqua Fred en se forçant une place entre Harry et Ace.

- Ace, ta nourriture a l'air bonne, je peux en manger ? fit George, de l'autre côté d'Ace.

- Pas touche ! grogna Ace en se redressant brusquement, ses yeux criants au meurtre.

- Tout pour la nourriture, hein ? sourit Fred.

- Et encore, avec mon idiot de frangin, chaque repas est une vraie bataille… Sinon, on parlait de quoi ?

- De la maladie de Lupin, à l'origine, répondit Hermione.

- Oh.

Ace haussa les épaules.

- C'est dangereux, tu le sais, non ? fit Hermione.

- Oui, et ?

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?!

Ace remonta sa manche pour montrer à la fois une lame sur son poignet et un bout de la chaîne tatouée sur son bras, visible dans sa paume de main. Le message était clair :

Je suis ici pour la protection, donc, je peux me débrouiller si Lupin devient dangereux.

- Si tu le dis, fit Hermione.

- Vous faîtes de la télépathie ? demanda Harry.

- Non, on communique par code secret, lui répondit Ace.

Et il retourna à son assiette, malheureusement vide, et se resservit donc.

* * *

Le jeudi soir à huit heures, on pouvait trouver Harry et Ace dans la salle d'Histoire de la Magie, avec le professeur Lupin et un épouvantard.

- J'en ai cherché un dans tout le château depuis mardi dernier, et heureusement, j'ai fini par en trouver un dans l'armoire de Rusard. C'est ce qui peut se rapprocher le plus d'un vrai Détraqueur. Quand il vous verra, Harry, l'épouvantard va prendre l'aspect d'un Détraqueur et nous pourrons donc nous entraîner sur lui. Quand on ne s'en servira pas, je le garderai dans mon bureau.

- D'accord, mais pour Portgas… sa peur n'a rien à voir avec les Détraqueurs, fit Harry en essayant de cacher son appréhension.

- Tu seras en première ligne, à mon avis, Potter, pour qu'il conserve la forme de Détraqueur, et je serais derrière toi. Je n'aurais pas recours au Haki, Okami-sensei. Aucune chance que je le fasse fuir.

- Aucun souci, Hiken, assura Lupin. Sortez vos baguettes à présent. Le sort que je vais vous enseigner, est un acte de magie très avancée, qui dépasse de très loin le niveau de la sorcellerie de premier cycle. On l'appelle le sortilège du Patronus.

- Comment ça marche ? demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

Il jeta un œil à Ace, mais il paressait nerveux, lui aussi. C'est vrai que cela lui faisait se rappeler de l'instant qui avait fait qu'il avait une énorme cicatrice dans la poitrine et le dos.

- Si le sortilège se déroule normalement, vous verrez apparaître un Patronus, c'est-à-dire une sorte d'anti-Détraqueur, un protecteur qui jouera le rôle de bouclier entre vous et le Détraqueur.

Pendant que Harry s'imaginait blotti derrière un être de la taille de Hagrid armé d'une massue, Ace visualisait très bien son capitaine transperçant le Détraqueur de son bisentô. L'image le fit sourire.

- Le Patronus, poursuivit le professeur Lupin, représente une force positive, une projection de tout ce qui sert de nourriture aux Détraqueurs - l'espoir, le bonheur, le désir de vivre – mais, à l'inverse des humains, le Patronus ne peut pas ressentir de désespoir et le Détraqueur ne peut donc pas lui faire de mal. Je dois cependant vous avertir tous les deux, que ce sortilège est peut-être trop complexe pour vous. De nombreux sorciers hautement qualifiés ont des difficultés à le mettre en pratique.

- On a rayé le mot impossible du dictionnaire dans la famille, alors… fit Ace. Sinon, ça ressemble à quoi ?

- Chaque Patronus est unique. Il change de forme selon le sorcier qui le fait apparaître.

- Et on le fait apparaître comment ? demanda Harry.

- En prononçant une incantation qui ne peut produire son effet que si vous vous concentrez de toutes vos forces sur un souvenir particulièrement heureux.

Ace jura et se laissa tomber en tailleur par terre, la mine concentrée, cherchant un souvenir vraiment heureux. Rien avant ses frères, c'était certain… rien incluant les adultes, sauf les Shirohige, ou leurs alliés… l'une des fois où ils avaient foutu le bordel à Goa ? Il sourit au souvenir. Le bon vieux temps.

- Je suis prêt, dit Harry, s'efforçant de se rappeler le plus précisément possible la merveilleuse sensation qu'il avait éprouvée quand il s'était élevé pour la première fois dans les airs.

- J'ai trouvé, assura Ace.

Il se remit sur pied, un froncement de sourcils déterminé sur son visage.

Lupin s'éclaircit la gorge et leur indiqua le sortilège à prononcer.

- _Expecto Patronum_.

Les deux garçons répétèrent et de la vapeur argentée sortit de leurs baguettes.

- ||_ En garde, Akainu, je vais te tuer avec de la vapeur argentée_ || ! railla Ace.

- Vous disiez, Hiken ? demanda Lupin après les avoir félicités.

- Rien, je délirais seul, ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi…

- Bien. Qui veut y aller en premier ?

- Honneur au plus vieux, fit Harry.

- Vas-y, cache-toi derrière moi, et je dirais rien, Potter, ricana Ace.

Il fit rouler sa tête sur ses épaules et se prépara. Il respira profondément et se concentra. Le couvercle de la caisse se souleva et, Harry étant le plus proche, l'épouvantard devint un Détraqueur.

- Recule, Potter ! cria Ace.

Il brandit sa baguette et répéta en boucle la formule.

L'air commençait à sentir la poudre et le sang.

-_ Expecto patronum… Expecto Patronum_

Rien à faire, le Détraqueur avançait vers eux.

Il sentait même la brûlure du magma sur son poignet, le faisant se jeter à terre en se tenant le bras.

- Harry, à vous ! cria Lupin.

Une douleur sourde traversa la poitrine d'Ace...

* * *

Quand les garçons revinrent à eux, ils étaient étendus sur le plancher de la salle de classe. Pas besoin d'être Vegapunk ou Einstein pour savoir de quoi il en était.

- Désolé, s'excusa Harry en se redressant, le visage ruisselant de sueur froide.

- Vous vous sentez bien ?

- Oui…

Harry se redressa en s'accrochant à une table et s'appuya dessus pour se maintenir debout.

Ace se mordait les lèvres, essayant de juguler la douleur de ses cicatrices.

- Hiken ?

Ace ralentit sa respiration, tenta de se calmer, pour finalement voir la douleur partir. Il se releva sur des jambes tremblantes et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les rejeter hors de son visage.

- T'es très pâle, est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- T'es pas aussi frais qu'une rose non plus Potter, je te rassure, sourit faiblement Ace en s'appuyant sur une table.

- Tenez, leur fit l'enseignant en leur donnant des Chocogrenouilles. Mangez ça, on recommencera. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous réussissiez du premier coup. J'aurais été même stupéfait si ça avait été le cas.

- C'est de pire en pire, marmonna Harry en croquant la tête de la grenouille. Cette fois, j'entends ma mère encore plus fort… et lui aussi… Voldemort.

- T'es chanceux… pendant un instant, j'ai cru être de nouveau sur le champ de bataille… l'odeur de la poudre… du sang… les cris des blessés… les voix des mourants qui s'éteignent … Akainu…

Ace crispa une main sur sa poitrine.

- Si vous préférez arrêter là, je le comprendrai très bien…dit Lupin.

- Je veux continuer ! protestèrent les deux garçons, avant d'engloutir le reste de leurs Chocogrenouilles.

- Très bien… dans ce cas, peut-être faudrait-il vous concentrer sur un autre de vos souvenirs heureux ? Celui-ci ne semble pas être suffisamment intense…

- Je sais déjà lequel je vais choisir. Je sais pas vraiment si c'est un souvenir intense… mais… c'est symbolique… souffla Ace.

- Est-il heureux ? demanda Lupin.

- L'un des premiers moments heureux de ma vie, sourit Ace.

Il regarda Harry qui hocha la tête.

- Je passe en premier, cette fois, fit Harry.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la table, baguettes en main.

Harry essaya, mais bientôt, il tomba inconscient aux pieds d'Ace.

Les yeux fermés, il revoyait Luffy devant lui, avec les blessures et les larmes, son air perplexe devant la simple question.

Lupin fut surpris de ce que dit Ace au lieu de l'incantation :

- _Je veux que tu vives_…

Et ça marcha…

Une ombre argentée jaillit de la baguette d'Ace, prenant une vague forme aviaire, et repoussa le Détraqueur.

- _Riddikulus_ ! rugit précipitamment Lupin.

Le Détraqueur disparut dans la malle et Ace tomba sur les fesses, la respiration haletante.

- Surprenant, Hiken, très surprenant ! On en parlera quand Harry reviendra à lui.

Ace attrapa la Chocogrenouille que lui lança Lupin et la mangea, regardant le prof réveiller Harry. Et cette fois, il avait entendu son père, qui avait voulu prendre Voldemort pour lui seul afin que sa femme et son fils puissent fuir.

A sa sueur, il y avait des larmes.

- Vous… vous avez entendu James ? dit Lupin d'une voix étrange.

- Oui… dit Harry en relevant la tête. Pourquoi ? Vous… Vous connaissiez mon père ?

- Oui… oui en effet… dit Lupin. Nous étions amis quand nous étions élèves à Poudlard. Harry, je crois que nous ferions bien d'en rester là pour ce soir. Ce sortilège est beaucoup trop complexe, même s'il semblerait que Hiken arrive presque à avoir un Patronus Corporel… Je n'aurais jamais dû essayer de vous l'apprendre.

- Un quoi ? firent les deux élèves.

- Le Patronus est un charme en lui-même difficile. Mais la forme plus puissante du Patronus est quand celle-ci prend une forme précise. Il faut avoir un souvenir extrêmement heureux et une forte volonté pour y arriver. C'est la marque de puissants sorciers. D'autant plus que vous l'avez fait silencieusement.

- Soit mon bracelet traducteur marche mal, soit, c'est moi qui suis con.

- Dès la sixième année, on exige des élèves qu'ils sachent faire de la magie en se passant d'énoncer l'incantation à haute voix. Vous avez parlé, certes, mais ce n'était pas l'incantation. Pourtant vous avez réussi le sort. Et il était certes encore un peu brumeux et sans réelle consistance, mais on pouvait discerner la forme d'un grand oiseau. Assez grand pour avoir la taille d'un homme adulte de grande taille. Les patronus représentent en général la personnalité du lanceur au plus profond de lui-même.

Oiseau… aussi grand qu'un homme… Représentation de la personnalité.

Ace se mit à rougir comme une tomate, visualisant un immense oiseau aux ailes enflammées.

- Si j'en crois votre rougissement, jeune homme, vous savez ce que c'est et il doit avoir une valeur profonde pour vous… fit Lupin d'un sourire entendu.

- Urusai… marmonna Ace avec une moue.

Il allait pas parler de sa vie sentimentale avec cet homme !

En fond, Harry s'étrangla avec son morceau de chocolat en essayant de rire.

- Je suis prêt pour un nouvel essai, fit Harry en se relevant. J'ai un souvenir suffisamment heureux, cette fois !

- Essaye de quelque chose de symbolique, Potter, proposa Ace, toujours assis contre le mur, mangeant calmement son morceau de chocolat.

- Je vais te hanter pour savoir à quoi tu pensais, Portgas, sourit Potter, malgré sa concentration.

- J'y songerais un jour, peut-être, quand ce que je dirais ne risquera pas de griller ton cerveau.

- Prêt ? dit Lupin, qui ne semblait pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de renouveler l'expérience. Vous êtes bien concentré ? Allons-y !

Il souleva le couvercle pour la troisième fois et le Détraqueur se dressa. Les lumières s'éteignirent, le froid se répandit…

- _EXPECTO PATRONUM_ ! hurla Harry. _EXPECTO PATRONUM_ ! _EXPECTO PATRONUM_ !

Les cris avaient recommencés à résonner dans sa tête, mais cette fois, c'était comme s'ils provenaient d'une radio mal réglée. Leur intensité diminuait, augmentait, diminuait à nouveau… Harry voyait toujours le Détraqueur, qui s'immobilisa tout à coup… Alors, une intense ombre argentée jaillit de la baguette magique d'Harry et flotta dans l'air, entre le Détraqueur et lui. Harry avait l'impression que ses jambes s'étaient liquéfiées, mais il tenait toujours debout… Pour combien de temps encore, il ne le savait pas…

Ace jaillit devant le Détraqueur, qui se changea immédiatement en Garp.

- Wari Jiji. Ore wa Shirohige no musko… Riddikulus !

Et le vieil homme se retrouva dans la tenue d'Ivankov, en même temps que le Patronus de Harry disparaissait.

- Je m'en charge, assura Lupin. Occupez-vous d'Harry.

Ace prit un chocolat que lui lança Lupin et alla rejoindre Harry, lui cachant la pleine Lune qu'était devenue l'épouvantard et que le prof essayait de faire rentrer dans la malle.

- Pas mal Potter… félicita Ace.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir couru des kilomètres… avoua Harry en prenant le chocolat.

- Excellent ! C'était un très bon début ! Bravo Harry ! Et bravo à vous aussi, Hiken ! s'exclama Lupin.

- On ne peut pas refaire un nouvel essai ? Juste un ? demanda Harry.

- Même moi je suis pas maso à ce point, Potter… rit Ace en mettant Harry debout.

- Votre camarade a raison. C'est suffisant pour ce soir.

Il leur donna à chacun une barre de chocolat.

- Mangez tout, sinon, Madame Pomfresh sera furieuse contre moi. On recommencera à la même heure la semaine prochaine, ça vous va ?

- D'accord.

- Oh, et pour vous, jeune homme. On n'est jamais trop sûr, donc, voici de quoi vous permettre d'avoir une nuit calme, au cas où. J'ai appris que vous aviez été plutôt…

- Vocal ? Bruyant ? Immanquable ? proposa Ace en prenant la potion qu'on lui tendait. Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

- Une nuit sans rêve.

- Yokatta.

Harry s'interrompit pendant qu'il mangeait son chocolat et se redressa, pris d'une idée.

- Professeur Lupin ? dit-il. Si vous avez connu mon père, vous avez aussi dû connaître Sirius Black.

Lupin se tourna vivement vers lui.

- On va prendre ça pour un oui. Soufflez, Sensei, on va rien vous reprocher, ni vous accuser de quoique ce soit, fit Ace.

- C'est juste que Portgas a fait quelques recherches sur le cas de Black, et...

- On en est venus à quelques hypothèses qui feraient de lui un homme innocent, compléta Ace.

Lupin leva ses sourcils, surpris.

- Eh bien, venez dans mon bureau un de ces jours pour m'en parler…

- Juste une question, et vous pourrez valider une de nos hypothèses. Juste une seule, fit Harry.

- Très bien, mais qu'une, parce qu'il commence à se faire tard.

- Est-ce que Peter Pettigrew était un Animagus non déclaré ?

Lupin ouvrit des yeux ronds, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Il vit de l'espoir dans les yeux d'Harry, et quelque chose dans ceux d'Ace lui disait qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Oui, même si j'ignore où vous avez eu une idée pareille…

- Yesssssss ! fit Ace alors qu'Harry avait un immense sourire.

- Donc, d'après votre hypothèse…

- Black serait un innocent enfermé à tort et Pettigrew encore en vie, dans la nature, doublé d'un traître. Bonne nuit, sensei !

Et les deux garçons s'en allèrent, allumant un faible espoir sans le vouloir en Lupin.

* * *

Ace s'assit à côté d'Hermione dans la salle commune, alors qu'elle était écrasée par les devoirs. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, mais se ravisa en voyant son air nostalgique.

Là où se tenait Hermione, Ace voyait Marco, au cours d'une nuit d'insomnie, se tuer à la tâche sur des cartes et des rapports. En général, Ace le forçait à poser la plume pour l'attirer au lit… parfois, il le regardait silencieusement travailler.

- Tu penses à quoi, _Usul_ ? souffla tout bas Hermione, espérant que Ron et Harry, qui n'avaient pas eu la même brillante idée qu'Ace, à savoir faire leurs devoirs le jour même (Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment entre l'entraînement et le cours de Lupin), et croulaient donc sous le travail en retard, ne l'entende pas.

Ace sortit de sa rêverie. Jetant un coup d'œil aux autres, il finit par dire :

- Ichibantaï Taïsho no Shirohige Kaizoku, Fushisho Marco.

Les deux garçons le regardèrent, se demandant pourquoi il avait dit ça, alors qu'Hermione posait un menton pensif dans une de ses mains, regardant Ace. Le langage corporel du jeune homme voulait tout dire. Plus qu'il n'en dirait jamais.

- Tu reverras cette personne… sourit Hermione.

- Sa na… Oyasoumi.

- Oyasoumi nasai.

* * *

_**Note de Clockie :**_

_** Petit chapitre, et moins rapide à arriver, désolée. J'avais un beau chapitre tout prêt sur mon ordi, mais la sauvegarde n'a pas pris. Saleté.**_

_** J'avais prévu de faire une note humoristique sur mon état d'esprit après avoir appris que Mid-Mid sera jouable dans Hyrule Warrior, mais... (Zelda : Hey, moi aussi je suis jouable ! Dark : Non mais toi dégage, tu veux vraiment qu'elle se suicide ? Mid : J'avoue que c'est pas le moment. Dark : Ce serait moi, ça irait, Ghim- Ghim : Pas toi aussi ! –ça passerait, désolé mec, c'est contagieux, mais toi, NON. Impa : Revenez plus tard Princesse. Zelda : mais c'est pas juste, elle t'a même complimentée toi ! Dark : Si tu veux savoir, Sheik passe encore. C'est juste toi.) Et Impa est badass, tout simplement. Mais laissez- moi continuer. Voilà, il se trouve que je suis plus trop dans l'esprit, ma chienne est morte cette nuit. En plus, elle détestait les orages et la chaleur, et on a eu que ça ces derniers jours. Bref, je suis extrêmement triste, elle avait quatorze ans mais je n'avais jamais envisagé sa mort, surtout parce que, d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'ai grandi avec (elle est née quand j'avais dans les deux ans) et, bien qu'on lui ait donné un nom pourri (mais bon, c'est mon frère qui l'a choisi alors c'est normal), je l'adorais. Et je me suis sentie mal en rentrant de l'école, parce qu'elle n'est pas venue me lécher la main. Et ça me fait chier TToTT En plus je parie que je vous déprime aussi, ça me déprime encore plus. Et j'ai eu examen de math aujourd'hui, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.**_

_** Enfin, après avoir lu le manga, Nana ne me paraît plus aussi stupide, mais pour "patate", "patapatte" et "paillasson", je suppose qu'il n'y a rien à faire.**_

_** ...**_

_** J'vais sauter par la fenêtre. (Oui, même si je suis actuellement au rez-de-chaussée.)**_

_** Bref. Un petit chapitre pour ne pas perdre le rythme, donnez-moi quelque temps, dites vous que cette BN ci ne compte pas et attendez la suivante pour mes délires habituels, parce que j'aime pas faire des trucs dépressifs donc ça restera pas.**_

_** Grou~**_

_** (J'ai l'impression d'être emo... (et si des emos me lisent, c'est pas méchant !))**_

_** Oh, et ce qu'Ace dit à Garp est dans le style de "Désolé le vieux, je suis le fils de Barbe Blanche."**_


	10. Hiken no Ace : le retour !

**Salut à tous !**

**Nouveau chapitre du jour !**

**Alors, déjà, du côté des votes, nous avons deux options en têtes : Luna avec l'Armement ou juste Ace comme spécialiste pour l'Armement et le Haki des Rois. Je demande donc à ceux qui n'ont pas encore voté de bien vouloir le faire, histoire que je puisse avancer un max la suite.**

**Ensuite, je remercie tout ceux et celles qui ont laissé un commentaire : 6Lisa9 (nop pas possible, du moins, pas avant la 5ème voir 6ème années. Luffy est en ce moment avec Rayleigh et il n'entrera dans le Shin Sekai que en début de sixième année) ; Mana.Y (nan, on sait juste tous ce que c'est Ace et la nourriture :D ; Tu auras une autre image qui brûle les yeux si j'arrive à boucler la troisième année de l'autre X-over) ; ChibichibiLuna ; LuckyDream ; Anna-chan17 (oui, Hermione a déviné, mais elle sait pas encore quel âge à Ace, ni qu'il est un pirate ).**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

- Tu n'as rien dit ce soir… commenta Harry alors qu'ils revenaient d'un cours de Lupin.

- Mmmmh ? fit Ace, toujours dans ses pensées.

- Tu penses à quoi ?

- A certaines personnes qui mériteraient le Baiser du Détraqueur. Akainu, Sengoku, Marshall D. Teach et sa bande, tous les Tenryuubito, Kaido, Big Mum…

- C'est beaucoup de personnes, constata Harry. Et ils ont fait quoi ?

- Je t'en parlerais quand j'aurais un peu plus confiance en toi, Potter. Oi, Neville, tu essayes de parlementer avec cette tête de mule ?

Ils étaient arrivés devant le portrait du Chevalier du Catogan, qui remplaçait la Grosse Dame, pour voir que Neville avait des soucis.

- J'ai perdu le papier sur lequel j'avais écrit les mots de passe, gémit Neville. J'ai dû le laisser tomber quelque part…

- Fables que tout cela ! rugit le chevalier. Je vous souhaite le bonsoir, mon jeune écuyer et mon commandant, ajouta-t-il en voyant Harry et Ace. Il serait sans doute sage, mon commandant, de jeter ce maroufle au cachot, puisqu'il…

- Suffit, lui dit Ace. C'est de votre faute si Neville est dans cet état. Si vous pouviez cesser de changer de mot de passe comme de chemise, ça serait bien pour tout le monde !

- J'ai perdu tous les mots de passe ! se lamenta Neville. Comme il en change tout le temps, j'ai écrit tous ceux qu'il voulait utiliser cette semaine pour être sûr de les retrouver, mais je sais plus ce que j'ai fait de la liste.

- On la cherchera, au cas où elle serait dans la Salle Commune. Oi, le chevalier...

- Mon commandant ? fit le chevalier, se mettant au garde à vous dans un bruit de métal.

- Ouvre la porte. _Maintenant_.

Le chevalier déglutit et ouvrit le passage.

- Je serais toujours surpris de la façon dont tu te fais respecter par la peinture, commenta Harry.

- J'ai l'habitude de me faire obéir. Si j'avais pas un minimum d'autorité, je serais un piètre grand frère, et mon frérot serait mort plus d'une fois en ne m'écoutant pas.

Ils arrivèrent au moment où Ron agressait Hermione, qui ne comprenait rien, avec un drap taché de sang.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Harry.

- CE QU'IL SE PASSE ?! CROÛTARD A DISPARU ! ET TU SAIS CE QU'IL Y AVAIT PAR TERRE ?!

Il pointa quelque chose jeté sur un livre ouvert d'Hermione. De longs poils de chat orangés.

C'était sa chance… Si Ron pensait Croûtard mort, alors, Ace n'aurait plus à essayer d'être discret pour récupérer le rat.

Aussi, le soir, Ace redescendit dans la salle commune pour voir le Pattenrond.

- Neko-chan, j'ai un service à te demander… souffla Ace en caressant le félin.

Le chat ronronna et le regarda.

- Apporte ça au _chien_, lui demanda Ace en lui montrant un message.

Le félin le prit dans sa bouche et se leva du canapé, pour aller s'arrêter devant le portrait, qu'Ace lui ouvrit.

* * *

- Pas mal, commenta Ace. Mais j'ai vu plus rapide…

En effet, Harry n'aurait jamais la vitesse de Marco, même avec son Eclair de Feu.

- C'est un miracle que Dubois ne nous ait pas fait de remarque, commenta George. Ace, tu viendras faire un raid en cuisine avec nous ?

- Avec plaisir, assura Ace.

- Rien ne nous arrêtera demain ! s'exclama Dubois. A moins que… Harry, tu as réglé ton souci avec les Détraqueurs ?

- Si on veut… mais ça sera suffisant, fit Harry en pensant à son maigre Patronus.

- Je resterais aux aguets, assura Ace.

- Les Détraqueurs ne viendront pas Oliver, Dumbledore serait fou furieux, assura Fred. Et de toute façon, on a toujours Ace pour faire le kamikaze et repêcher Harry.

- Espérons que tu ait raison. Vous avez fait du bon travail, tous… On retourne au château, couchez-vous de bonne heure.

- Je vais courir un peu avant de rentrer. Je vais surtout courir du côté du Saule Cogneur, c'est un bon entraînement.

- Oh, c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas mis ton uniforme, comprit Ron, qui avait assisté à l'entraînement.

Ace hocha la tête.

-Tu es suicidaire Portgas, pour courir auprès de cet arbre, commenta Dubois.

Ace les raccompagna jusqu'au château puis fila vers le Saule Cogneur. Il s'étira un instant, décontracta ses muscles, puis fila à toute vitesse vers le Saule Cogneur. Il esquiva une première branche, sauta par-dessus une autre, se hissa sur une troisième, et se projeta vers le trou dans les racines. Il parcourut rapidement le chemin jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante, et trouva un gros chien qui revenait dans la pièce.

- Konbanwa, Black.

Le chien tourna la tête vers lui et se changea en homme.

- Salut. Pattenrond m'a transmis ton message. Tu disais que tu avec des infos ?

- Sais-tu par hasard où serait la liste de mots de passe d'un certain Neville Londubat ?

Avec un soupir, Sirius fouilla ses poches et la sortit.

- Je m'en doutais. Pattenrond, je présume ? sourit Ace.

- C'est un chat très intelligent.

- Comme sa maîtresse. Autre chose… La cible n'est plus dans le dortoir; il est dans le château, mais il se cache dans des trous de souris. J'essaye de persuader Miss Teigne de bien vouloir m'aider à le choper, mais ce n'est pas gagné d'avance. Il ne reviendra pas dans le dortoir. Il se fait de nouveau passer pour mort, en accusant cette fois ce pauvre Pattenrond.

- Merde…

- Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas…

Sirius se laissa tomber sur le vieux lit et avoua :

- Je… je voudrais voir Harry de près… pas le regarder de loin… et tout expliquer à Remus.

- Ce sera risqué. J'ai réussi à persuader Potter de votre possible innocence, mais je ne sais pas si Lupin accepte vraiment de me croire. Okami-sensei est un homme triste et blessé.

- Je vais tenter le tout pour le tout.

- Prévenez moi avant, que j'ai un alibi pour ma 'non-réaction'.

- Aucun souci. Pourquoi tu m'aides, exactement ?

- Je suis comme vous. J'ai été jugé coupable d'un crime que je n'ai pas commis. En fait, je suis coupable des crimes de mon père et de celui d'exister. Toutes les conneries que j'ai faites dans ma vie sont secondaires…

- Je suis désolé de l'apprendre.

Ace haussa les épaules.

- J'ai grandi avec. Je vais retourner faire joujou avec le Saule Cogneur. Oh et demain, match Gryffondor contre Serdaigle.

* * *

Ace se glissa derrière Malfoy, Flint, Crabbe et Goyle qui essayaient de se faire passer pour des Détraqueurs. Il regarda avec un sourire le Patronus de Harry faire peur au trio, et Ace s'amusa à leur faire peur de nouveau en leur parlant :

- Vous allez quelque part, omae-tachi ?

Ils sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers Ace, tombant sur leurs fesses, et essayant de ramper plus loin, pour voir leur route coupée par McGonagall.

- Allez donc féliciter Potter, Portgas, je me charge d'eux.

Portgas courut rejoindre la foule et arriva à temps pour voir Harry être félicité par Lupin pour son Patronus.

- En effet, pas mal, sourit Ace. Beau match, Potter.

- Les Détraqueurs ne m'ont rien fait ! Je n'ai rien senti ! s'exclama Harry, surexcité.

- Raah, désolé de briser tes espoirs, mais, même si c'était magnifique, tu n'étais pas face à de vrais Détraqueurs, lui dit Ace avec un sourire encore plus grand.

- Comment ça ? demanda Alicia Spinnet.

Ace pointa du doigt les Serpentards en train de se faire remonter les bretelles par McGonagall.

* * *

- Du _saké_ ? Vous m'avez offert du _saké_ ? Mais vous voulez acheter quoi de moi ? demanda Ace en regardant la bouteille entre ses mains.

- Le moral d'Hermione, proposa Fred. Ron est un sombre idiot.

En effet, Hermione venait de fondre en larmes devant un commentaire de Ron sur Croûtard qui aurait fait la fête avec eux, s'il était encore vivant.

- C'est mieux que ce rat ne soit plus autour. Il est dangereux, souffla Ace. Rangez ça sous mon lit, je me charge d'Hermione.

George hocha la tête et alla ranger la bouteille dans le dortoir, pendant qu'Ace allait voir Hermione.

Il lui ferma tous ses livres, sans lui laisser le choix, et la prit par le bras.

- Ace !

- Pas de protestation !

Hermione eut une moue boudeuse, mais suivit Ace hors de la pièce.

Dehors, le garçon changea de forme, et brusquement, Hermione se retrouva avec une énorme panthère noire devant elle.

- Ace… souffla Hermione.

La panthère lui offrit un sourire plein de crocs et, avec un clin d'œil, elle fit signe à Hermione de la suivre dans les couloirs. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers jusqu'au septième étage.

- Où on va ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

Ace se contenta d'agiter sa queue et se stoppa devant la tapisserie d'un sorcier tentant d'apprendre à danser à des trolls.

Là, il prit entre ses crocs la manche de la demoiselle et la tira devant la tapisserie, avant de la lâcher. Il lui lança un regard, l'air de dire "reste ici", puis commença à faire des allers et retours d'un bout à l'autre du couloir, avant qu'une porte ne fasse son apparition sur le mur face à Hermione, la surprenant.

Ace se dirigea vers celle-ci en reprenant son apparence humaine et l'ouvrit, faisant signe à Hermione d'entrer.

Dedans…

- Wouhawe… souffla Hermione en regardant ce qui ressemblait à un lieu empli de verdure avec d'immenses arbres et d'étranges grosses bulles s'élevant du sol.

- Bienvenue sur l'archipel mangrove de Shabaody, présenta Ace en fermant la porte.

Derrière lui, il y avait une petite maison, avec Poudlard marqué dessus.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Cette pièce semble capable de reproduire tout ce que l'on veut. Je lui ai demandé de reproduire un paysage de mon monde, et voilà ! Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas avoir le vrai de vrai. J'ai aussi besoin de toi.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.

"Je veux mon akuma no mi et savoir qui ou quoi l'avait en sa possession en ce moment." songea Ace.

A ses pieds, un coffret apparut. Hermione le ramassa et l'ouvrit, pour voir un étrange fruit dedans, avec un morceau de parchemin.

- Donquixote Donflamingo ? lut-elle.

Ace prit le fruit et le montra à Hermione.

- J'ai besoin de la plus brillante des sorcières, pour pouvoir faire une copie quasi conforme de ce fruit. Assez ressemblante pour tromper l'œil d'un expert en la matière. M'aideras-tu ?

- Et c'est quoi ? demanda Hermione.

- Mera mera no mi. _Mon_ akuma no mi.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Harry fit un rêve étrange. Il marchait à travers une forêt, son Eclair de Feu sur l'épaule, en suivant quelque chose d'un blanc argenté qui se faufilait parmi les arbres et qu'il n'apercevait que par instants, à travers le feuillage. Il hâtait le pas pour retrouver cette forme insolite, mais celle-ci accélérait également l'allure. Harry se mettait à courir et il entendait devant lui des sabots marteler le sol à un rythme de plus en plus rapide. Bientôt, il courait à toutes jambes tandis que retentissait un peu plus loin un galop effréné. Puis, il arrivait soudain dans une clairière, et la forme argentée était là. Un immense cerf fier et élégant, qui ne courrait plus et lui faisait face. Un cerf étrangement familier. Harry s'avança et tendit une main vers l'animal, qui recula d'un pas.

"Réveille-toi. Parle-lui et apprends la vérité."

Harry bougea dans son lit et entrouvrit les yeux, pour voir que l'un de ses rideaux n'était plus fermé, mais ouvert, et que quelqu'un se tenait près de son lit.

Quelqu'un qui lui tendit ses lunettes.

Harry les mit sur son nez et se redressa, légèrement surpris de voir Sirius Black à genoux à côté de son lit, le regardant avec un pauvre sourire qu'Harry parvenait tout juste à percevoir dans l'obscurité.

- Je voulais pas te réveiller, Harry, murmura Black.

- Sirius Black, n'est-ce pas… souffla Harry.

- Le seul et l'unique. Tu ne cries pas de peur ? Pas d'appel à l'aide ? Je suis censé être un meurtrier en cavale.

- Si vous en aviez après moi, vous m'auriez déjà tué, au lieu de me regarder dormir. Vu que je suis encore en vie, je présume que les mises en garde à votre sujet sont inutiles et que vous êtes innocent.

- Tu peux me tutoyer, Harry. Je sais pas si tu le sais, mais je suis…

- Mon parrain, je le sais. Pourquoi vous… pardon, tu, tu es ici ?

- Outre le fait que je voulais te voir, après toutes ces années en prison ? Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien, et en partie traquer l'homme qui fait que je suis maintenant un fugitif.

- Petter Pettigrew ? Un de mes camarades de classe a partagé avec moi une théorie sur vo- ton innocence. Mais pourquoi le traquer à Poudlard ?

- Parce que cet homme est à Poudlard, Harry.

Sirius voulu dire quelque chose d'autre, mais il y eut un hurlement de Seamus en voyant l'homme dans le dortoir.

- On se reverra, Harry, lui dit Sirius avec un sourire.

Et il fila hors du dortoir.

* * *

Hermione et Ace retrouvèrent les autres Gryffondor le lendemain matin. McGonagall alla immédiatement les voir pour savoir pourquoi ils n'avaient pas passé la nuit dans la tour, et Ace lui répondit, en allant s'asseoir à côté de Harry :

- Hermione semblait sur le point de faire une crise nerveuse si elle continuait à travailler comme elle le faisait. Je lui ai donc montré une salle assez intéressante dans le château, où elle a pu reposer ses nerfs, c'est tout, sensei. Elle s'est endormie là-bas, et j'ai décidé de veiller sur elle. J'ai dû m'endormir. Pourquoi ?

- Sirius Black est entré dans le château et a essayé de tuer Harry, souffla Seamus. Il avait la liste de mots de passe de Neville.

- Il n'a pas essayé de me tuer, il voulait juste me parler, répéta pour la énième fois Harry. Tu n'as pas senti sa présence, Ace ?

- Mon Haki n'a pas jugé digne de me réveiller, puisqu'il n'était pas une menace, apparemment, répondit le jeune homme d'une bonne humeur resplendissante.

- Pourquoi tu es d'aussi bonne humeur ? demanda Dean, alors que McGonagall abandonnait avec le duo.

Ace et Hermione échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire.

- Les salamandres ont de la concurrence, dit la jeune fille. Voire même quelques dragons !

- Tu voudras tester les limites de ça avec moi, quand tu auras cinq minutes ? proposa Ace.

- Si j'ai un peu de temps, oui. Et merci pour hier soir, j'aurais vraiment fait une crise nerveuse si tu n'étais pas intervenu. Tu me montreras l'île Gyojin, la prochaine fois ?

- Avec plaisir, oujou-san !

- Ils sont pas normaux, commenta Seamus. Harry manque de se faire tuer, et ils ne s'en occupent pas.

- Sirius Black te voulait quoi ? demanda Hermione à Harry, en se servant du jus de citrouille.

- Me voir et traquer l'homme qui l'aurait fait accuser à tort, répondit Harry. Il allait m'en dire plus quand Seamus s'est réveillé en hurlant.

* * *

Ace jouait joyeusement à faire rouler d'une main à une autre une petite boule de feu quand Harry rentra dans la tour de Gryffondor, une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Hiken fit disparaître le feu et montra le fauteuil en face de lui à Harry. Le garçon s'assit dedans et garda le silence.

- Quand tu veux, Potter.

- Je me suis fait choper par Malfoy, murmura Harry au bout d'un instant. Ma cape a glissé et il l'a raconté à Rogue, qui m'a chopé en revenant. Lupin est arrivé et m'a sauvé la mise à temps, avant de me confisquer la carte. Il savait ce que c'était. Il était déçu que je n'en aie pas parlé à un professeur.

- Forcément… marmonna Ace.

- Comment ça ? demanda Harry.

- Wari Potter, mais ce n'est pas mon secret sur le comment Okami-sensei était au courant pour la carte. Weasley est toujours aussi con au sujet d'Hermione ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- La morale d'Hagrid n'a pas servi à grand-chose, on dirait. Je prie Davy Jones pour que le procès se passe bien.

- Moi aussi.

* * *

Ace serra sa main sur la lanière de son sac, de colère… et l'enflamma, le faisant jurer.

- Ace, fait attention, lui dit Hermione.

Elle l'aida à éteindre le feu.

- Ne, je peux avoir l'adresse de ce Lucius Malfoy… j'aimerais lui rendre une petite visite, et le faire changer d'opinion… fit Ace avec un regard féroce, alors qu'ils regardaient Hagrid s'en aller vers sa cabane.

- Si seulement, Portgas, soupira Ron.

- Regardez-le pleurnicher !

Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle étaient restés à la porte du château pour écouter la conversation des Gryffondors avec Hagrid.

- Jamais vu un type aussi lamentable, dit Malfoy. Et il est censé être professeur dans cette école !

Harry et Ron s'avancèrent vers lui d'un air menaçant, mais Hermione fut plus rapide.

Clac !

De toutes ses forces, elle gifla Malfoy, qui vacilla sous le choc. Stupéfaits, les autres regardèrent Hermione lever à nouveau la main.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de traiter Hagrid de lamentable, espèce de sale petit bonhomme !

- Hermione… tu permets ?

Tous les regards se portèrent sur Ace. Il avait laissé tomber son sac et sa robe de sorcier pour faire craquer ses poings, les épaules en feu, un regard assassin. Les trois Serpentards déglutirent de peur.

- Soit vous retirez ce que vous avez dit, et vous ne vous avisez même plus de penser du mal de Hagrid-sensei, soit… je vous montrerais pourquoi je suis surnommé Hiken no Ace.

Et les mains d'Ace s'enflammèrent immédiatement.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le trio s'en aille en courant.

Les flammes désertèrent Ace, qui ramassa ses affaires.

- Ace ! fit Hermione, hésitant entre le reproche et l'amusement.

- Tu peux pas nier que c'est agréable de les remettre à leur place, Hermione. On a un cours de Sortilège.

- Comment tu as fait ça, Ace ? firent les deux garçons. C'est du Haki ?

- Iie. Sore wa naisho dazo.

Ace eut un sourire mystérieux et porta un doigt à ses lèvres.

* * *

Hermione venait de s'excuser auprès du professeur Flitwick et allait en Divination quand elle trouva Ace sur le chemin.

- Ace ?! Tu n'as pas un cours de Haki à donner ? s'étonna Hermione.

Ace regarda sa montre et dit.

- J'ai encore dix minutes. Il s'agit de toi, Hermione. Tu vas finir par te tuer à la tâche, et cet objet est dangereux. Beaucoup trop dangereux, Hermione…

Ace s'approcha d'elle et tira du col de la demoiselle un petit sablier.

- Je t'apprécie beaucoup, j'aimerais bien que l'une des rares personnes en qui j'ai _raisonnablement_ confiance ne meure pas de façon aussi stupide. Si j'étais toi, j'irais voir McGonagall-sensei pour arrêter tout ça. Je ne peux pas prendre la décision pour toi, ce serait empiéter sur ton libre-arbitre, même si tu vas perdre la raison à jouer avec le temps ainsi et te surcharger d'autant de travail. Je t'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. Je vais donner mon cours aux premières années, à présent.

Et Ace s'éloigna, laissant Hermione dans le couloir, perplexe.

* * *

Ace se glissa parmi les ombres de la nuit, en ayant marre de l'atmosphère de la Tour de Gryffondor.

Il avait un peu de mal à saisir le principe de ce jeu.

Sur ses patte de félins, le jeune homme suivit Pattenrond vers la forêt interdite, où les attendait Sirius.

Ace s'arrêta brutalement et se tourna vers ce qu'il savait être la tour de Gryffondor.

Harry était en éveil.

Et il semblait l'avoir vu, puisqu'il ouvrit la fenêtre pour se pencher au-dehors, et mieux voir. Il rentra brusquement dans le dortoir et Ace fonça à couvert dans les arbres, rejoignant le chien noir et le chat orangé. De là, ils étaient invisibles.

L'énorme chien noir fit un signe de la tête à Ace et la panthère lui emboîta le pas, pour s'enfoncer à quelque pas dans le couvert des arbres.

Une fois certains que personne ne les verrait, ils reprirent leur forme humaine en se laissant tomber sur des racines.

- Il semblerait que tu n'apprécies pas le stress du jeu, commenta Sirius avec un sourire.

- Je me fais engueuler pour mon inintérêt pour la chose. On croirait que le monde est devenu fou. En plus, je suis censé préparer un examen sur une technique que seul un centième de ceux qui ont pris ce cours arrive à maîtriser. Quand on voit l'agitation de la tour, ce n'est pas facile. Et encore moins avec toutes ces _voix_ surexcitées qui empêchent ne serait ce que de localiser un rat.

- Entendre en permanence tous les élèves, ce ne doit pas être chose facile, je l'avoue, sourit Sirius. Pourquoi tu n'utiliserais pas les Cognards ? Tu demandes à un prof de les dupliquer et de les rendre moins dangereux. Avec un bon sort, tu pourrais leur faire laisser des couleurs sur les élèves et à la fin, ceux qui ont réussi à être touché le moins de fois auront la meilleure note.

Ace eut un air pensif puis un sourire.

- Merci pour l'idée, ça pourrait le faire.

* * *

Ace était en train de réviser avec les autres quand Percy vint le voir.

- Je peux te parler en privé un instant, Portgas ?

Ace leva un sourcil, mais s'excusa auprès des autres.

Ils sortirent de la tour de Gryffondor et entrèrent dans une salle vide. Là, Ace s'assit sur une table et attendit ce que voulait Percy.

- J'ai besoin de conseil, et je pense que tu es la meilleure personne pour ça, lui dit Percy.

- Je ne suis pas le meilleur expert en magie. Pour le Haki, tu es à la frontière, c'est à toi de passer le pas, pas à moi.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Il s'agit d'espionnage.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je peux t'aider ?

- J'ai dit à Dumbledore ce que je voulais, et il m'a renvoyé vers toi. Il m'a dit de te dire que le Nibantaï Taïsho serait le meilleur enseignant que je puisse avoir sur comment tromper ceux que je veux espionner.

Ace leva un second sourcil.

S'il comprenait bien, on voulait qu'il révèle son secret…

- So ka. Je veux ta parole que ce que je te dirais ou te montrerais ne sortira pas d'ici. Et dis toi que si tu veux être un espion efficace, tu seras un jour peut-être obligé de te mettre ta famille à dos. Tu es prêt à ce genre de conséquence ?

- Oui. Si je peux m'assurer que ce qui se profile à l'horizon ne les affectera pas trop en jouant les espions, alors, je suis prêt à me faire renier.

- Que vois-tu à l'horizon ?

- Ma famille supporte Dumbledore sans question. Mais combien de temps ça durera, avant que le Ministre ne rejette les conseils du Directeur et se tourne vers l'argent ? J'ai peur que cela ne mène à une guerre ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

- So ka. Ta parole, Percy Weasley.

- Tu l'as, Portgas.

Ace se leva, se bénissant d'être habillé en civil. Il retira sa chemise orangée et détacha son chapeau caractéristique de sa taille pour se l'enfoncer sur le crâne. En dernier lieu, il retira les runes rajeunissantes de son poignet.

Un premier bracelet tomba, et un garçon de quinze ans se tint devant Percy.

Un autre, et Ace avait désormais seize ans.

Encore un autre, et Percy n'en pouvait plus d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant le jeune homme de son âge, et pourtant plus grand que lui.

Les trois derniers bracelets tombèrent et Percy recula d'un pas.

- Permets-moi de me présenter réellement, fit Ace en s'étirant, sa chemise posée sur une table. Mon nom est Portgas D. Ace, et je suis le commandant de la seconde flotte du Seigneur des Océans, Edward Newgate, dit Shirohige, soit Barbe Blanche dans votre langue. Et je suis un _pirate_. Si tu veux des cours pour tromper le monde et les lois, tu as frappé à la bonne porte. Le tout est de savoir si tu accepteras mon enseignement...

* * *

**_Note de Clockie_**

**_Oh oui, retire ta chemise... Graaaaw... *bave* (Dark : ... Ghim : Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec elle. Sauron : Bon, que quelqu'un la sorte de... Mid : Sa transe fangirlesque ? Aragorn : Exactement. Enfin, au moins comme ça elle est calme.) Je vous entends. Crétins._**

**_Pffiuw, désolée pour la dernière fois. Mais permettez-moi de démentir les rumeurs, je n'avais pas le moral dans mes chaussettes._**

**_J'étais pieds nus._**

**_*silence mortel, on entend très clairement le clignement d'œil de Sauron*_**

**_Hey, je fais de l'humour pourri pour qu'Anna-chan se sente moins seule ! *vague générale de "on te croit..."* Gnia gnia gnia. Merci LuckyDream, tu m'as fait plaisir ^^ Je te passe la chemise d'Ace dans cinq minutes, laisse moi juste baver encore un peu dessus._**

**_Bwef bwef. J'ai mis une robe assez classe et me suis coiffée aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que ça fait étrange... (Réaction de mes ami(e)s : ... T'AS MIS UNE ROBE ?! Ma prof d'allemand : ... Quelque chose de particulier ? Famille : Ah, t'as enfin décidé de ressembler à quelque chose ?) Mouaip. Et puis j'ai encore perdu mon âme sur internet. C'est bête, je venais de la retrouver. Enfin, allez regarder "Ghirahim dances to weird music" (pas besoin d'anglais pour celle-là) et "Ghirahim Will Make a Man Out of You" (juste "comme un homme" de Mulan en anglais) pour comprendre mon état d'esprit. Enfin, plus ou moins, même moi j'ai du mal à me comprendre parfois, puis pour le moment je suis encore triste. Et même si vous connaissez pas Zelda. Surtout la première. Mon cerveau a eu un bug quand je l'ai vue. Bon, j'en ai vu des pires, mais on va pas vous faire fuir. En plus je commence à avoir des idées pour le scénario de ma fic Zelda, je vais peut-être réussir à lui donner une vraie profondeur._**

**_Enfin. J'aimerais qu'on puisse jouer Darky et Ghim pour Hyrule Warriors. Et Vaati et Ganon aussi, ils sont tous méga cool. Mais ils sont méchants. On peut faire un Zelda où on contrôle les méchants ? Non ? Tant pis._**

**_L'avantage de ce chapitre, c'est que je n'ai plus à résister à la tentation de vous narguer avec ma connaissance de la suite. Et nous reconnaîtrons tous que Zia se répète, deux panthères, c'est d'un commun... Pourquoi pas un castor ninja ? 3:)_**

**A/N : Je trouve que c'est un animal très classe, parfait pour Ace. Après, j'avais songé à un corbeau, aussi... voir même une panthère avec des ailes en prétextant que c'est une créature du Shin Sekai. Désolée si ça gène ma panthère *s'en va bouder*  
**

**_Oh, vous pensez que si Chopper devient un animagus, il se transforme en humain ? Vu que c'est un animal à la base..._**

**_Je refuse d'imaginer Doffy en nekomimi. J'ai déjà eu assez de visions d'horreur. Mais il est cool aussi Doffy, dommage qu'il porte un manteau rose, ça fait aussi gay que les collants moulants de Ghim. Note que ça leur va bien. Autant que des sous-vêtements féminins à Legolas. (J'ai rien contre les gays, je précise.)_**

**_Et j'ai la flemme de retourner voir les reviews, donc on va dire que vous pouvez tou(te)s piocher parmi mes photos d'Ace et Marco dans la douche. (Dark : Notez qu'elle ne précise pas ce qu'ils y font...)_**

**_Ah, merci aussi à Go D. Tenshi (fait exprès le god ?), je le cherchais partout ! Petit blondinet s'est enfui, petit blondinet va se retrouver avec des couettes roses et bleues. (Link : *pleure* Ghim : Ta coupe de cheveux improbable froisse mon sens de l'esthétisme. Dark : Clockie, t'es cruelle. Allez viens Héros, câlin !) Voilà, quand je dis que j'ai rien contre les gays, je suis même plutôt pour... (Dark : ELOIGNE CETTE CAMERA !) Et aussi pour le FR-F2, je vais buter ce coq :3 Tiens, les peluches Hello Kitty de Shanks._**

**_Et pour finir, je m'interroge sur les M&Ms. Il y en a des bleus, des rouges, jaunes, verts, oranges, et bruns. Pourquoi brun ? Du mauve aurait été tellement plus logique..._**

**A/N 2 : Pas beau le mauve. Noir, ça aurait été cool :3  
**

**_Pour les complots, j'ai (encore !) la flemme. J'en ferais sûrement un des deux bientôt, réfléchissez)y, essayez de deviner ! (Indices : les poulets sont en lien avec certains jeux, les pommes avec certains produits humains et d'autres naturels. Bonne chance.) Et non, je ne parle pas de celui des chats, tout le monde le connaît._**

**_D'ailleurs je suis extrêmement menacée, j'ai trois chats, un poulailler en face de ma fenêtre et deux pommiers au fond du jardin. Si un jour je ne réponds plus, sachez qu'ils m'ont eue, reprenez mon flambeau, et méfiez vous d'eux !_**

**A/N 3 : Trop tard, j'ai subit l'attaque en règle des pommes vertes et mon chat m'a piqué mon lit TT-TT **

**_Mais laissez moi parler encore un peu, pour les examens, Buck et Citrus (SIRIUS bon sang, je refuse d'avoir un surnom débile moi aussi !), il se passera- *générique de fin (le 11ème de Fairy Tail, il est wow *o* )*_**


	11. Soirée dans la Cabane Hurlante

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Clockie nous a fait un magnifique boulot en nous offrant un nouveau chapitre, ce soir !**

**Alors, merci déjà à : 6Lisa9 (Du moment qu'il y a pas d'ananas dans le panier, j'ai rien contre, je t'invite à la piscine, si tu veux !) ; Guest ; Hotaru-no-kata ; ChibichibiLuna ; Mana.Y (Je vais être honnête avec vous tous...l'idée de Percy espion,je l'ai eut en lisant _Shadow's Embrace_) et Blacknekopower.**

**Alors, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

* * *

Les examens tombèrent _enfin._

Lundi, Métamorphose.

Si Hermione exaspéra tout le monde en se plaignant du fait que sa tortue de terre avait plus la tête d'une tortue marine… Ace, quant à lui...

- Comment vous avez fait ça ? demanda McGonagall en voyant l'énorme tortue mauve sur le bureau du garçon.

- Je n'en ai strictement _aucune_ idée, Sensei.

Après le repas, ce fut Sortilège, et ils eurent droit au sort d'allégresse. Harry eut la main un peu trop lourde et Ron, avec qui il faisait équipe, dû être évacué à cause de ses rires.

Quand les élèves retournèrent à leur Tour pour étudier, Ace dû faire passer les épreuves de Haki aux premières années.

* * *

Mardi, ils eurent Soins aux Créatures magiques, avec maintenir en vie des Verracrasses. Pendant que le trio essayait de rassurer Hagrid, Ace se vengea de Malfoy en faisant dessécher les créatures de l'idiot.

L'après-midi, Rogue se fit un plaisir de mettre un zéro à Harry pour son Philtre de Confusion.

Ace fut dispensé d'Astronomie, mais il dû faire passer les secondes années pour l'épreuve de Haki. Et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Luna s'en sortir comme une chef.

* * *

Mercredi matin, pendant que Harry gribouillait sur la chasse aux sorcières en rêvant d'un sundae, Ace martyrisait les quatrièmes années, avant de rejoindre les troisièmes années l'après-midi dans une serre, où il fut interrogé sur des plantes différentes par rapport aux autres. Après tout, il était censé être un Mage de Guerre en formation.

Juste après, il enchaîna sur les cinquièmes années en Haki, sous l'œil intrigué d'un surveillant académique qui découvrait la matière. Quand l'épreuve fut finie, une démonstration fut demandée à Ace par l'examinateur, pour voir si c'était au moins faisable, et on put dire que l'homme resta choqué un moment de voir Ace voltiger entre les obstacles sans ouvrir les yeux.

* * *

Jeudi matin, l'une des dernières épreuves.

Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Une épreuve originale, ressemblant à une course d'obstacle en plein air, où les attendaient presque toutes les créatures vues en classe.

Harry et Ace se chopèrent tous les deux la note maximale.

Ils regardèrent les autres, et Ace ne comprit pas trop comment la jeune fille pouvait pleurer devant un épouvantard qui avait imité McGonagall pour lui dire qu'elle avait tout raté.

* * *

- Hermione, très sincèrement, tu pleures pour un _mort_, pas pour une _mauvaise note_, soupira Ace.

- Mais… fit Hermione.

Ace allait répliquer quand ils arrivèrent en haut des marches menant au château, pour voir un personnage intrigant.

Personnage qui sursauta en les voyant.

- Bonjour, Harry, lança-t-il. J'imagine que tu viens de passer un examen ? C'est presque fini ?

- Oui, si je parviens à survivre à celui sur le _Haki_.

- Le _quoi_ ? Oh, vous voulez dire cette étrange matière nouvellement enseignée ? J'ai entendu dire que celui qui la dispensait était un jeune futur Mage de Guerre. Comment est-il ?

- _Il_ se trouve juste devant votre nez, ossan. Dare da omae ? fit Ace, les sourcils froncés.

- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Fudge.

- C'est le Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge, Ace, lui dit Hermione.

- _Karameru_ ?

Hermione essaya de ne pas rire et secoua la tête.

- C'est son nom, lui dit-elle.

- Ah, so ka.

- Excusez-le, le bracelet de traduction d'Ace ne marche pas très bien parfois, fit Hermione.

- C'est Portgas D. Ace, le mage de guerre en formation et le maître de Haki, présenta Harry.

- Oh, je vois. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Il tendit une main à Ace qui l'ignora.

- Vous puez les pots de vin et la peur. J'ai les sixièmes années à interroger en Haki après le repas de midi, et après le dîner, ce sont les troisièmes années, avant que je ne puisse presque souffler, puisque j'ai les septièmes à faire passer demain matin. Ja ne, minna.

- Essaye de souffler un peu, Ace… lui conseilla Hermione.

- Dis celle qui se surmène…

Et Ace disparut dans un couloir.

* * *

Harry était si perturbé par le fait que ce soir, Buck serait exécuté, et encore plus par l'étrange comportement de la prof de Divination, qu'il mangea peu au dîner. Il eut besoin de Ron et Hermione pour lui rappeler la dernière épreuve : celle d'_Ace_.

Craignant le pire, ils se rendirent dans une immense salle où Ace les attendait, assis sur une chaise, un calepin en main.

- Tout le monde est là ? Parfait. Posez vos affaires et espacez-vous. La pièce est grande, ne vous en faîtes pas.

Les élèves alignèrent leurs affaires contre le mur.

- Que ceux qui ont des lunettes ou tout autres objets fragiles les rangent dans leur sac.

Harry retira ses lunettes à contrecœur et avança à moitié à l'aveuglette vers un coin de la salle.

Ace murmura un sort en agitant sa baguette, et tout le monde se retrouva avec les yeux bandés.

Ils auraient le temps de finir l'épreuve et d'aller soutenir Hagrid. Ace pourrait rester auprès du pauvre homme, comme il avait un statut spécial et n'avait pas à rentrer au coucher du soleil.

- Est-ce que tout le monde est prêt ? demanda Ace en se penchant vers une valise à ses pieds.

Un murmure affirmatif lui répondit.

- Alors, essayez de _survivre_.

Et il souleva le couvercle de la valise, laissant s'échapper une dizaine de petits Cognards de couleurs diverses et variées.

Harry respira le plus lentement et calmement possible, étirant son esprit au maximum. Il retint un gémissement de douleur quand quelque chose lui frappa l'épaule, y laissant une tache de couleur.

Comptez sur Ace pour vous torturer jusqu'au bout

_A droite_

Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry écouta l'étrange voix qui lui disait de se déplacer vers la droite. Il sentit quelque chose le frôler l'instant suivant.

Ace, depuis sa chaise, esquiva sans y penser un Cognard et sourit en voyant certains élèves parvenir enfin à s'éveiller au _Haki_. Comme quoi, la magie facilité les choses de ce côtés…

* * *

Hagrid ouvrit la porte, pour voir un Ace en civil, tout de noir vêtu (sa tenue d'hiver, comme il disait), toquer à sa porte. Ace était perturbé. Une _voix_ inconnue au bataillon était mystérieusement apparue après le dîner, et celles de Harry et Hermione s'étaient _dédoublées_.

- Konbanwa, sensei. Pouvons-_nous_ entrer ? demanda Ace.

- _Nous_ ? Oh, euh, je vois… ils n'auraient pas dû venir, et tu aurais dû les en empêcher.

- Pourquoi empêcher les autres de faire ce que j'aurais fait à leur place ?

Ils entrèrent dans la cabane de l'homme qui tremblait de tout son corps. La porte fut refermée et Harry enleva la cape, dévoilant avec lui Ron et Hermione.

Hagrid n'avait pas l'air de savoir où il en était, et son désarroi était bien plus déchirant que ses larmes. Mais Ace n'était pas préoccupé par ça. _Croûtard_ _était là_.

Hagrid leur proposa du thé avec des mains tremblantes, et il en laissa échapper le pot de lait qui se brisa.

- Je vais arranger ça, Hagrid, lui dit Hermione qui se dépêcha d'essuyer le sol.

- Il y a un autre pot dans le buffet.

Parfaite occasion.

Ace se leva vers le buffet pour prendre le pot, alors que la conversation continuait dans son dos :

- Dumbledore a essayé, disait Hagrid. Mais il n'a pas le pouvoir d'annuler une décision de la Comission. Il leur a dit que Buck n'était pas dangereux, qu'il n'y avait même pas eu de blessé, mais ils ont peur… Vous connaissez Lucius Malfoy… J'imagine qu'il les a menacés. Et Macnair, le bourreau, est un vieil ami de Malfoy… Mais au moins ça ira vite… Et je serais à côté de lui…

- Il vous en sera reconnaissant, d'être avec lui, Hagrid-sensei, assura Ace en se saisissant du pot de lait où il savait que Croûtard se cachait.

- Dumbledore va venir quand… quand ça se produira… il m'a écrit ce matin. Il m'a dit qu'il veut… être avec moi. Un grand homme, Dumbleodre.

Hermione eut un sanglot étouffé, retenant à grand-peine ses larmes.

- Nous aussi, on va rester, dit-elle.

Mais Hagrid n'était pas d'accord.

- Il faut que vous retourniez au château, répliqua-t-il. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne veux pas que vous regardiez ça. Et de toute façon, vous ne devriez pas être ici… sauf Portgas, il a plus de droits que vous, en tant qu'enseignant. Mais si Fudge et Dumbledore te voient ici, Harry, tu auras de gros ennuis.

- J'ai vu plus d'une exécution, j'ai les nerfs solides, Hagrid-sensei, soupira Ace en se rappelant des quelques exécutions publiques auxquelles il avait assisté pour payer ses respects à un rival pirate.

Il songea aussi à sa propre exécution et secoua la tête, plongeant sa main dans le pot de lait pour en tirer Croûtard… qui ne se laissa pas faire.

- _Itee_ !

- Ace ? fit Hermione.

Ace se mit son doigt dans la bouche pour cacher les flammes qui guérissaient la morsure, et regarda avec regret Hermione prendre le pot de lait pour regarder à l'intérieur.

- Ron ! C'est… C'est incroyable ! _Croûtard_ !

Ron la regarda sans comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Hermione se précipita vers la table et retourna le pot au lait. Criant et se débattant frénétiquement, Croûtard glissa alors du pot et tomba sur la table.

- Croûtard ! dit Ron d'une voix blanche. Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ici ?

Ace fourra rageusement ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon cargo, rageant intérieurement. Alors que Ron essayait de calmer son rat, Hagrid se leva, son teint habituellement coloré prit un teint jaunâtre.

- Ils arrivent, dit simplement Ace qui tournait pourtant le dos à la fenêtre.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se retournèrent pour voir le groupe d'adultes venir par ici. Hagrid les fit sortir par derrière, puis regarda Ace.

- J'ai aucune raison de sortir, j'ai le droit d'être là, lui dit Ace.

Hagrid avait bien compris qu'il n'y avait pas plus têtu qu'Ace.

Les adultes entrèrent dans la cabane, alors que la voix du trio s'éloignait.

- Ah, je vois que vous avez tenu parole, jeune homme, sourit Dumbledore à Ace.

- C'est triste de voir un innocent mourir de la sorte, surtout quand il a été provoqué à la faute.

Malfoy ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand…

_Thud_

_Thud_

_Thud_

Ace leva un sourcil, reconnaissant les symptômes du Haoshoku dans la perte de connaissance de Malfoy, Fudge et Macnair.

Dumbledore regarda Ace qui secoua brièvement la tête.

Il se passait quelque chose par ici de très _bizarre_.

* * *

Harry n'avait pas senti de menace. Bien au contraire…

Et puis, les yeux délavés du chien lui semblait familiers, et ce bref instant où le jeune sorcier avait croisé le regard de l'animal, Harry avait presque pu le prendre pour un "excuse-moi", avant qu'il n'emporte Ron sous le Saule Cogneur.

La seule menace qu'il avait perçue, c'était celle de l'arbre qui tenta de les tuer, lui et Hermione.

- Que fait-on ? demanda Hermione. Qui peut dire ce que le chien va lui faire... Est-ce qu'on a le temps d'aller chercher du secours ?

Ils avaient reculé juste assez pour rester hors de la zone d'attaque de l'arbre.

- Le chien ne lui fera rien, souffla Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Je sais pas… je crois… je crois que ce chien est Sirius Black…

- Harry, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ! Je sais qu'on le suppose innocent, mais tout de même !

Harry saisit Hermione par les épaules et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Je sais que c'est dingue, mais c'est ce que je sens !

- Harry… j'ai peur… avoua Hermione.

- N'oublie pas le _Haki_. Si Ace arrive à percevoir Black devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame depuis la Grande Salle pendant le repas d'Halloween, il doit pouvoir nous sentir ici depuis la cabane de Hagrid ! On l'a vu lui-même à l'action, s'il y a une menace, peu importe la cible, il agira.

Hermione ravala ses lèvres. C'est vrai, Ace était là pour protéger Harry, il avait été ramené d'entre les morts pour cette mission.

- Donc, il faut passer le Saule Cogneur… souffla Hermione.

- Tu t'es fait toucher combien de fois à l'examen d'Ace ?

- Trois fois… et toi ?

- Une. On prend le risque ?

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent, déglutirent et soufflèrent profondément. C'était le même genre d'exercices que leur faisait faire Ace. Courir en évitant des projectiles.

Il était si facile d'imaginer leur ami virevolter entre les branches en riant devant la facilité. Hermione attrapa la manche d'Harry, tremblant légèrement.

- C'est comme les exercices… murmura-t-elle pour se calmer.

- On respire, et on étend ses sens… compléta Harry.

Un hochement de tête, et ils se jetèrent tête la première vers l'arbre. Ils pivotèrent sur un côté pour esquiver une branche, sautèrent en l'air pour en esquiver une autre, se baissèrent, et ainsi de suite, se rapprochant rapidement du tronc de l'arbre. Ils se glissèrent dans le trou entre les racines et ils glissèrent pendant un instant, avant de se retrouver dans un tunnel à plafond bas.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Harry quand Hermione arriva derrière lui.

- Oui, et toi ?

- Ouais. C'est la première fois que je dois remercier quelqu'un de m'avoir jeté des trucs à la figure. Je devrais peut-être énerver mon cousin Dudley pour continuer à m'entraîner cet été.

- Où est Ron ? demanda Hermione d'une voix terrifiée.

- Par ici, répondit Harry en s'avançant dans le tunnel, le dos courbé.

- Où mène ce passage ?

- Je n'en sais rien… Il est indiqué sur la carte du Maraudeur, mais Fred et George disent que personne ne s'y est jamais aventuré. La carte ne montre pas où il débouche, mais il doit sûrement aller jusqu'à Pré-au-lard…

Le duo avançait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, presque plié en deux. D'étrange lucioles vertes parsemaient le plafond, déversant un éclairage étrange dans le tunnel, qui semblait aussi long que celui de Honeyduke. Harry, hors d'haleine, se demandait bien ce que Sirius, en admettant qu'il soit vraiment le gros chien, voulait à Ron pour l'avoir agressé comme ça.

Enfin, le sol remonta en pente douce, puis le tunnel décrivit une courbe. Devant eux, on pouvait voir une lueur filtrer à travers une petite ouverture.

Hermione et lui s'arrêtèrent un instant pour reprendre leur souffle, puis ils poursuivirent leur chemin en avançant prudemment, une main dans la poche de leur baguettes magiques.

Derrière l'ouverture éclairée, ils découvrirent une pièce poussiéreuse dans laquelle régnait un désordre indescriptible. Le sol était couvert de taches, tous les meubles étaient cassés comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à les fracasser, et les fenêtres étaient obstruées par des planches.

Harry lança un regard à Hermione. Elle semblait terrifiée, mais elle lui fit un petit signe de tête pour l'encourager à avancer.

Harry se glissa à travers l'ouverture et regarda autour de lui. La pièce était déserte, mais il y avait à sa droite une porte ouverte qui donnait sur un couloir sombre. Hermione saisit soudain le bras d'Harry. Ses grands ouverts contemplaient les fenêtres obstruées.

- Harry, murmura-t-elle. Je crois que nous sommes dans la Cabane hurlante.

Harry montra une chaise en bois dont il manquait plusieurs morceaux, notamment l'un des pieds qui avait été arraché.

- Les fantômes ne cassent pas les chaises, dit-il lentement.

Au même instant, il y eut un craquement au-dessus de leur tête. Quelque chose avait bougé au premier étage. Tous deux levèrent les yeux vers le plafond. Hermione serrait le bras d'Harry avec une telle force qu'il commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les doigts. Il se tourna vers elle et haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur ; elle fit un nouveau signe de la tête et le lâcha.

Le plus silencieusement possible, ils franchirent la porte ouverte, avancèrent dans le couloir et montèrent un escalier délabré. Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait tout, à l'exception d'une longue trace brillante sur le sol indiquant qu'on avait traîné quelque chose ou quelqu'un au premier étage.

Ils atteignirent le palier plongé dans l'obscurité, excepté pour les étranges lucioles vertes de tout à l'heure.

Une porte était entrouverte. Ils entendirent alors un bruit derrière le panneau. Un faible gémissement suivi d'un ronronnement sonore. Les deux élèves fermèrent les yeux et se concentrèrent pour voir ce que sentait leur début de _Haki_… il y avait trois personnes et… quelque chose… un animal ? Hermione tira la manche d'Harry qui la regarda. Ils échangèrent un signe de tête approbateur et Harry passa en premier la porte.

Pattenrond était allongé sur un magnifique lit aux baldaquins poussiéreux et se mit à ronronner de plus belle en les voyant apparaître. A côté de lui, Ron était recroquevillé sur le sol et tenait sa jambe, qui formait un angle inquiétant.

Harry et Hermione se précipitèrent sur lui.

- Ron, comment tu te sens ?

- Où est le chien ?

- Ce n'est pas un chien, gémit Ron, les mâchoires serrées par la douleur. Harry, c'est un piège…

- Je le savais, souffla Harry.

- Hein ?!

Harry se releva pour fixer l'homme qui se tenait dans l'ombre, et qui claqua la porte derrière lui.

Masse de cheveux sales et emmêlés tombant sur les épaules. Une apparence cadavérique, sauf pour ses yeux qui brillaient au creux de ses orbites sombres. Il avait la peau cireuse et tellement tendue sur les os de son visage qu'on croyait voir une tête de mort.

Et il avait une expression triste sur le visage.

- J'aurais dû me douter que tu viendrais aider ton ami, soupira-t-il de sa voix gutturale. Merci de ne pas avoir appelé de professeur, cela ne rendra les choses que plus faciles.

La même voix avec laquelle il avait parlé, quelques soirs de ça, à Harry, en s'introduisant dans la tour de Gryffondor.

- Je présume que je dois tenir ça de mon père, fit Harry en serrant les poings.

Hermione voulut retenir Harry, mais celui-ci lui fit signe de le lâcher.

- Je ne vais rien faire. Je veux encore croire à la théorie de l'innocence, fit Harry.

- Vu que c'est en partie de ma faute, c'est comme si je les avais vendus moi-même.

- Pourquoi avoir attaqué Ron, alors ? Je ne comprends rien !

- Ce n'est pas lui que je veux tuer.

Hermione se mit devant Harry, comme pour le protéger.

- Pour avoir Harry, il faudra nous passer sur le corps ! dit-elle.

- Non, il n'y aura qu'un mort ce soir, lui dit Sirius.

Des pas résonnèrent à l'étage inférieur et Ron hurla pour attirer l'attention de la personne en question. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et tout le monde vit Lupin entrer dans la pièce. Il se figea en voyant la scène. Il en resta même surpris.

- Quoi, tu espérais que l'on soit en train de se battre ? Même si Harry ressemble beaucoup à James, je crains qu'il n'ait pas sa carrure, et je sors d'Azkaban, donc j'aimerais éviter de me battre. _Surtout_ avec lui.

- Je te sais capable du pire, Sirius. Où est-il ?

Sirius pointa du pouce d'un geste nonchalant Ron, qui parut stupéfait.

Le petit cri de Croûtard fut tout ce qu'Harry avait besoin pour comprendre la situation. Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place…

- J'ai compris...souffla Harry, mais son amie lui coupa la parole.

- CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! hurla Hermione alors que Lupin venait d'étreindre Sirius comme un vieux frère.

Les deux adultes se tournèrent vers elle.

- Vous… vous… balbutia Hermione, les yeux exorbités, en pointant le doigt sur Lupin.

- Hermione... fit Remus.

- Vous et lui !

- Hermione, calmez-vous…

- Je n'ai rien dit à personne ! s'écria Hermione d'une voix aiguë. J'ai gardé le secret...

- Hermione, écoutez-moi, je vous en prie ! s'exclama Lupin. Je vais vous expliquer...

- Hermione, laisse-le parler, fit Harry en essayant de la calmer.

- NON ! s'exclama Hermione. Harry, ne crois pas ce qu'il te dit, c'est lui qui a aidé Black à s'introduire dans le château, lui aussi veut te tuer… Ace s'est trompé sur toute la ligne… il a été _naïf_ ! Et Lupin est un loup-garou !

Il y eut un silence pesant. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers Lupin qui semblait étonnamment calme, malgré la pâleur de son visage.

- D'habitude, vous êtes plus brillante que ça, Hermione, dit-il. Là, vous n'avez qu'une seule bonne réponse. Je n'ai pas aidé Sirius à pénétrer dans le château, je n'ai pas la moindre la moindre intention de tuer Harry, et Hiken a vu juste sur chaque point…

Un étrange frémissement agita son visage.

- En revanche, reprit-il, je reconnais que je suis un loup-garou.

- Je le savais, fit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Hein ?! firent Ron et Hermione.

Même Remus en fut surpris.

- J'étais curieux au sujet du surnom que Portgas vous donnait, et la façon dont vous l'appeliez en retour. Si je n'ai pas saisi le pourquoi de "fire fist", j'ai vu qu'okami voulait dire "wolf". Alors, soit vous étiez un anigamus non déclaré, et votre apparence animale était celle d'un loup, soit, vous étiez un loup-garou. J'ai eu la confirmation sur le point de loup-garou après le cours de Rogue.

- C'est à ce moment-là que je l'ai compris… murmura Hermione.

- Il en serait ravi, répondit Lupin d'un air glacial. Il a donné ce devoir dans l'espoir que quelqu'un comprenne la signification de mes symptômes. Avez-vous consulté le calendrier lunaire et constaté que j'étais toujours malade au moment de la pleine lune ? Ou avez-vous compris que l'épouvantard se changeait en lune à chaque fois qu'il me voyait ?

- Les deux, murmura Hermione à voix basse. Je m'en serais douté avant si j'avais eu l'idée de Harry, consulter un dictionnaire bilingue japonais-anglais.

Lupin eut un rire forcé.

- Je n'ai jamais rencontré une sorcière de votre âge aussi intelligente que vous, Hermione. Je crains que Hiken n'entre pas dans la catégorie, malheureusement, même s'il a su dès notre première rencontre ce que j'étais.

- Comment c'est possible ? s'étrangla Ron.

- Il m'a dit qu'il s'était souvent battu avec des loups quand il était gosse, pour reconnaître leur odeur et leur _voix_, bien que je pense que vous sachiez mieux que moi la différence entre la mienne et celle d'un humain normal.

C'est vrai que si Harry se concentrait sur Lupin, il entendait comme une sorte de grognement très bas, mélangé avec le léger chant de l'énergie vitale de l'enseignant. Et si Harry portait son attention sur Sirius qui venait de s'asseoir sur le lit à baldaquins, apparemment épuisé…La _voix_ de Sirius avait une intonation un peu plus grave que celle de Lupin, mais il n'y avait pas le grognement de celle de l'enseignant. Juste un petit aboiement de temps à autres, comme celle d'un chien.

- Si vous ne l'avez pas aidé, alors comment saviez-vous qu'il était ici ? demanda Hermione.

- La carte, répondit Lupin. La carte du Maraudeur. J'étais en train de l'étudier dans mon bureau…

- Vous savez vous en servir ? s'étonna Harry.

- Bien entendu que je sais m'en servir, répliqua Lupin. J'en suis un des auteurs. Lunard, c'est moi, c'est comme ça que mes amis me surnommait quand j'étais élève à Poudlard.

D'où le pourquoi du "forcément" qu'avait sortit Ace quand Harry lui avait dit que Lupin savait ce qu'était cette carte.

- Donc, j'étais en train de l'étudier, quand je vous ai vus descendre chez Hagrid, en compagnie d'un dénommé _Gol D. Ace_. Ne connaissant qu'un seul Ace, j'en ai déduis que ce devait être lui. Je présume que comme il est le seul à avoir ce droit de sortir du château après le couvre-feu, vous le suiviez sous la cape d'invisibilité... ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux, Harry, j'ai vu bon nombre de fois James disparaître lui-même sous cette cape, mais même sous cape d'invisibilité, vous apparaissez sur la carte du Maraudeur. Donc, je vous ai vu descendre chez Hagrid et entrer chez lui, pour repartir un peu plus tard, sans ce cher Hiken, mais avec quelqu'un d'autre en plus.

- Petter Pettigrew ? demanda Harry.

- Exact, lui dit Remus.

- Harry ! Portgas _délirait_ quand il en est venu à cette constatation ! Ce type est _mort_ ! s'exclama Ron.

- Non, Ron… la solution était là, juste sous nos yeux… Portgas devait s'en douter dès l'incident dans le train. Il l'a dit : quelque chose clochait. Il parlait du compartiment ! Ensuite, il n'a jamais aimé Croûtard… Pettigrew est un rat, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu es aussi brillant que ta mère, commenta Sirius avec un pauvre sourire.

- Mais Croûtard est un rat ! Tu délires, Harry !

- Il n'a pas tort… personne n'aurait vu un rat fuir la scène du crime, à cet instant, songea Hermione. Et il manque un doigt à Croûtard.

- Il a dû le perdre en se battant avec d'autres rats, fit Ron.

Bam !

Tout le monde regarda avec surprise les deux nouveaux arrivants. Dont un inconscient.

- Shitsurei shimasu !

Ace se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Rogue gisait à ses pieds, à moitié couvert par…

- Eh, ma cape ! s'exclama Harry en la ramassant.

- Ne jamais laisser traîner ses affaires, sourit Ace. Je dérange, je crois, non ?

- Comment tu l'as trouvé ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Rien n'échappe au Haki.

- Tu as agressé un professeur, tu vas avoir des ennuis ! s'exclama Hermione.

Ace la regarda avant d'éclater de rire.

- Allez, je vous attends à la sortie, et merci de ne pas toucher aux lucioles, ça brûle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? demanda Ron.

- C'est moi qui les ai installées. Je vous attends en bas !

Ace ramassa Rogue et l'embarqua avec lui.

- Attends ! Tu poses aucune question, tu restes sans réaction ?! fit Ron.

Ace se retourna à moitié vers lui, un sourcil levé.

- J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de mettre les choses au clair avec Black, le soir de l'attaque de la Grosse Dame. Je l'ai poursuivi jusqu'ici ce soir-là, pour lui faire face. Ce que j'ai vu m'a prouvé que ce n'était pas un assassin.

Ace se retourna vers la porte.

Il avait les mains assez sales pour reconnaître un autre assassin.

Il entraîna Rogue avec lui.

* * *

**_Note de Clockie_**

**_Vous vous souvenez, je vous ai parlé d'Aurélie... Et bien dites vous qu'elle a écrit un Edvy troooooooop mignon \(*o*)/ Je mettrais le titre quand elle l'aura réécrit, parce que si elle le laisse comme ça, en tant que son amie beta, je la trucide. Amicalement. Et elle essaye de me distraire avec des images d'Envy en robe, ça marche très bien. (Normalement, c'est déjà posté, et ça s'appelle "l'Arbre de l'Amûûûr" et, malheureusement pour vous, elle ne trouvait pas de titre alors c'est moi qui m'y suis collée. (Envy : Comme vous pouvez le constater. Je m'offusque qu'elle ose choisir un nom aussi pitoyable pour une histoire traitant de mon auguste personne.) *attrape Envy, le ligote et l'enterre dans un pot* Voilà ! Paquet cadeau et je t'expédie dans son salon ! (Envy : Mphfg ! Mphfg !) Et c'est tout mignon tout plein, on imagine très bien le nuage de chatons qui passe.)_**

**_Moi j'aime bien le mauve... Enfin, surtout le violet. D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui ont vu ma photo de profil, vous remarquerez que le perso au-dessus de moi (Freya) a les cheveux et les yeux d'un beau violet gum-gum (cherchez pas cette couleur, c'est juste qu'elle me fait penser à un chewing-gum). Et non, j'ai rien contre les panthères, j'adore les panthères, surtout les noires, c'est juste que les panthères sont des félins. Et donc, qu'elles participent au complot des chats._**

**A/N : Vi ! Et ça date pas d'hier ! Déjà en Egypte Antique, les chats étaient vénérés :3  
**

**_Je commence à me dire qu'il faut vraiment que je recommence à dessiner, par exemple Ace en tenue de Poudlard ou Mustang avec une barbe rousse :3 (Et finir Anoïa aussi...)_**

**A/N2 : Si tu fais Ace en tenu de Poudlard, je veux bien te la piquer pour faire la couverture de cette fic. Et Anoïa hésite à faire un sacrement noir pour ta tête.  
**

**_Au fait, je suis allergique aux kiwis verts. Et Harry est un Ara rouge._**

**_Alors, vous voulez des cerises ? Sinon, j'ai fait des muffins au chocolat... (Ghim : PANCAKES ! Sauron : Hum... Au fait, quelqu'un a vu l'espèce de lutin vert et son jumeau gothique ? Mihawk : Je ne sais pas où je suis ni comment j'y suis arrivé, mais je les ait vus entrer dans cette pièce et ne pas en sortir... Voldy : Celle avec "Idées yaoi" écrit en grand sur la porte ? Shanks : On sait tous ce qu'ils y font, ne Hawky-chwaaan ? Mihawk : Bouge cette main. Shanks : Bien sûr ^^ Aragorn : HEY ! Allez vous prendre une chambre ! Ghim : Je vous prête la mienne, si vous me laissez filmer. Tous : ... Sauron : Retourne manger des pancakes. Ghim : Y en a pluuuuuus TToTT ) Bon, taisez-vous, je vais avoir plein de bruits parasites sur ma vidéo ! (Voldy : Et tu filmes quoi, exactement ?) Ben... (Ghim : Oh. My. Pony ! Link est vraiment aussi souple ? Voldy : Finalement, je veux pas savoir.) Hihi :3_**

**_Et voici le tant attendu... COMPLOT DES POULETS !_**

**_Avez-vous déjà joué à Zelda (sauf TP) ou Skyrim ? Si non, voici le truc : dans Skyrim, quand vous arrivez au premier village (je sais pas pour les autres en fait, j'ai joué que jusque là), vous voyez une poule se promener tranquillement dans la rue centrale. Dans Zelda, vous avez des poules dans à peu près tous les villages, se promenant allègrement un peu partout. Attardons nous sur ces "innocentes" boules de plumes._**

**A/N 3 : dans TOUT les villages de Skyrim, y'a au moins une poule. Et si tu la tue... t'as touuuuuut le monde qui se jette sur toi pour te faire la peau. Je pense que 90% des joueurs ont tué la poule de Rivebois :3  
**

**_Voyez-vous l'éclat maléfique enfoui dans la profondeur de leurs prunelles ? Discernez-vous les reflets sanglants sur leurs becs ? Reconnaissez-vous leur démarche nonchalante pour ce qu'elle est réellement, c'est à dire une avancée arrogante, digne du milliardaire parcourant ses terres ?_**

**A/N 4 : Je ne ferais aucun commentaire sur le sujet... [Thatch : Hey ! Marco ! On a retrouvé ta famille ! Marco : *prend Thatch et le jette l'eau ]  
**

**_Si oui, c'est bien, vous vivrez quelques jours de plus._**

**_Si non, vous serez une pauvre victime de plus._**

**_Car ces gallinacés hargneux sont des suppôts de Satan ! (sans offense aux religieux) Ils ne feront jamais rien pour briser leur image de petite poule blanche et innocente, ils préfèreront attendre une erreur de votre part pour vous égorger en toute légalité. Donc méfiez-vous !_**

**_Effleurez leur plumage, et ils vous pourchasseront sans relâche, vous picorant à mort. Et si jamais, par malheur, vous en veniez à mettre fin à leur vie, la malédiction lancée par leur sang démoniaque vous condamnera à être poursuivi comme un vulgaire meurtrier par le monde entier._**

**_Ils guettent dans l'ombre le moment où ils pourront reprendre leur place, celle qu'ils occupaient quand ils étaient encore des dinosaures ! Ils n'ont qu'une ambition : nous réduire en esclavage ! Ils commencent leur projet par les médias virtuels, mais moi, Clockie, j'ai vu clair dans leur jeu :_**

**_ILS METTRONT FIN A NOTRE ESPECE !_**

**_Alors sauvez vos vies, mangez chez KFC._**

**_(si vous n'êtes pas convaincus, écoutez donc le Laridé du Poulet de Naheulbeuk)_**

**A/N 5 : "C'est le Laridité du Poulet, dancez dancez tant que vous l'pouvez !" *sort*  
**


	12. Jeu avec le temps

**Heya !**

**Salut à tous !**

**Nouveau chapitre, aujourd'hui, sur les aventures de Portgas avec les sorciers vont leur faire remonter le temps !**

**Ensuite, merci à Mana.Y(je sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai choisi mauve) ; 6Lisa9 ; ChibichibiLuna ; Yzeute et Go D. Tenshi (je croise les doigts pour tes exams)**

**Bonne lecture à vous ! Au passage, s'il y a des passages dans cette année, et les suivantes qui vous plaisent, faîtes moi signe, je pourrais bien en tirer des idées pour l'autre x-over HP/OP !**

* * *

Ace se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration saccadée.

Il resta immobile dans le noir, essayant de reprendre le contrôle sur ses sens. Il ne voyait que du noir au niveau de son œil gauche. Qu'est-ce qu'il c'était passé ?

- Une histoire stupéfiante… Vraiment stupéfiante… Un miracle qu'il n'y ait pas eu de mort… Jamais rien entendu de semblable… Une chance que vous ayez été là, Rogue…

- Merci, Monsieur le Ministre.

- Voilà qui vous vaudra l'Ordre de Merlin, deuxième classe. Et même première classe si je peux arranger ça !

- Merci beaucoup, Monsieur le Ministre…

- Vilaine coupure que vous avez là… L'œuvre de Black, j'imagine ?

- En fait, je la dois à Portgas, Monsieur le Ministre…

- Non !

- Black l'a ensorcelé avec les trois autres, ce qui était dramatique, au vu de sa force et son savoir. C'est un futur Mage de Guerre, après tout…

Ace ignora le reste de la discussion, se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé… Lupin n'avait pas pris sa potion et s'était transformé à la sortie de la Cabane Hurlante. Peter en avait profité pour prendre la fuite, alors qu'Ace et Sirius luttaient pour maîtriser le loup-garou… jusqu'à l'arrivée des Détraqueurs. Ace avait essayé de les repousser, avec l'aide d'Harry qui l'avait rejoint, mais rien à faire…

Ace regarda rapidement autour de lui. Harry et Hermione, chacun dans un lit d'infirmerie, étaient éveillés. C'est en observant discrètement les lieux qu'il comprit pourquoi il ne voyait rien de son œil gauche : bandage.

Ace en eut marre d'entendre cette situation.

Il se redressa et défit son bandage autour de l'œil.

- Ne touchez pas à ça ! lui dit Mme Pomfresh.

- Foutez-moi la paix ! fit Ace en la repoussant.

Il sortit du lit et se retira le bandage. Harry et Hermione se levèrent eux aussi. Harry prit même ses lunettes.

- Sacrée cicatrice, Portgas, commenta Harry quand l'œil gauche de son camarade fut libéré.

Ace toucha sa joue. Son œil allait bien, mais sa peau…

- Oh, merde, je ressemble à Shanks maintenant… grogna Ace. J'aime bien le gars, mais tout de même. Vous allez voir le Directeur ?

- Tu vas faire quoi, toi ? demanda Hermione.

- C'est évident, sauver un innocent. Pour une fois que je vais faire une _bonne_ action.

- Tout va bien, recouchez-vous, ils ont eu Black. Il est enfermé là-haut. Les Détraqueurs vont lui donner un baiser d'un moment à l'autre…

- QUOI !?

Le cri du trio était parvenu jusqu'au couloir et, l'instant suivant, Fudge et Rogue firent irruption dans la salle.

- Harry, Harry, qu'y a-t-il ? Tu dois rester au lit. Est-ce qu'il a pris son chocolat ?

Fudge était inquiet.

- Monsieur le Ministre, écoutez-moi ! s'exclama Harry. Sirius Black est innocent ! Peter Pettigrow a fait croire à sa propre mort ! On l'a vu ce soir ! Il ne faut pas laisser les Détraqueurs faire ça à Sirius, il est…

Mais Fudge hocha la tête avec un pâle sourire.

- Harry, Harry, tu as l'esprit un peu embrouillé, tu as subi une terrible épreuve. Allonge-toi et repose-toi, nous avons la situation bien en main…

- VOUS NE L'AVEZ PAS DU TOUT EN MAIN ! hurla Harry. VOUS AVEZ ARRÊTE UN INNOCENT !

Hermione voulut expliquer la situation à son tour, mais son manque d'assurance fut pris à l'avantage de Rogue.

- URUSAI ! rugit Ace.

Le silence se fit.

- Vous me décevez, Sensei… siffla Ace en regardant Rogue.

Le garçon regarda Fudge et le saisit par le col pour le soulever facilement du sol, ses yeux brillants de rage.

- Vous êtes sur le point de faire une _énorme connerie_ parce que vous bâclez votre job ! Vous avez trois témoins conscients qui vous disent que Sirius Black est innocent ! Non, vous préférez ne pas devoir dire au public "désolés, on a merdé et condamné injustement un innocent pendant de longues années à Azkaban" ! Vous n'avez mené aucune enquête ! Vous n'avez _même pas_ donné la chance à cet homme de se défendre ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que ces enfoirés de Sengoku, Kizaru et d'Akainu ! Vous n'êtes qu'un petit _con_ à qui on a donné par erreur un poste d'influence !

- Ace, calme-toi, tu es en train de prendre feu ! intervint Hermione.

- Tch.

Ace rejeta le Ministre qui s'éloigna en tremblant du jeune homme, qui avait des flammes dansant sur ses épaules sous la colère. Hiken respira profondément et les flammes disparurent.

- Monsieur le Ministre ! Professeur ! s'écria Madame Pomfresh avec colère. Je dois vous demander de sortir. Potter, Granger et Portgas sont mes malades et il ne faut pas les brusquer !

- On est en train de se prendre la tête pour rien face à des cons qui ne veulent rien entendre ! rugit Ace. Et on s'étonne que je _déteste_ les adultes ! Et mettez-vous ce morceau de chocolat là où je pense, et bien profond !

- Voyons, c'est quoi cette façon de parler, fit l'infirmière en essayant de lui faire manger un morceau de chocolat, alors qu'elle avait déjà à moitié étouffé Harry avec le sien.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Dumbledore.

- Une personne de raison dans ce monde de fous ? Ou un con comme un autre ? grogna Ace en repoussant de nouveau l'infirmière.

- On sent vos intentions meurtrières depuis le couloir, jeune homme, commenta Dumbledore.

- Pour l'amour du Ciel ! s'exclama Madame Pomfresh, folle de rage. C'est une infirmerie ici ! Monsieur le Directeur, il faut absolument…

- Toutes mes excuses, Pompom, mais j'ai besoin de dire un mot à Messieurs Potter et Portgas, et à Miss Granger, répondit Dumbledore, très calme. Je viens de parler à Sirius Black…

- J'imagine qu'il vous…

Rogue s'interrompit en voyant l'œil argenté braqué sur lui.

- Un mot de plus sur cette histoire, si ce n'est pas pour prendre la défense d'un innocent, et je vous lâche dessus le Haoshoku à pleine puissance, siffla Ace.

- J'aimerais parler à Harry, Ace et à Hermione en particulier, dit Dumbledore d'un ton brusque. Cornelius, Severus, Pompom, laissez-nous, je vous prie.

- Monsieur le Directeur ! balbutia Madame Pomfresh. Ils ont besoin de repos et de soins !

- Désolé, mais ça ne peut pas attendre, j'insiste.

L'infirmière eut une moue indignée et retourna à son bureau, à l'autre bout de la salle, en claquant la porte derrière elle. Fudge consulta la grosse montre en or dont la chaîne pendait de son gilet.

- Les Détraqueurs ont dû arriver, à présent, dit-il. Je vais aller à leur rencontre. Dumbledore, je vous retrouverai là-bas.

Il traversa la salle et tint la porte ouverte à Rogue, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas.

- J'imagine que vous ne croyez pas un mot de l'histoire de Black ? murmura Rogue en regardant fixement Dumbledore.

- Je souhaite parler à ces trois élèves en particulier, répéta Dumbledore.

Rogue fit un pas vers lui.

- Sirius Black a montré dès l'âge de seize ans qu'il était capable de commettre un meurtre, dit-il dans un souffle. J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas oublié, Monsieur le Directeur ? Vous n'avez pas oublié qu'un jour, il a essayé de _me_ tuer ?

- Quand on est jeune, on fait tous des conneries. Si tu cherches un vrai tueur, tu en as un juste à côté de toi. Sirius n'aurait pas eu les épaules pour, commenta Ace en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Dehors.

Severus regarda Ace, qui lui rendit son regard en montrant les dents, et sortit de l'infirmerie.

Quand la porte claqua, tout le monde regarda Dumbledore.

- Vous avez un plan, ossan ?

- Exact. Je sais que je ne suis ni votre capitaine, ni le Premier Commandant pour exiger de vous quoique ce soit, jeune homme, mais je vous demande de faire en sorte que vous sauviez les innocents et évitiez des blessés inutiles. Cela doit vous changer de ce que vous faîtes d'habitude, n'est-ce pas, _Taïsho_ ?

Ace retira sa chemise et se tint droit sur ses pieds, presque au garde à vous.

- Nibantaï Taïsho Portgas D. Ace à votre service. On vous écoute, ossan.

- Bien. Alors, écoutez-moi bien jusqu'au bout. Il n'y a pas l'ombre d'une preuve qui puisse confirmer l'histoire de Black, à part votre témoignage, et le témoignage de trois jeunes sorciers de troisième année ne convaincra personne. Nous pouvons constituer un dossier pour la réouverture de l'affaire, grâce aux éléments que Portgas a rassemblés, mais il sera trop tard. Le professeur Lupin pourrait servir de témoin, mais il est en plein cœur de la Forêt Interdite, et quand il retrouvera sa forme humaine, il sera trop tard. De plus, les loups-garous inspirent une telle méfiance à la plupart d'entre nous que sa déposition ne comptera pas beaucoup. Et puis, Sirius et lui sont vieux amis…

- Mais, fit Harry.

- Laisse-le finir ! siffla Ace.

- Il faut admettre que la version de Rogue est plus convaincante que la vôtre.

- Et toutes ses actions ne laissent en rien présager de son innocence, commenta Ace. Vous me décevez, ossan, j'espérais mieux.

- Oh, mais j'ai mieux. Ce qu'il nous faut, c'est un peu plus de _temps_…

Les yeux du vieil homme voyagèrent d'Ace à Harry et enfin Hermione.

- Mais… commença Hermione. Ho ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

- Commandant, serez-vous capable de le localiser ?

- Oui, fit Ace en comprenant de quoi il était question.

- Très bien, alors je vais verrouiller la porte. Il est minuit moins cinq. Miss Granger, trois tours devraient suffire. Et je demande à ce que vous _obéissiez_ à tout ce que vous dira votre camarade. Il a l'habitude de situations désespérées. Vous connaissez la loi, tous les deux._ Il ne faut pas que l'on vous voie_. Vous connaissez l'enjeu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, professeur, fit Hermione.

- Bonne chance. Je vous les confie, commandant.

- S'ils ne font pas de connerie, ils ne devraient pas être plus difficiles à gérer que ma flotte ou mon frère.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et s'en alla. Il se retourna vers une dernière fois vers le trio et leur dit :

- Pas de question à votre camarade, obéissez-lui sans discuter. Le temps n'est pas encore venu pour ce genre d'histoire.

Et il referma la porte à clef.

- Granger, maintenant, fit Ace avec autorité.

- De quoi ? fit Harry, qui ne saisissait plus rien.

- Viens par ici, Harry.

Hermione avait passé la main dans le col de ses vêtements et elle en retira une très longue et très fine chaîne en or qu'elle portait autour du cou. Elle passa la tête d'Ace à l'intérieur, avant de la passer autour de cou de son ami.

- Prêt ? demanda Hermione.

- Quand tu veux, assura Ace.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Harry, complètement déboussolé.

- Jouer avec le temps, lui répondit Ace.

Hermione fit tourner le sablier trois fois.

La salle de l'infirmerie s'effaça soudain. Harry eut l'impression qu'il s'était mis à voler en arrière à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il vit un tourbillon de couleurs et de formes passer devant ses yeux. Le sang lui battait aux oreilles. Il essaya de crier, mais il n'arrivait pas à entendre sa propre voix.

Tout à coup, il sentit de nouveau le sol sous ses pieds et sa vision redevint normale.

Ils étaient à présent dans le hall d'entrée, debout. L'endroit était désert et un flot de lumière colorée inondait le sol dallé. Il regarda Hermione d'un air effaré, mais n'eut pas le temps d'en faire plus qu'Ace se dégagea du collier et les poussa dans une salle de classe vide. Enfin, presque vide.

Luna Lovegood était là, faisant tournoyer un chapeau orange entre ses mains.

- Vous avez oublié ça, Taïsho, sourit-elle. Vous avez une certaine allure avec votre nouvelle cicatrice.

Elle déposa le fedora sur une table et s'en alla, fermant la porte derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce que… souffla Harry.

- T'occupe, lui dit Ace en allant examiner son visage de plus près dans une vitre, récupérant son chapeau au passage. Granger, fais lui le topo.

- On a remonté le temps, murmura Hermione en rangeant le sablier dans ses vêtements. On est revenus trois heures en arrière…

- Mais…

- Taisez-vous ! siffla Ace.

Il s'avança vers la porte et l'entrebâilla légèrement.

Le bruit de quatre paires de pieds résonnait dans le Grand Hall, descendant l'escalier.

- Z'êtes aussi discrets qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine… fit la voix sarcastique d'Ace, venant de l'extérieur de la salle.

- Chuuut ! Tu vas nous trahir !

Harry regarda la porte d'un air abasourdi. C'était sa _voix_ !

Ace ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le déplacement des voix. Il devait être le premier homme à avoir entendu sa propre voix… c'était étrange. Il ignora les questions de Potter au sujet du Retourneur de Temps. Il était surpris de ne rien avoir entendu en descendant dans le Grand Hall, tellement les deux autres n'étaient pas discrets.

- Taisez-vous, ou je vous balance un Hiken dans la figure, siffla Ace, agacé.

Cela eut pour effet de faire taire Hermione.

Plus rien ne bougea, jusqu'à ce qu'Ace ouvre la porte.

- Allons-y, dit-il.

- Je comprends pas pourquoi on doit revenir trois heures en arrière pour sauver Sirius, commenta Hermione.

- Dumbledore veut peut-être qu'on change quelque chose, proposa Harry. Mais quoi ?

- Question stupide, tous les deux, fit Ace alors qu'ils descendaient le Grand Hall. Vous allez arriver au septième étage comment, quand le moment sera venu ? Il s'agit de sauver Buck, et ainsi, on pourra le délivrer et permettre à Sirius de s'enfuir.

Il leur lança un regard par-dessus son épaule, et regarda devant lui.

- Pourquoi Dumbledore t'appelle _Commandant_ ? demanda Harry.

- Harry ! Dumbledore a dit pas de question ! C'est pour une bonne raison ! lui dit Hermione.

- Tu vas pas me dire que ça t'intrigues ?! Un gars de notre âge qui se fait appeler _Commandant_ ?!

- Tu ne sais rien de moi, Potter. Arrêtons-nous ici.

Il le fit signe de se cacher derrière la grande porte du Hall, et regarda à l'extérieur.

- Potter.

Harry rejoignit Ace, qui lui montra les serres du doigt.

- Cours là-bas. On doit s'approcher un maximum. Une fois caché, tu bouge plus tant qu'on ne te rejoint pas. Maintenant.

Harry courut à toute vitesse et se cacha comme convenu derrière les serres, et reprit son souffle. Hermione le rejoignit vite, et en moins de deux, Ace fut à leurs côtés. Il regarda par-delà le coin de la serre, attendant d'être certain que les Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ace de ce temps ne soient pas en vue, pour faire signe aux deux autres de filer vers la forêt.

- Maintenant, on se rapproche de Buck, mais on reste cachés derrière les arbres, ordonna Ace.

- Comment tu fais pour être aussi calme ? demanda Harry.

- C'est pas plus difficile que de s'infiltrer dans une place forte en sachant qu'on a une prime sur le crâne, dans le seul but de voler la réserve de senbei de Garp, marmonna Ace. Cachez-vous.

Le trio se cacha chacun derrière un arbre. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas, puis des coups à la porte, et enfin le bruit des conversations. C'était… glauque.

- C'est la chose la plus étrange que j'ai jamais faîte… souffla Harry.

S'il savait…

- On devrait libéré Buck, non ? demanda Harry.

- Non, sinon, la faute retombera sur Hagrid-sensei. Il lui faut un alibi et pour cela, il faut que tout le monde voie l'hippogriffe, assura Ace.

- On risque quelque chose, non, avec ton Haki ? demanda Hermione, inquiète, alors que leurs autres "moi" entraient dans la cabane.

- On ne peut pas entendre sa propre _voix_. Là, je me reconnais comme un inconnu. Vu que je ne ressens aucun danger, je ne vais rien faire, assura Ace. Ah, voilà la découverte du traître.

En effet, il y avait un bruit de vaisselle brisée.

Quelques instants plus tard, on entendait Ace jurer dans la cabane.

- Il a dû se brûler la langue en voulant te mordre, commenta Hermione.

- Tant mieux pour lui. Reste ici, Potter. On sait pas comment nos autres nous pourraient réagir en voyant débarquer un deuxième toi. Oui, je sais, c'est l'assassin de tes parents, mais même si tu tiens si peu que ça à la vie, _attend_ qu'on en ait fini avec Black et Buck.

- Mais...

- _C'est un ordre_, Potter.

Harry referma la bouche. Il n'avait brusquement _aucune_ envie de désobéir à Ace.

- On va pas tarder à sortir, pointa Hermione.

En effet, Fudge, Dumbledore, Macnair et Malfoy étaient en train de descendre vers la cabane. Et peu après, Ron, Hermione et Harry sortirent par derrière, pour se cacher sous la cape, et ils s'en allèrent. Les adultes, de leur côté, entrèrent par devant.

- Maintenant ? demanda Harry.

- Pas encore, lui dit Ace.

Il attendit que Macnair s'assure de la présence de l'l'hippogriffe, avant de lâcher son Haoshoku.

Les trois bruits sourds dans la cabane le firent sourire.

- Vas-y, ça ne durera pas longtemps, souffla Ace.

Harry fonça hors de la couverture des arbres et se précipita vers Buck. Avec un peu de difficulté, il parvint à l'entraîner avec lui, pendant que les seuls occupants conscients de la cabane essayaient de ramener à la raison les trois inconscients. Harry leva un instant la tête et vit… Ace.

Ace le regardait, comme ça, impassible, avant d'esquisser un sourire et de lui faire un clin d'œil, pour regarder de nouveau dans la cabane.

Harry fila vers le couvert des bois et apostropha Ace :

- Tu aurais pu me le dire que tu m'avais vu !

- J'étais plus concentré à savoir qui était la drôle de voix que j'entendais, plus que de me pencher sur ton cas, commenta Ace en saisissant la corde de Buck. Enfonçons-nous un peu plus.

Tirant facilement l'hyppogriffe récalcitrant derrière lui, le jeune commandant entraîna les jeunes sorciers un peu plus loin dans la forêt, là où ils ne risquaient pas d'être entendus.

* * *

- Où est-il ? Où est l'animal ? s'exclama Fudge.

- Il était attaché ici ! Je l'ai vu ! Il était là ! s'exclama Macnair.

- C'est extraordinaire, commenta Dumbledore avec une nuance d'amusement dans la voix. Vous avez vu quelque chose mon cher Portgas ?

- Que dalle. A part quelques oiseaux partageant les citrouilles avec Buck, rien du tout.

Le bourreau, de frustration, laissa tomber sa hache sur une citrouille.

- Quelqu'un l'a détaché pendant que nous étions inconscients ! Il faut fouiller le parc et la forêt !

- Maaa, j'ai vu personne en tout cas, commenta Ace, les mains dans les poches, se retenant de regarder vers la forêt. Mais vu que Buck a des ailes, si j'étais le sauveteur de cette brave bête, je serais parti avec lui par le ciel. Soyons logiques, les gens ne regardant _jamais_ au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Il essaya de rester aussi sérieux que possible.

- Hagrid, je prendrais bien une tasse de thé. Ou un grand cognac.

- B...b… bien sûr, professeur, répondit Hagrid, qui ne semblait pas en revenir de son bonheur. Venez entrez…

- Mon cher Ace, accepteriez-vous de partager un verre avec nous, dans la tradition de votre culture maritime ?

- Ore wa kaizoku. Je ne dis jamais non à un verre d'alcool ! assura Ace avec un grand sourire, en suivant Dumbledore dans la cabane.

* * *

Hermione jeta un regard réprobateur à Ace.

- D'une, c'était très dangereux de ne pas dire à Harry que tu l'avais vu, de deux, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Et de trois, on a dit quoi au sujet de l'alcool ?

- Je suis en âge de boire, t'en fais pas.

- J'ai eu très peur pendant une affreuse minute, avoua Harry.

- Y a rien eu de mal, alors, arrêtez de vous effrayer pour rien. Qui a l'heure ?

Hermione remonta sa manche et regarda sa montre.

- Il reste encore deux heures.

- Parfait, rapprochons-nous assez du Saule Cogneur pour voir où on en est. Mais restons à couvert des arbres.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi calme ? demanda Hermione.

- Pour le moment, aucune vie n'est en danger, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me stresser pour rien.

Les deux Gryffondors se regardèrent, puis suivirent gentiment Ace.

Ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la forêt, du côté du Saule Cogneur, juste à temps pour voir Sirius se jeter sur Ron et l'embarquer.

- C'est encore pire vu comme ça, commenta Hermione.

- Vous avez fait des progrès en Haki, je serais presque tenté de vous mettre un vingt, sourit Ace en voyant les autres Harry et Hermione esquiver au mieux les branches, avant de parvenir au trou dans les racines.

Juste après, Dumbledore, Fudge, Lucius et Macnair passèrent devant le Saule Cogneur, faisant soupirer Hermione qui aurait voulu que leur Directeur soit avec eux.

Harry tourna la tête en voyant Ace grimper à un arbre.

- Tu fais quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Je m'installe correctement. On doit attendre, alors, autant me mettre confortablement. Tiens, voilà Okami-sensei.

En effet, Lupin venait de descendre juste à l'instant. Il prit une grosse branche, appuya sur un nœud du tronc, avant de disparaître à l'intérieur.

- Si seulement il avait ramassé ma cape d'invisibilité… elle est juste là, commenta Harry.

- Tu ne bouge pas de là.

- Mais…

- Non !

- J'en aurais pour une minute !

- Ace a raison, c'est dangereux, Harry, tenta de persuader Hermione.

Ace murmura quelque chose, et un mur de flamme coupa la route d'Harry. Juste à temps, Hagrid venait de passer en chantant à tue-tête avec une démarche incertaine. Buck voulut le rejoindre, mais un regard d'Ace, et l'hippogriffe se calma.

Deux minutes plus tard, ce fut le tour de Rogue, qui ramassa la cape et la branche utilisée par Lupin pour descendre à son tour… suivi d'une panthère noire que l'enseignant ne remarqua même pas...

- Y a une panthère dans le château ? s'étonna Harry.

- Pas vraiment… sourit Hermione.

- J'suis une belle bête, tout de même, déclara Ace avec une certaine fierté.

- Narcissique ? Tu vas pas aller bien loin !

- J'avoue, mais on ne peut pas nier que la panthère est un bel animal.

- C'est toi ? comprit Harry. En moins d'un an, tu as réussi à devenir animagus ?!

Ace eut un sourire de morveux, et se laissa aller un peu mieux sur la branche sur laquelle il était perché. Hermione noua la corde de Buck à un arbre, alors que les flammes disparaissaient.

- Voilà, nous sommes tous descendus. Et maintenant, il faut attendre que nous soyons ressortis…

Elle s'assit ensuite par terre, les bras autour des genoux.

Pendant un instant, ce fut le silence, puis…

- Harry… il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas… dit-elle. Pourquoi les Détraqueurs n'ont-ils pas capturé Sirius ? Je me souviens de les avoir vus arriver et puis je me suis évanouie… Ils étaient si nombreux… et Ace était déjà à terre.

- M'en parle pas, grogna Ace.

Harry s'assit à côté d'elle et lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu : le moment où il avait failli recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur, puis les deux silhouettes argentées qui étaient arrivées. Une au galop, qui avait obligé le Détraqueur à reculer, et l'autre par les airs, qui en avait saisi un autre entre ses serres.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Hermione.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui puisse les chasser, répondit Harry. Un Patronus très puissant… un Patronus Corporel, c'est ça Portgas ?

- Oui, c'est ce que disait Lupin.

- Mais qui l'aurait fait apparaître ?

Harry ne répondit pas, repensant aux personnes qu'il avait vues sur la rive opposée du lac. L'une personne de ses personne, il croyait en connaître l'identité… Mais comment était-ce possible ?

- Un professeur, peut-être ? proposa Hermione.

Le reniflement amusé d'Ace voulait tout dire de son opinion sur l'idée.

- Non, ce n'était pas un professeur, répondit Harry.

- Il fallait un sorcier aux pouvoirs très puissants pour chasser tous ces Détraqueurs… Si y avait deux Patronus différents, on peut supposer même qu'ils étaient deux. Si les Patronus brillaient à ce point, tu aurais dû voir qui l'a...

- Je l'ai vu, dit lentement Harry. Je _les_ ai vus… mais peut-être que je les ai imaginés… Je n'avais pas l'esprit très clair… Je me suis évanoui juste après…

- C'étaient qui, à ton avis ?

- Je crois...

Harry s'interrompit. Il savait que ce qu'il allait dire paraîtrait absurde.

- Je crois que c'étaient le père de Portgas et le mien, murmura-t-il enfin.

Boum !

Ace en tomba de l'arbre. Il se remit sur pied et saisit Potter par les épaules, la respiration très rapide, les mains tremblantes.

- Mon salaud de père ? Tu dis avoir vu mon salaud de père, alors que tu ne l'as jamais rencontré ?! Cet homme est mort avant ma naissance, laissant ma mère dans une merde profonde qui a fini par lui coûter la vie ! Comment peux-tu l'avoir vu, alors que je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de lui dire une fois ce que je pensais de sa sale gueule ?!

- Ace, calme-toi… fit Hermione en les séparant.

Ace relâcha Harry et marcha jusqu'à un arbre qu'il cassa comme un cure-dent, d'un simple coup de poing. Le jeune commandant s'enlaça dans ses propres bras, tremblant de rage et de douleur.

- Ore wa Shirohige no musko… Shirohige no musko… se répéta Ace, comme un mantra.

- Je… je suis désolé, Ace, mais vu que la personne semblait te ressembler, j'ai cru que… oublie ça… fit Harry, embarrassé.

Hermione voulut s'approcher d'Ace pour le consoler, mais les flammes du garçon l'en empêchèrent.

- Comment ça se fait que tu t'enflammes comme ça, Ace ? demanda Harry, curieux.

- C'est une longue histoire, Harry, soupira Hermione. Puisqu'il a décidé de bouder, tu veux faire un morpion avec moi ?

Harry regarda Ace qui s'était mis en boule et hocha la tête.

* * *

_**Note de Clockie**_

_**(Ore wa Shirohige no musko = Je suis le fils de Barbe Blanche)**_

_**Clockie s'excuse du retard, c'est juste qu'elle adorait vraiment son chien et que les habitudes ont la vie dure, alors quand elle a voulu, très tôt ce matin (environ 2h), rassurer son chien parce qu'il y avait pleiiiiiiiiiin de klaxons (foot non ?), elle s'est retrouvée avec à la fois un grand silence qui lui a répondu et une gamelle intouchée. Coup au moral. En plus elle a encore réussi à se choper des carences alimentaires ou je-ne-sais-quoi, elle fait des chutes de tension presque en continu.**_

_**Et enfin, Clockie adoooooooooooooore parler d'elle à la troisième personne.**_

_**Non, sérieux. C'est marrant.**_

_**Au fait, le cri d'Harry, il a retenti en plein milieu de l'infirmerie à une heure quelconque ? Ça devait être flippant... Puis non en fait, ils vivent avec des fantômes, c'est pas un cri qui va leur faire peur.**_

_**Pour les poulets, elle est contente que vous preniez la menace au sérieux. Elle-même, elle avait sous)estimé ces bestioles... En même temps, elle sortait de TP. Alors bon, elle s'est fait lapider en place publique à Bordeciel et massacré sauvagement sur l'île du temple du Roi des Océans - machin bidule courgette à ressort, simplement pour avoir donné quelques coups à une poule. Imaginez son appréhension quand elle a malencontreusement tué une poule dans Minecraft. Puis sa joie quand elle s'est aperçue qu'elle pouvait les massacrer allègrement, sans que ce ne soit un crime.**_

_**Méfiez vous.**_

_**Ils nous observent...**_

_**Et si vous avez aimer la chanson de la dernière fois, vous pouvez essayer Hi Di Ho les Pirates Mauves, elle est sympa aussi. Puis il y a les parodiques du Seigneur des Anneaux et la Sauvez les Rôlistes. Sinon, vous pouvez directement vous attaquer au Donjon de Naheulbeuk, très représentatif des aventures groupées sur la plupart des MMORPG. Ou alors, c'est Clockie qui tombe sur les cas extrêmes.**_

_**Et elle a un peu farfouillé dans sa chambre aujourd'hui, c'est plutôt intéressant, elle avait oublié qu'elle possédait un artbook Dark Souls. Elle a même retrouvé des bouts de son cours de math ! Ce qui ne règle pas le problème, vu qu'elle cherchait géo.**_

_**Par contre, elle a perdu ses lunettes. Donc son champ de vision ne dépasse plus les vingt centimètres, et encore, c'est large.**_

_**La chaleur est vraiment chiante, le patafix de ses posters fond, ça fait des traînées blanches dégueulasses. Et non, pas ce type de traînées blanches. Bande de pervers.**_

_**Clockie voulait dire un truc... Et elle a la flemme de réfléchir. Comme excuse, sachez qu'on vient de la réveiller, qu'il est 23h et que si l'écran voulait bien ne plus bouger, ça serait sympa. Qu'on essaye de forcer la grille aussi, et c'est bruyant. Et interdit par la loi, je crois. Clockie va gueuler sur l'apprenti cambrioleur/débile/mec bourré qui essaye de rentrer chez elle, excusez la si quand elle revient elle a perdu le fil. Encore.**_

_**Son frère est un abruti. Doublé d'un muffle. Et il met la musique trop fort. En plus c'est de la musique de merde. Oublier ses clés, c'est pour les faibles.**_

_**Clockie va retourner dans son lit, elle a soudainement froid, puis son oreiller il reste tranquille, lui. En plus, les aspirines lui ont anesthésié le cerveau. Et elle a manqué vingt-sept fois d'écrire son prénom au lieu de Clockie. Pas qu'elle aime pas son prénom, il est plus cool que certains (dire qu'elle a failli s'appeler Ursula...), mais il devient commun et la plupart des filles qu'elle connaît qui ont le même sont des pétasses ou des kikous. Donc, Clockie, c'est bien.**_

_**(Dark : Clockie va pas aller dormir, Clockie va terminer sa correction, allez ! Link : *tend des feuilles de chimie en guise d'alternative*) Grmpf. *marche d'un pas décidé, empoigne l'Hylien et son ombre, danse la macarena à l'envers sur ses feuilles, jette les deux sur son matelas et se glisse entre eux en les serrant comme des peluches. (Dark : Gaaah, non ! Elle va encore me baver dessus ! Link : *soupir blasé*)**_

_**Et les pommes, on verra ça un autre jour.**_


	13. Fin d'une première année d'aventure

**Salut à tous !**

**Voici le chapitre qui conclu la 1er année scolaire de Portgas à Poudlard ! N'ayant pas encore fini l'année suivante, faudra, je le crains, patienter encore un peu pour la suite ^^'.**

**En tout cas, je vous remercie tous de suivre cette fic.**

**Et merci à 6Lisa9 ; Mana.Y (Garp, Sabo et Luffy ont une blessure/cicatrice au niveau du même oeil. Pour compléter ça, faut qu'Ace ait la sienne/ situation désespéré, disons surtout qu'avec Ace, rien ne va comme prévu la plus part du temps, et que ça devient un vrai enfer... c'est l'Aniki de Monkey D. Luffy après tout :3/ parce que c'est Luna ?/ On va plutôt dire qu'il fait ça en bonus de sa mission d'origine :D ) ; ChibichibiLuna et Anna-chan17.**

**Oh et je remercie tous ceux qui ont voter et les résultats me font dire que *roulement de tambour* Luna Lovegood maîtrisera le Haki de l'Armement !**

* * *

- On est en train de sortir, fit Ace.

Il se leva de son coin et détacha Buck.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Hermione.

- Un loup-garou va venir droit sur nous… vous tenez absolument à le rencontrer ? demanda Ace.

Cela fit se lever immédiatement les deux autres.

- Où va-t-on, _Commandant_ ? demanda Harry.

- On va se rapprocher de la cabane d'Hagrid, puisqu'il n'est pas là. Mais on va garder le lac en ligne de vue, afin de s'assurer qu'il n'arrive rien à nos nous…

Éclairé juste par la lune, le trio remonta vers le lac, sans quitter le couvert des arbres, et ils s'arrêtèrent là. Ils purent voir Sirius sous sa forme de chien et Ace sous forme de panthère lutter contre le loup-garou. Un coup de patte se perdit, et la panthère eut un feulement de douleur et de colère.

- C'est comme ça que tu as été blessé… souffla Hermione. Mais…

- Pas sous forme animale, lui répondit Ace, comprenant ce qu'elle impliquait.

Remus prit la fuite finalement dans la direction dont ils venaient, laissant Sirius et Ace seuls, reprendre leur forme humaine.

- Il a failli faire un arrêt cardiaque en me voyant m'enflammer, commenta Ace avec un sourire. Cela m'a permis de cicatriser la blessure et soigner mon œil.

- Tu t'enflammes souvent ? demanda Harry.

- J'ai du feu dans les veines. Voilà les Détraqueurs… voyons donc qui nous a sauvé la vie.

En effet, les Détraqueurs arrivèrent en même temps qu'Harry et Hermione. Pendant un instant, les élèves résistèrent, puis, les uns après les autres, ils perdirent connaissance.

Réalisant que personne ne viendrait les sauver, Ace et Harry sortirent du couvert des arbres, leurs baguettes levées.

Pendant un instant, Ace sentit la caresse furtive des mains de son amant sur sa peau, un baiser dans son cou. Le rire de ses frères et camarades.

"Ace ! Tu viens ?!"

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Ace. Il était libre, et heureux, autant que possible. Et content d'avoir la chance d'avoir droit à une seconde chance.

- _EXPECTO PATRONUM_ ! cria-t-il avec Harry.

De leurs baguettes magiques jaillirent non pas une fumée argentée, mais quelque chose d'éclatant, si aveuglant qu'ils durent plisser les yeux. Un doux froufrou d'aile, un son de galop, les deux Patronus foncèrent sur les Détraqueurs qui prirent rapidement la fuite, disparaissant dans l'obscurité.

Les créatures de lumière firent demi-tour et revinrent vers leurs maîtres. Ce qu'Harry avait pris pour un cheval était en fait un cerf resplendissant dans la lumière du clair de lune. Il s'arrêta sur la rive, ses sabots ne laissant aucune trace sur le sol, fixant Harry de ses grands yeux d'argent. Il inclina sa ramure, et Harry comprit :

- Cornedrue…

Ses doigts ne touchèrent que le vide.

Pendant ce temps, Ace semblait figer, comme frappé par la foudre, regardant l'immense oiseau d'argent perché sur son bras tendu.

Hermione n'avait jamais vu un oiseau pareil. Ses plumes semblaient être de feu, et il fixait Ace de ses yeux à moitié fermés.

Une larme roula sur la joue d'Ace, qui l'essuya immédiatement.

- Aishiteru mo, Marco…

L'oiseau baissa la tête, fermant les yeux de contentement, et disparut.

- Ace ? fit Hermione, hésitante.

Bim !

- Aïe ! gémit Harry en se prenant un coup derrière le crâne.

- Pour m'avoir confondu avec Roger, maugréa Ace.

- Tu pleures ?

- Non, je ne pleure pas…

Ace détourna la tête pour cacher son émotion.

- Un oiseau de flamme… tout à fait toi… sourit Hermione. Néanmoins, c'est dangereux, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir.

Ace leur fit signe de reculer un peu plus dans la forêt.

- Potter nous a vus, mais il nous a confondus. Je sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai réussi cette fois…

- Moi je sais, c'est parce que je l'avais déjà fait ! fit Harry, tout excité.

- Baisse la voix, lui dit Ace. Voilà Rogue.

En effet, Rogue venait de se montrer, Ron sur un brancard flottant derrière lui. Il fit apparaître d'autres brancards sur lesquels il mit les autres élèves et Sirius, qu'il entrava, avant de les envoyer vers le château.

- On en a plus pour longtemps. Il reste trois quarts d'heure avant que Dumbledore ne nous enferme dans l'infirmerie, fit Hermione en consultant sa montre.

Ace se laissa tomber par terre, son chapeau masquant son visage, et se concentra.

Il suivit la voix de Sirius qui montait dans les étages, avant d'être enfermée dans une pièce. Il reprit connaissance à cet instant. De l'autre côté, Ace sentit Macnair sortir du château pour aller chercher les Détraqueurs.

- En piste ! C'est cette fenêtre, annonça Ace.

Il pointa une fenêtre du doigt.

- Je vais la marquer. Prenez Buck, on sera un peu trop à trois dessus.

- Et toi ? demanda Hermione.

Ace avait déjà disparu.

Il escalada rapidement le mur du château, et arriva avant l'hippogriffe au septième étage. Il envoya une gerbe de feu noircir la fenêtre de Sirius, avant de recommencer sa montée.

Une fois arrivé sur les créneaux, il regarda Hermione et Harry tirer Sirius hors de sa prison et s'envoler jusqu'à sa hauteur, où Buck se posa.

- Tu es rapide, Ace, commenta Hermione.

- Et encore, j'ai pas utilisé ma technique triche, lui dit Ace.

Harry et elle descendirent de Buck.

- Il faut partir, maintenant Sirius, vite ! dit Harry. Ils vont arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

D'une patte, Buck frappait le sol et secouait la tête comme pour exprimer son impatience.

- Ton œil, Portgas ? Et l'autre garçon ? Ron ? demanda précipitamment Sirius.

- J'ai vu pire que ça, par pitié, Black. Et Weasley va bien. Vite ! pressa Ace.

Mais Black continua de fixer le trio.

- Comment pourrais-je vous remercier ?...

- Allez-y ! insistèrent les trois élèves.

- Nous nous reverrons un jour, dit Black. Tu es… tu es le digne fils de ton père, Harry… Portgas D. Ace…

- Black Sirius… fit Ace en le saluant de la tête.

- Veille sur eux.

- Lisez _Le Chicaneur_ dans les jours à venir, vous devriez, si je m'arrange bien, pouvoir trouver un article intéressant.

- J'y songerais.

Et Black serra les flancs de Buck entre ses talons. A nouveau, l'hippogriffe prit son envol. Ace ne les laissa pas s'attarder dans la contemplation et les entraîna avec lui.

- Combien de temps, Hermione ? demanda Ace alors qu'ils dévalaient l'escalier en colimaçon.

- Dix minutes avant le verrouillage des portes, lui annonça la jeune fille.

Ace leur fit un geste et ils s'immobilisèrent, se plaquant contre le mur.

Ils entendirent Rogue et Fudge passer près de leur cachette. Ace leur fit signe de faire silence, et ils foncèrent de nouveau dans les couloirs.

Peeves se mangea un coup de poing plein de Haki de la part d'Ace.

- Haki ? souffla Harry en regardant Peeves totalement inconscient derrière leur épaule.

- Oui… combien ?

- Encore quatre minutes ! On y sera jamais à temps !

Ace saisit les deux élèves en les jetant sur ses épaules, et partit à fond dans les couloirs, avant de piler devant l'infirmerie.

Dumbeldore était dans l'entrebâillement, de dos.

- Pas de question à votre camarade, obéissez-lui sans discuter. Le temps n'est pas encore venu pour ce genre d'histoire.

Ace déposa son fardeau à terre, alors que Dumbledore verrouillait la porte et se tournait vers eux en souriant.

- Alors ?

- Mission accomplie, assura Ace.

- Sirius s'est enfui en s'envolant avec Buck, sourit Harry, content, mais hors d'haleine.

- Monsieur… fit Hermione.

- Je sais que vous avez pas mal de questions sur votre ami ici présent, mais le moment est mal venu. Plus tard. C'est son histoire, il n'a pas forcément envie de remuer le couteau dans une plaie particulièrement douloureuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il en est de l'infirmerie, Portgas ?

- Nous sommes partis, assura Ace.

- Parfait et bravo à vous trois. Allez-vous recoucher, je vais vous enfermer. Oh, et la Tsuki no Hime m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci.

Ace prit le livre et le tone dial avec écouteurs que lui tendit Dumbledore.

- Arigatou.

Les trois élèves filèrent dans l'infirmerie qui se referma sur eux. Chacun se hissa dans son lit, essayant de ne pas paraître trop ravi.

- Tu écoutes quoi, cette fois, Ace ? demanda Hermione alors que le jeune homme se mettait les écouteurs dans les oreilles.

Ace activa le denden et sourit.

- _The Dark Lady_. Une histoire de navire pirate fantôme… _Lumos_.

Et il casa sa baguette allumée dans son livre, de façon à pouvoir lire tranquillement. Quelques instants plus tard, Pomfresh sortit de son bureau et s'avança vers eux à grands pas.

- Le directeur est parti ? Je vais enfin pouvoir m'occuper de mes patients, maintenant ?

Elle était d'humeur massacrante.

Elle les surveilla pendant qu'ils mangeaient les morceaux de chocolat. Ace inhala sans problème sa plaquette (essayant de pas s'en mettre plein les doigts), alors qu'Harry et Hermione avaient un peu de mal avec leur quatrième morceau.

C'est là qu'un hurlement furieux traversa le château de part en part.

Ace esquissa un sourire alors que les deux autres cachaient les leurs dans leur chocolat.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda l'infirmière d'un air inquiet.

Des voix furieuses se rapprochaient se l'infirmerie, faisant que la patronne des lieux se tourna vers la porte, un air courroucé sur le visage. C'est certain qu'ils allaient réveiller tout le château comme ça.

- Il a dû se transplané, Severus. Il aurait fallu laisser quelqu'un dans la pièce avec lui. Quand ça va se savoir…

- IL N'A PAS TRANSPLANE ! rugit Rogue, qui semblait proche à présent. IL EST IMPOSSIBLE DE TRANPLANER A L'INTERIEUR DE CE CHATEAU ! JE SUIS SUR QUE POTTER EST DANS LE COUP !

- Severus… soyez raisonnable… Harry était enfermé…

Bang !

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée.

Fudge, Rogue et Dumbledore firent irruption dans la sale. Seul Dumbledore semblait parfaitement calme. Il avait même l'air de s'amuser. Fudge paraissait en colère. Mais Rogue était véritablement hors de lui.

- CA SUFFIT, MAINTENANT, POTTER ! cria-t-il. QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FABRIQUE ?

- Professeur Rogue ! s'indigna Madame Pomfresh. Contrôlez-vous je vous prie !

Ace était en train d'encourager silencieusement Madame Pomfresh dans son coin, mais seul Harry, Hermione et Dumbledore le virent.

- Allons, Rogue, soyez raisonnable, dit Fudge. Cette porte était verrouillée, nous l'avons bien vu…

- ILS L'ONT AIDE A S'ENFUIR, JE LE SAIS ! hurla Rogue en montrant les trois élèves du doigt.

- Que voulez-vous, il semblerait que Black ait eu envie de répondre à l'appel du Jolly Roger… fit Ace.

Les traits du visage de Rogue se convulsèrent encore plus.

- Allons, calmez-vous ! lança Fudge. Ce que vous dîtes n'a pas de sens !

- Vous lisez trop d'histoire de pirates, jeune Portgas, commenta Dumbledore.

Ace resta impassible.

- VOUS NE CONNAISSEZ PAS POTTER ! s'écria Rogue. C'EST LUI QUI A FAIT ÇA ! JE SAIS QUE C'EST LUI !

- Ça suffit Severus, dit tranquillement Dumbledore. Réfléchissez un peu. Cette porte a été verrouillée depuis que j'ai quitté l'infirmerie, il y a dix minutes. Madame Pomfresh, avez-vous vu ces élèves quitter leurs lits ?

- Bien sûr que non, répliqua la femme, exaspérée. Je ne les ai pas quittés depuis que vous êtes parti !

L'histoire était réglée.

Ace se désintéressa de la conversation pour retourner à sa lecture. Il parvint à entendre, malgré la musique, à présent une chanson vantant la vie des pirates, que les Détraqueurs allaient quitter le château. Une bonne chose, très sincèrement. Plus de risque de se rappeler Marine Ford.

Quand les visiteurs s'en allèrent et que Madame Pomfresh s'en retourna dans son bureau, Ron revint à lui.

* * *

Ace relâcha les septièmes années et s'étira en respirant profondément.

Plus rien à faire. Il devrait juste choisir des notes pour les résultats obtenus. Il échangea un hochement de tête avec Percy qui quittait la pièce, et alla ramasser ses affaires.

C'est là qu'Harry arriva en courant devant sa salle.

- Portgas !

- Nani ? demanda Ace.

- Lupin fait ses valises ! Rogue a tout balancé !

En jurant, Ace s'empressa de ramasser ses affaires et suivit Harry dans les couloirs, jusqu'au bureau de Lupin, grand ouvert. Il avait quasi fini de ranger ses affaires. Il avait la tête penchée sur son bureau et ne la releva qu'en entendant Harry frapper à la porte.

- Je vous ai vus arriver, dit Lupin avec un sourire.

Il montra le morceau de parchemin sur lequel il était resté penché. Ace eut un pauvre sourire. La Carte du Maraudeur.

- Je viens d'apprendre que vous nous quittiez… en quel honneur ? fit Ace.

- J'ai bien peur d'avoir dû démissionner, soupira Lupin.

Il ouvrit les tiroirs de son bureau et commença à les vider de leur contenu. Les deux garçons remarquèrent qu'il boitait.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Harry. Le ministère de la Magie n'a pas cru que vous avez aidé Sirius, n'est-ce pas ?

- Manquerait plus que ça… ce gars est un incompétent, siffla Ace.

Lupin ferma la porte de son bureau.

- C'est parce que Rogue-sensei a laissé filtrer votre seconde nature ? demanda Ace. Je suis déçu…

- Nous l'avons bien cherché. Que ce soit James, Sirius ou moi, nous n'avons pas été des plus sympathiques avec lui durant notre scolarité, soupira Lupin.

-Vous n'allez pas partir simplement à cause de ça ! s'exclama Harry.

Lupin eut un sourire las.

- Demain matin, à cette heure-ci, les hiboux envoyés par les parents vont commencer à arriver. Ils ne voudront jamais que leurs enfants aient un loup-garou comme professeur. Et après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, je les comprends, Harry. J'aurais pu mordre n'importe lequel d'entre vous… et Ace a été blessé… il ne faut pas que cela se reproduise.

- Aucun élève sain d'esprit n'irait poursuivre un loup-garou. Et j'ai été blessé parce que je n'arrive pas à utiliser le Haki sous ma forme animale, lui dit Ace. Et vu que vous boitez encore, je peux dire que c'est un point partout. Je porte mes cicatrices avec honneur. Elles ont une histoire derrière, pas de raison d'en avoir honte.

Lupin eut un pauvre sourire.

- Vous êtes le meilleur professeur qu'on n'ait jamais eu ! dit Harry. Ne partez pas !

Lupin hocha la tête en silence et continua de vider ses tiroirs.

- D'après ce que m'a dit le directeur ce matin, reprit-il, vous avez sauvé la vie de plusieurs personnes, hier soir, tous les deux. S'il y a une chose dont je suis fier, c'est des progrès que vous avez faits. Parlez-moi un peu de vos Patronus…

- J'ai vu vos phénix, donc je peux pas comparer, réellement, fit Ace. Les vôtres sont... _différents_ de ce qu'on m'a indiqué comme étant un phénix.

- Oh, vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on vous a indiqué comme étant une telle créature ? s'enquit Lupin, curieux.

Ace ferma les yeux, revoyant la forme animale de son amant.

- Un oiseau immense, avec des plumes de feu, turquoise et or… c'est ça que représente mon Patronus. Un oiseau, symbole de liberté, et le feu… qui est ce que je suis de façon… très _profonde_, faute de mieux.

- Je vois… Votre Patronus doit être magnifique à voir.

- Il l'est, assura Harry.

- Ton cerf a beaucoup d'élégance, Potter, retourna Ace. Raconte-lui.

Harry raconta à Lupin ce qui s'était passé. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Lupin eut un nouveau sourire.

- Oui, votre père se transformait toujours en cerf, dit-il. Vous avez bien deviné… C'est pour ça qu'on l'appelait Cornedrue.

Lupin jeta ses derniers livres dans la valise, referma les tiroirs de son bureau et se tourna vers Harry.

- Tenez, j'ai rapporté ça de la Cabane hurlante, hier soir, dit-il en tendant à Harry sa cape d'invisibilité, que le jeune sorcier récupéra avec joie.

Lupin hésita, puis lui donna également la carte du Maraudeur.

- Je ne suis plus votre professeur, je peux donc également vous rendre ceci, sans me sentir coupable… Je n'en ai pas l'usage, mais j'imagine qu'elle vous sera utile…

Harry prit la carte avec un sourire.

- Vous m'avez dit que Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue voulaient m'attirer à l'extérieur de l'école… Vous disiez qu'ils trouveraient ça drôle.

- C'est vrai, répondit Lupin en fermant sa valise. Je n'hésite pas à affirmer que James aurait été singulièrement déçu si son fils n'avait jamais découvert un seul des passages secrets qui permettent de sortir du château.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ace alla ouvrir alors que son camarade rangeait la cape et la carte dans ses poches.

- Ah, vous avez fini l'examen des septièmes années, je vois, fit Dumbledore à Ace.

Ace hocha la tête.

- Votre fiacre est à la porte, Remus, dit le Directeur.

- Merci, Monsieur le Directeur.

Lupin prit sa valise, et Ace se chargea de l'aquarium.

- Je vais vous aider, dit le D.

Lupin hocha la tête et salua Harry.

* * *

- Eh bien voilà, fit Remus quand Ace glissa l'aquarium dans le fiacre.

- Merci d'avoir enseigné ici, fit Ace en s'inclinant. C'est la première fois que je vais à l'école, et je suis heureux d'avoir eu un enseignant comme vous.

- C'est avec grand plaisir, Ace. Je te remercie d'avoir gardé mon secret aussi longtemps.

- Je sais ce que c'est d'être un paria, sensei.

Ace s'inclina de nouveau et fit mine de s'en aller, avant que Remus ne le rappelle.

- Puisqu'on ne se reverra sans doute pas avant un moment, accepte-tu de répondre à quelques questions ?

Ace hésita, puis haussa les épaules.

- Quel âge avais-tu le jour de ta mort ? Et pourquoi es-tu mort ?

- Je vois… soupira le jeune homme.

Il regarda le sol un instant, puis l'homme face à lui.

- J'avais vingt et un ans. C'était quelques jours avant le dix-huitième anniversaire de mon jeune frère, Luffy. J'avais été condamné à mort pour piraterie, mais aussi pour être le fils d'un criminel notoire. Ce jour est devenu une guerre entre la Marine et le Seigneur des Océans. A deux pas de la liberté, mon frère est tombé, et il était sur le point de se faire tuer… J'ai pas réfléchi, et je me suis interposé. C'était le moins que je puisse faire. Sauver celui qui m'avait donné, le premier, envie de vivre.

Ace déboutonna légèrement sa chemise, dévoilant sa cicatrice.

- Je me suis pris un poing de magma en travers de la poitrine. Je suis mort avec les larmes et le sourire, avec pour seul regret de ne pas avoir vu mon frère atteindre le sommet de ses rêves.

- Je vois… fit Lupin. Votre rencontre a été quelque chose de très enrichissant, Second Commandant Portgas D. Ace. J'espère vous revoir bientôt.

- De même, Sensei.

- Veillez sur Harry, s'il vous plaît.

- Vous demandez à un infâme pirate un service… vous n'avez peur de rien. J'y veillerais, néanmoins. Iterashai.

Et Ace tourna les talons. Il avait une discussion avec Dumbledore qui l'attendait.

* * *

- C'est stupide ! Ne gardez pas une telle information pour vous ! rugit Ace, déplaçant tout son poids sur le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Je suis d'accord avec lui, et vous le savez. Le monde doit savoir tout cela, appuya Rogue, assis dans un fauteuil face au Directeur.

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

- Non, je ne le peux. D'une part, ça serait une façon de mettre en danger des milliers de gens qui n'ont rien demandé, mais aussi une opportunité pour les fidèles de Tom de ramener leur maître au sommet de son pouvoir.

- Et les pauv' gens en danger ? Ils vont se défendre comment ? En se barricadant chez eux quand il sera trop tard ?! Pourquoi vous en avez pas parlé, _minimum_ au Ministre de la Magie !? ragea Ace.

- Bien des anciens adeptes de Tom sont aujourd'hui très proches du Ministre. Lucius Malfoy, par exemple... faire la moindre confidence à Cornelius risque de le voir transmettre des informations à l'ennemi.

- Faites au moins passer l'info aux gens de confiance dans le gouvernement, k'ssou ! Je suis un pirate, c'est pas moi qui devrait vous dire quoi faire pour sauver ce pays ! Et Potter ?! Il _doit_ savoir ! Il a ce putain de _mauvais_ truc foutu dans le _crâne_ ! Et personne ne veut m'expliquer ce que c'est, et _personne_ ne fait quoique ce soit pour l'aider à s'en débarrasser. Ça pourrait très bien le tuer !

- Je ne ferais aucun commentaire sur ce sujet, annonça Rogue.

- J'en attendais aucun de votre part, sensei.

Dumbledore soupira et retira ses lunettes pour se masser le nez.

- Si j'hésite à mettre Harry dans la confidence, c'est dans l'espoir de lui permettre de profiter d'une adolescence un tant soit peu normale avant de se voir forcer de faire face à son destin... il y a aussi le fait que si jamais Tom venait à revenir, par Harry, bien involontairement, il aurait un moyen de savoir ce que nous savons à son sujet.

Ace se redressa, pensif.

- Je ne suis pas un expert en magie, loin de là... mais est-ce qu'il serait possible qu'il existe une chose permettant de loger en autre chose une partie de son âme... quelque chose dans le genre.

Rogue hocha gravement la tête.

- Horcruxe. La plus vile des magies noires. Après avoir tué, le sorcier divise son âme pour l'ancrer dans quelque chose... ainsi, il ne peut mourir, puisqu'une partie de son âme est toujours ancrée chez les vivants.

- Donc, la Face de Serpent aurait un Horcruxe en Potter ?

- Et la seule façon dont on pourrait s'en débarrasser, c'est en tuant Harry, soupira Dumbledore.

Ace se laissa tomber dans un siège en soupirant et se mit à réfléchir dur.

- Vous avez déjà trouvé un objet de ce genre, par le passé ? demanda Ace.

- Malheureusement. Un journal intime qui était jusque-là en possession de Lucius Malfoy, lui dit Dumbledore.

- Malfoy était où dans le cercle de Face de Serpent ?

- Un des membres les plus importants, surtout niveau finance... répondit Severus. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Si Face de Serpent a confié un morceau de son âme à cet homme, il est possible que, dans la possibilité qu'il en ait fait un autre, il l'eut confié à un autre de ses proches lèche-bottes...

Cela laissa les deux autres sorciers pensifs.

- Les Gobelins n'aiment pas plus que nous ce genre de magie. J'essaierai de voir avec le directeur de la banque s'il est possible de fouiller les coffres des Mangemorts actuellement à Azkaban afin de vérifier cette possibilité, annonça Dumbledore.

- Pour le cas de Potter... y'a-t-il une façon de le protéger de ce qu'il a dans le crâne ?

- L'Occlumancie, chose dont vous n'aurez jamais besoin. C'est l'art de fermer son esprit aux intrusions extérieures, lui dit Rogue. Notamment contre la Légimencie. Je vous donnerai des cours de Légimencie à partir de l'an prochain.

- Il y a des livres sur ces sujets ?

- Quelques-uns.

- Je voudrais pouvoir les consulter. Si j'arrive à saisir le concept de l'Occlumancie, j'arriverais peut-être à l'enseigner à Potter, ce qui le protégera.

- Et comment comptez-vous convaincre Harry ?

- J'ai élevé pendant sept ans, tout seul, mon petit frère. Si j'ai bien appris une chose, c'est que pour obtenir quelque chose de quelqu'un, rien de vaut l'idée d'une récompense au final. Si Potter apprend qu'une fois son esprit protégé, il aura des informations qui lui ont été refusées depuis longtemps, alors... je suis certain qu'il sera plus qu'_heureux_ de se soumettre à ces leçons. Je veillerais aussi à ce qu'il apprenne à se battre sans avoir besoin de baguette. Ça augmentera ses chances de survie.

- Voilà un été des plus chargés que vous vous prévoyez là, commenta Dumbledore.

- J'ai l'intention de continuer ici aussi. Potter ne survivra pas, dans l'état actuel des choses, et, puisque tout semble être mis en place pour que la confrontation qui mettra Face de Serpent définitivement six pieds sous terre soit avec Potter comme adversaire, je ferais ce qu'il faut pour m'assurer qu'il survive par tous les moyens. Sensei, avec les livres, pouvez-vous rajouter une paire de shinaï et deux bô ?

- Avec grand plaisir, assura Rogue.

- Potter a cessé d'être un gosse le jour où il a perdu ses parents. Il est temps de le traiter en adulte et de cesser de le couver.

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas être d'accord sur ce point. Il n'a que treize ans.

- J'avais son âge quand j'ai tué quelqu'un pour la première fois, au milieu du Grey Terminal, pour empêcher le viol de mon jeune frère. Autre chose, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose de _mauvais_ dans ce château… de _très mauvais_…

- Je le fouillerais de fond en comble, assura Rogue.

* * *

- Il devrait être publié cet été, annonça Luna sur les quais de Pré-au-lard à Ace, alors qu'ils allaient retourner à Londres.

- Voilà l'adresse de la personne qui m'hébergera, lui dit Ace en lui tendant un morceau de papier.

- Je t'enverrais l'édition en question en avant-première, fit la demoiselle en prenant le papier.

- Mes plus profonds remerciements à ton père d'accepter de publier ceci.

- S'il est question de remettre un dirigeant incompétent à sa place, il n'y a aucun souci, Taïsho. Bonnes vacances.

- Oui, à toi aussi, Tsuki no Hime.

Et ils s'embarquèrent dans le train. Ace trouva rapidement un compartiment libre, ressortit un livre et sa musique. Comme à l'aller, le Golden Trio vint s'asseoir auprès de lui.

- Tu as rebranché ton cerveau sur ta santé ? demanda Ace à Hermione.

- Oui. Plus d'Etude des moldus.

Ace hocha la tête, ignorant le reste de la conversation, concentré sur son livre, humant légèrement l'air de _Binks no saké_.

- Et toi, Ace ?

Ace releva la tête en clignant des yeux.

- Nani ?

- Tu fais quoi cet été ? Mon père arrive toujours à avoir des billets par le ministère, pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch ! Tu pourrais venir !

- Sans façon, je suis pas très Quidditch, lui dit Ace.

- Tu vas passer tes vacances où ? demanda Harry.

- Dans ton voisinage, de ce que m'a dit Dumbledore. Une Cracmol va m'héberger.

- Je savais pas que j'avais une Cracmol dans mon voisinage, avoua le garçon.

- Maintenant tu le sais. Si jamais tu as des soucis avec ta famille, viens me chercher, je les remettrais en place avec plaisir !

Le sourire d'Ace, tout à fait démoniaque, fit rire les trois autres.

- Oh, et tant que j'y suis, l'Eclair de Feu. Sirius m'a demandé de l'acheter pour lui.

- Comment tu as fait ? s'exclama Ron.

- Hi-mi-tsu !

* * *

Une fois à la gare, la scène avec les Dursley fut assez drôle, quand ils apprirent qu'il avait un parrain.

Puis…

- Tu n'étais pas censé avoir un cours qui risquait de te tuer ? grogna Vernon.

- On se revoit cet été, Potter ! salua Ace en souriant, son chapeau bien enfoncé sur le crâne, masquant majoritairement son visage.

- Tu pourras m'entraîner, puisque tu seras pas loin ?! lui lança Harry.

- Sans souci ! Si t'es sage, je t'initierais même au Bunsoshoku !

Et Ace disparut hors de la gare.

- C'est justement l'enseignant de la matière en question ! Un mage de guerre en formation, avec assez de force pour casser un gros arbre d'un seul coup de poing. Et il va vivre dans le voisinage !

Le visage encore plus horrifié de Vernon était très drôle.

- Mon parrain ne serait pas très content de savoir que je ne peux pas voir un de mes amis...

Oui, cet été serait définitivement génial, au vu du blanc qui colorait le visage de l'homme.

* * *

_**Note de Clockie**_

_**Je suppose que vous avez tous fini les livres HP ? Si non, gaffe, présence de gros spoils sur Severus Rogue.**_

_**Je viens de me rendre compte que Voldy s'appelle aussi Voldemort dans la version originale o_O Pourquoi en français ? Ce nom est d'un ridicule... Bwah, je suppose que c'est le "charme français". Tiens, récemment, j'ai reçu un message d'un anglais qui me disait qu'il était passionné par la France, etc, etc, (dans un franglais approximatif, mais je reconnais l'effort) et sa question était simple : C'est quoi la Belgique ?**_

**A/N : info inutile du jour : Alduin, dans Skyrim, a failli s'appeler Voldemort :3. Quant à ce qu'est la Belgique, c'est un pays à l'autre bout de la France, où les gens ont un accent hyper chelou. **

_**Très bonne question. Je me demande quelle image ont les autres pays de nous (quand ils sont au courant de notre existence), à part les moules-frites et la bière... Pourquoi ne prendre que ces côtés-là ? *soupir* Déjà le chocolat, c'est mieux.**_

**A/N 2 : Aaaaaaaah le chocolat~  
**

_**J'aime bien Rogue, même si au début c'est un connard. Son double jeu, son passé et sa mort... Un de mes persos préférés. Qui est mort, encore une fois. Faut vraiment que j'arrête d'avoir des préférés, ils meurent toujours. Enfin, presque. Très souvent. Puis sinon, j'aime bien le premier ministre des Moldus, dans le prince de Sang-Mêlé. Il est marrant :3 Je vais donc inviter Severus Rogue à nous rejoindre pour cette dernière BN ! (Eh oui, l'année est finie.) (Rogue : Merci, mais je préférerais retourner dans mon bureau. Dark : On voudrait bien tous, mais cette dingue nous retient.) Et j'ai même un surnom tout prêt pour lui ! (Dark : Pauvre gars.) Rogue, je peux t'appeler Seviper ? (Seviper : Non.) Seviper, tu connais le principe des questions orales ? (Mid : En gros, t'as pas le choix.)**_

_**Et j'ai tellement d'idées pour le moment... J'ai commencé un croquis pour Ace, mais je pense le recommencer, et pour Anoïa, certes elle n'a pas l'air extrêmement menaçante, mais je pense avoir réussi le côté folie douce. On verra bien après la mise en couleurs, donc pas de Sacrement Noir, hein ?**_

**A/N 3 : Folie douce ? Nano ? hun hun, elle est totalement dingue, plutôt ! **

_**Oh, je me suis récemment remise à Black Butler, et j'en suis au moment où Ciel arrive au collège Machin... Avec les quatre maisons. Euh, dortoirs. Mais peu importe, parce que Violet a tellement plus de charisme que Percy ! (Ghim : Tu peux pas choisir des persos normaux, pour une fois ? Faut encore que tu prennes l'excentrique ?) Maiiis, il est classe ! (Ghim : Cette fille n'est pas normale... Envy : Sûr que pour t'avoir choisi... Ghim : Parce qu'un palmier en mini-jupe c'est mieux, peut-être ? Envy : Face de Playmobil a un problème avec ma jupe ? Ghim : Ça dépend, le but c'est bien de montrer ta cellulite ? Envy : Les trous dans ton latex moulant, c'est tes bourrelets qui les ont faits ?) On dirait deux pétasses-en-chef o_O (Sauron : Mais stoppe les !) Naaaan, c'est marrant. Pis s'ils se battent, je verrais peut-être Vyvy torse-nu *w* (Mid : Parce que ça fait une différence ?) Baaah...**_

_**Bref. J'arrive pas à croire que l'année est déjà finie.**_

_**Puis ça va bientôt faire un an que je me suis inscrite... Dites vous que si vous lisez mon blabla aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à (ou à cause de, au choix) Zialema. Je suis sûre que c'est son chat qui a tout planifié.**_

**A/N 4 : Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi je la trouve tout les matins sur ma chaise de bureau, cette morveuse O.O Mikazuki ! Ramène tes fesses qu'on discute !  
**

_**D'ailleurs, le mien a décidé de me suivre, toujours dans un coin de la pièce à me fixer... Il me fait peur \(ToT)/ Du style « Dès que tu détourneras ton attention, je te boufferais », c'est vraiment flippant.**_

**A/N 5 : Bof, la mienne, c'est "Tu vois, je me fais les griffes pour mieux te déchiqueter... regarde bien comment elles sont dangereuse".  
**

_**Bref. J'espère que vos examens se sont bien passés, ou qu'ils se passeront bien s'ils vous en reste, et que vous avez réussi à vous déstresser un peu. (Et si vous voulez savoir, oui Clockie est encore en examens, c'est juste qu'elle fait partie de ces élèves à qui il suffit de relire la matière. Et qu'elle n'est pas très préoccupée par l'étude de toute façon. Ce sont juste des grosses interros, pas la peine de stresser plus que ça... Bon. En vrai, je stresse un peu, j'avoue. Mais j'ai bientôt fini (mercredi), alors c'est un peu tard pour paniquer.)**_

_**Je te choisis, Seviper ! (Rogue : Je me suis fait tué par un serpent bon sang, tu penses vraiment que j'apprécie ce pokémon ? Trouve autre chose !) Dans ce cas... Roucarnage ! (*Link tapote avec compassion le dos de Rogue, pris d'un soudain accès de déprime*)**_


	14. Etrange été pour Potter

**salut à tous et à toute !**

**Je suis gentille, et Clockie est super ! donc, avant que je ne m'absente pour un mois, je vous laisse de quoi profiter avec deux chapitres pour cette fic !**

**Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont commenté : 6Lisa9 (pas d'exam pour moi, j'ai cherché des petits boulots pour assurer mon changement de filière universitaire) ; Mana.Y (Merci encore de ta fidélité / va y avoir un peu de leur été. Ensuite, non, Ace ne participe pas au Tournoi dans cette fic, mais dans l'autre, il y sera... je dis pas qui il représentera, ça serait un spoil énorme :3) ; ChibichibiLuna (c'est à tes risques et péril...) ; Anna-chan17 ; Go D. Tenshi (Ace descend en tenue d'hiver voir Hagrid, avec un chapeau noir. Ace, à l'infirmerie, ne fait que retirer sa chemise, rien de plus. Luna demande à Ginny de lui trouver le chapeau ORANGE d'Ace, et elle le lui donne... comment elle sait ? Sa na, c'est juste Luna/ Ace ira à la Coupe du Monde merci Dumby et pour Peter, demande à J.K. Rowling/ ouch le chat ! je ramène la mienne du véto pour rappel vaccin) ; BlacknekoPower (les fics incluant Ace à HP sont surtout avec Ace = Harry Potter. J'ai voulu à un moment faire une fic dans le style __****Brothers In Another World**de The Bane of My Life, mais avec Ace à la place de Ichigo... mais c'était pas concluant/ pas de syncope pour Vernon) ; Seth42 (c'est pas grave, personne ne t'en veut) et Eidol ('je te remercie toi aussi de ta fidélité )

**Alors, je vous dis bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

Inspire

Expire

Inspire

Expire...

Ace arrangea machinalement un écouteur dans ses oreilles alors qu'il faisait une course dans le quartier. Il avait cessé de compter les tours, mais Mrs Figg, la Cracmol qui l'hébergeait, comptait le nombre de fois que le garçon passait devant sa fenêtre, ce qui lui permettrait d'avoir le chiffre au final.

Il était débordant d'énergie, et c'était mauvais pour lui. Il n'était pas fait pour quelque chose d'aussi paisible. A Poudlard, il pouvait escalader les murs extérieurs du château, aller se battre dans la Forêt Interdite ou même s'entraîner dans la Salle sur Demande.

Mais là, ça ne faisait même pas deux jours qu'il avait mis les pieds à Little Whinning, qu'il était déjà sur les nerfs devant le manque d'action forcé.

Et quand il était sur les nerfs, il devenait insomniaque. Et un Ace insomniaque, c'était un Ace irritable. Qui dit irritable, dit aussi inflammable, dans le cas du criminel notoire Portgas D. Ace.

Ace s'arrêta en voyant des gamins de quatorze ans lui bloquer la route. Il n'avait pas besoin de son Haki pour savoir que d'autres gars lui coupait une possible retraite dans son dos.

- C'est un p'tit nouveau, Big D. ! ricana un des garçons.

L'un des gosses faisant face à Ace s'avança. C'était grave si à son âge et pour sa taille, il pouvait déjà faire concurrence à Dadan. Sauf que Dadan avait quelques muscles, pas comme ce garçon.

- D'où tu sors, hein ?! T'es sur notre territoire !

Ace battit un instant les paupières.

- Dare da omae-tachi ? demanda Ace.

- En plus c'est un étranger !

- Manquait plus que ça !

Le dit 'Big D.' eut un sourire et à son signal, les deux garçons derrière Ace s'avancèrent, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'échapperait pas et ne pourrait pas se défendre. Malheureusement pour eux, le parc était désert... et le pirate avait bien l'intention de laisser parler sa frustration.

Les bras d'Ace jaillirent et saisirent les deux énergumènes derrière lui, les envoyant contre ceux de devant. Un coup de pied dans le bide et le leader se retrouva plié en deux avant de se prendre un genou dans la figure. Tournoyant sur lui-même, Ace laissa partir son bras droit comme un fouet, assommant un gamin qui s'était relevé.

La position du pirate changea légèrement, devenant plus souple, les mains ouvertes et en garde.

Son sourire était absolument terrifiant.

Ces imbéciles avaient attaqué le _mauvais_ adversaire.

* * *

Vernon resta sans voix en voyant son fils avec des bleus.

Assis dans un coin du salon, Harry essaya de cacher sa satisfaction de voir que son cousin avait mordu plus qu'il ne pouvait avaler en s'attaquant à quelqu'un de plus fort que lui avec sa bande de copains.

- Où habite le délinquant qui t'a fait ces bleus ?! gronda Vernon.

- Je sais pas... bredouilla Dudley. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est un étranger.

- Il ressemble à quoi, mon Duddy ? s'enquit Pétunia.

- Assez grand, mince, cheveux noirs... il avait des tatouages. Des chaînes ! Et un autre sur le haut de son bras !

Les deux adultes se consultèrent pour savoir comment retrouver l'étranger, quand Dudley cria :

- C'est lui !

Il pointa du doigt la silhouette d'un jeune qui venait de passer en courant devant la fenêtre.

Vernon sortit aussi vite que son énorme corps le lui permit et interpella le jeune.

Le reste de la famille suivit Vernon dehors.

- Ola, toi, gamin ! Viens un peu par ici pour voir !

Le garçon était déjà à une bonne distance, faisant qu'en l'interpellant, il attira l'attention de tout le voisinage.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux en reconnaissant la personne face à lui. Il aurait dû s'en douter, pourtant, il le lui avait dit... mais le voir, là, comme ça.

Devant eux se tenait l'_infâme_ Portgas D. Ace, dans toute sa splendeur, une simple chemise jaune à manches courtes avec deux trois boutons de fermés, un bermuda noir et ses bottes de combat... sans oublier l'inimitable fedora orange avec les smileys et les perles. Quoique nouveauté, Ace avait un collier de grosses perles rouges autour du cou.

- Konnichiwa, ossan. Que puis-je pour vous ? marmonna Ace en s'arrêtant devant Vernon, sa posture criant la désinvolture.

- Pourquoi as-tu attaqué mon fils, espèce de petit bon à rien !? Où sont tes parents, apprenti délinquant, que je leur parle de ton comportement !

- Nani ? _J'ai_ attaqué votre fils ? Vous parlez de ce _buta_ ? Tsss... so ka... kono buta est allé pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère quand il a réalisé que la personne qu'il voulait passer à tabac, pour une raison que je n'ai toujours pas saisie, était hors de sa ligue...

- N'insulte pas mon fils ! Et Dudley n'est pas un délinquant comme toi qui porte déjà des tatouages ! C'est à cause des gens comme toi que la société est ce qu'elle est ! Où sont tes parents ?!

- J'en ai pas. Et baisse d'un ton, k'ssou yarro, je suis juste devant toi, me crier dessus ne t'avancera à rien.

- TU VAS ME MONTRER DU RESPECT ESPECE DE... !

Harry avait assez apprécié le spectacle, et décida d'intervenir :

- Hey, Portgas, je vois que tu as rencontré mon cousin...

- Heya, Potter ! Hisashiburi ! Genki ?! s'exclama Ace, tout souriant et joyeux pour le coup.

- Si je devine que tu m'as demandé comment j'allais, alors oui.

Harry se rapprocha d'Ace, essayant de ne pas rire devant l'air violacé de son oncle et le teint pâle de Dudley et Pétunia.

- Mon garçon... tu connais ce délinquant ? demanda Vernon en essayant de rester calme.

- Je me suis pas présenté, mon nom est Ace. Ace D. Portgas... c'est dans le bon ordre ?

Ace se tourna vers Harry qui hocha la tête pour confirmation.

- Portgas est un étudiant étranger qui est arrivé l'année dernière à l'école, fit Harry à sa famille. Il donne des cours d'art martiaux dans un club. Tu pratiques quoi, déjà ?

- Karaté, taekwondo, boxe thaï, jujistu, judo, kung-fu, aïkido, capoeira, pensat silat et j'en passe. Ton cousin peut s'estimer _chanceux_, j'aurais pu lui faire_ bien plus mal._ Tu crois qu'il comprendra que ça ne se fait pas d'attaquer les gens comme ça en pleine rue ?

- Sa na... c'est ce qu'on dit, non ?

Ace éclata de rire et regarda de nouveau les Dursley.

- Autre chose ? Non ? Alors, je vais reprendre mon footing. Potter, si t'es toujours partant pour le Bunsoshoku, je te veux demain _ici_, à cinq heures du mat' tapantes.

- Aucun souci, je serais là, Portgas. Dubois faisait pire pour les entraînements.

- Ja ne.

- Ja ne, Portgas.

Ace remit ses écouteurs et recommença sa course, sans s'occuper plus des Dursley.

- Dedans, demanda Vernon d'une voix étranglée.

Il offrit un sourire à la fois nerveux et hypocrite aux voisins qui avaient assisté à l'échange, alors qu'Harry et les Dursleys retournaient dans le Quatre Privet Drive.

Une fois la porte refermée, Vernon pointa le salon du doigt et Harry s'y rendit sans rechigner.

- Assieds-toi, demanda l'énorme homme.

Harry s'installa dans le canapé, respirant profondément, les sens aux aguets et l'esprit ouvert, comme il avait appris à le faire en classe. Pendant que Dudley et Pétunia allaient se mettre dans un autre fauteuil, Vernon se mit à faire les cent pas devant Harry.

- Ce...

- Oui, je connais cette personne, devina Harry. Portgas a grandi dans la culture japonaise et il est arrivé l'année dernière à Poudlard. C'est lui qui enseigne le Haki.

- Un gamin pour enseignant ?! En plus d'apprendre des tours de magie et autres abominations, ils choisissent des gamins pour enseignants ! siffla Vernon.

- Le Haki est une technique méconnue qui n'a rien à voir avec la magie. Même votre précieux Dudley pourrait se servir du Haki s'il était prêt à suivre les cours plus que difficiles de Portgas. De plus, Portgas n'est pas un élève quelconque de l'école, c'est un Mage de Guerre. Une sorte de Super Soldat Mercenaire en formation. Quand on sait qu'il peut briser un arbre d'un simple coup de pied ou de main, trouer un mur de pierre épais comme un homme avec un doigt et qu'il trouve _amusant_ de faire son jogging matinal en courant autour du seul arbre au monde qu'on peut qualifier d'_agressif_, on se dit qu'il faudrait être réellement _débile_ pour s'attaquer à lui. Et j'ai bien l'intention de traîner avec lui. Donc, demain, je serais dehors avec lui pour prendre le cours qu'il me propose. Plus d'un élève à Poudlard serait content d'avoir la chance d'apprendre une seconde technique de Haki, en dehors de la seule qu'il nous apprend. Mais si ça vous plaît pas, je peux toujours envoyer une lettre à Sirius, vous savez, mon parrain... ils sont bons amis, tous les deux...

- Ne joue pas avec moi, on sait très bien que tu n'as pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de votre école de cinglés !

- Oh, mais Portgas n'a pas besoin de magie et le Haki n'est pas de la magie à proprement parler. Alors ?

Vernon plissa les yeux.

- Oh, et je crois que j'ai oublié de préciser qu'on pense qu'il a fait l'armée, malgré son âge. Il parle peu de lui, mais Dumbledore l'appelle _Commandant_... Alors, est-ce que je peux retourner à ma lettre à Sirius en lui disant que Portgas va m'apprendre une seconde forme de Haki, ou pas ?

- Vas, et dis-lui qu'on te laisse faire, à ton parrain... grinça Vernon.

- Merci !

* * *

Harry étouffa un bâillement en retrouvant Ace dehors, le lendemain matin.

- Ohayo gozaimasu ! Hajimemasho ?

- Ouais, salut...

- On commence par un footing. J'ai un chrono, on va voir combien tu tiens, et on essaiera d'augmenter le temps, les jours qui viennent. Ensuite, tu prendras toutes tes affaires de magie dans le sac que je vais te donner, et on va aller faire un tour pour le reste de la journée.

- On rentrera à quelle heure ?

- Quand je l'aurais décidé. On mangera ensemble, par là.

- J'ai pas un rond.

Ace fourra une main dans sa poche et sortit quelques billets.

- Ton oncle devrait songer à ne pas se balader avec de l'argent dans les poches…

- C'est du vol !

- Et ? Tu préfères crever de faim, comme tous les jours ?

Ace avait un point.

* * *

Harry se laissa aller sur un banc d'un parc vide de Londres, et reposa son arme en bois à côté de lui, les bras douloureux. Non, pas que les bras. Tout le corps.

- Tiens, fit Ace en lui tendant un casse-croute.

- Merci… Tu manges pas ?

- Iie. J'ai trop d'énergie à dépenser pour avoir faim.

Ace se hissa sur le dossier du banc à côté de lui, et regarda le ciel, pendant qu'Harry mangeait.

- Portgas ?

- Hmm…

- Tu accepteras de nous dire qui tu es quand ?

- Sa na… Hermione sait beaucoup sur moi. Ne lui pose pas de question, si y a quelque chose à partager, elle le partagera avec toi et Weasley.

- Pourquoi Hermione ?

- Elle a été la seule à comprendre le début de la vérité à mon sujet et à venir me demander la confirmation. Et je suis certain qu'elle au moins, les secrets, elle les garde pour elle.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- C'est quoi ce drôle de bracelet ?

Ace regarda son poignet et pointa le log du doigt.

- Sore wa log pose. Une sorte de boussole. Par chez moi, les instruments de navigation classiques ne marchent pas, à cause des champs magnétiques instables de la région. Alors, pour se repérer, on utilise ça. L'aiguille enregistre le champ magnétique d'une île, et ne changera pas de direction tant qu'on ne sera pas sur une île. Là, pendant une durée variable, l'aiguille n'indiquera pas d'autre direction, le temps d'enregistrer le champ d'une autre île.

- Vous avez pas des avions, de trains ou des navires pour voyager ?

- Surtout des navires. Pas vu le moindre avion avant mon arrivée ici et les trains, ce sont des trucs vraiment rares. Je vis dans un coin tourné vers la mer.

- Tu vivais où, exactement, si tu as visité tout un tas d'îles ? Tu devais bien avoir un pied-à-terre…

Ace ferma les yeux un instant.

-_ Moby Dick._

- La baleine ?

- Iie. C'était un navire. Un immense navire avec une forme rappelant vaguement un cachalot. C'est là que j'ai vécu certaines des plus belles années de ma vie… avant de le voir partir en cendres…

Il porta une main à sa poitrine.

- La navire a été détruit le jour où j'ai reçu cette blessure. Si tu as fini, on va faire une partie de nos devoirs, puis reprendre l'entraînement.

- Et c'est en frappant avec un sabre en bois que je vais apprendre le Haki ? s'étonna Harry.

- Les plus grands maîtres d'escrime peuvent décider, avec le sabre le plus coupant, de trancher ou pas quelque chose. Trancher de l'acier, mais ne pas trancher une feuille. Et c'est très près du Haki de l'Armement. Mais on va faire une méthode un peu plus directe…

- Laquelle ?

- Tu dois me faire mal. Je vais te faire une confidence, Potter, mais ne la partage pas avec Weasley pour le moment. De ce que j'ai vu, ça risque de mal se finir entre nous s'il apprend ça et réagit comme un idiot. Hermione est au courant, donc, tu peux toujours en discuter avec elle.

- Euuuh, d'accord…

- Je ne suis plus tout à fait humain.

- Et moi, je suis Merlin !

- Je suis sérieux, Potter. Prends ça.

Ace lui donna son couteau de chasse et posa sa main à plat sur le banc.

- Transperce moi la main avec.

- T'es malade !

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, fais-le.

Harry hésita et fini par le faire, à contrecœur.

Ace ne sourcilla pas, gardant son petit sourire. Harry retira le couteau et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant les flammes s'élever de la plaie même pas ensanglantée, laissant une peau sans trace derrière elle. La lame de l'arme était chaude, très chaude, mais c'est tout. Même pas de sang.

- J'ai obtenu ce pouvoir, qui fait de moi un homme de feu, y a quelques années en arrière. En contrepartie, je deviens faible dans l'eau, quitte à en mourir.

- Et tes séances de natations dans le lac ?

Ace fouilla ses poches et en sortit un petit corail.

- J'ai ça. Imagine une grosse bulle d'air qui t'enrobe tout entier et te permet de nager, tout en te protégeant de l'eau. Enfin. Le rapport avec le Haki, c'est qu'à moins que tu me plonges dans l'eau, tu ne pourras jamais me faire saigner, sauf si tu maîtrise l'armement. Exemple.

Ace reprit le couteau et noircit la lame avec le Haki, avant de se trancher la main, sans sourciller, faisant couler le sang.

Et l'instant d'après, piouf, des flammes s'élevaient, guérissant la blessure.

- Mais si tu as ce pouvoir, comment as-tu pu te faire blesser ?

- Akainu a un pouvoir semblable au mien… mais avec de la lave. Le feu n'est pas aussi puissant que la lave, malheureusement. C'est tout pour maintenant, travaillons.

* * *

Et cela se répéta tous les jours.

Chaque matin, Ace venait chercher Harry, avant de s'éloigner pour courir, faire des passes d'escrime, puis apprendre le combat au corps à corps, et travailler leur devoir pour l'école. Même si Harry était ravi de n'avoir aucune corvée à faire, pour le coup, et qu'il ne voyait presque pas les Dursley, ça restait dur à supporter. Ace était un professeur encore plus exigeant qu'à Poudlard. Et chaque soir, Harry rentrait totalement crevé. Si la porte était verrouillée à son retour, Ace la forçait pour lui sans sourciller. Là, Harry n'avait qu'à monter les marches et s'effondrer sur son lit, moulu.

- Pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir m'apprendre à me battre ? demanda Harry un jour.

- Tu sais ce qui t'attend, n'est-ce pas ? Face de Serpent reviendra, et nous le savons très bien tous les deux. Ce que je fais, c'est te donner plus d'une façon de pouvoir lui survivre. Là, tu n'as _aucune chance_. Je ne fais que les augmenter d'un ou deux pourcent. Il faut avoir de la force pour survivre et aller au bout de ses rêves. Je l'ai très bien compris en me prenant presque quotidiennement des murs dans la tête.

Et ils n'en avaient plus reparlé.

Mais Harry c'était montré moins enclin à rechigner. Il voulait survivre. Et si ça voulait dire qu'il pouvait résister aux coups de son cousin… qui était-il pour dire non ?!

Avec ces exercices, Harry constatait lentement que son corps changeait. Il était plus endurant, plus musclé, plus fort. Pas autant qu'Ace, mais plus qu'avant. Soulever quelque chose qui l'aurait fait grimacer y a quelques temps était assez facile à présent. Ace le poussait toujours au-delà de ses limites. Il le faisait courir plus loin et plus longtemps que le jour d'avant. Il frappait plus fort et plus rapidement chaque jour. Il lui faisait dépasser ses limites, l'encourageant avec un langage à rendre jaloux un Sergent Instructeur.

Après les trois premières semaines, ils arrivèrent à pousser jusqu'à chez Hermione, dans un quartier résidentiel.

- T'es certain que c'est ici ? demanda Harry.

Pour toute réponse, Ace pointa la boite aux lettres aux noms des Médecins Granger, dentistes, et l'entraîna vers la porte.

- De plus, j'entends sa _voix_ à l'intérieur. J'ai regardé dans l'annuaire, tu sais !

Ace s'avança sans se gêner et sonna.

Harry resta un peu en retrait, perplexe.

Une femme vint leur ouvrir.

- Konnichiwa, Oba-san. Nous sommes des amis de votre fille, est-elle disponible ?

Et Ace s'inclina, sans quitter son sourire agréable.

On entendit un bruit dans un escalier, comme quelqu'un en train de le dévaler, et la femme s'écarta.

Impact dans trois, deux, un…

- ACE !

Boum !

Ace reçut dans ses bras une Hermione folle de joie et lui rendit son étreinte avec un sourire.

- J'ai reconnu ta _voix_ ! apprit la fille. Harry!

Et Potter se retrouva à son tour avec une fille folle de joie dans les bras.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans le coin ?

- Portgas me torture, avoua Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Tu me présentes tes amis, Hermione ? demanda la mère d'Hermione en leur faisant signe de rentrer.

Hermione tira les garçons avec elle à l'intérieur et la mère referma la porte.

- Maman ! Je t'ai souvent parlé d'Harry Potter, eh bien le voilà !

- Bonjour madame, désolé de passer à l'improviste, s'excusa Harry, un peu gêné.

- Et lui, c'est notre _tortionnaire_ Ace D. Portgas.

- Oh, oui, traite-moi de tortionnaire, ricana Ace. Mes respects, Granger-san.

Et il s'inclina de nouveau.

- Il a grandi dans la culture japonaise, expliqua Hermione à sa mère.

- Oh, je vois. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Tu serais un amour, maman. On va dans ma chambre ! Allez, en route, monsieur le Survivant et Hiken-taïsho !

- Aye, aye, assura Ace.

- Je dois dire à ton père que tu embarques deux garçons dans ta chambre ?

- Maman ! s'offusqua Hermione.

La mère d'Hermione éclata de rire et laissa le trio ensemble.

Ils grimpèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille et Harry ne put s'empêcher de commenter :

- Étrangement, j'imaginais plus de livres que ça…

Et ça lui valut une claque derrière la tête.

- Tu tombes bien, Ace, je voulais te montrer quelque chose. Tu pourras lire ça et me donner ton avis dessus ?

Ace prit les feuilles que lui donna Hermione et les parcourut rapidement.

- Hmmm… omoshire… de la théorie sur le Haki. Je la lirais et, si je ne repasse pas avant Poudlard, je te ferais parvenir via la chouette de Potter ce que je pense de ce que j'ai déjà lu.

Hermione et Harry s'assirent sur le lit de la jeune fille et Ace se prit une chaise du bureau, pour s'asseoir à l'envers dessus.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, rirent un peu, jusqu'à ce que la mère d'Hermione vienne les rejoindre avec un plateau de gâteaux et quelques boissons.

- Vite, mangeons les gâteaux avant que Portgas ne les voit ! se moqua Harry.

Ace lui tira la langue et remercia la femme.

- Non, pas de saké dans cette maison, même pas la peine de demander, Ace, rouspéta Hermione.

- Je n'ai rien dit. J'aime le jus d'orange, lui assura Ace.

- Je peux m'installer avec vous ? demanda la mère.

- On a rien à cacher, maman. Sauf ce qu'on ne sait pas, n'est pas, _Taîsho_ ?

- Tu as plus de chance de me voir devenir végétarien et anorexique que de me faire dire ce que je n'ai pas l'intention de dire, Hermione.

- Gnagnagna !

- Ils sont toujours comme ça… Parfois, Ron et moi, on se dit que Portgas a eu une mauvaise influence sur elle, avoua Harry à la mère d'Hermione, un peu surprise du comportement de sa fille.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je serais responsable de tout ce qui ne va pas ? s'offusqua faussement Ace.

- C'est pas toi qui a eu l'idée de te venger des Salamandres, l'hiver dernier, pendant le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ?

- C'était pas ton idée ? demanda Ace à Hermione.

- Je sais plus, mais on s'était bien amusés ! sourit Hermione. Sus aux salamandres !

- Yeah ! fit Ace en brandissant son poing en l'air.

- Ma fille qui s'amuse en classe… du jamais vu, avoua la mère. Dîtes-moi, jeunes gens… vous suivez, vous aussi, ces cours de Haki, c'est comme ça qu'on dit ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

- Je m'inquiète un peu de la façon dont la classe est enseignée… Se prendre des coups…

- L'être humain reste un animal, et l'animal agit par instinct. Si on ne lui fait pas percevoir la menace, il n'apprendra pas à éviter la situation. Le Haki consiste à permettre à l'instinct de se développer afin de percevoir à l'avance la menace, expliqua Ace. C'est parce qu'il n'y a pas de méthode "douce" pour l'apprendre que les autorisations pour participer aux classes sont _obligatoires_.

- C'est lui l'enseignant de Haki, maman. Quand on voit ce que ça donne quand on le maîtrise bien, on n'a plus envie de rechigner à prendre des coups, commenta Hermione.

- Vers le quatrième cours, un élève en a eu marre et a essayé de lui lancer un sort dans le dos. Portgas l'a évité, et même rattrapé, pour le relancer sur l'envoyeur. Sans jamais se retourner, raconta Harry.

- Granger-san, soyez contente, c'est _moi_ qui l'enseigne. Si c'était mon _grand-père_, vous n'auriez plus de fille. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu résister toutes ces années à ce vieux fou, fit Ace.

Et il frissonna.

* * *

Ace essaya de ne pas paraître grossier quand la matriarche de la famille Weasley le serra dans ses bras. Harry, dans un coin de la cuisine, lui jeta un regard empli de compassion.

- Tu dois être Ace, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi ! Bonté, mais tu es aussi maigre qu'Harry ! Tes parents ne te donnent donc pas à manger ?!

Et trois Weasley se frappèrent le front.

- Maman… laisse Ace respirer… _Mon vénérable commandant_, c'est un plaisir… fit Fred en extirpant Ace des bras de sa mère.

- Ace est le plus gros mangeur de ce monde, maman… et il ne prend pas un gramme ! commenta George.

- Faut voir les exercices qu'il fait, aussi. Debout tous les matins à quatre heures pour courir, et _autour_ du Saule Cogneur, sinon c'est pas drôle, commenta Ron.

- Toi, t'es un suicidaire, commenta un autre roux qu'Ace ne connaissait pas.

- Nan, juste kamikaze…vous utilisez vous aussi l'expression, non ?

- Si on ne comprend pas, on te demandera des précisions, assura Harry.

- Il n'empêche que tu es maigre ! Je vais dire deux mots à tes parents !

- Tu permets, Ace ? sourit George.

- Oi ! Oi ! Pas touche !

Trop tard, George venait de soulever la chemise d'Ace, assez pour laisser voir ses abdos en acier trempé.

- Même en passant ma vie à bosser avec des dragons, j'aurais jamais des muscles pareils, siffla un des deux roux inconnus.

- T'as vu ça, hein Charlie ? Et imagine qu'un seul de ses coups de poing peut fissurer un mur du château !

- Je vous parais peut-être maigre, mais c'est surtout parce que j'ai beaucoup d'énergie, malgré le fait que je sois narcoleptique, donc, je fais énormément d'activité physique. Notamment des sports de combat. Les graisses deviennent muscles, et tout ce que je mange va là.

Mme Wealsey eut un air peu convaincu.

- Tes parents sont moldus ? C'est pour ça que tu fais des sports de combat ? Désolé, mon nom est Bill. Lui, c'est Charlie.

- Yoroshiku. Et j'ai pas connu mes parents.

- Oh, mon pauvre chéri !

Ace jeta un regard suppliant à la famille Weasley pour être sauvé des bras de la mère.

- J'ai pas besoin de pitié ! Onegai ! Tasukete ! K'ssou !

Et il enchaîna dans sa langue natale, faisant rire Bill.

- Maman, lâche-le, conseilla Bill. Je parle japonais, et de ce que j'ai entendu, il commence à être très mal là…

Ace réussi à se dégager et eut un soupir profond.

- Arigatou… souffla le brun à Bill.

- Dô itashimashita.

- D'où tu connais le japonais ? s'étonna Ron.

- Gringotts exige une maîtrise de plusieurs langues étrangères, Ronny. Le japonais fait partie des langues que je connais.

- Je vais vous préparer quelque chose à manger, les garçons, fit Mme Weasley en s'en allant.

C'est là que le patriarche débarqua, et il était _furieux_.

Ace regarda Harry qui lui raconta l'incident chez lui, faisant rire le D, et redoubler le rire quand ils apprirent que la langue avait dépassé le mètre.

- Je pense qu'il l'a mérité. Je l'ai croisé une fois, alors que je ne faisais rien de méchant, pour une fois…

- Mais changer les robes de Quidditch de tous les Serpentards en rose, le jour de leur match contre les Serdaigles, ce n'est pas méchant, sourit Fred.

- Je faisais mon jogging...

- Tu en étais à combien de tours du quartier ?

- Sa na… je comptais pas. Le fait est qu'avec une bande de potes, il a essayé de s'en prendre à moi, juste parce que j'étais soi-disant sur son territoire.

- J'ai vu les bleus… j'étais heureux de le voir enfin tomber sur quelqu'un de plus fort et plus coriace que lui et sa bande de potes, commenta Harry.

- Légitime défense ! se défendit Ace.

- Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour Fred et George de faire ce qu'ils ont fait ! Attendez que j'en parle à votre mère ! reprit le père.

- Me parler de quoi ? demanda Mme Wealsey en revenant.

Deux filles entrèrent dans la pièce.

- Ace !

Et allez !

- Pourquoi est-ce que toutes les femmes de cette foutue terre se jettent sur moi, k'ssou ! Hai, hai… moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Hermione, mais on s'est vu avant-hier, je te rappelle.

- Ron, tu devrais montrer à Harry et Ace où ils vont dormir, proposa Hermione en tirant les deux bruns avec elle, sous le regard moqueur de Bill et Charlie.

- Harry sait où il va dormir, lui dit Ron.

Derrière eux, le ton montait entre les parents…

- Moi pas, glissa Ace avec un signe de tête très appuyé vers les parents.

- On devrait y aller ensemble, comprit Ron.

- On vient aussi ! fit George.

- _Tu reste où tu es_ ! rugit Mme Weasley.

Et les quatre amis disparurent rapidement dans les escaliers en zigzag, avec Ginny.

- Désolé, c'est pas très luxueux, s'excusa Ron à Ace en le voyant détailler les lieux.

- Tu ne sais pas où j'ai grandi, donc, tu ne connais pas mes critères... je trouve cette maison extra, et je suis ici que depuis quelques minutes.

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent encore plus rouges.

- Sinon, c'est quoi ces _Farces pour Sorciers facétieux_ ? demanda Harry.

Si les Weasley éclatèrent de rire, ce ne fut pas le cas d'Hermione.

- En rangeant la chambre des jumeaux, maman a trouvé une pile de bons de commandes avec marqué dessus "Farces pour Sorciers facétieux", expliqua Ron à voix basse. Et il y avait toute une liste de prix pour des trucs qu'ils ont inventés…

- Oh ! Ils m'ont offert des prototypes de leurs produits pour Noël, comprit Ace.

- C'est dingue ! Comment, moi, leur propre frère, je peux apprendre en dernier ce genre de choses ?!

- Parce que tu n'es pas assez blagueur et encore moins observateur ? proposa Ginny.

- J'adore les filles qui ont du mordant ! sourit Ace.

Ginny fut prise de rougeurs et Ron foudroya Ace du regard.

- Pas comme _ça_ ! Naaan, j'aime _traîner_, pas sortir et ce qui va avec… Mais bon point pour le nii-san protecteur.

Hermione eut un petit rire avec un air entendu à Ace, qui fronça les sourcils en essayant de ne pas rougir.

Ils continuèrent la conversation jusqu'à ce qu'une porte s'ouvre sur Percy et ses magnifiques lunettes d'écaille.

- Salut, Percy, salua Harry.

- Bonjour Harry. _Sensei_.

- Percy-san, un plaisir, salua Ace. On t'interrompt ?

- Je me demandais juste qui sautait dans l'escalier.

- On saute pas dans l'escalier ! répliqua Ron avec mauvaise humeur. On monte les marches. Désolé d'avoir perturbé les travaux top secrets du ministère de la Magie.

Harry lui demanda sur quoi il travaillait, mais Ron railla vite son grand frère, qui commençait à s'étaler sur le sujet des fonds de chaudrons.

- Je suis d'accord avec Percy-san. Je pense que si un jour tu fais une potion, tu aimerais éviter qu'elle te tombe sur le pied parce que le chaudron n'est pas assez épais. Imagine le nombre d'incidents que ça pourrait causer… imagine ça en cours, avec Rogue-sensei… tu pourrais y laisser ton pied… voire _plus_… fit Ace avec un grand sourire.

Ron avait d'abord virer au rouge, puis au pâle.

- Et c'est pour m'assurer que tu ait toujours tes deux pieds en sortant des cachots que je fais ce rapport, Ron. Maintenant, tu peux regagner ta chambre, fit Percy avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Il les regarda passer et fila quelques papiers à Ace en fin de file, qui les cacha dans son dos, sous sa chemise, avant que l'ancien préfet ne referme la porte.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la chambre de Ron et Ace attrapa dans son poing la petite balle de plume qui avait failli le percuter.

- Merde, Coq ! Désolé Portgas, s'excusa Ron en récupérant le mini-hibou. Et désolé pour le fait qu'on dorme à cinq ici, avec Fred et George, mais Percy veut garder sa chambre et Charlie et Bill dorment dans la chambre des jumeaux.

- Aucun problème pour moi, assura Ace, habitué aux dortoirs dans le navire pirate, avant le début de sa relation avec Marco, puis sa promotion en tant que commandant. J'ai pas vraiment besoin de lit. Je peux toujours dormir sous ma forme animale… quelqu'un veut une panthère comme peluche ?

- Tu nous tiendras chaud aux pieds, ricana Harry. Où est Pattenrond, Hermione ?

- Certainement dans le jardin à poursuivre les gnomes. Il n'en avait jamais vus avant. Tu as des bleus en plus depuis l'autre jour, Harry ?

- Des bleus ? Ta famille te bat ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

- Non, _Portgas_ me maltraite, rectifia Harry.

Ace ne dit rien, puisqu'il avait fait une crise de narcolepsie.

Les quatre autres continuèrent de papoter, avant de proposer de descendre à la cuisine pour aider Mme Weasley à la cuisine.

- Ace ! Réveille-toi !

Ace se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa de là où il était allongé avec l'aide de Ron.

- On va aider maman à faire à manger, elle a cessé de crier, lui dit Ginny.

Et elle passa devant, suivie des garçons. Ace allait leur emboîter le pas quand Hermione l'attrapa.

- Je sais ce que tu veux… attend que Ginny soit endormie et retrouve-moi dehors, siffla Ace.

- Non, c'est pas pour ça. C'est pour savoir si le tatouage que tu as dans le dos est important pour toi. Parce que j'ai trouvé un sortilège pour effacer les cicatrices et un autre pour refaire ton tatouage. Pour les cicatrices, c'est bon, je peux les effacer, puisque ce n'est pas un mauvais sort qui te les a causées.

- J'ai besoin de mes cicatrices, mais je veux bien récupérer mon tatouage dorsal. Il est important pour moi.

- On ferra ça à Poudlard.

Ace hocha la tête et ils sortirent.

* * *

Après avoir sauvé Ron et Harry de l'attaque des couverts, ils passèrent à table, et, avec la complicité des jumeaux, Ace put échanger son verre d'eau par un verre de saké, qu'il savoura sous le regard réprobateur d'Hermione.

- Quel serpent, Bill-san ? demanda Ace, sauvant Bill de sa mère qui en avait après son look.

- Hm ? Oh, l'anneau ? Vipère à corne. Je l'ai trouvé dans une de mes premières tombes, sympa comme souvenir.

- Sugoï !

- Et le bracelet ?

- Kore ?

- Iie.

- Ah !

Ace retira son log pose et le jeta à Bill, et ils se mirent à discuter en japonais assez vite, pendant que le Weasley examinait l'objet.

- D'après vous, ils parlent de quoi ? demanda Ron à Harry et Hermione.

- Je sais pas, mais vu le sourire de Bill, ça doit être intéressant et drôle, commenta Ginny.

Ace récupéra son log.

- Tu te laisses pousser les cheveux, Ace ? remarqua Hermione.

- Ouais, un peu, histoire d'avoir de quoi me faire une tresse, commenta Hiken en passant une main dans sa tignasse brune qui avait pris quelques centimètres au cours de l'été.

Le repas se passa agréablement, jusqu'à la glace.

Un coup d'œil à Harry et Hermione, et la part d'Ace disparut rapidement dans l'assiette de la fille, qui resta impassible.

- C'est vraiment nécessaire ? souffla Harry, pendant que Ron discutait avec son frère Charlie.

- Tu as bien vu que je peux pas consommer de chocolat sans m'en mettre partout, alors, imagine la glace, souffla Ace.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla au milieu de la nuit et se leva, sortant de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle savait pas pourquoi elle s'était levée à cette heure-ci, juste _quelque chose_ qui lui avait dit de le faire.

Elle trouva la masse noire d'une panthère devant sa porte. C'était cette présence, sans doute, qui l'avait fait se lever. Le félin se leva et marcha en silence dans le couloir, suivi par Hermione.

Une fois dehors, ils allèrent s'installer par terre, loin d'une fenêtre, juste éclairés par des lucioles de feu vertes, avant qu'Ace ne reprenne forme humaine, torse nu.

- Bon, je te raconte quoi, cette fois ? marmonna Ace.

- Ton vrai âge, déjà, ça serait un bon début, lui dit Hermione en ramenant ses jambes contre elle pour pas avoir froid.

Ace augmenta sensiblement sa propre température, et bientôt, Hermione fut assez à l'aise pour se détendre.

- Quand je suis mort, j'avais vingt et un ans depuis quelques semaines. Mon frère Luffy allait avoir dix-huit ans le mois suivant.

- Donc, au final, le temps que tu as passé à voyager, ça correspond à quoi ?

- J'ai traversé la Red Line peu après ma naissance, et je suis resté à Dawn jusqu'à l'âge de dix-sept ans, avant de prendre le large pour me faire un nom. C'était une vieille promesse qu'on s'était faite quand on était gamins, Lu', Sab' et moi… avant le drame.

- Sab' ?

- C'était notre troisième frère. Je parle au passé, parce que j'ai appris qu'il était vivant, une fois que je suis mort. J'arrive pas à me décider si je veux lui pardonner ou rester en colère après toutes ces années… On avait le même âge, même si j'étais plus vieux de quelques mois. C'était mon premier ami, je l'avais rencontré dans le Grey Terminal, une montagne de déchets où je traînais souvent quand j'en avais marre de la jungle et des bandits qui me surveillaient. Envers et contre tout, on est devenus amis. On s'est mis à voler des crapules en tout genre, dans l'espoir d'avoir assez d'argent pour nous acheter un navire et prendre le large. Puis, Luffy est arrivé. Son grand-père, Garp, mon soi-disant tuteur, l'a déposé chez la vieille Dadan. Je lui ai craché au visage et, malgré tout, il a demandé à être mon ami. De fil en aiguille, malgré que du haut de mes dix ans, je me sois comporté comme un idiot envers lui plus d'une fois, on en est venu à partager une coupe de saké, tous les trois, et décider ainsi que nous étions des frères. Quelques temps après, des pirates que nous avions détroussés ont été payés par les parents de Sabo, des nobles, pour retrouver leur fils. On s'est faits battre à plate couture et, pour nous sauver, Sab' est retourné chez ses parents, où il était malheureux. De notre côté, Luffy et moi avons été forcés de travailler pour les pirates, en posant des drôles de boîtes dans le Grey Terminal… quand on a eu fini, c'était pour découvrir qu'on était piégés. On avait contribué à notre plus grande horreur au nettoyage de la zone, dans l'attente d'un Noble Mondial, un Dragon Céleste. Tenryuubito, on dit dans ma langue. On a failli y passer. Les Bluejam ont voulu nous tuer, histoire de pouvoir fuir, et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai utilisé pour la première fois le Haoshoku. J'ai juste crié, refusant de les voir faire du mal à Luffy, et ils se sont tous effondrés.

Ace se passa une mèche de cheveux derrière une oreille et joua avec un brin d'herbe.

- Les bandits sont venus nous chercher, mais je suis resté en arrière avec leur chef, Dadan. Je _pouvais_ _pas_ fuir, pas avec Luffy derrière moi. Je l'aurais mis en danger si je l'avais fait. On a fini par s'en sortir, et quelques jours après, Luffy et moi apprenions la mort de Sabo, de la main d'un Tenryuubito. Il avait de nouveau fugué de chez lui, mais il avait pris la mer, afin de ne pas nous mettre en danger, Luffy et moi. Il a croisé le navire du Tenryuubito dans le port et poum ! L'homme lui a tiré dessus, mettant le feu à son embarcation. Il avait dix ans. Et comme cet homme était un Tenryuubito, personne ne lui a rien dit, aucun reproche, que dalle ! On m'a attaché à un gros arbre pour m'empêcher de faire une connerie… et Luffy pleurait, à côté… Puis, une lettre est arrivée. Sabo me l'avait envoyée avant sa fugue. Ses derniers mots, où il me confiait Luffy. Dans cette lettre, il disait qu'il allait être enfin libre…

Ace ferma les yeux et avoua d'une voix étranglée :

- C'est la toute première fois que j'ai pleuré. Ce jour-là, j'ai juré à Luffy que je ne mourrais jamais. J'ai vachement tenu ma promesse. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Luffy mourir, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour me sauver. Tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi… il m'avait sauvé de moi-même...

Hermione enlaça Ace pour le réconforter, avant qu'il ne s'agite pour lui faire signe de le lâcher.

Il se frotta les yeux et s'allongea dans l'herbe, les bras sous la tête.

- Comme on l'avait convenu, j'ai pris le large le jour de mes dix-sept ans. Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai élevé Luffy seul, je l'ai entraîné, j'ai veillé sur lui, de ma façon un peu tordue… On en était arrivés à un point où j'étais méconnaissable de la bête sauvage et emplie de haine que j'étais gamin… je souriais enfin. J'avais quelqu'un à qui confier, sans arrières pensées, mes arrières. C'était dur de le laisser derrière, mais je savais qu'il avait assez de force pour survivre sans moi, à quatorze ans. J'y avais veillé. C'est avant de partir que j'ai fait mon tatouage. Le S pour Sabo, afin qu'il prenne la mer, comme convenu. Avec un peu d'avance, mais il l'a prise avec moi.

- Et après… la piraterie ? sourit Hermione.

- Yep. Je voulais briller par moi-même, et me détacher de l'ombre de Roger. Je suis devenu Hiken no Ace, le capitaine des Spades, et comme beaucoup, je suis parti à la conquête de la Grand Line, mais j'avais mon propre objectif… Shirohige. Un vieux rival de mon père. J'ai quitté l'East Blue pour la Grand Line, et je me suis fait un nom pour moi, tout en essayant d'éviter le vieux Garp au maximum. Arrivé à mi-chemin, j'avais une prime de trois cents millions sur ma tête.

- C'est énorme !

- Dans la première partie de la Grand Line… le Paradis, comme on l'appelle, ceux qui ont plus de cent millions sont des Supernova. Et trois ans après moi, Luffy m'a suivi avec la même valeur, mais des actes plus… marquants, à son actif. Je te raconterai ses aventures, un jour.

- Et la suite ?

- C'est une histoire pour un autre jour…

- Pffff !

- Il faut se lever tôt, demain, Hermione.

* * *

_**Note de Clockie**_

_**Mouais. Je vous souhaite d'avoir réussi, parce que moi, vous voyez cette fenêtre ? Ben tous mes projets viennent de s'enfuir par là.**_

_**Bon, j'exagère, j'ai que 2 exams à repasser et, très sincèrement, tout le monde se doutait que j'allais rater. Les profs m'ont même spécialement demandé de leur faire mon plus beau dessin après avoir répondu à ce que je pouvais.**_

_**Et si je rate en septembre, adieu mes projets d'avenir, je me convertis en kangourou, je vais vivre au Pérou et ne mangerais plus que du gnou. Na.**_

_**Par contre, j'ai un chat en manque d'affection qui vient de passer et repasser sur mon clavier avant de se rouler dans mes feuilles et un autre qui a attaqué un bébé pie, j'ai dû caillasser les pies et mettre Isis sous mon pull pour qu'elle survive à leur vengeance.**_

_**Je réclame une minute de silence pour mon pull. Isis n'aime pas les humains.**_

_**Bref bref, l'année reprend ! Est-ce que vous êtes bien prêt(e)s à entendre le beau KLONK ! du Persan/Serpent/Humain-Pelle-Dans-La-Face avec le fond de la marmite ? Et à voir Ace en tenue de soirée ? (Celle-là est très sympa à imaginer. Et Zia m'a fait baver avec sa comparaison entre Hiken et le tacheté.)**_

_**Sinon, j'ai mon poster de Law et celui de Doffy qui se font face, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'ils vont se sauter à la gorge.**_

_**Et Ace exhibe ses muscles.**_


	15. Coupe du Monde

**Chose promise, chose dû, voici l'autre chapitre que Clockie nous a offert avant mon départ.**

**Bonne lecture ! Oh et elle nous fait un point culture belge en fin... Je veux bien qu'on me dise que ce sont nos voisins, mais ils sont trop loin pour que je les invite pour une bouffe ! J'ai plus de chance avec les Espagnol, ils sont plus proche :3**

**Oh et merci à 6Lisa9 dont je viens de voir le commentaire et à qui je souhaite bonne chance.**

* * *

Ace revint à lui, étalé dans l'herbe.

Il se redressa en baillant.

- Merde, je me suis encore endormi.

Il accepta la main qu'on lui tendit pour se remettre sur pied.

- Arigatou, Diggory-kun.

- De rien, Portgas, assura Cédric.

- Quelqu'un qui s'endort durant un voyage en Portoloin, faut le faire, commenta le père de Cédric.

- Monsieur Diggory, Ace ne fait pas exprès. C'est une maladie grave, défendit Hermione.

- T'en fait pas, Hermione, rassura Ace. J'ai l'habitude.

Pendant ce temps, le patriarche Weasley apprenait là où ils devaient crécher.

- Je peux te poser une question, Portgas ? demanda Cédric.

- Hmm ?

- Non, en fait, deux.

- Pose tes questions, je mange personne… du moins, pas encore…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré, alors que Ron essayait de rattraper sa nuit sur l'épaule d'Harry.

- Quelle est la note maximale que tu ais donnée en Haki ?

- Vingt. Deux trois dix-huit et dix-neuf, et une flopée de quinze quatorze. Mais la majorité des notes… genre, quatre-vingt pour cent, moins de la moyenne.

- _Vingt_ ! Quelqu'un a réussi à _survivre_ à ton exam avec un _vingt_ ! s'étrangla Fred.

- C'est impossible ! commenta George.

- Luna ? devina Ginny.

- Exact, lui dit Ace.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est douée…

- Je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de moi, pour ça, mais elle insiste, pour l'affûter. Elle l'a déjà naturellement. Alors, forcément, fine et rapide comme elle est, sur les mêmes critères d'évaluation que tout le monde, elle allait faire un carton.

- De la théorie sur le sujet ne serait vraiment pas de trop, commenta Cédric.

- Hermione s'est mise dans la tête de résoudre l'absence de matériel écrit sur le sujet, pointa Harry.

- Si tu y arrives, fais-moi signe, je serais curieux de le lire.

Hermione rougit et Ron fit une grimace. C'est là qu'ils se séparèrent des Diggory pour rejoindre le pré où ils feraient du camping.

Ace eut le temps de découvrir le sortilège d'Amnésie, ce qui lui laissa un arrière-goût amer, avant d'arriver là où ils devraient dresser la tente. Échangeant un regard exaspéré avec Hermione, les deux s'avancèrent, empêchant Harry et Arthur de faire un massacre.

- Laissez-nous faire, soupira Hermione.

- Taisez-vous et observez les pros, leur dit Ace.

Et en quelques tours de mains, les tentes furent dressées.

- Je présume qu'il y a de la magie dans le coup, parce que je doute qu'à onze, on tienne tous, marmonna Ace.

- Je dis rien contre une peluche, pouffa Hermione.

- Hermione, tu as définitivement le béguin pour Ace, commenta Fred en passant un bras autour des deux concernés.

- Non, mais Ace se comporte en adulte responsable, plus qu'en adolescent. Et je sais qu'on peut lui faire confiance, contrairement à toi et ton jumeau. Et toc !

Les quatre amis furent de corvée d'eau et partirent donc à la recherche du robinet dans le camping, regardant autour d'eux avec un certain émerveillement.

- Des chinois… marmonna Ron en montrant une tente avec des gars typés asiatique, qui les regardèrent en marmonnant sans se cacher.

- Nop. Jap. Juste un instant, rectifia Ace.

Il s'avança et les apostropha en japonais, faisant pâlir les deux campeurs, qui lui répliquèrent dans la même langue.

Et ça s'enchaîna en dispute.

- Ace a de sacrés poumons pour crier autant, commenta Harry.

- Il a surtout l'air remonté, pointa Ron.

- Ohoh… Ace ! Ta chemise fume ! fit Hermione.

- Tch. K'ssou yarro… grogna Ace en s'éloignant, essayant de se calmer.

Il plissa les yeux et la tente des japonais s'enflamma.

Les quatre n'attendirent pas que les touristes en finissent avec l'incendie pour s'éloigner.

- Pourquoi tu t'es énervé ? demanda Harry.

- Ils en avaient après Hermione. Une fille et quatre garçons… je te fais pas de dessin, ne…

Hermione piqua un fard alors qu'Harry fronçait les sourcils.

- T'es trop bien pour tomber aussi bas, Hermione, ne t'en fais pas, rassura Ace.

- Merci, Ace.

- C'est moi qui vois mal ou tout est vert, tout d'un coup ? demanda Ron brusquement.

Nop ! Ils avaient juste trouvés les supporters Irlandais.

On aurait dit des monticules de trèfles géants, surgissant de terre à intervalles réguliers, avec le visage souriant des supporters.

Ils retrouvèrent d'ailleurs Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, avec Mme Finnigan.

- Oh, et Portgas… je reste en cours ! assura Dean.

- Chouette ! J'ai au moins un cobaye pour mes tortures hebdomadaires ! sourit largement Ace.

- Tu fais vraiment penser au Chat de Cheshire quand tu souris, Ace, c'est inquiétant, commenta Hermione.

- T'es jalouse, c'est tout.

- Du tout.

- U-so-tsu-ki !

- Et je suis pas une menteuse ! Bill m'a appris ce mot !

Ace lui tira la langue.

- Tu es étranger, jeune homme ? s'étonna la mère de Seamus.

- C'est lui, le Mage de Guerre dont je t'ai parlé, lui dit Seamus.

- Oh… j'ai bien fait de ne pas donner l'autorisation à mon fils d'assister à ton cours, jeune homme ?

- Sa na, Finnigan-san. Je peux pas en juger à votre place.

Et ils reprirent leur chemin, et trouvèrent les supporters Bulgares. Et Ace était d'accord avec Hermione. Krum avait l'air vraiment grognon.

Ensuite, la file d'attente pour l'eau.

Le duo devant eux était fait d'un vieux sorcier avec une chemise de nuit à fleurs, et l'autre vêtu assez normalement, tout en brandissant un pantalon rayé.

- Mets ça, Archie, je t'en prie, ne fais pas d'histoire, tu ne peux pas te promener habillé de cette façon, le Moldu du camping commence déjà à avoir des soupçons…

- J'ai acheté ça dans un magasin pour Moldus, dit le vieux sorcier d'un air obstiné. Les moldus portent ces choses-là.

- Ce sont les _femmes_ Moldues qui les portent, Archie, pas les hommes ! Eux, ils portent ça !

- Je ne mettrais jamais ce truc-là, s'indigna le vieux Archie. J'aime que mon intimité puisse respirer à son aise.

Hermione fut prise d'un véritable fou rire.

- C'est pas fini, Hermione. Prends mon bracelet traducteur, murmura Ace.

Il fit glisser son bracelet rouge et blanc de son poignet et le donna à Hermione, qui l'enfila.

- HENTAI ! rugit Ace en pointant Archie du doigt, surprenant tout le monde.

Et il se mit à invectiver en japonais le pauvre Archie qui ne comprenait rien à rien, et Hermione n'en pouvait plus, riant sans pouvoir rien faire. Cela attira même de la foule.

- Quelqu'un peut traduire ? demanda une personne.

Hermione fit un geste à Ace, lui demandant de s'arrêter, et Ace se tût. Respirant profondément, toujours prise de quelques fous rires, elle finit par dire :

- Monsieur Archie… notre ami, ci-présent et très éloquent, vous a agréablement renommé de pervers. Il s'offusque du manque d'action des autorités britanniques devant ce flagrant délit d'exhibitionnisme et se demande si tous les anglais font aussi peu cas de la pudeur des jeunes gens encore innocents… je n'ai fait que traduire dans un langage plus correct et moins vulgaire ce qu'il a dit. Je pense que pour éviter d'autres malentendus, vous devriez mettre ce pantalon. Je suis enfant de Moldus, et je vous assure, ceci, c'est ce que portent les femmes en allant se coucher… et _encore_, dans une certaine catégorie d'âge. Il vaut vraiment mieux que vous mettiez le pantalon que vous propose votre ami.

Et le pauvre Archie s'en alla, honteux, le pantalon sous le bras.

- Merci, soupira l'ami d'Archie.

- Pas de quoi, assura Hermione. Vous devriez remercier Ace, par contre. Un instant.

Ace attendait gentiment qu'on lui rende son bracelet et une fois au poignet, eut un grand sourire.

- Comment j'étais ?

- Très convaincant… ricana Harry. J'ai pas compris un mot, mais c'était drôle.

Ron hocha la tête.

- Merci de m'avoir aidé à convaincre Archie de changer de vêtement, remercia l'homme.

- Avec plaisir. Il n'empêche que ce que j'ai dit est vrai.

- Et physiquement impossible, lui dit Hermione.

- Qui a dit que les organes en question devaient rester rattachés au corps ?

- Là, ce n'est plus marrant, mais gore.

* * *

- Ces allumettes sont bien indisciplinées, je trouve, commenta Ginny, blasée, en voyant son père essayer d'allumer le feu.

Hermione s'avança pour aider monsieur Weasley, et remarqua l'air d'Ace, hésitant entre la douleur, le rire et la nostalgie.

- Quelque chose à partager, _Usul_ ? lui demanda-t-elle plus tard.

- Mmmh ? Oh, c'est juste qu'Allumette Indisciplinée était le surnom qu'un de mes amis me donnait…

- Tu le reverras.

- Iie, pas celui qui a trouvé le surnom.

Il s'éloigna un peu, pendant que tout le monde attendait que le feu soit bon pour faire cuire quelque chose. Hermione vint le rejoindre et posa une main dans le dos de son ami.

- Thatch… est mort. On a découvert son corps, au petit matin, avec un poignard dans le dos. Le coupable, Marshall D. Teach, avait déjà pris la fuite. C'est comme ça que la fin a commencé…

Hermione lui frotta le dos pour le consoler.

Ils revinrent manger un morceau et profitèrent des commentaires d'Arthur sur les personnalités du ministère de la magie qui passaient par là.

Jusqu'à un dénommé Ludo Verpey.

Puis, les paris.

- Matte… fit Ace en interrompant les jumeaux. Ne donnez pas encore votre or. Puisque j'ai compris que nous avions de bonnes places, vous pourrez lui donner si vous perdez. Se balader avec autant d'or dans les poches, c'est demander à se faire dépouiller…

Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers Ace et le serrèrent contre lui.

- Tu es génial, Ace ! assura Fred.

- Papa ! On ne peut pas l'adopter !? Un frère de plus, ça devrait pas être en trop !

- J'ai déjà deux frères adoptifs, merci bien, grommela Ace en s'extirpant des bras des jumeaux. Notez juste sur un papier la somme qu'ils parient et on verra après le match ce qu'il en est, ne ?

Ludo eut une grimace, mais accepta.

- Et toi, sinon, tu veux parier ?

- J'ai pas un rond à parier, wari. Même si je dis jamais non, en général.

- Et pourquoi pas ton étrange bracelet… il doit valoir une petite fortune.

Ace étrécit ses yeux.

- C'est une boussole, Monsieur Verpey. Pécuniairement parlant, ça ne vaut pas grand-chose, si on ne sait pas s'en servir, lui dit Bill.

Ludo resta avec eux le temps de prendre une tasse de thé, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme en costard cravate débarque.

Le Golden Trio connaissait suffisamment Ace pour savoir qu'il n'aimait pas l'homme.

Le pirate garda une oreille sur la conversation, et eut droit à un regard de la part de Percy. Il avait de la lecture à faire. Dumbledore lui avait peut-être fourni un billet pour qu'il suive Harry, mais il n'était pas pour autant intéressé par le Quidditch. Quand le trio annonça qu'il allait faire un tour, Ace se retira dans une chambre de la tente et accepta le carnet de note et le crayon que lui conjura Charlie à sa demande. Il s'assit donc dans un coin de la chambre, gardant la porte dans son champ de vision, et se mit au travail. Il prit des notes rapides, en kanji et hiragana, sur ce que lui avait donné Percy.

Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, avec le fait que l'une des personnes qui avait participé à sa conception soit portée disparue.

Quelque chose allait se passer durant le tournoi, il en était certain.

Ace réduisit en cendres les notes de Percy et rangea le carnet et le crayon dans la poche bleue de son bermuda.

* * *

- Enfin je vous trouve ! fit Ace en retrouvant le trio qui faisait des emplettes. J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Potter, et je suis sûr que tu sais à qui tu devrais le faire lire, outre peut-être Lunard.

- Pardon ? fit Harry en achetant des drôles de jumelles. Tu veux une paire ?

- Iie. Tiens.

Harry prit le magazine que lui donna Ace.

- _Le Chicaneur_ ? Ace… fit Hermione, exaspérée. Ce sont des bêtises, ce qu'il y a dedans.

- « _La nuit de la Cabane Hurlante, ou la vérité sur les intentions de Sirius Black. _», lut Harry sur la couverture qui représentait Sirius poursuivant un rat.

- Tsuki no Hime est la fille du directeur. Alors, je lui ai raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, et elle a dit qu'elle verrait si son père serait intéressé pour publier quelque chose à ce sujet… et voilà. Ce ne sont peut-être que quelques personnes qui croient à ce qu'il y a dedans, mais ce sont des alliés en plus. Ne crache pas dessus.

- Merci Portgas, sourit Harry en lisant l'article en diagonale.

- Tout ce qui est à ne pas dire, je ne l'ai pas dit. Le reste, j'ai rien modifié.

- Et si y'a une enquête sur la source de cet article qui est menée, tu vas faire comment ? demanda Hermione.

Ace fouilla dans sa poche arrière et en tira un passeport, qu'il tendit à Hermione.

- Dumbledore-sensei m'en a fait cadeau pour mon anniversaire. Je suis maintenant un citoyen nippon. Et vous allez me haïr…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron en regardant le passeport par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione.

- N'étant pas anglais, je ne suis pas soumis aux mêmes obligations que vous… en gros, je n'ai pas besoin de me faire enregistrer en tant qu'Animagus !

- C'est injuste ! avoua Ron.

- Je suis soulagée, Ace, sourit Hermione.

Et elle lui rendit le passeport.

* * *

Ron tira la manche d'Harry et lui montra Ace, devant eux, alors qu'ils entraient dans la loge officielle. Le D. avait jeté un œil sur l'avant-dernier rang, et regardait une chaise vide, à côté d'un elfe de maison.

Harry allait lui parler, croyant qu'il s'agissait de Dobby, quand Ace s'approcha de la créature et s'accroupit auprès d'elle.

- Heya, kimi… genki ?

La petite créature releva la tête, dévoilant des yeux marron. C'était un elfe de maison, peut-être, mais pas Dobby.

- Winky ne comprend pas ce que le monsieur dit, couina l'elfe.

- Je te demandais si tu allais bien… c'est quoi ton nom ?

- Winky, monsieur.

Monsieur Weasley jeta un œil intéressé à l'elfe.

- Tu es seule ? demanda Hermione en rejoignant l'elfe.

- Winky attend son maître, il lui a demandé de lui garder une place dans la Tribune Officielle… mais même si Winky déteste les hauteurs, Winky est une bonne elfe de maison.

Ace étrécit ses yeux, les braquant sur la chaise vide à côté de Winky.

Activant son Haki, Harry sentit une voix, invisible, juste à côté…

Ace se releva et alla s'asseoir.

- Gardez vos baguettes dans vos manches, il n'a pas l'air armé, leur souffla Ace. Ne lui donnez pas l'occasion de piquer une baguette.

Et il s'installa, toute son attitude laissant croire qu'il était décontracté, et pourtant, sur le qui-vive.

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, tout un tas de personnalités commencèrent à arriver dans la tribune. Quand Fudge arriva, il salua Harry comme un vieil ami, et regarda Ace avec un certain malaise, qui devint peur devant le sourire en coin du jeune homme.

Puis, ce fut les Malfoy qui arrivèrent.

« Contribution généreuse à la recherche médicale… mon cul, oui… il te paye combien pour que tu lui tailles une pipe ? » songea Ace en plissant les yeux.

Enfin, ce fut au tour de Ludo d'arriver, et le spectacle put commencer, avec l'arrivée des mascottes.

D'abord, chez les Bulgares…

- Des Vélanes !

Ace se pencha avec intérêt, et leva un sourcil en voyant de magnifiques femmes, qui ne pouvaient pas être humaines, entrer dans le stade et se mettre à se trémousser sur de la musique. Il réagit néanmoins au quart de tour en voyant Ron et Harry sur le point de faire une connerie et, avec l'aide d'Hermione, il les ramena à leur chaise.

- Confirmation, tu es vraiment gay, Ace, pouffa Hermione à l'oreille de son ami.

Ace l'incendia du regard, mais personne ne les avait entendus.

- Comment peux-tu rester indifférent à autant de beauté ? demanda Ron, perplexe.

- Pas la moindre idée. Peut-être parce que je connais une nana, du nom de Boa Hancock, qui ferait passer les Vélanes pour des laiderons…

- Je demande à voir ! lui dit Arthur.

Puis, la mascotte irlandaise fit son apparition et, en voyant la pluie d'or, Ace en put que sourire. Il aimait bien les farfadets…

Il en ramassa un et emprunta un Gallion d'Harry, histoire de les comparer, ignorant totalement l'agitation autour de lui.

- Ron-kun, ça ne marchera pas, lui dit Ace.

- Pourquoi ? fit Ron, qui voulait rembourser Harry avec l'or des farfadets.

- Cette pièce est vraie, celle-ci, elle vient de tomber. Mitte…

Et Ace les superposa. La vraie était légèrement moins grosse et plus petite que la fausse.

- Même la voix est différente. Tu n'auras donc pas de cadeau de Noël pour les dix prochaines années, lui dit Ace en rendant le vrai Gallion à Harry.

Et enfin, le match commença.

Ace se permit de faire une crise de narcolepsie, bien installé sur son fauteuil.

Il se réveilla juste à temps pour voir les Vélanes s'énerver contre les farfadets et essayer de leur jeter des boules de feu. Hiken plissa les yeux, et en plein air, les boules de feu firent demi-tour pour attaquer les Vélanes qui prirent la fuite, jusqu'à ce que le feu s'éteigne de lui-même.

- Par Merlin ! Que vient-il de se passer ?! s'exclama Verpey de sa voix magiquement amplifiée.

- Hiken est passé par là, marmonna Hermione, bien que ça passa inaperçu dans le tumulte de la foule.

Ace esquissa un sourire et regarda la fin du match, tout en se bouchant les oreilles pour préserver ses tympans des Irlandais fous de joie. Il regarda la remise du trophée, puis Fred et George aller droit sur Verpey pour récupérer l'argent qui leur était dû.

- Oi, ossan… ça, c'est de l'or des Farfadets, pas le vrai… lança Ace en rejoignant les jumeaux.

- Voyons jeune homme ! s'exclama Ludo.

Ace tendit une main vers Harry, qui lui lança une pièce. Ace la rattrapa et compara avec la monnaie que Verpey voulait donner aux jumeaux.

- Alors ? sourit Ace.

En grognant, Verpey s'avoua vaincu et donna aux jumeaux de l'or véritable, clinquant et trébuchant.

- Ace… on te sera toujours infiniment reconnaissants, lui dirent les jumeaux.

- Je vous trouve trop drôles pour vous laisser vous faire arnaquer sans rien dire. Et je crois savoir à _quoi_ vous allez utiliser cet or, et j'espère sérieusement que ça verra le jour.

* * *

**_Note de Clockie_**

**_ARRETEZ DE BRULER DE L'ENCENS A ZIA, VOUS ALLEZ L'ENFUMER ! On aura l'air malins quand elle mourra asphyxiée..._**

**_Bon, JE vais vous parler de la Belgique._**

**_/!\ Attention, conneries en approche. /!\ (Mais vous devriez avoir l'habitude, non ?)_**

**_Premièrement, sachez qu'il y a la Wallonie, la Flandre et la région Bruxelles-Capitale. Et la communauté germanophone aussi, mais tout le monde s'en fiche un peu. Tout ça pour dire : ne venez pas dire à un flamand qu'il est belge, la plupart du temps, il ne parle pas français. Ou refuse de le parler, ce qui est un autre problème._**

**_Deuxièmement, les flamands, les wallons et les bruxellois ne s'entendent pas très très bien. (Et les germanophones, personne n'en parle.)_**

**_Donc la Belgique est un petit pays, composé de diverses communautés, qui se tapent perpétuellement sur la gueule, et d'une autre dont tout le monde se fout royalement._**

**A/N 1 : C'est pas les seuls... faîtes entrer mes voisins les Basques !  
**

**_Parce que oui, on a un roi. Je sais pas à quoi il sert, mais on en a un. Et si vous voulez savoir, il m'est actuellement possible de devenir princesse, il me suffit d'épouser la princesse (Mathilde je crois...). Mais ce n'est pas dans mes plans, je vous rassure._**

**A/N 2 : La Reine d'Angleterre sert à quelque chose O.o ? En tout cas, c'est sûre que Juan Carlos de Borbon (foutu clavier français) le Roi Espagnol est là juste pour rappeler que les républicains ibériques se sont fait massacrer par Franco.  
**

**_Le roi donc. Même s'il est moche, c'est classe, puis on a une politique vraiment tordue, et le record du monde du temps passé sans gouvernement. mais ça, je suis pas sûre que ce soit positif._**

**_En Belgique, il y a du chocolat (le meilleur du monde ! Et même si Côte d'Or a été racheté par la Suisse, ça reste du chocolat belge.), de la bière, des frites, quelques fromages, des moules (Iirk.), du péket (mais ça c'est plus liégeois...), des Liégeois (les boissons, pas les habitants), des spéculoos, des gaufres (de Liège et de Bruxelles, et je pense qu'il y en a aussi de Namur), du pain d'épices, les cafés et chocolats liégeois (pareils que les viennois), et je ne vois rien d'autre pour le moment._**

**_(Marrant, j'ai l'impression qu'on est assez axés sur la bouffe...)_**

**_Après, en négatif, on a le climat (même si moi je l'aime bien), les tensions politiques, les clichés (sur les belges, entre les belges et des belges. Horrible.) et la décoration de la capitale. Sérieux, vous avez déjà vu ses gares ? Quand on voit les Guillemins (à Liège), on pourrait penser que la capitale sera au moins aussi bien... Mais j'aime bien les Marolles. Et puis il y a l'Atomium et les conventions, alors ça va._**

**_Puis d'autres trucs comme le cuistax (absolument aucune idée de l'orthographe, vous pouvez le prononcer kuikstax ou comme vous le voulez. C'est un machin très cool qu'on peut louer à la mer.), les patois (peu de gens parlent encore le wallon, mais certaines expressions perdurent, le flamand, j'en sais rien), les canaux de Bruges, les terrils, les hauts-fourneaux, le zoo d'Anvers, le port d'Anvers, les Beaux-Arts de Liège et Namur (il y en a peut-être aussi en Flandre, j'en sais rien), l'Atomium, les conventions, le Manneken Piss, la mer (du Nord, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a),..._**

**_Oh, et on a une équipe de foot aussi. Admirez la logique belge : le Standard de Liège, au stade de Sclessin, qui se trouve à Jemeppe. Tout comme le pont de Seraing qui est à Jemeppe, ou le pont de Fragnée à côté de l'unif Van Beneden, loin de celle de Fragnée._**

**_Logique._**

**_Bon. Passons aux conseils de survie._**

**_- Ne demandez jamais une gaufre de Bruxelles à Liège (et vice-versa)_**

**_- N'essayez pas d'engager la conversation en français avec le/la vendeur/euse sur la côte, j'ai l'impression que ça leur est interdit par contrat. Enfin, c'est l'impression que j'ai eue quand j'ai vu le patron de la sandwicherie me foudroyer du regard et la vendeuse me parler en langage des signes en se retenant de rire._**

**_- Ou ailleurs que sur la côte, on n'est jamais trop prudents. Essayez plutôt l'anglais, ou mimez. Après, pour donner votre adresse au taxi, vous vous débrouillez._**

**_- Ou vous pouvez faire comme moi et répéter le seul mot de néerlandais que vous connaissez._**

**_- Après, si vous répétez "cartable" à tout va, ne vous étonnez pas des regards qu'on vous lancera._**

**_- Des allemands ? Où ça ?_**

**_- On n'est pas français, on est wallons._**

**_- Ou bruxellois._**

**_- Pas confondre._**

**_- Un peu comme les flamands, ils sont pas plus néerlandais qu'hollandais._**

**_- Ni roses._**

**_- Ça c'est Doflamingo._**

**_- En plus, ça s'écrit flamant._**

**_- En gros, on est des belch. Ou "belgisch", ça dépend._**

**_- Ne fumez pas près des hauts-fourneaux, les vieux travailleurs sont nostalgiques._**

**_- Ne racontez pas de blague belge._**

**_- Par contre, vous pourrez apprécier les blagues wallonnes sur les flamands en Wallonie (et vice-versa)_**

**_- Si vous avez une amie s'appelant Bertha et légèrement enrobée, ne visitez pas le fort de Loncin avec elle._**

**_- Ni celui de Flémalle._**

**_- En fait, aucun des forts._**

**_- Ou faites lui faire un régime._**

**_- Surtout si elle est allemande._**

**_- Au moins, ne criez pas que la grosse Bertha arrive._**

**_- Surtout pas à côté de l'ancienne poudrière._**

**_- "Ach, die große Bertha komme !"_**

**_- Ne demandez pas à un belge de chanter son hymne national. Moi-même, ça fait pas longtemps que j'ai appris que c'était la brabançonne, et ça n'empêche que celui que je connaît le mieux, c'est God save the Queen._**

**_- N'essayez pas d'imiter un des accents belges._**

**_- Pasque j'veu bin qu'on cause pas correk, mais vin pas chercher misère fieu, on n'est nin tous des bougnouls. C'est-y-clair, une fois ?_**

**_- Ne me demandez jamais de refaire ça, j'ai honte. Je sais même pas si c'est correct._**

**_Bon, je pense que c'est tout... Et non, tous les belges n'ont pas un accent chelou, nan mais oh. Même si c'est amusant d'écouter "ceux de Sréé", "ceux d'Lièch", "ceux de Ch'mepp", "ceux d'Flèmâl" et "les zôtr" parler des "Rouch". Notez que c'est moins drôle de les entendre klaxonner après une victoire belge. Le pire, ça doit être Bruxelles, avec les supporters d'Anderlecht et du Standard qui s'étripent joyeusement..._**

**_Oh, et la Belgique n'a ni CP, ni CE, ni collège ou lycée, c'est maternelles (3 années facultatives), primaires (1ère à 6ème, avec CEB à la fin) puis secondaires (1ère à 6ème avec CESS à la fin, plus ou moins le bac belge). Pas de facs, on a des unifs, et on dit septante et nonante. Mais pas octante, ça c'est les suisses. Ou les canadiens, je sais plus._**

**_Bref bref. Si un jour vous passez en Belgique, prenez un parapluie._**

**_(Pour la petite histoire, la grosse Bertha est un canon allemand qui a détruit le fort de Loncin en explosant sa poudrière et en a fait plier d'autres après (dont celui de Flémalle), sous la simple menace de faire feu. Si je me rappelle bien, elle en a détruit un autre, avec plein de tourelles, mais je ne trouve plus son nom.)_**

**_J'ai encore fait un pavé, mais c'est pour votre culture._**


	16. Panique nocturne

**Salut à tous !**

**Je vais être franche, et je vais vous dire que je n'attendais pas d'autre chapitre avant mon retour, mais faut croire que Clockie n'est pas du même avis. Donc, déjà on la remercie !**

**Ensuite, merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté les deux derniers chapitres : 6lisa9 ; KailaStriker ; ChibichibiLuna ; Algol D. Dark Wlaker (je suis Bearnaise, les basques sont dans le voisinage, mais Oloron-St-Marie est près de chez moi environ, 33 km) ; Go D. Tenshi (j'en ferais une pour l'année suivante, une blague sur le D., si tu veux) et ixkiraxi (Clockie sera contente [dit la française])**

**Alors, aujourd'hui encore, ce sont deux chapitres que vous aurez, alors bonne lecture !**

* * *

- DEBOUT !

Harry se leva en sursaut et chercha ses lunettes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! demanda Harry en essayant de comprendre pourquoi Ace était sur les nerfs.

- Des emmerdes, voilà ce qu'il se passe ! Pas le temps de vous fringuer ! Prenez juste un blouson ! Arthur-san ! Je me charge d'eux ! assura Ace au patriarche.

Arthur hocha la tête.

Harry regarda Ace qui venait tout juste d'enfiler un tee-shirt. Il ne prit pas la peine de se mettre des chaussures, juste son chapeau, qu'il vissa sur son crâne après ça. Et Harry savait ce que ça voulait dire… C'était le Second Commandant Gol ou Portgas D. Ace qui était là, pas autre chose.

Ce n'était plus un ado, mais un homme adulte avec une autorité telle qu'on ne pouvait pas lui désobéir.

Ils prirent la fuite dans les bois et se retrouvèrent séparés des jumeaux et de Ginny. Ace les guida dans le noir, au pas de course, les forçant à continuer, ne leur laissant pas un instant pour injurier Draco, qu'il incendia néanmoins du regard.

Ils eurent le temps de croiser des françaises, aussi, puis ils arrivèrent à clairière. Là, Winky passa un peu bizarrement devant eux, comme essayant de prendre la fuite, mais Ace sentait quelque chose avec elle qu'il n'aimait pas.

- On va rester ici en attendant que la situation se calme, annonça Ace. Je pourrais alors me concentrer sur la _voix_ des jumeaux et de Ginny-chan. Sortez vos baguettes. _Hotarubi_…

Des mains d'Ace jaillirent des lucioles de flammes vertes, qui offrirent une faible luminosité dans les bois.

- Merde ! jura Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ron.

- J'ai perdu ma baguette !

- Tu plaisantes !?

Harry fouillait partout sur lui, et cherchait le sol de là où ils venaient.

- Prends la mienne, on la cherchera plus tard, lui dit Ace.

- Hein ? Et toi ? lui dit Ron.

- Pas besoin.

- J'espère pour toi que tu l'as laissée dans la tente, lui dit Hermione, alors qu'Harry prenait la baguette que lui tendait Ace.

- J'espère aussi, parce que sinon, tu risques pas de la retrouver.

- Vous trouvez pas que Winky se comportait bizarrement ? demanda Ron.

- Elle a peut-être pas le droit d'aller se cacher, proposa Harry.

Hermione se mit à pester contre le traitement des elfes de maison, malgré le fait que Ron lui dise qu'ils étaient heureux.

- Hermione, lui dit Ace, avant que la jeune fille ne s'en prenne à Ron.

Tout le monde le regarda.

- On va s'enfoncer un peu plus, on est un peu trop près de la lisière. Ensuite, je dirais ce que j'ai à dire.

Et comme pour donner raison au jeune homme, une explosion retentit en lisière du bois.

Ils reprirent donc la route.

- Je hais l'esclavage tout autant que toi, Hermione, si ce n'est plus. Un de mes amis est un ancien esclave, et crois-moi, plus d'une fois j'ai dû le réveiller en pleine nuit pour le tirer d'un cauchemar lui rappelant ce qu'il a vécu, souffla Ace d'une voix douce et douloureuse. L'archipel de Shabaody est une plaque tournante de ce trafic, avec la plus grosse salle de vente d'esclaves qui soit. J'ai assisté à plus d'une de ces ventes, et si la première fois, la seule chose que j'ai pu faire, c'est aller vomir mes tripes dehors, les fois suivantes, chaque salle de vente que je croisais, j'y mettais le feu. Un coup d'épée dans l'eau, mais ça fait du bien. Je me suis renseigné sur les elfes de maisons, sur leur histoire et leurs mœurs. C'est dans leur histoire et leur nature. De ce que je sais, les elfes de maisons auraient été menacés d'extinction par les gobelins, y a pas mal de siècles en arrière. Ils ont offerts leurs services aux sorciers, en échange de leurs protections. Ils étaient très contents de leur boulot, et c'est devenu normal, pour eux, de bosser pour un sorcier. Malheureusement, les abus ont vu le jour. Certains en ont profité. Puisqu'ils les protégeaient, ils ne risquaient pas de perdre leur serviteur, alors, ils en ont profité. Entre la mort et les abus, les elfes ont choisi les abus. Si tu veux changer leur situation, change les sorciers et leur mentalité, pas les elfes.

- T'es sûr de n'avoir _que_ quatorze ans ? demanda Ron, totalement surpris.

Ace le regarda par-dessus son épaule avec un sourire mystérieux.

- Qui a dit que j'avais quatorze ans ?

Et le chemin se poursuivit en silence.

Ils durent faire presser Ron quand il se fit attirer par les Vélanes.

Ils croisèrent aussi Verpey, avant qu'Ace ne juge qu'ils pouvaient faire une pause.

- J'espère que les autres n'ont pas d'ennuis, commenta Ron en sortant de sa poche la figurine animée de Krum pour la regarder marcher sur l'herbe.

Ace s'adossa à un arbre, cherchant la _voix_ de Ginny et des jumeaux.

- Ils vont bien, finit-il par dire. Je les ai sentis. Malheureusement, nous sommes séparés d'eux par les imbéciles qui foutent le bordel sur le camping.

- Pourquoi on va pas les chercher ? demanda Harry.

- Si j'avais été seul, traverser cette échauffourée aurait été simple. Mais j'ai trois personnes sous ma responsabilité, et, sans vouloir vous vexer, vous n'en savez pas assez pour vous défendre seuls. Ils ne sont pas en danger immédiat…

- Heho ! protestèrent les deux autres garçons.

Hermione s'assit à côté d'Ace en soupirant.

- Je m'inqui…

Ace lui coupa la parole en lui mettant une main sur la bouche.

Il fit signe à tout le monde de se taire.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans les bois. Des bruits de pas titubants. Irréguliers, provenant de derrière les arbres.

Puis les pas s'arrêtèrent.

Ace garda un doigt sur ses lèvres, ses yeux fixant l'obscurité. On sentait la présence de quelqu'un, là, juste dans les ombres. Mais personne ne se manifestait.

- _Morsmordre_ !

Ace avait réagi dès la première syllabe. Il avait plaqué le trio au sol, avant de faire un geste. Ses lucioles de feu filèrent vers les bois.

- _Hidaruma_ ! hurla Ace alors que des hurlements de panique perçaient les bois.

L'explosion fut violente.

- On se lève, et vite ! rugit Ace.

- Qu'est-ce que… demanda Harry alors qu'on le tirait debout.

- C'est la Marque des Ténèbres, Harry ! lui dit Hermione en pleine panique, alors qu'ils prenaient la fuite. La marque de Tu-sais-qui !

Ils firent à peine quelques pas qu'une vingtaine de sorciers apparurent, brandissant leurs baguettes vers eux.

- COUCHEZ-VOUS ! cria Ace.

Et pour la seconde fois en moins de cinq minutes, il plaqua le trio à terre, alors qu'une vingtaine de sorts leur passaient par-dessus la tête. Ce fut comme si une bourrasque leur passait au-dessus du crâne pour balayer la clairière.

- Arrêtez ! hurla une voix qu'ils reconnurent rapidement comme étant celle de Mr Weasley._ ARRÊTEZ ! C'est mon fils !_

Les sorts cessèrent de pleuvoir.

Ace se remit immédiatement sur ses pieds, alors que Mr. Wealsey les rejoignait à grands pas, l'air effrayé.

- Ron… Hermione… Harry… Ace… vous n'avez rien ? demanda le patriarche d'une voix tremblante.

- Ecartez-vous, Arthur, dit une voix sèche et glaciale.

Pour toute réponse, Ace fit naître deux lances de flammes dans ses mains. Les sorciers du ministère, guidés par un Mr Croupton au visage crispé par la rage, venaient vers eux.

- Lequel d'entre vous a fait ça !? lança-t-il d'un ton sec, son regard aigu passant de l'un à l'autre. Lequel d'entre vous a fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres !?

Ace risqua un bref regard vers le ciel, pour voir que c'était une gigantesque tête de mort couleur émeraude, avec un serpent sortant de sa bouche, comme une langue.

- Vous devriez cesser d'attaquer d'_abord_ et de poser les questions _ensuite_, ossan. Aucun de nous n'a fait ça, siffla Ace.

- Veuillez faire disparaître ces flammes, gamin ! Vous risquez l'expulsion !

- Je suis un citoyen nippon. Tant que je ne fais pas usage de ma baguette hors de Poudlard, je ne risque _rien_. Je peux vous assurer que je n'utilise pas ma baguette, puisque je l'ai confiée à un de mes camarades, qui a apparemment perdu la sienne dans notre fuite du camping.

- Faîtes disparaître ces flammes ! C'est un ordre, _étranger_ !

- Yada. Tant que vous ne baisserez pas _votre_ baguette et ne vous calmerez pas, ces flammes resteront dans mes mains.

- Calmez-vous, intervint Arthur.

- C'est lui qui refuse d'écouter ! On lui dit qu'on a rien fait ! s'énerva Ace.

- Ne mentez pas, jeune homme ! s'écria Mr Croupton, dont les yeux sortant de la tête lui donnait l'air d'un fou. Vous avez été pris sur les lieux du crime !

- Et voilà _comment_ on envoie des innocents en prison, soupira Ace en secouant la tête d'un air blasé.

- Barty, murmura une sorcière vêtue d'une longue robe de soirée. Voyons Barty, jamais ils ne seraient capables de…

- D'où est sortie la Marque ? demanda Arthur.

- De là-bas, répondit Hermione d'une voix tremblante, en montrant du doigt l'endroit d'où s'était élevée la voix, et d'où commençait à débuter un incendie. Il y avait quelqu'un, derrière les arbres… Il a prononcé un mot… Une incantation…

- Quelqu'un qui se trouvait là-bas ? Vraiment ? dit Croupton en tournant ses yeux exorbités vers Hermione, avec une expression de totale incrédulité. Et il a prononcé une incantation, c'est bien cela ? Vous me semblez très bien informée sur la façon de faire apparaître la Marque, mademoiselle.

- _Enjomo_ !

Les sorciers du ministère reculèrent devant le mur de flammes qui les séparait d'Arthur et des enfants. A la lueur des flammes, on pouvait voir que les yeux d'Ace avaient pris une teinte d'argent sous la colère.

- Je vous _conseille_ de bouger votre cul pour attraper le _vrai_ coupable, au lieu d'effrayer mon amie plus que ça. Le coupable a été touché par un de vos sorts, et il a été grièvement brûlé. Mais si vous ne faîtes rien, il va mourir, soit intoxiqué par la fumée, soit dans l'incendie qui est en train de se déclarer ! _Alors bougez votre putain de cul_ !

- Que tout le monde se calme, et allons voir ça. Pouvez-vous faire disparaître ces flammes, Mr Portgas, s'il vous plaît ?

Le mur de feu disparut, mais Ace conserva ses lances de flammes en main.

- Comment a-t-il été brûlé ? demanda la sorcière en robe de soirée, alors qu'Amos Diggory allait vers le début d'incendie un peu plus loin, pour mater les flammes.

- _Hotarubi_…

Les lucioles de feu vert s'élevèrent des mains d'Ace. D'un geste de la main, il les envoya vers un arbre tout proche.

- _Hidaruma_.

Boum !

L'arbre en ressortit calciné.

- C'est pas assez pour tuer quelqu'un, mais suffisant pour le blesser, pointa Ace.

Au même instant, le cri d'Amos leur parvint. Il avait bien trouvé quelqu'un.

Winky.

Et personne ne put faire quoique ce soit pour empêcher ce qui arriva.

Ace se détourna, inclinant son chapeau sur le crâne et s'enfonça dans les bois.

- Je vous les rends, Arthur-san… je vais rassurer les autres, marmonna Ace.

Et il se fondit dans l'obscurité, glissant sa baguette magique, qu'il avait récupérée, dans son étui, à son poignet.

Il n'aimait pas ça. Il savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, là, dehors, mais rien ne pourrait le prouver, puisque la zone avait été soi-disant passée au peigne fin par Barty. Si Ace démasquait l'homme invisible, on ne le croirait pas, et on dirait qu'il avait attaqué sans raison cet homme.

Il trouva rapidement Percy, assez occupé, dans les environs.

- Tu ne m'as pas vu, lui dit Ace. Et garde un œil sur ton patron. Trouve-moi tout sur lui. Jusqu'au nombre de poils qu'il avait au cul quand il est venu au monde.

- Pourquoi ? fit Percy, perplexe. Où sont les autres ?

- Ronald-kun, est avec ton père, Potter et Hermione. Quant au pourquoi, ton patron s'est comporté très bizarrement à la lumière de l'incident de la Marque des Ténèbres… et il a utilisé son elfe de maison comme bouc émissaire… Il y a quelque chose qui sent mauvais dans cette histoire…

Percy fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête.

- On se revoit à la tente.

Et Ace disparut dans la foule, devenant une ombre parmi tant d'autres, malgré son fedora orange.

* * *

Pendant toute la nuit, Ace écouta l'agitation du camping.

Tout d'abord, l'histoire de la Marque des Ténèbres, qui lui rappelait un peu sa façon de signer son passage avec un as de pique et un tag de la marque de son équipage. Sauf que ce qu'il faisait lui était moins glauque.

Puis, y avait le pourquoi de l'apparition de cette marque, aujourd'hui. Potter lui avait parlé de sa vision, au cours de l'été, et il sentait la seconde _voix_ en son ami devenir chaque jour un peu plus puissante. Quelque chose aurait lieu cette année. Il en était _persuadé_. En sachant qu'il y avait aussi le Tournois des Trois Sorciers et cette disparition… Ace serait prêt à parier beaucoup que tout ça était lié.

- Potter ?

- Hmm ? fit Harry qui ne dormait pas.

- On va intensifier les leçons d'Occlumencie. Me demande pas pourquoi. Si je pouvais te l'expliquer, je le ferais, crois-moi.

Pendant un instant, ce fut le silence.

- Dumbledore t'en empêche ? devina Harry.

- Soi-disant pour préserver ton enfance… Soyons honnêtes, tu as cessé d'être un enfant quand Face de Serpent a essayé de te tuer. Tu es d'accord ?

- Je sais pas trop… oui, je pense.

- Alors, essaye de te comporter de façon plus mature, et plus réfléchie. Si tu survis à cette année, on pourra crier au miracle. Repose-toi, à présent.

- Tu vas dormir, cette nuit ?

- Je n'ai pas sommeil, j'ai l'esprit trop alerte, cette nuit, pour le repos.

- Bonne nuit.

- Oyasoumi.

Pendant un instant, Ace resta immobile, attendant que Potter s'endorme. Puis, certain que plus personne n'était réveillé, il fit glisser les runes rajeunissantes de son poignet, redevenant un adulte, puis il se changea sous sa forme animagus.

Sur ses pattes de félin, il se glissa en silence entre les tentes, jusqu'à la forêt.

Il retrouva rapidement son chemin, et arriva à la clairière. Plus personne.

Son museau capta rapidement l'odeur de brûlé de l'endroit où l'idiot qui avait causé une telle panique aurait dû se trouver.

Dans la pénombre, Ace trouva rapidement l'étrange façon dont l'herbe était écrasée, derrière un buisson. Il renfila l'odeur.

Oui, ses soupçons étaient exacts.

Un, c'était la même personne que celle qui s'était cachée dans la loge officielle. Apparemment, Potter n'avait pas obéi, et avait gardé sa baguette dans sa poche.

Deux, Croupton avait bien trouvé cette personne. Il _savait_ qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre lui aussi.

Ace s'assit dans l'herbe, agitant sa queue nerveusement.

Le vent avait commencé à tourner, le soir où Queudver avait pris la fuite. Et chaque soir, depuis, des effluves assez déplaisants commençaient à s'amasser dans la brise.

La tempête serait bientôt là, et elle ne serait pas des plus agréables.

* * *

Ace posa son crayon en essayant de ne pas perdre son calme, quand trois têtes se perchèrent sur ses épaules.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? demanda Ace.

- On se posait la même question à ton sujet, lui dit Ron.

Pour toute réponse, Ace releva ses livres.

Que des ouvrages sur les phénomènes météos ou sur la physique et la chimie. Et tous étaient ouverts sur des pages traitant de mirages ou de ce qui avait de près ou de loin rapport avec la chaleur et le feu.

Il ferma ses livres et ses notes (impliquant calculs et kanjis, il n'était pas assez fou pour écrire des trucs pareils en anglais) et se leva.

- Je vais commencer à ranger tout ça.

- Oh, j'y pense. Dumbledore a envoyé un paquet pour toi, lui dit Molly. Je l'ai laissé sur ta valise, mon chéri.

- Arigatou.

Ace chargea les livres dans ses bras, et Hermione l'aida. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre des garçons.

- Sur quoi tu travailles, exactement ? demanda la fille quand ils furent seuls dans la chambre.

- Sur de nouvelles applications de mes pouvoirs. Je contrôle la chaleur, après tout, avec mon feu.

Ace laissa tomber ses livres sur un lit et prit le paquet qu'il y avait sur sa valise. En le défaisant, il resta surpris. Hermione ramassa le seul truc identifiable.

- Une arme ?

- Un _nodachi_. Donne.

Ace reprit l'arme et la dégaina, observant la lame brillante.

- Un meitô. Comment il a pu obtenir cette arme…

- Un meitô ? répéta Hermione.

- Ce sont des lames très recherchées. Celle-ci, si je me trompe pas, c'est un sabre maudit. Le_ Shodaï Kitetsu_. C'est une arme magnifique mais dangereuse. Je veux même pas savoir pourquoi il me l'offre.

- Si je savais pas que c'était une sorte de norme, chez toi, les armes, je me serais inquiétée, fit Hermione en se serrant dans ses propres bras.

Ace rengaina l'arme et la rangea soigneusement dans sa valise (McGonagall l'avait enchantée quand on lui avait fourni ses affaires d'élèves), avant de regarder le reste.

- Il veut me changer en samouraï ou quoi ?

Au même instant, Ron et Harry arrivèrent et commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry de là où il rangeait son Eclair de Feu.

- Un kimono et un hakama, avec des getas. Manque plus qu'un sandogasa et j'aurais l'impression d'avoir fait des emplettes à Wano no Kuni ou au Japon.

Ace rangea précieusement les vêtements.

Mme Weasley arriva, et leur donna leurs vêtements et uniformes.

- Maman, tu t'es trompée, tu m'as donné une robe de Ginny, commenta Ron en voyant une tenue à froufrous dans son tas.

- Non, c'est ta robe de soirée, pour les cérémonies officielles. Dumbledore t'a envoyé la tienne dans son paquet, Ace.

- Oh, oui, je viens de la ranger, fit Ace en se demandant où mettre les getas dans sa valise.

- Tu plaisantes, il n'est pas question que je porte ça ! s'exclama Ron en montrant la robe de velours qu'il avait.

- Tout le monde en a, Ron ! répliqua Mrs Weasley avec colère. Elles sont toutes comme ça ! Ton père en a aussi pour les soirées mondaines !

- Je préfère me promener tout nu plutôt que de mettre un truc pareil, dit Ron d'un air buté.

- Ne sois pas idiot, protesta Mrs Wealsey. Je te dis que les robes de soirée sont obligatoires cette année ! Regarde ta liste ! J'en ai aussi pris une pour Harry, et Ace a reçu la sienne de Dumbledore ! Montrez-lui, les garçons !

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, Ace défit sa valise, sous le regard amusé d'Hermione, et étala sur son lit ses vêtements "de soirée", alors qu'avec appréhension, Harry découvrait la sienne. Il soupira en réalisant qu'elle ressemblait à celle de son uniforme, et qu'elle était juste vert bouteille.

Il regarda la tenue d'Ace qui, étrangement, ressemblait à la tenue des samouraïs. L'ensemble était d'une couleur indéfinissable, hésitant entre le jaune, l'or, le rouge, le cuivré et l'orange. Sur le haut, on discernait deux motifs, de chaque côté de la poitrine, rappelant la partie avant d'un dragon asiatique.

- Il semblerait que Dumbledore respecte tes coutumes d'origine, sourit Molly. Pour la tienne, Harry, j'ai trouvé qu'elle mettrait tes yeux en valeur.

- La sienne, ça va ! dit Ron avec colère en regardant la robe d'Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'en ai pas une comme ça ?!

- Parce que… j'ai été obligée d'acheter la tienne d'occasion et qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix ! répondit Mrs Weasley en rougissant.

Ace perçut la façon dont Harry détourna des yeux.

- Je ne porterais jamais ça, insista Ron. Jamais.

- Je connais des personnes qui aurait tout donné pour ce genre de vêtement, Ronald-kun, alors, arrête de râler, ferme-la, et sois content de ce que tu as. Ne fais pas l'enfant gâté, lui dit Ace.

Ron lui jeta un regard venimeux, qu'Ace ignora alors qu'il rangeait précieusement le kimono dans ses affaires.

- Très bien, fit sèchement Mrs Weasley. Dans ce cas, promène-toi tout nu. Harry, Ace, n'oubliez pas de prendre une photo de lui. J'ai besoin de rire un peu de temps en temps !

- Oh, mais je le ferais avec joie, assura Ace.

La femme s'en alla en claquant la porte.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je dois toujours avoir les trucs les plus ridicules ? grogna Ron.

- Je ne ferais _aucun_ commentaire, lui dit Ace en refermant sa valise.

* * *

- Ace l'aimerait bien !

Ace entra dans la cuisine en baillant à profusion.

- J'aimerais qui ? demanda Hiken. Wari, j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'équiper, j'ai eu du mal à dormir cette nuit.

- Tu as les cheveux dans tous les sens… sourit Charlie.

Ace le foudroya du regard et peigna sa tignasse.

- Donc, vous parliez de qui ? demanda Ace.

- Maugrey Fol-Oeil, lui dit Bill. Un des meilleurs Aurors qui soit. Il a rempli à lui tout seul la moitié des cellules d'Azkaban. Il est à la retraite aujourd'hui.

- C'est plus qu'un vieux parano, commenta George. Il voit des mages noirs partout, de ce qu'on raconte.

- Question… combien de ceux qu'il a arrêtés sont de vrais criminels, et pas des innocents qui étaient là au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment ?

Le silence lui répondit.

- Tant que j'aurais pas de réponse à cette question, je ne pourrais pas vous donner mon opinion sur lui.

* * *

**_Note de Clockie_**

**_Si je ne me trompe pas, Shodaï Kitetsu, c'est le quatrième Kitetsu. Quant à la tenue, kimono je pense que vous connaissez, hakama c'est comme la ceinture de Zoro, les getas ce sont les sandales et le sandogasa est un chapeau de paille pointu._**

**A/N : Nop, le Shodaï Kitestu, c'est le premier des Kitetsu. Tu confonds ensuite Hakamari (la ceinture ventrale de Zoro) et l'Hakama qui est le pantalon large plissé des samouraï. Les geta, ce sont les scandales avec les protubérances sous la semelle). Par contre, rien à dire pour le chapeau de paille.**

_**Bref. Le point positif de la traduction française, c'est d'appeler Law "Trifouillis". Alors maintenant, j'ai la vision très claire de Law en train de découper l'équipage et de ricaner sadiquement...**_

_**Vous savez, je note mes documents avec les initiales, et là quand j'ai vu WM 3, j'ai tout de suite pensé à MW3...**_

_**Sinon, je pensais à la rencontre entre la figurine de Krum et les mini-dragons... Ça pourrait être mignon tout plein :3 Avec le Magyar qui lui arracherait les boyaux et le Vert Gallois qui lui réduirait la tête en purée, par exemple. Ça servirait d'avertissement après la distribution des dragounets :3**_

_**Enfin. Vous savez, je suis contente de savoir que vous aimez mes notes. Et pour la Belgique... Bah, de toute façon, les chances que vous y passiez sont infimes. Quant à mes exams, je vais réussir, c'est mignon de m'encourager comme ça :3**_


	17. Retour à Poudlard

**Heya, second chapitre du jour ! Bonne lecture à vous et à bientôt !**

* * *

Ace releva la tête de son livre et retira les écouteurs de ses oreilles, en entendant la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir de nouveau.

Malfoy s'apprêtait à apostropher Weasley et se moquer de lui, quand il entendit un raclement de gorge.

- Ne sois pas idiot devant un professeur, Malfoy, lui dit Hermione, sans lever le nez de son livre.

Ace se leva et marcha vers les trois Serpentards.

- Soit vous êtes ici pour dire bonjour et prendre des nouvelles, et vous comportez de façon civile… soit… vous pouvez fermer cette porte et vous en allez. Vous choisissez quoi ? demanda Ace.

La porte fut refermée.

- C'est cool de t'avoir à Gryffondor ! sourit Dean à Ace.

- Je vais me changer, je reviendrais plus tard. Je vais voir Tsuki no Hime, aussi.

Et il s'en alla.

- Quoi ? fit Ron qui n'avait rien saisi.

- Princesse de la Lune. C'est le surnom qu'il donna à une fille un peu zarb de Serdaigle. Une amie de Ginny, lui répondit Harry. Celle qui a eu vingt à son examen de Haki.

* * *

Ace eut un sourire quand Hermione dit qu'elle ne voudrait pas traverser le lac par ce temps.

- Rooh, moi je voudrais bien, fit le pirate.

- Par ce temps ? s'étrangla Ron.

- J'ai vu des temps qui te ferait dire que ça, c'est juste une petite bruine rafraîchissante, crois-moi.

Et ils s'approchèrent des diligences.

- Je me demande quel sort les font avancer, commenta Hermione.

- Ce ne sont pas des sorts, lui dit Ace en montant, après un regard sur les Sombrals.

- Tu vois des chevaux quelque part, Portgas ? demanda Ron en grimpant à son tour.

- Oui. Des Sombrals.

Hermione eut une brusque inspiration, comme si elle venait de comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry en entrant à son tour, après son amie.

Et il referma la portière sur eux.

- Ce sont des cheveux visibles de ceux qui ont vu la mort, souffla Hermione. On raconte qu'ils portent malheur, mais on dit ça juste à cause de la condition sine qua none pour qu'ils soient visibles.

- J'ai une plume de phénix, un ventricule de dragon et un crin de Sombral dans ma baguette, marmonna Ace. L'une des rares baguettes existantes avec un cœur aussi complexe. On a dû la faire sur commande.

- Et la condition pour les voir, ces Sombrals, c'est quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Avoir assisté à une mort… murmura Hermione.

Ace regarda obstinément par la fenêtre, histoire d'ignorer les regards de pitié en sa direction. S'ils savaient qu'il avait tué beaucoup de monde, ils changeraient vite d'avis à son sujet.

* * *

- Granger Hermione… fit Ace, alors que la jeune sorcière commençait à s'énerver sur le fait que les elfes de maison faisaient leurs repas.

- Quoi, t'es pas d'accord ?!

- Je t'ai dit quoi, l'autre jour ? C'est _normal_ pour eux de servir les sorciers, autant qu'il est _normal_ pour moi d'avoir une lame avec moi, jusque sous la douche ! Tu veux voir ce qu'est le _vrai_ esclavage, très bien, retrouve-moi ce soir au septième étage, à l'endroit habituel, et je te montrerais. Ensuite, si tu es encore capable d'avoir une pensée cohérente après ce que je vais te montrer, on ira voir les elfes de maison dans les cuisines.

- Tu sais où sont les cuisines ? s'étonna Harry.

- On y va souvent, lui dit Fred. On peut venir, nous aussi, Ace ? Pourquoi y a que Hermione qui a le droit à ce genre de rendez-vous… à moins que…

- Oh, oui, ça expliquerait tout mon cher frère ! commenta George.

Ils se regardèrent d'un air entendu et annoncèrent :

- Vous sortez ensemble, et vous allez vous envoyez en l'air dans un placard à balais !

Le Golden Trio recracha tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Ace ne fut pas plus déphasé que ça.

- Je permettrais à deux _puceaux_ dans votre genre de faire des insinuations pareilles quand ils auront passé le pas. Pas avant, commenta Ace.

Cela eut le don d'en surprendre plus d'un, avant que la table n'éclate de rire… sauf Hermione, qui resta rougissante.

- Bien tenté, Ace, bien tenté, lui accorda George.

Le reste du repas se poursuivit dans le brouhaha habituel.

Finalement, le dessert disparut et Dumbledore se leva. Il était sur le point d'expliquer pourquoi il n'y aurait pas de Quidditch cette année, quand la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit en grand.

Un homme se tenait sur le seuil, appuyé sur un grand bâton et enveloppé d'une cape de voyage noire. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu, soudain illuminé par un éclair qui zébra le plafond magique. L'homme ôta son capuchon, secoua une longue crinière de cheveux gris sombre, puis s'avança en direction de la table des professeurs.

Le claquement sourd et régulier qui ponctuait ses pas permettait à Ace de deviner qu'il avait une jambe artificielle, sans doute en bois. Un éclair zébra le plafond enchanté, laissant voir un nombre étonnant de cicatrices et une bonne partie du nez d'absente. Quant à ses yeux… l'un était petit, sombre et perçant, l'autre énorme, rond, d'un bleu vif, tournoyant joyeusement dans l'orbite, pouvant d'ailleurs se retourner dans l'orbite totalement.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui gênait Ace. C'était sa _voix_. Il n'avait jamais rien entendu de tel. C'était comme si on essayait d'étouffer une personne en train de parler avec un oreiller, et chanter par-dessus. L'instinct d'Ace appelait à la méfiance.

- J'aime pas cet homme, murmura Ace.

Et il ne put que grogner quand il sut qu'il serait le nouveau prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Navré, tu vas devoir le supporter, lui dit Harry avec un peu d'amusement. T'aimes les histories de pirates, pourtant. Il ressemble bien à ça.

- Hmph !

Dumbledore reprit donc où il en était :

- Comme je m'apprêtais à vous le dire, nous allons avoir l'honneur d'accueillir au cours des prochains mois un événement que nous n'avons plus connu depuis un siècle. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulera cette année à Poudlard.

- VOUS PLAISANTEZ ! s'exclama Fred.

L'atmosphère de tension qui s'était installée dans la salle depuis l'arrivée de Maugrey se dissipa soudain.

Presque tout le monde éclata de rire, et Dumbledore lui-même pouffa d'un air amusé.

- Non, je ne plaisante pas, Mr Weasley, dit-il. Mais si vous aimez la plaisanterie, j'en ai entendu une très bonne, cet été. C'est un troll, une harpie et un farfadet qui entrent dans un bar…

Le professeur McGonagall s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge, ramenant Dumbledore à sa tâche.

Une fois fini, il annonça quelque chose qui surpris tout le monde… Ace en premier :

- Il se trouve aussi que durant l'été, je suis parvenu à entrer en contact avec un maître du Haki, qui s'est proposé de venir gracieusement faire une démonstration, courant février, d'un duel de magie et de Haki… Magie Naturelle, bien entendu… Et je suis certain que notre jeune enseignant de Haki sera plus que _ravi_ de son adversaire.

- USO ! s'exclama Ace, attirant sur lui l'attention de tous. Dare ?!

- Magie Naturelle ? demanda Harry à voix basse.

- Non, ce n'est pas un mensonge, Portgas-kun, je vous l'assure. Quant au qui, je ne vous dirais qu'un mot… Fushisho ! Maintenant, tout le monde au lit ! Et vite !

Dumbledore se rassit et se tourna vers Maugrey Fol-Œil.

- C'est quoi cette magie naturelle ? demanda Harry alors qu'ils prenaient la route de la tour de Gryffondor.

- Chaque sorcier venant au monde est destiné à une discipline magique bien particulière. j'entends par là que, par exemple, si on y travaille, on pourrait parvenir à découvrir sa spécialité, et pousser la chose plus loin. Comme Ace et le feu. Mais les sorciers capables de ça sont très rares. Surtout ceux ayant le Haki, expliqua Hermione.

Ace était en état de choc. Fushisho ne voulait dire qu'une chose… Marco.

Il allait revoir Marco, ici.

Ses jambes marchaient en pilotage automatique.

- Voyons, cette forme de magie ne doit pas être si fréquente que ça ! s'exclama Ron.

- Weasley… La première chose que j'ai apprise quand j'ai pris mon indépendance, c'était que _tout_ était possible. J'ai rayé le mot impossible de mon vocabulaire il y a des années. Oi, Fred ! T'as le mot de passe pour la tour ? fit Ace.

- Ouais, c'est _Faribole_, pourquoi ? répondit Fred.

- Hermione et moi, on vous laisse ici. Je vais lui montrer quelque chose qui lui montrera vraiment ce qu'est l'esclavage. Et non, vous ne pouvez pas venir.

* * *

Ils entrèrent dans la Salle sur Demande qui, cette fois, affichait une jungle luxuriante, avec, perchée dans un arbre, une cabane.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Hermione alors qu'Ace défaisait sa cravate.

- L'île de Dawn, dans l'East Blue. Et ça, c'est la cabane où j'ai passé sept ans de ma vie. Je l'ai faite avec mes frères. Viens.

Il se hissa agilement sur l'échelle et grimpa dans la cabane.

C'était bon d'y revenir. Même si la Salle ne faisait que recopier quelque chose par rapport à ses souvenirs, ça restait agréable. Ace aida Hermione et lui fit signe de s'asseoir devant une caisse qui tenait lieu de table.

- C'est une cabane sympathique… qui vous a aidé à la faire ? commenta Hermione.

- Personne. On a trouvé le matériel dans le Grey Terminal, et on l'a faite nous-même.

Ace s'assit de l'autre côté de la table improvisée et, immédiatement, une pensine apparut dessus. Ace porta sa baguette à sa tempe, comme il avait dû le faire pour montrer à Dumbledore et Rogue son passé, et retira un souvenir qu'il laissa tomber dans le bassin.

- Prête ? demanda Ace.

- Que va-t-on faire ? s'enquit Hermione.

- On va explorer un de mes souvenirs. Celui de mon premier jour à Shabaody. Et tu verras vraiment l'horreur du monde d'où je viens.

Il lui tendit une main et Hermione la prit, un peu tremblante. L'instant suivant, ils n'étaient plus là.

* * *

Quand Hermione rouvrit les yeux, elle reconnut immédiatement le paysage de Shabaody, quoique les lieux semblaient un peu en ruine.

- Nous sommes dans une zone dite "sans lois" de l'archipel, lui expliqua Ace. Si tu me cherches, je suis là-bas.

Il montra du doigt trois silhouettes assises sur un toit, en train de déconner. Deux hommes et une femme, de pas plus de dix-sept, dix-huit ans. La femme avait un visage rappelant les jumelles Patil, avec une énorme tignasse noire, pire que la sienne, et d'étranges yeux couleur améthyste aux pupilles blanches en amande. L'autre homme était banal, aux cheveux châtains, et quelques cicatrices sur le visage. Entre, il y avait Ace, qui se marrait comme pas deux

- J'ai presque dix-huit ans à ce moment-là, lui dit Ace.

- Oh… eh bien… tu étais assez mignon… je te savais plus vieux qu'il n'y parait, mais je t'ai jamais vu sans les runes, commenta Hermione. Tu me montres ça pourquoi ?

Ace lui montra son lui du menton, le regard sombre.

En effet, le trio venait d'arrêter de rire et semblait regarder avec perplexité quelque chose. La fille ouvrit brusquement des yeux ronds d'horreurs.

- Un Tenryuubito !

- T'es pas sérieuse, Agnaya ? s'exclama l'autre homme, alors que le capitaine des Spades fronçait les sourcils.

- C'est Saint Charlos…

Hermione regarda dans la même direction qu'eux et vit que les passants s'étaient tous mis à genoux, faisant place à un homme immonde en scaphandre, assis sur…

- Un esclave, oui, murmura le professeur de Haki à Hermione quand elle poussa un cri d'horreur. Un Tenryuubito a _tous_ les droits. Ils n'ont _jamais_ _tort_. Lève la main sur eux, et c'est comme si tu signais ton arrêt de mort.

Ils regardèrent l'homme passer, qui ne les vit pas, puisqu'ils n'étaient que spectateurs du souvenir.

Hermione ne pouvait détacher son regard de la procession du Tenryuubito. L'homme à quatre pattes qui servait de monture, les autres esclaves enchaînés qui étaient forcés de suivre la même route...

- Tu vois la marque dans le dos des esclaves ? C'est l'emblème des Tenryuubito. Ils marquent leurs esclaves au fer rouge, les condamnant à n'être plus que des objets aux yeux du monde, et encore… s'ils parviennent à s'échapper sans que leur collier ne les tue, puisque ce sont des bombes. Ils auront toujours cette marque pour dire qu'ils sont au-dessous des humains. Pire que des déchets… murmura Ace. Et comme tu peux le voir, ils sont bien protégés. Viens, avançons.

Il prit la main d'Hermione et la guida avec lui dans le sillage du Tenryuubito, suivant le même parcours que son "lui' sur le toit.

Ils arrivèrent dans un bâtiment avec quelques gardes devant. Un homme vint accueillir le Tenryuubito qui entra.

Juste en suivant, essayant de rester discrets, les Spades entrèrent aussi.

Ace entraîna Hermione avec lui et la fit s'asseoir sur les escaliers, à côté de lui, tout en haut.

- Qui sont ces gens ? demanda Hermione.

- Des nobles, des souverains, de riches marchands… Tous ceux qui ont potentiellement l'argent pour s'acheter un esclave. Oh…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ace se releva et descendit quelques marches pour voir quelqu'un. Un pirate qu'il reconnut aisément. L'homme jeta un oeil à ceux qui venaient d'entrer et serra ses mains sur ses accoudoirs en voyant le Tenryuubito.

- Tu le connais ? demanda Hermione.

- Fushisho Marco. C'est vrai qu'il y avait une rumeur comme quoi une sirène allait être vendue. Je suis pas resté longtemps, donc, je sais pas, mais au vu de la rumeur, je comprends qu'il soit là. C'est apparemment lui que Dumbledore va ramener.

- C'est pas lui ton… _petit ami_ ?

Ace détourna la tête en marmonnant "Urusai' et retourna s'asseoir dans les escaliers. Hermione vint le rejoindre.

- Tu as bon goût, c'est vrai qu'il est mignon, taquina-t-elle.

- Hermione, ça commence.

Hermione se tut et regarda l'homme qui venait de monter sur scène. Quand la vente commença, elle eut du mal à se retenir devant l'horreur.

Ce fut au bout de trois esclaves, un enfant qu'on avait séparé de sa mère, qu'Ace fit signe à Hermione de se lever.

En effet, l'Ace pirate venait de partir.

Quand ils sortirent, ce fut pour le voir plus loin, au bord de l'eau.

- Je viens de vomir mes tripes…

* * *

En revenant du souvenir, Hermione fut reconnaissante du bassin que la Salle lui fournit pour vomir. Elle fonça ensuite dans les bras d'Ace pour pleurer.

- C'est… c'est…

- C'est mon monde… tout simplement, murmura Ace en lui caressant les cheveux. Maintenant, viens.

* * *

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant la foule d'elfes de maison en train de travailler dans les cuisines. L'un d'eux les remarqua et vint vers eux.

- On peut vous aider ? demanda la petite créature.

- Mon amie ici présente a besoin d'un remontant. Et si vous avez un peu d'alcool dans le coin, je dis pas non.

Les deux élèves furent conduits à une table et on porta un chocolat chaud à Hermione et un verre de whisky à Ace qui le sirota.

- Maintenant, tais-toi et regarde.

Hermione fit ce qu'Ace lui disait. Et elle vit directement la différence.

Les yeux et le sourire.

Les elfes de maison de Poudlard avaient les yeux brillants. Rien que ça, ça voulait dire beaucoup.

- Ne... vous vous plaisez ici, à Poudlard ? demanda Ace à un elfe qui leur apporta des petits gâteaux.

- Oh oui ! Les professeurs et les rares élèves qui viennent ici nous traitent bien ! Mieux que certaines familles de sorciers ! On a un toit sur nos têtes, le ventre plein ! Poudlard est un bon maître ! Et le Directeur nous respecte !

- So ka. Merci pour les réponses. Mon amie ici présente était un peu inquiète pour vous.

Hermione eut un rougissement.

- Merci mademoiselle ! Mais nous n'en avons pas besoin ! Nous sommes contents de servir Poudlard !

Et l'elfe retourna à ce qu'il faisait.

- Tu as l'esprit tranquille, à présent ? demanda Ace.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Alors, allons nous coucher.

* * *

- Botanique avec les Poufsouffles et Créatures Magiques avec les Serpentards… commenta Hermione. Et toi, Ace ?

Ace sortit son nez de sa tasse de café pour regarder son emploi du temps.

- Introduction au Haki pour les premières années et je vous rejoins chez Hagrid-sensei.

- Et cet après-midi ? Nous, on a double divination, fit Ron.

- J'introduis au Haki les troisièmes et quatrièmes années qui n'avaient pas d'autorisations l'an dernier. Suivant le nombre de personnes en cours, ça pourrait être fusionné avec une autre classe de ce genre… si les élèves ne prennent pas la fuite d'ici là. On se voit après le dîner pour le Haki. J'y vais.

* * *

Ace resta accroupi à observer les Scroutts à pétard.

Quand Hagrid leur dit qu'ils pourraient les élever eux même, ce fut comme si on lui disait qu'aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire.

- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on aurait _envie_ de les élever ? demanda Malfoy d'une voix glaciale.

- C'est vrai ! On va les élever nous-même ?! demanda Ace, tout excité.

- Et c'est parti, Portgas a pété un plomb… commenta Seamus avec un sourire en coin.

Le cours commença, et bien sûr, Malfoy n'en loupa pas une.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il est si important de les maintenir en vie, dit Mafoy d'un ton sarcastique. Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'avoir des animaux de compagnie qui brûlent, qui piquent et sucent le sang ?

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne sont pas très beaux qu'ils ne peuvent pas être utiles, répliqua sèchement Hermione. Le sang de dragon a des vertus magiques prodigieuses, mais il n'empêche qu'on n'a pas très envie d'avoir un dragon à la maison.

- Et tu sauras que les trucs qui sucent le sang, ça _peut _être _utile_, commenta Ace. En médecine _moldu_, bien que _Monsieur_ soit trop fier pour s'y intéresser, on recommence à introduire l'usage des _sangsues_, pour la fluidification du sang, dissolution de caillots sanguins, et comme anti-inflammatoire. Et je te parie tout ce que tu veux que les potions utilisées dans ces cas-là sont à base de sangsues, ou alors, la sangsue est un moyen tout à fait correct de les remplacer. Alors, au lieu de râler, _teme_, apprécie le fait que tu es en train de faire peut-être une bonne action dans ta vie et occupe-toi de ton Scroutt à pétard en silence.

Hermione se mordit une lèvre pour ne pas rire.

* * *

_**Note de Clockie**_

_**Moi j'ai très envie d'avoir un dragon à la maison...**_

_**Ahah, vous l'aviez vu venir le Marco vous ? Moi pas, ça m'a surprise. Je me demande si Stefan serait contre le fait qu'Ace ramène quelques Scroutts avec lui...**_

**A/N : Oui, je pense que Stefan serait contre. Comme la majorité des Shirohige. Ensuite, j'ai hésité entre lui et Aokiji... vu les commentaires, j'ai plutôt songé à Marco. Je vous rassure, y'aura rien d'explicite, juste des petits trucs sous-entendus...**

_**Imaginez qu'au lieu d'avoir mangé le logia du feu, Ace soit tombé sur le zoan de l'hippocampe... Et ça règlerait le problème pour les possibles enfants de lui et Marco, vu que ce sont les hippos mâles qui portent les bébés.**_

_**D'ailleurs, ça expliquerait le mauvais caractère de Law, s'il l'avait... Parce qu'à ce qu'il parait, les femmes enceintes ont mauvais caractère. AHAH ! J'ai compris ! Ça correspond parfaitement. Law a deux fruits, le Ope Ope et le zoan modèle hippocampe.**_

**A/N : Je ne ferais AUCUN commentaire sur cette éventualité.**

_**Reste à savoir si le père est Kidd, Lu', Ace ou Doffy... (ne me tuez pas pour ces pairings ! Je sais qu'Ace restera toujours fidèle à Marco, mais c'est un pairing que je voit souvent...)**_

** A/N : Tu veux que je te prépare un cercueil ? Parce que si Lu' ne risque pas de comprendre quelque chose, les trois autres voudront certainement ta peau...non, quatre si on rajouter Marco, voir cinq pour les fan du SmoAce. Et six pour les ZoLu  
**


	18. VIGIlANCE CONSTANCE !

**Salut tout le monde ! Pour ce chapitre, il vous faut remercier la générosité de ma famille qui m'a prêté un ordi histoire que je suis capable de vous offrir ce chapitre. Je pourrais peut-être suivre vos commentaires et y répondre, via mon Ipod, mais pour le reste, faut pas compté avant mon retour ^^ Booo, vous avez déjà un chapitre soyez content. Je vais aussi essayer de bosser sur le livre V pendant ce mois, si le boulot ne me tue.**

**Merci à 6Lisa9 (au moins une qui lit tout ce que j'écris ! Je t'envoie toutes mes crêpes virtuelles ! Je vais tenter de trouver d'autres truc à faire faire à Marco, parce que je trouve que je lui ai pas donné beaucoup à faire) ; ChichibiLuna ; Anna-chan17 ; Mana.Y (je garde en tête Hancock ; Croupton ne sait pas à qui il a affaire ; on parlera de la baguette d'Ace dans les Reliques de la Mort. Je ne répondrais pas de cela avant ; ouep, toujours Kal' et Pat') ; Eidol (*livre un oeuf de dragon dans la chambre d'Eidol* ; j'hésite à faire une scène explicite, ou la conserver sous entendu comme dans le texte qu'a Clockie pour corriger ) ; Floyumi (j'ai décidé de ne pas m'impliquer dans le débat sur ce zoan ; nan, j'ai pas l'intention d'en dire plus de ce côté là... enfin, là, je dis ça, mais après, je sais pas de ce que ça sera dans les tomes suivants.) et Go D Tenshi**

**En tout cas, bonne lecture à vous et à bientôt !**

* * *

Ace ramassa les autorisations et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire maniaque quand Malfoy lui donna la sienne.

Comme il l'avait fait le matin même pour les premières années, Ace fit l'exposé sur le Haki.

Quand il en vint à la démonstration sur le Haki du Roi, néanmoins, personne ne se désigna.

- Ooooh, personne… je dois donc désigner un volontaire… fit Ace avec une moue plaintive.

Il scruta la foule de ses élèves, qui déglutirent inconsciemment, avant que le sourire d'Hiken ne s'agrandisse en repérant sa proie.

- Draco Malfoy, je te désigne comme cobaye. Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne seras pas blessé…

Malfoy pâlit. Il chercha de l'aide parmi sa '"cour", mais ne trouva personne. Il se positionna au centre de la pièce comme le lui dit Ace et attendit.

Ziiiooooon…

Sbam !

Malfoy tourna de l'oeil et s'évanouit, couvert de sueurs froides, après s'être fait dessus.

Ace se fit un plaisir de le ramener à lui avec quelques claques, mais, une fois le blond réveillé, il fila en hurlant de la pièce.

- Quelqu'un pourra lui dire que s'il ne revient pas au prochain cours, tout ce qu'il sait du Haki disparaîtra, et que personne, outre moi, ne pourra le lui apprendre ? demanda Ace. Allez, les explications sont terminées, on va passer à l'entraînement !

* * *

Ace resta en retrait pour regarder l'incident en train de se dérouler. Quand les sorts furent sur le point d'être lancés, Hiken réagit au quart de tour.

Tout le monde resta surpris de le voir entre Harry et Malfoy, les mains levées, tenant deux sorts dans chacune de ses mains noires de Haki.

- Je croyais que c'était interdit par le règlement de l'école de faire de la magie dans les couloirs ? demanda Ace en regardant Malfoy, qui se fit tout petit et commença à trembler de peur.

- T'es qui gamin ? demanda Maugrey, qui avait lancé le second sort.

- Votre pire cauchemar, ossan.

- Portgas ! Professeur Maugrey ! Que se passe-t-il ici ?! aboya McGonagall, qui arrivait avec les bras chargés de livres.

- Konnichiwa sensei, salua Ace.

- Bonjour, professeur, dit calmement Maugrey, sans lâcher Ace du regard.

- Que faites-vous ?

- J'ai essayé d'enseigner, mais ce gamin s'est interposé.

- Vous enseignez en attaquant les élèves avec… un sort de métamorphose, je dirais… demanda Ace. Certes, ce qu'a fait Malfoy en voulant attaquer Potter n'est pas des plus brillants, mais votre méthode laisse à désirer

Ron eut une petite toux derrière lui.

- Tu préfères la méthode alternative, Weasley ? demanda Ace en comprenant sa toux.

- Non, du tout, assura le roux en pâlissant.

Ace brisa les sorts dans sa poigne.

- Je fais cadeau de quinze points à Gryffondor pour votre intervention, jeune homme, remercia Minerva. Maugrey ! Nous n'avons jamais recours à la métamorphose pour infliger des punitions ! dit le professeur McGonagall. Le professeur Dumbledore vous l'a sûrement précisé ?

- Il y a peut-être fait allusion, c'est possible, répondit Maugrey en se grattant le menton d'un air indifférent. Mais j'ai pensé qu'un bon traitement de choc…

- Nous donnons des retenues, Maugrey ! Ou nous parlons avec le responsable de la maison à laquelle appartient l'élève fautif !

- D'accord, c'est ce que je ferais, dit-il en regardant Malfoy d'un air dégoûté.

- Sensei, j'ai le droit de donner des retenues ? demanda Ace avec espoir.

- Malheureusement non, Portgas. Vous pouvez accorder et retirer des points durant vos cours, mais si une situation exige une retenue, vous devez vous en référez à moi.

Ace eut une moue boudeuse.

Pendant ce temps, Maugrey se saisit de Malfoy et l'entraîna avec lui vers le bureau de Rogue.

- Oh, toi, le gamin… Portgas, c'est ça ton nom ? demanda l'homme par-dessus son épaule.

- Iie. Pour vous, ce sera _Gol D. Ace_. Histoire que le jour où je vous passerais une lame en travers de la gorge, j'ai une bonne réserve de haine envers vous, pour ne pas hésiter.

Maugrey éclata de rire, coupant la protestation de McGonagall.

- T'as pas froid aux yeux ! Gol D. Ace… je vais retenir ce nom.

Ace serra les poings, qui prirent immédiatement feu.

- Ace, tes flammes, rappela à l'ordre Hermione.

Ace agita ses mains d'un geste sec, chassant les flammes, et s'éloigna pour aller manger.

- Je croyais que tu détestais ce nom, pourquoi tu l'as donné à Maugrey ? demanda Harry alors qu'ils se mettaient à table.

- Je l'ai clairement dit. Plus il m'appellera par ce nom, plus j'aurais de réserves de haine contre lui, et le moment venu, j'aurais aucune hésitation à lui passer une lame en travers de la gorge.

- T'es pas sérieux ! s'exclama Ron.

- Qui te dit que je le suis pas ? s'enquit Ace.

Les autres préférèrent laisser là la discussion.

* * *

Harry ne put s'empêcher de constater que le nombre d'élèves avait diminué de plus de la moitié pour le Haki.

Ace fit l'appel comme si de rien n'était, cochant des noms sur une liste avant de la ranger dans son sac.

- Bien, aujourd'hui, on ne commencera pas par un exercice, mais par une leçon que je juge importante, leur dit Ace. Asseyez-vous et soyez attentifs.

Tout le monde s'assit.

Ace se hissa sur le dossier d'une chaise et les regarda, très sérieux.

- Je veux que vous gardiez ce que je vais vous dire en tête. Le monde n'est pas rose. Vous faites partie de la dernière génération, conçue en temps de guerre. Vous pouvez croire que le danger est derrière vous, mais, désolé de vous briser votre petite bulle, c'est faux. Face de Serpent, j'ai nommé Voldemort...

Ace dû s'interrompre quand tout monde eut une réaction ridicule à l'entente du nom.

- Donc, je disais, Face de Serpent n'est pas le seul gros vilain de ce monde. Les gens mauvais ne sont pas tous à Azkaban. Que ce soit chez les moldus ou chez les sorciers, il y a des dégénérés partout. Voleurs, assassins, violeurs, et j'en passe… le monde n'est pas rose. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il peut se passer dehors. Mon but, en vous enseignant le Haki, c'est vous de donner un moyen d'avoir quelques secondes d'avance sur la ou les personnes qui vous voudraient du mal. _De précieuses secondes_, durant lesquelles vous pourrez choisir plusieurs options : ne rien faire ; fuir ou vous battre. Je ne prétends pas que ce que je fais vous sauvera la vie, ça serait présomptueux de ma part. Tout ce que je dis, c'est que vous avez de bonnes cartes en main pour remporter une partie. Le tout est de savoir ce que vous ferez, _vous_, de ce que vous avez en main. Je vous force à travailler votre résistance, pour encaisser un maximum de coups, le temps qu'on vous trouve. Je vous donne de l'endurance et vous fait travailler votre vitesse pour vous offrir une petite chance de semer votre agresseur. Je vous offre le Haki pour démasquer votre adversaire _avant_ qu'il ne passe à l'attaque. Mais en aucun cas, n'allez pas vous balader _naïvement_ en croyant que le monde est beau et gentil. C'est _faux_.

Une main se leva.

- Oui, Bones ?

- Pourquoi vous nous dîtes ça ? Pourquoi vous prenez la chose aussi à coeur ?

Ace hésita un instant, puis leur dit en toute honnêteté :

- Si je prends ces leçons autant à cœur, c'est que je ne veux pas que vous finissiez comme moi. Ou _pire_. J'ai des cicatrices. Beaucoup de cicatrices. Pas autant que Fol-Œil, mais assez pour lui faire de la concurrence, puisque ça fait de moi un miraculé.

Ace porta une main à sa poitrine, là où Harry avait vu sa cicatrice, et où ses deux amis savaient que Portgas en avait une.

- Je me suis trop souvent battu pour ma vie pour que je n'en porte pas de marques. J'ai vu assez d'horreurs pour avoir perdu foi en le genre humain. Je veux être certain que le jour où je quitterais Poudlard, je laisserais derrière moi des élèves capables de se défendre. D'autres questions ? Outre comment j'ai eu mes cicatrices, chose que je ne dirais pas. Je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de vous les montrer.

Le silence lui répondit.

- Alors, commençons l'exercice. Je lâche les Cognards.

* * *

Ace allait se coucher quand Hermione le prit par le bras, juste devant l'escalier de son dortoir.

- Remonte ton tee-shirt s'il te plaît. Je vais compléter ton tatouage, murmura Hermione.

Ace s'exécuta. De toute façon, y avait plus personne dans la salle commune. Hermione effleura la peau cicatrisée en murmurant une formule magique et rapidement, l'emblème des Shirohige refit son apparition.

- Je… je suis désolée que tu sois mort, Ace, murmura Hermione en laissant tomber son bras.

- Moi pas, lui dit Ace en remettant son tee-shirt en place. Certes, je suis mort sans avoir vu mon frère atteindre le sommet, et surtout quand j'avais décidé que j'étais heureux de vivre. Mais je ne regrette pas ma mort. J'en suis même fier.

- Pourquoi ?

Ace lui offrit un sourire triste mais fier.

- C'était ça, ou Luffy mourrait. Mon frère est trop précieux pour moi pour que je reste sans rien faire alors qu'il est sur le point de mourir. Je me suis interposé et j'ai pris le coup, un poing de magma, à sa place. C'est tout… Oyasoumi.

- Oyasoumi nasai.

Hermione enlaça un instant Ace, puis le laissa partir.

* * *

Jeudi, et les murmures continuaient encore dans les couloirs, sur le passage d'Ace.

- C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de parler de _ça_ pendant un cours, commenta Harry alors qu'ils allaient en Défense.

- Ils sauront ce qui peut les attendre s'ils font une connerie. Un homme averti en vaut deux, lui répondit Ace.

- Il n'empêche que c'est pas tous les jours qu'un garçon mignon se met torse-nu, tu aurais dû le faire, ça les aurait plus marqués, pouffa Hermione, essayant d'orienter la conversation sur des eaux moins douloureuses.

- M'en parle pas, Brown m'a demandé si je voulais pas sortir avec elle, alors que j'ai toujours mon tee-shirt.

- T'as dit oui ? demanda Ron avec intérêt.

- Iie. J'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie, j'ai pas l'intention de regarder ailleurs.

- Et tu l'as vu quand, pour la dernière fois ? s'enquit Harry.

- Avant mon arrivée ici pour la première fois. Cherche pas à comprendre, ma vie sentimentale n'est pas pour toi, Potter !

Ace lui offrit un sourire malicieux.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe et si Ace se mit près d'une fenêtre, le dos contre le mur, les trois autres se mirent devant le bureau.

Bientôt, Maugrey arriva et leur demanda de ranger leurs livres, avant de faire l'appel.

- Portgas D. Ace…

- _Gol_ pour vous, ossan, rectifia Ace.

- Je me souviens de ce que tu as dit, j'en prends note, grogna Maugrey avec un sourire féroce.

Il le nota sur la fiche d'appel et termina.

De toute façon, Ace était le seul à savoir ce que ça impliquait de porter le nom de Gol D. Roger. Pas comme si ce nom pouvait le mettre à mort ici, dans ce monde.

Le cours finit par commencer... _enfin_.

- Les mauvais sorts. Ils peuvent prendre les formes les plus diverses, et leur puissance varie considérablement selon les cas. Si l'on s'en tient aux recommandations du ministère de la Magie, j'ai pour mission de vous apprendre quelques sortilèges de défense, rien de plus. Je ne suis pas censé vous montrer comment les maléfices interdits se manifestent tant que vous n'aurez pas atteint la sixième année. Ce qui sera embêtant pour notre Mage de Guerre en formation, je crois… où est-il ?

Ace leva brièvement la main. Maugrey hocha la tête et retourna à son discours :

- En attendant, on vous estime trop jeunes pour les connaître en détail. Mais le professeur Dumbledore se fait une plus haute idée de votre caractère et pense que vous êtes capables d'en apprendre davantage. J'ajoute que, plus vite vous saurez ce qui vous attend, mieux ça vaudra. Comment pourriez-vous vous défendre contre quelque chose que vous n'auriez jamais vu ? Si un sorcier s'apprête à vous jeter un sort interdit, il ne va pas vous avertir de ses intentions. il ne fera pas ça gentiment et poliment. Il faut que vous soyez préparés à réagir. Vous devrez être attentifs, toujours sur vos gardes. Miss Brown, vous n'avez pas besoin de regarder ça pendant que je parle.

Lavande sursauta et rougit. Elle était en train de montrer, sous son pupitre, l'horoscope qu'elle avait achevé à Parvati. Apparemment, l'oeil magique de Maugrey arrivait à voir à travers le bois aussi bien que derrière sa tête.

- Alors… quelqu'un peut-il me dire quels sont les maléfices que les lois de la sorcellerie répriment avec le plus de sévérité ?

Bam !

La tête d'Ace tomba sur son bureau.

Maugrey leva un sourcil.

- Ace est narcoleptique, fit Neville.

- Oh, mais on va le réveiller rapidement !

Maugrey leva sa baguette...

Son sort partit et frappa le bureau, là où s'était tenu l'instant auparavant Ace.

Vlam !

Ace tomba du plafond, sur Maugrey, le regard endormi, assis sur la poitrine de l'homme, lui bloquant les mains de ses pieds, le menaçant à la fois de la baguette qu'il lui avait prise et de l'une de ses lames.

Le jeune homme avait un regard endormi. Il bailla, sans bouger de sa place, et regarda l'homme assez surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle il avait été mis hors de combat.

- Vous avez de la chance que ce ne soit pas un sortilège avec les intentions pour me blesser ou me tuer, parce que vous auriez perdu un ou plusieurs membres. Ma narcolepsie ne dérange personne, sauf vous.

- Tu faisais semblant de dormir gamin, tu me prends pour qui, hein ?

- Vous et moi n'avons pas les mêmes réflexes, ni le même instinct. Que je sois profondément endormi ou pas, la moindre menace me réveillera immédiatement.

Ace se releva. Il rangea sa lame et posa la baguette sur le bureau avant de retourner à sa place, sous le regard quasi admiratif de tout le monde.

- Je me fais vraiment vieux si les jeunots peuvent me surprendre comme toi ! Tu feras un très bon Mage de Guerre ! Bien, reprenons ! Quels sont les sortilèges interdits par les lois ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent timidement, y compris celles de Ron et d'Hermione. Maugrey désigna Ron, son œil magique faisant des allers et retours entre Lavande et Ace.

- Heu… dit Ron d'une voix mal assurée, mon père m'a parlé d'un maléfice… ça s'appelle le sortilège de l'Imperium ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Ah oui, dit Maugrey d'un air appréciateur, c'est sûr que ton père le connaît celui-là. A une certaine époque, il a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre aux gens du ministère, l'Imperium.

Maugrey, qui s'était rassis à son bureau, se leva avec lenteur, ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un bocal en verre contenant trois araignées s'agitant dedans, comme pour s'échapper.

Maugey plongea la main dans le bocal, attrapa une des araignées et la posa au creux de sa main pour que tout le monde puisse la voir. Puis il pointa sa baguette magique sur elle et murmura :

- _Impero_ !

L'araignée sauta alors de sa main, se laissa descendre le long d'un imperceptible fil de soie et commença à se balancer comme si elle exécutait un numéro de trapèze. Puis, elle tendit les pattes et fit un saut périlleux en arrière, rompant le fil et tombant sur le bureau où elle se mit à faire la roue en décrivant des cercles. Maugrey agita sa baguette magique et l'araignée se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, comme un danseur de claquettes.

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

Sauf Ace.

Il serra le poing, essayant de ne pas s'enflammer de colère.

- Vous trouvez ça drôle, hein ? grogna Maugrey. Ça vous plairait que je vous oblige à faire la même chose ?

Les rires s'évanouirent presque instantanément.

- Contrôle total, dit Maugrey à voix basse tandis que l'araignée se recroquevillait et roulait sur elle-même d'un bout à l'autre du bureau. Je pourrais lui ordonner de se jeter par la fenêtre, de se noyer ou de sauter dans la gorge de l'un ou l'une d'entre vous…

Ron fut parcouru d'un frisson.

- Il y a des années, nombres de sorcières et sorciers se sont retrouvés soumis à un sortilège d'Impérium, dit Maugrey.

Harry savait qu'il parlait du temps où Voldemort avait été tout-puissant.

- Les gens du ministère ont eu bien du travail pour déterminer qui avait été forcé d'agir sous la contrainte et qui avait agi de sa propre volonté. L'Imperium peut être combattu, et je vais vous apprendre comment, mais il faut une vraie force de caractère pour s'y opposer, et tout le monde n'en est pas capable. Il vaut mieux éviter d'en être victime si c'est possible. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! aboya-t-il, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Il offrit un sourire féroce à l'irréductible de la classe, qui le foudroya du regard, étant le seul à ne pas avoir sursauté, les mâchoires serrées. Maugrey reprit l'araignée sauteuse et la remit dans le bocal.

- Quelqu'un peut me citer un autre sortilège interdit ?

La main d'Hermione se tendit à nouveau, mais également, à la surprise générale, celle de Neville. En général, le seul cours où Neville proposait des réponses aux questions du professeur était celui de botanique, de très loin sa matière préférée. Neville lui-même parut surpris de sa propre audace.

- Oui ? dit Maugrey, son œil magique se tournant vers lui.

- Il y en a un… Le sortilège Doloris, dit Neville d'une petite voix que l'on entendit quand même distinctement.

Maugrey regarda fixement Neville, avec ses deux yeux cette fois.

- Tu t'appelles Londubat ? dit-il, son œil magique se posant à nouveau sur le registre des noms.

Neville, mal à l'aise, approuva d'un signe de tête, mais Maugrey ne lui posa aucune autre question. Se tournant vers la classe toute entière, il plongea une nouvelle fois la main dans le bocal et prit une autre araignée qu'il posa sur le bureau, où elle resta immobile, apparemment trop terrifiée pour bouger.

- Le sortilège Doloris, dit Maugrey. Il va falloir l'agrandir un peu pour que vous compreniez mieux le principe.

Il pointa sa baguette sur l'araignée.

- _Amplificatum_ !

L'araignée enfla aussitôt. Elle était à présent plus grosse qu'une tarentule. Renonçant à dissimuler sa répulsion, Ron recula sa chaise aussi loin que possible du bureau de Maugrey.

Celui-ci leva à nouveau sa baguette, la pointa sur l'araignée et murmura :

- _Endoloris._

Les pattes de l'araignée cédèrent alors sous son corps. Elle roula sur elle-même, agitée d'horribles convulsions, se balançant de tous côtés.

Ace ferma les yeux, désactivant son Haki qui lui retransmettait la douleur de l'araignée. Il avait été torturé à Impel Down, mais ça… ce qu'il avait subi au niveau six, c'était vraiment rien en comparaison ! Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, essayant de rester impassible et de chasser de son esprit les sensations qu'il avait éprouvées.

- Arrêtez ! s'écria Hermione d'une voix perçante.

Harry se tourna vers elle. Ce n'était pas l'araignée qu'elle regardait, mais Neville, dont les mains étaient crispées sur le bord de sa table, ses jointures livides, ses yeux écarquillés de terreur.

Maugrey leva sa baguette. Les pattes de l'araignée se détendirent, mais elle continua de convulser. Ace jugea qu'il pouvait de nouveau activer son Kenbunshoku sans risque.

- La douleur, dit Maugrey à voix basse. On n'a besoin d'aucune arme pour faire mal à quelqu'un quand on est capable de jeter le sortilège Doloris…

Ace était d'accord avec lui. _Heureusement_ que la Grand Line ne connaissait pas autre chose que les akuma no mi, le rokushiki et le Haki. Rien qu'imaginer ce que feraient les gens de l'engeance d'Akainu avec ça… C'était presque un cauchemar.

- Celui-là aussi a été très utilisé à une certaine époque. Quelqu'un peut-il me citer d'autres sortilèges interdits ?

Hermione leva une main tremblante.

- Oui ?

- Avada Kedavra, murmura Hermione.

Plusieurs élèves, dont Ron, la regardèrent d'un air anxieux.

- Ah, dit Maugrey en esquissant un sourire qui tordit sa bouche asymétrique. Oui, le dernier et le pire. Avada Kedavra… le sortilège de mort.

Il glissa la main dans le bocal et, comme si elle devinait le sort qui l'attendait, la troisième araignée se mit à courir frénétiquement au fond du récipient pour essayer de lui échapper. Mais Maugrey l'attrapa et la posa à son tour sur le bureau, où elle recommença à courir, en proie à une véritable panique.

Maugrey leva sa baguette et Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson, comme s'il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il eut brusquement un flash montrant un éclair de lumière verte et une araignée morte.

Cela ne dura qu'un instant. L'instant qu'il fallut pour que Maugrey se prépare.

-_ Avada Kedavra_ !

Il eut un éclair aveuglant de lumière verte et un bruit semblable à une rafale de vent, comme si quelque chose d'invisible et d'énorme avait brusquement pris son envol.

Ace regarda en levant un sourcil l'araignée roulant sur le dos. Intacte, mais morte sur le coup.

Sa vie avait été soufflée. Plus de _voix_.

- Pas très agréable, dit-il d'une voix calme. Pas amusant du tout. Et il n'existe aucun moyen de conjurer ce sortilège. Impossible à le neutraliser. On ne connaît qu'une seule personne qui ait jamais réussi à y survivre, et cette personne est assise devant moi.

Et il regarda Harry qui eut un rougissement.

- Avada Kedavra est un maléfice qui exige une grande puissance magique. Si vous sortiez tous vos baguettes en cet instant et que vous les pointiez sur moi en prononçant la formule, je ne sais même pas si vous arriveriez à me faire saigner du nez. Mais peu importe, je ne suis pas là pour vous apprendre à jeter ce sort. Alors, me direz-vous, s'il n'existe aucun moyen de s'en protéger, pourquoi vous nous le montrez ? _Parce qu'il faut que vous sachiez_. Vous devez mesurer ce que signifie le pire. Et ne pas vous mettre dans une situation où vous auriez à le subir. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! Sachez maintenant que ces trois sorts sont appelés les Sortilèges Impardonnables. Utiliser l'un d'eux contre un être humain est passible d'une condamnation à vie à la prison d'Azkaban. Voilà les forces maléfiques que vous devez affronter, celles que je dois vous apprendre à combattre. Vous aurez besoin pour cela de préparation. Vous aurez besoin d'acquérir les armes nécessaires. Mais surtout, vous devrez faire preuve d'une vigilance constante. Prenez vos plumes… Oui, Gol ?

Ace avait hésité longuement avant de dire ce qu'il avait en tête, mais s'était finalement décidé à le faire.

- Ce que je vais dire va sans doute vous faire dire que je devrais être interné, mais je pense que ceux qui subissent l'Avada Kedavra s'en tirent à bon compte.

Tout le monde le regarda comme s'il lui poussait deux têtes.

- Explique-toi, demanda Maugrey.

- Il y a des façons bien pires de mourir. Ce sortilège… c'est _propre_. Pouf ! Pas de douleur, pas de blessure, la mort est instantanée. Les derniers instants ne sont pas douloureux. Mais si on regarde dans l'ensemble, sans distinction de ce qui est une façon de tuer moldue ou magique, il y a des façons bien _pires_ de trouver la mort et de tuer. Rajouter la _douleur_, le fait de perdre lentement conscience de ce qu'il se passe autour de nous. Sentir son sang couler hors de soi, la panique de savoir qu'on est condamné, le temps de réaliser qu'on ne peut plus rien faire. Que c'est fini. Ces instants, que l'Avada Kedavra ne donne pas, sont _pires_ _que tout._ C'est pour ça que ceux qui meurent de ce sort sont chanceux, d'après moi.

Sans quitter le regard de Maugrey, il continua :

- Et du côté de l'assassin, c'est pire. Avec ce sort, les souvenirs montrent quoi… de la lumière et un cadavre ? Avec une autre façon, on a le temps de voir notre victime agoniser, le sang tâcher nos mains, sa haine pour nous, sa peur, son refus de mourir… son regard qui s'éteint lentement… face à tout ça, je le dis et je le répète, ceux qui subissent l'Avada Kedavra s'en sortent à bon compte. Certes, y a peut-être une chance de survie si la mort est donnée d'une autre façon, mais au moins, on n'a pas à souffrir.

Le silence tomba sur la classe. Ace se força à ne pas porter sa main à sa poitrine, sachant ô combien mourir pouvait être douloureux.

- Ton point se tient. Cela pourrait donner lieu à un débat intéressant. On voit que tu n'as pas choisi la voie de Mage de Guerre pour rien, Gol.

Ace ne répondit pas, se contentant de caresser du bout des doigts l'emblème de son équipage, dans son dos, en se rasseyant.

* * *

Ace attrapa Neville à la fin du cours.

- Viens avec moi. Je vous retrouve plus tard, vous autres ! fit Ace.

Ron et Harry en furent perplexes, mais Hermione, elle, en fut soulagée.

Ace entraîna Neville avec lui avant que Maugrey ne les rejoigne.

Le garçon était tellement en état de choc qu'il se laissa conduire sans protester. Ace l'embarqua rapidement dans la Salle sur Demande, qui lui offrit le spectacle du port d'Hand Island. Ace emmena Neville s'asseoir sur le quai, près de l'eau, et s'assit à côté de lui.

Pendant un long moment, aucun des deux garçons ne dit quoique ce soit.

- Ace… murmura Neville.

- Hmm ?

- Pour… pourquoi tu as dit ça à Maugrey, au sujet de l'Avada Kedavra ? On aurait cru que…

- Que je parlais d'expérience ? Je parlais d'expérience, même si j'ai survécu par miracle.

Ace se laissa aller en arrière, les mains sous la nuque.

- Avant d'arriver à Poudlard… j'ai eu des gros ennuis, on va dire. Des ennuis dont mon petit frère a voulu me sauver. J'aurais dû être exécuté, mais on a réussi à empêcher l'exécution. Malheureusement, à quelques pas de la survie et de la liberté, j'ai fait le con, et j'ai été brûlé.

Ace remonta sa manche, montrant son bras droit, portant quelques traces de brûlures assez discrètes pour qu'on ne les voit pas sans y faire attention.

- Mon frère est tombé d'épuisement. L'homme qui m'a brûlé a voulu me briser en le tuant. J'ai pas réfléchi et je me suis pris le coup à sa place. Imagine le poing d'Hagrid-sensei recouvert de lave et tu auras une bonne idée de ce que j'ai reçu dans la poitrine. Je suis resté là, étendu dans les bras de mon petit frère qui me suppliait de ne pas mourir. Je perdais lentement conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Quand j'ai cessé d'avoir mal, alors que j'avais un trou dans la poitrine, j'ai su que j'étais fini. C'est un miracle que je sois ici.

Neville hocha la tête.

- Si c'était à refaire, je le referais. Mon frère a fait beaucoup pour moi, je pouvais pas me résoudre à le laisser mourir. Si tu pouvais…

- Je dirais rien à personne, promis.

- Je te fais confiance.

Neville se racla la gorge et raconta :

- Je… mes parents… mes parents étaient Aurors. Un jour, très vite après la chute de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, des Mangemorts sont venus à la maison. J'avais un peu plus d'un an quand ils ont torturés mes deux parents avec le sortilège Doloris. Ils… ils les ont brisés. Mes parents sont depuis tout ce temps à Sainte Mangouste, dans une aile spéciale. Ils…

Ace posa une main sur l'épaule de Neville.

- Ils sont vivants, c'est déjà ça, murmura Ace. Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir, ne ?

Neville eut un sourire crispé et, finalement, regarda autour de lui.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Ma cachette, sourit malicieusement Ace. On retournera à la tour quand tu iras mieux.

* * *

_**Note de Clockie**_

_**Les Mangemorts, c'est à prendre littéralement ? Ce sont des genres de... nécrocannibales ? Iirk. Je comprends pourquoi James et Lily ont refusé de les rejoindre. Et je n'ai aucun problème à imaginer Bellatrix ou Greyback manger un cadavre. Par contre, pour les Malfoy...**_

_**Sinon, vu que mon annif approche, je recommence à faire les boutiques, mais chaque fois que je demande s'ils ont un hélicoptère en peluche, on me regarde bizarrement... Mais j'en veux un ! TToTT**_

_**Ou alors, un ticket pour Arda. Je suis sûre que je pourrai trouver un moyen d'apprivoiser un Balrog ou un dragon. Et autant se balader à dos de Balrog serait un peu chaud, vu les flammes (applaudissez le jeu de mot), autant à dos de dragon se serait classe. Par contre, je doute qu'ils rentrent dans un appart... Boh, j'ai un grand jardin.**_

_**Bon, faut croire que ma connaissance des vêtements n'est pas encore au top... Enfin, avec l'intérêt que j'ai pour ce sujet, c'est plutôt normal. Mais vraiment, le premier ? Oh. Entre ichi et shi, je pensais que shi était le plus probable.**_

**A/N : Dans les kata de Karaté, Heian Shodan est le premier kata dit débutant qu'y est apprit. Tekki Shodan est le premier kata supérieur. Pour les sabres, Shodai Kitetsu a été le premier a avoir été fabriqué.**

_**Moi aussi je vous aime ! Continuez à me remercier, je vais finir par devenir mégalo.**_

_**...**_

_**Ah non, je le suis déjà. (Dark : C'est bien de l'admettre.) Ah, t'es encore vivant ? (Dark : Tu ne pourras jamais me vaincre ! *rire de malade mental*) Oh, un lapin... (NOOOOOOOOON ! PAS ENCORE ! *saute au plafond et s'y cramponne de toutes ses forces, à côté de Ghim, tout aussi terrifié. Du métal noir et quelques taches de sang au sol indiquent que Sauron a lâché prise*) ... Bon sang, je suis géniale. (*cri unanime venant du plafond* ESPECE DE TAREE PSYCHOPATHE, DEPECHE TOI DE VIRER CES SALES BETES !) Mais vous savez, après les mutants de la plaine, il y aura ceux des montagnes, de la ville abandonnée, du lac perdu, de- (Ghim : Bon, on va tous mourir. Dark : Hé, y avait pas un mec tout blanc et chauve en robe ? Ghim : Celui qui agitait un bout de bois dans tous les sens ? Il s'est enfui en courant avec Aragorn.) Hey, vous pourriez m'écouter des fois ! Si même les voix dans ma tête m'ignorent, qu'est ce que je vais devenir ? (*ensemble* Folle. Mais tu l'es déjà.) Méchants. Je double les lapins. (ON EST DESOLES !)**_

_**Bref. Pour les pairings, je vous l'ai dit, ce sont les plus courants. J'ai même pas cité le Sanji x Law, mais bref. Puis je pense qu'Hancock et Bartolomeo massacreraient Law s'il touchait à Lu'. Et tout l'équipage aussi. Mais je trouve que les doujins là-dessus sont tout mignons *étoiles dans les yeux et sourire débile* Ace x Law, j'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi... Par contre, le Doffy x Law est un des pairings qui s'intègrent le mieux au canon, selon moi. Regardez Doffy. Maintenant, admirez Law et toute sa sexy-attitude. Et maintenant, regardez comme Doffy attache Law au siège (et autres choses). Si ça c'est pas des pistes... Sinon, tapez Doflaw sur Tumblr et parmi les résultats, outre les doujins et les fanfics, vous trouverez d'autres pistes (et un gif qui traumatise beaucoup de gens).**_

**A/N : Allo St Luc ? Oui, j'ai retrouvé la malade qui c'est échappé, elle est par là *pointe Clockie aux infirmiers psychiatries***

_**Et Go D. Tenshi, c'est vraiment pas gentil ^^ Pauvre petit vieux... Enfin, j'ai fait pire. J'ai attendu l'arrivée des anciens combattants, puis qu'ils soient rentrés dans le fort, puis j'ai couru dans toutes les galeries en hurlant que les allemands revenaient.**_

_**Algol D. DarkWalker, tout d'abord, ton pseudo a la classe. Ensuite, la plupart de ce que tu as cité, je ne m'en suis jamais rendue compte, parce que pour moi, c'est normal. Puis je m'en tape un peu. Je sais que Stromae est belge, mais je déteste le fait que j'ai l'impression qu'on nous le tend en disant "Il est belge, aime le.". Par contre, le filet américain, j'ai toujours cru que c'était américain O.o (Et de mon côté, vu tous les descendants de mineurs italiens, on aime bien quand l'Italie gagne. Le seul problème avec eux, c'est les discussions. Mettez ma nonna et sa voisine (ou ma mère) ensembles et vous avez TROIS HEURES d'immersion en italien. Voire plus.)**_

_**Et pour Floyumi, dans ce cas, c'est juste qu'il a ses règles :3**_


	19. Coupe de Feu

**Salut à tous !**

**Voici un chapitre qui sort de correction, merci à Clockie !**

**Merci aussi, pour pas changer à ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires : Mana.Y (je me tue peut-être pas, mais j'ai plein de bleu et déjà que j'aime pas l'alcool, je pense que je pourrais plus regarder une bouteille de vin sans grimacer dans un futur proche ) ; ChibichibiLuna (j'ai jeté des idées pour le tome 5 sur papier) ; Anna-chan17 ; ixkiraxi (Ace est _déjà _mort, donc, on va pas lui demander de tester, mais après, je vois mal ce que l'Avada donnerait avec des dégâts réduit... C'est tout de même un Impardonnable, quoi...) ; 6Lisa9 ( nan, pas d'explicite, désolée ^^') ; Wolf Amme ; Seth42 (faut pas voir shodaï comme Shi, mais plus comme le 'fondateur', le premier d'une série ex : je crois que dans Naruto, le premier Hokage est le Shodaime) ; Olympe 2 (attend la seconde tâche) ; Eidol (t'en as pas assez de l'explicite avec The Golden Prince) et LuckyDream (oui, utiliser la magie est possible dans le monde de OP).**

* * *

Ace essaya de ne pas rire en écoutant Harry et Ron inventer des prédictions des plus horribles, sous le regard effarouché d'Hermione.

- N'oubliez pas les bleus ou les os cassés, pour le Lundi, leur pointa Ace par-dessus son livre.

- Merde, c'est vrai qu'on a le Haki ! se remémora Ron.

- Encore heureux que ça ne soit que ces exercices… marmonna Harry en se souvenant de l'été qu'il avait vécu.

- Puisque tu n'as plus d'entraînement de Quidditch, cette année, tu vas passer encore plus de temps avec moi. Si tu veux survivre, tu n'as pas le choix ! lui pointa Ace.

Harry ne fit aucun commentaire.

L'arrivée d'Hedwige brisa l'ambiance agréable, et Potter s'en alla comme un forcené vers son dortoir.

Avec un soupir, Ace se leva et se dirigea vers le portrait.

- Où tu vas ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Usul va s'entraîner, lui dit Ace en quittant la salle commune.

- Usul ? répéta Ron.

- Une référence moldue, lui dit l'experte.

* * *

Ace ne pouvait que rire.

- Ace ! Harry ment à son parrain et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est rire ! s'indigna Hermione le lendemain matin au petit-déjeuner.

- Oui, parce que Messire Patmol n'est pas assez con pour ne pas voir au travers. Tu paries combien qu'il t'enverra une réponse pour te dire que c'était bien tenté, mais inefficace ? commenta Ace.

- Laissez tomber, leur dit Ron.

Hermione se tut, mais Ace haussa les épaules.

- Tu sais qui va faire la démo de Haki ? demanda Harry.

- Depuis le premier soir. Fushisho ne peut faire référence qu'à une personne.

- Et c'est qui ?

Ace ne répondit pas, passionné par le journal qui venait d'arriver.

- Portgas… appela Ron.

- Personne.

- _Portgas_… insista Harry avec un sourire intéressé.

- Le grand Portgas D. Ace fait de la rétention d'informations ! s'exclama Fred en monopolisant la droite du pirate.

- Oh, quel genre de secret cache-t-il ! s'enquit George.

Ace plia le journal et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- La personne qui va venir… est… je vois pas vraiment comment décrire cet homme... Peut-être comme un grand frère… le fait est que lui ici, je vais être sujet à pas mal de questions des élèves, et des questions auxquelles je n'ai pas envie de répondre, forcément.

- Ooooh… firent les jumeaux. Tu auras assez confiance en nous pour en parler quand ?

- Quand les Gyojins pourront explorer Shabaody sans devoir se cacher.

Si Hermione fronça les sourcils, perplexe, ce fut la seule réaction. Les autres, eux, ne surent même pas de quoi il était question.

* * *

Au cours des deux semaines suivantes, Ace travailla de plus en plus dans la Salle sur Demande, exigeant de voir Harry là-bas au moins une fois par semaine, pour lui faire travailler l'Occlumencie et le Haki.

Ace voyait que Potter n'y arriverait pas. L'Armement ne semblait pas du tout fait pour le sorcier.

Mais le garçon était déterminé.

- Si tu maîtrises vraiment les bases de l'Occlumencie et parvient à protéger ton esprit à tout moment, je te demanderais, d'ici Noël, de me filer un coup de main pour trouver quelque chose, promit Ace.

- Comment tu le sauras ? s'enquit Harry.

- Outre le fait que je prends des cours de Légimencie ?

Harry ne préféra pas avoir la réponse.

Au bout de la troisième semaine, Maugrey leur annonça qu'il allait leur faire subir à tour de rôle le sortilège de l'Impérium, afin de montrer la puissance de ses effets et de voir s'ils parvenaient à y résister.

Ace n'avait peut-être pas confiance en le prof, et avait une impression de le connaître, sans savoir pourquoi, mais il était d'accord avec l'idée, même si ça effrayait Hermione.

- Hermione, il vaut mieux savoir à quoi on s'attaque en milieu contrôlé plutôt que de le découvrir au pire moment, souffla Ace en se hissant sur une table qui avait été repoussée pour ménager un espace libre au milieu de la classe.

Ace regarda en serrant les poings ses camarades, les uns après les autres, subir le sortilège. Certains faisaient des trucs très étonnants, d'autres ridicules.

- Gol, debout, appela Maugrey.

Ace se leva et se plaça au centre de la pièce.

- _Impero_ !

Ace eut l'impression d'avoir une mouche dans une oreille, avant que son Haoshoku n'agisse de lui-même et mette le professeur à genoux.

- Ace ! s'exclama Hermione.

- J'ai rien fait ! se défendit Ace. J'y peux rien si mon Haki a réagi tout seul !

Maugrey se releva difficilement et regarda Ace, la respiration saccadée. Il essuya de la sueur froide qui coulait sur son front.

- Toi… t'es un gamin plein de surprises… et _dangereux_…

- Je suis pas un gamin, mais je suis d'accord sur le fait que je suis dangereux, dit Ace. Autre chose ou vous voulez faire un nouvel essai ?

- Au suivant !

Ace retourna s'asseoir et regarda de nouveau ses camarades se ridiculiser les uns après les autres. Jusqu'à Potter. Ace le vit se détendre quand le sortilège le toucha, puis se préparer à sauter… avant de se redresser. Sa position sembla hésiter et ses yeux semblaient brillants, comme sous l'influence d'un conflit interne.

Bam !

Harry finit par tomber à plat ventre sur le bureau, qu'il renversa au passage, pour avoir voulu sauter sans sauter.

Et il se ramassa les félicitations du prof...

* * *

C'était le jour-J.

Les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons allaient arriver dans les quelques heures qui venaient.

Alors qu'ils allaient manger, McGongall prit Ace à part.

- En tant que Mage de Guerre et enseignant, vous avez l'obligation de vous démarquer du reste des élèves. Pas d'uniforme pour vous, Portgas, mais prenez une tenue décente. Et vous mangerez ce soir, comme demain pour l'annonce des champions, à la table de professeurs.

- Ma tenue d'hiver sera parfaite, je pense.

Minerva hocha la tête.

Ace rattrapa rapidement le Golden Trio.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? demanda Ron.

- Je dois me changer. Apparemment, on veut insister sur le fait que je sois Mage de Guerre et enseignant, plus que sur mon statut d'élève. Je mangerais pas à la table de Gryffondor ce soir.

- C'est dingue ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu vas porter l'uniforme ?

- Nop ! Ma tenue de chasseur de vampire !

Harry secoua la tête en se rappelant d'où venait cette idée.

Ils s'installèrent à table à l'instant où le courrier arriva.

Hedwige était parmi les hiboux et autres chouettes. Et la pauvre avait manifestement sommeil. Pendant qu'Harry lisait la lettre de Sirius, la magnifique chouette fut nourrie avec un morceau de couenne, puis eut droit à une gorgée de jus d'orange, avant de s'envoler vers la volière.

- Alors ?

- T'avais raison Portgas, soupira Harry.

Avec un sourire entendu, Ace tendit sa main et en grognant, Harry fouilla ses poches.

- J'ai pas d'argent sur moi, je te donnerais ton Gallion en revenant à la tour.

- Je te retiens, Potter.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, ils furent tous dans le parc, à attendre les délégations étrangères. Ace alla immédiatement se placer du côté des professeurs, derrière les élèves, son nodachi dans les bras reposant contre son épaule, imitant sans le savoir Trafalgar Law.

Les minutes passèrent, avec le murmure des élèves s'interrogeant sur comment les délégations étrangères allaient arriver.

Ace ressentit alors quelque chose qui lui fit tourner la tête vers le ciel, au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite. Il tapota le bras de Dumbledore à côté de lui et lui montra la tache dans le ciel qui grossissait rapidement.

- Ah ! Si je ne m'abuse, la délégation de Beauxbâtons arrive ! lança Dumbledore. Merci monsieur Portgas.

- Avec plaisir Sensei.

L'excitation se fit ressentir dans les rangs des élèves, alors que la tache devenait un immense carrosse bleu pastel, de la taille d'une grosse maison, tiré par des chevaux géants ailés, grands comme des éléphants.

- || _Surpris_ ?|| s'enquit Dumbledore.

Le reniflement amusé d'Ace voulait tout dire.

- || _J'ai vu des Kai-ô plus perturbants que ça…_||

Le carrosse descendit du ciel à une vitesse terrifiante. Enfin, dans un fracas impressionnant, qui fit faire un bond à Neville (pour retomber sur les pieds d'un cinquième année de Serpentard), le carrosse atterrit, dans un nuage de poussière.

Et bientôt, une femme de la même taille qu'Hagrid descendit du carrosse.

- || _Big-Mum est largement plus grande qu'elle…_||, ricana Ace.

- || _Je doute qu'on puisse comparer Olympe à cette pirate._ ||, lui répondit Dumbledore en se mettant à applaudir.

Dumbledore alla à la rencontre de la femme et n'eut pas besoin de se pencher pour lui faire un baisemain, avant de daigner mettre un nom sur cette personne : Madame Maxime.

- Permettez ? Notre Mage de Guerre en formation se fera un plaisir de vous conduire jusqu'à la Grande Salle, finit par dire Dumbledore quand il s'avéra que les français allaient attendre à l'intérieur.

Ace s'avança, retira son chapeau et s'inclina profondément.

- Un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, Oujou-san, salua Ace. Je me prénomme Portgas D. Ace, Mage de Guerre en formation et enseignant de Haki. Du moins, dans votre langue, ça serait plutôt Ace D. Portgas.

Hermione essaya de ne pas rire de la voix charmeuse que venait de prendre Ace avant de faire un baisemain à la femme.

- Notre jeune ami est d'origine japonaise. Suivez-le, il vous montrera la route.

Ace se recoiffa et, dans un envol de son manteau noir, ouvrit la route jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

C'était parfait. Il aurait le temps d'enregistrer les voix de ce groupe, sans les confondre avec celles des élèves.

- Vous êteuh donc enseignant ? fit Madame Maxime en marchant à côté du jeune homme.

Vu les longues enjambées que faisait Ace, elle n'avait pas besoin de faire de petits pas pour le suivre.

- Le Haki est une application de l'esprit sur la matière, presque méconnue. Pour remercier Dumbledore-sensei de me laisser étudier ici, je me suis proposé de retransmettre mon savoir aux intéressés. Nous y voilà, installez vos élèves là où bon vous semble, je me dois de retourner à l'entrée pour surveiller l'arrivée de la seconde délégation.

- Mercieuh jeuneuh heummeuh, sourit la femme.

Ace s'inclina de nouveau et s'en alla, sous le murmure des filles de Beauxbâtons.

Son regard s'attarda un instant sur une fille assez belle dont la voix lui rappelait quelque chose, mais ne perdit pas plus de temps pour rejoindre Dumbledore.

- ||_L'une des élèves a une ascendance Vélane_||, annonça Ace au Directeur.

- ||_Merci. Avez-vous eu assez de temps, Commandant ?_||

- ||_Oui_.||

Les instants s'allongèrent, puis le regard d'Ace fut attiré par le lac. Un sourire nostalgique étira ses lèvres en voyant un navire surgir de l'eau. Le navire avait une étrange beauté spectrale, comme une épave hantée, avec les faibles lueurs des hublots pouvant s'apparenter à des âmes emprisonnées sur le navire. Ace ne put s'en empêcher :

- _And now any night when a storm fills the sky_ **(Et maintenant chaque nuit quand une tempête emplit le ciel)**

_They say that a ghost ship sails in it's eye_ **(Ils disent qu'un bateau fantôme navigue en son œil)**

_Fleet and swift is the Dark Lady…_ **(Leste et rapide est la Dame Sombre...)**

Dumbledore eut un petit rire alors que Rogue, pas loin, masquait son amusement derrière une petite toux.

- ||_Gardez l'œil sur Karkaroff._|| conseilla Dumbledore.

Ace hocha la tête, regardant les élèves avec des capes de fourrure s'avancer vers le hall, menés par un homme avec une cape lisse et argentée, comme ses cheveux coupés court. Malgré son sourire quand il salua Dumbledore, son regard resta froid et perçant. Mais une voix familière l'alerta, et il leva un sourcil en reconnaissant la star de Quidditch.

- ...Aucun souci. Oh, et nous avons un Mage de Guerre, cette année, fit Dumbledore en ramenant l'attention d'Ace à la conversation.

- Participera-t-il au Tournoi ? s'enquit Karkaroff en fouillant la foule du regard.

- Monsieur Portgas, si vous voulez bien vous avancez. Non, il est trop jeune pour.

Ace s'avança.

Il savait pourquoi il était ainsi mis en avant. C'était un avertissement pour les invités et de la publicité pour l'école.

Le jeune homme s'inclina sans quitter le directeur Bulgare des yeux.

- Portgas D. Ace est mon nom. Suivez-moi, je vous prie.

Cette fois, il n'y avait plus de chaleur, mais un froid respect. Il conduisit les bulgares vers la Grande Salle, percevant la jalousie de Ron via son Haki.

- Dîtes-moi, jeune homme… vous n'avez pas l'air anglais… vous venez d'où ?

- Je suis de nationalité japonaise, répondit Ace. Installez-vous où bon vous semble.

Ace s'inclina et alla offrir son aide à Rusard qui ajoutait des chaises à la table des professeurs.

- Content de te voir mis en avant, hein, sale môme ? grogna le concierge.

- Rooo, j'ai pas encore fait de sales blagues, cette année, sourit Ace.

Il attendit ensuite que les enseignants prennent place, avant de se caser entre Flitwick et McGonagall.

- Quel effet ça fait de se voir ainsi mis en valeur ? taquina le petit professeur.

- Je me sens brutalement _puissant_, ricana Ace en retirant son chapeau.

Dumbledore fit son petit discours, puis le repas commença.

Hermione eut un petit rire et montra Ace à la table des professeurs.

- Whouawe, il fait un effort ! s'exclama Neville en voyant ça.

- Il mange lentement et proprement, et pour une fois, pas comme dix, rit doucement Hermione.

Ron continua de marmonner contre Ace.

- Fallait choisir de devenir Mage de Guerre, Ron, lui dit Harry. Tu aurais eu le courage d'affronter un loup-garou pendant une pleine lune ?

- C'est pas du courage, mais de la _stupidité_ pure, pointa Hermione. C'est un miracle qu'il n'ait pas perdu son oeil.

Ace continua de profiter du repas, se tenant correctement, ne faisant que regarder brièvement les deux derniers invités qu'étaient Verpey et Croupton.

Puis le repas s'acheva et Dumbledore fit un mini discours, avant qu'on apporte un reliquaire, contenu dans un grand coffret en bois incrusté de pierres précieuses, qui intéressèrent grandement le pirate en Ace. Dumbledore tapota le coffre de sa baguette à trois reprises, déverrouillant le coffre pour en sortir une coupe en bois grossièrement taillé. La coupe en elle-même n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, excepté pour les flammes bleutées qui y dansaient joyeusement.

* * *

Dans la tour, les conversations étaient portées sur qui allait se porter candidat.

- Tu pourrais le faire, non, Ace ? Tu as l'âge nécessaire, malgré tes runes, mumura Hermione.

- Nan, Dumbledore a assez mis d'attention sur moi, c'est bon. Je vais me coucher.

- Tu te couches tôt aujourd'hui.

- Parce que j'ai l'intention de me lever tôt, demain, histoire de courir sans être dérangé. Oyasoumi.

* * *

Ace avait conscience de l'attention qu'on lui portait, sans avoir besoin de regarder. Il ne pouvait pas, de toute façon, puisqu'il s'était bandé les yeux. Et se déconcentrer serait synonyme de coup de la part du Saule Cogneur, et donc de flammes.

- Portgas ! On va voir Hagrid, tu viens ! appela Harry, quelque part dans les spectateurs.

- Je m'entraîne, j'irais peut-être le voir plus tard ! répondit Ace en sautant par-dessus une branche d'arbre.

- Comme tu veux ! On se retrouve plus tard !

Ace fit un petit bruit de gorge et continua son concours d'esquive contre l'arbre.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bulgare se moquer de lui en disant que c'était facile et s'avancer pour le faire, ignorant les rires narquois des anglais.

Ace agit rapidement, permettant au Bulgare de s'en sortir avec la vie sauve. Il entendit Luna lancer un sort d'immobilisation sur l'arbre, permettant à Ace de faire une pause dans l'exercice, le temps de mettre les choses au clair.

- Ce n'est pas parce que les choses ont l'air faciles que c'est le cas, ahou. Il faut un sacré entraînement pour parvenir à mon niveau. J'entraîne depuis un an pas mal d'élèves de Poudlard, avec presque un quart s'étant éveillés à la technique. Il n'empêche qu'ils seront incapables de faire la même chose que moi avant des années. Alors, n'insulte pas notre boulot, et va pas risquer ta vie pour rien.

Et Ace renvoya le gars dans la foule avant de se rebander les yeux. Luna fit cesser le sort avec un petit rire et regarda Ace jouer de nouveau au chat et à la souris avec l'arbre.

* * *

Au dîner d'Halloween, Ace retrouva sa place à la table des professeurs, de nouveau dans sa tenue d'hiver.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- Quelque chose va se passer ce soir, murmura Ace à McGonagall.

Minerva le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mes tripes me le disent.

Après un long repas, Dumbledore se leva. Maxime et Karkaroff étaient tendus, Verpey faisait le con et Croupton s'ennuyait ferme. Ace tapotait la table du bout des doigts, laissant de légères traces de brûlure sur la nappe.

Toutes les bougies s'éteignirent au signe de Dumbledore, et tout le monde regarda la Coupe de Feu, attendant.

Brusquement, les flammes de la Coupe devinrent rouges, projetant une gerbe d'étincelles. Un instant plus tard, une langue de feu jaillit et un morceau de parchemin noirci voleta dans les airs. L'assemblée retint son souffle.

Dumbledore attrapa le morceau de parchemin et le tint à bout de bras pour lire à la lumière des flammes, redevenues bleues, le nom qui y était inscrit.

- Le champion de Durmstrang, annonça-t-il d'une voix forte et claire, sera Viktor Krum !

Il eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'acclamations retentissant dans la salle.

Viktor se leva et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Il la longea et disparut derrière la porte qui donnait accès à la pièce voisine.

Le silence revint et tout le monde reporta son attention sur la Coupe, dont les flammes rougeoyèrent à nouveau. Un deuxième morceau de parchemin en jaillit, projeté par une langue de feu.

- Le champion de Beauxbâtons, annonça Dumbledore, sera une championne. Il s'agit de Fleur Delacour !

La fille à l'ascendance Vélane se leva avec grâce, rejetant ses cheveux d'argents derrière elle, et alla jusqu'à la salle d'à côté, comme Kurm, dans une belle démarche gracieuse.

Et le dernier champion fut annoncé.

- Cedric Diggory !

Ace salua Cedric de la tête avec un sourire et applaudit.

Alors que Dumbledore faisait un petit discours pour conclure la soirée, la Coupe se manifesta de nouveau.

- _Harry Potter._

Ace ne put s'empêcher de grogner en entendant ça.

Ce gamin ne pouvait pas passer une année normale ?!

* * *

_**Note de Clockie**_

_**Bah non Ace, ce serait pas marrant sinon. Puis que ferait Voldy sans son Potty ? (Z'avez compris ? Potty, pote... ok je sors.)**_

**A/N : *ouvre la porte à Clockie*  
**

_**Ah, pour la chanson, "fleet"veut plus dire "au pied léger" (d'après mon dico), mais comme être leste c'est avoir le pied léger...**_

_**Et je m'en rends compte maintenant, mais on aura pas Malfoy en fouine... Dommage, il est trop mignon comme ça.**_

_**Vous vous rendez compte qu'à cause d'une seule erreur de bus, j'ai perdu 4h30 dans des bus surchargés et surchauffés ? Grr. En plus, j'ai dû gérer trois gosses surexcités et mon frère en rentrant. Ça fait beaucoup de sur non ? Bref. Mon frère, cet ignare, prétendait avoir acheté Assassin's Creed 3 ou 4, il ne savait pas vraiment, sauf que c'était le Brotherhood. Pour prendre un exemple que tout le monde ici comprendra, c'est comme s'il m'avait dit qu'il avait une statuette de Lu' et qu'en fait c'était Ace. (Bon, je préfèrerais celle d'Ace mais c'est pas le sujet.)**_

**A/N : Blasphème ! _Brotherhood_, c'est avec Ezio Auditore da Firenze ! C'est dans la continuation du 2nd opus ! Même si je n'ai que regarder des vidéos sur le sujet, je sais au moins ça :o  
**

_**Courgette.**_

**A/N : Nan... tomate :3  
**

_**Hum ? Oh, l'asile ? Non, ils ont dit qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien pour moi, ils m'ont laissée partir. Ils ont juste dit que je ne devais plus mordre les gens qui me regardent bizarrement, même si j'aime pas qu'on me fixe. Et que je ne peux pas non plus proposer des bonbons aux vieux en souriant comme une psychopathe. Et que je ne dois pas toucher au grand couteau, même si c'est pour couper la pastèque. Surtout si c'est pour tester la résistance du triple vitrage. Surtout si quelqu'un est de l'autre côté de la vitre que je teste.**_

_**A part ça, je suis tranquille :3**_

**A/N : mais oui, on te croit  
**


	20. Des Dragons !

**Re-salut à tous !  
**

**Clockie vient de m'envoyer le chapitre suivant, donc régalez-vous avec**

**Merci à 6Lisa9 pour le commentaire que je viens de voir (Harry est son meilleur ami. Au livre suivant, va y'avoir une plus grosse distance entre Ron et Ace... j'ai toujours vu Ron comme quelqu'un étroit d'esprit, désolé si ça gène).**

**Allez, bonne lecture et que le tournoi commence !**

* * *

Ace resta dans un coin du bureau, oublié par les occupants. Verpey finit par s'en aller, bien dévasté par l'alcool, laissant le pirate seul avec le Directeur.

- Potter n'a pas bougé du dortoir. Je sais pas qui est le coupable, mais j'ai ma petite idée sur la question, soupira Ace.

- Qui donc ? demanda Albus en montrant une chaise à Ace.

- Le dernier qu'on soupçonnerait…

Ace eut un regard entendu, et comprenant à qui songeait le commandant, Albus caressa pensivement sa barbe.

- Je voudrais que vous conserviez cette arme avec vous, à tout moment. Histoire de servir d'avertissement… et de calmer les choses, si jamais quelqu'un attaque Harry, qu'il y réfléchisse à deux fois en vous voyant.

Ace hocha la tête.

- J'ai aussi réussi à obtenir votre autorisation de sortie pour Pré-au-lard, signée de la main d'un dénommé Silver Rayleigh.

Il donna un papier à Ace, lui faisant lever un sourcil.

C'est vrai que cet homme était son parrain, que ça lui plaise ou non. Mais il s'était intéressé tellement peu à l'entourage de son défunt père. Il n'avait vu Rayleigh que deux trois fois à Shabaody, et ils s'étaient surtout contentés de jouer aux échecs, parlant du monde, sans plus.

- Merci pour le papier, marmonna Ace en le fourrant dans sa poche.

- J'ai contacté Gringotts, aussi. Et malheureusement, ils ne veulent pas inspecter leurs coffres tant que je ne leur rends pas l'épée de Gryffondor. Et comme elle est devenue l'un des seuls moyens de détruire un Horcrucxe…

- Je vois, marmonna Ace. Je pense avoir localisé l'endroit d'où provient le truc dangereux dans le château. Enfin, j'ai plutôt réduit le champ de recherche entre le cinquième et le septième étage. D'ici Noël, j'aurais mis la main dessus.

- Et l'Occlumencie ?

- Du surplace, avec Potter.

- Continuez d'essayer. Et gardez les yeux ouverts.

- Je ne fais que ça. Sur ce, je vous souhaite la bonne nuit.

Ace se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, avant de se détourner de la porte, se rappelant de quelque chose.

- Messire Patmol est de retour.

- Merci de l'information, Commandant.

Et Ace descendit l'escalier.

Rapidement, il retrouva la salle commune, plus bruyante que jamais, en pleines festivités. Grimpant les marches, esquivant tout le monde, Ace rejoignit le calme des dortoirs. Le manque de ronflements de la part de Potter et Weasley lui indiqua qu'il y avait eu une dispute.

Ace toqua à une colonne du lit du Survivant qui entrouvrit son rideau, avant de l'ouvrir un peu plus grand pour mieux voir Ace.

- Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans le Coupe de Feu, assura Harry en se redressant.

Il jeta un regard noir là où Ron avait son lit.

- Oh, je sais. Je pense te connaître assez pour savoir que tu ne ferais pas une connerie pareille, commenta Ace en haussant les épaules. Demo, si quelqu'un l'a mis dedans, c'est pour s'assurer que tu participes à ce tournoi. Donc, pour s'assurer que tu sois au minimum blessé. Quelque chose se prépare, Potter. On va être bien plus sérieux durant les entraînements. Oyasoumi.

Ace se détourna pour poser son nodachi contre son lit, de l'autre côté de celui d'Harry. Il commença à se dévêtir, avant que Potter ne lui parle.

- Portgas… merci… merci de me croire.

- C'est rien, assura Ace.

- Bonne nuit.

- Humm...

Harry referma son rideau et se recoucha.

C'était étrange… Ron, qui le connaissait depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à Poudlard, savait pourtant qu'il ne ferait pas une chose pareille… et pourtant, c'était un gars qu'ils ne fréquentaient que depuis un an qui savait vraiment que quelque chose de louche se préparait et le croyait.

* * *

Quand Harry descendit dans la salle commune au petit matin, redoutant de s'asseoir à la table de Gryffondor, il fut soulagé de voir Hermione et Ace l'attendre au niveau du portrait.

- Salut, fit Hermione.

- Potter, salua Ace, son nodachi dans les bras.

- Salut vous deux… marmonna Harry.

- Et si nous allions faire un tour ? proposa Ace. On mangera dans un endroit un peu plus calme.

- Bonne idée, approuva Harry avec reconnaissance.

Ace les entraîna avec lui jusqu'au septième étage et la Salle sur Demande. Cette fois, la salle reproduisit l'intérieur d'un immense réfectoire, avec de la nourriture sur toutes les tables, mais pas un chat dans les environs.

Les trois jeunes s'installèrent à la table et déjeunèrent aussi tranquillement que possible.

- Ace m'a raconté. Je le savais bien que tu n'avais pas déposé ton nom toi-même, dit Hermione, au grand soulagement d'Harry. Quelqu'un en a après ta vie. Il fallait voir la tête que faisait Dumbledore quand il a prononcé ton nom ! Le tout est de savoir qui l'a déposé à ta place, Harry… Aucun élève n'aurait pu tromper la vigilance de la Coupe de Feu ou passer la…

- Est-ce que vous avez vu Ron ? interrompit Harry.

Hermione hésita, mais Ace fut plus honnête :

- Ano ahou s'est levé en même temps que moi. Il est allé déjeuner quand je suis parti courir.

- Il croit toujours que c'est moi qui ai mis mon nom dans la Coupe.

- Tu n'y es pas Potter, c'est pas ça qui le met dans cet état. C'est juste une crise de jalousie _puérile_.

- Jaloux ? répéta Harry, incrédule. Jaloux de quoi ? Il a envie de se ridiculiser à ma place devant toute l'école ?

- Ecoute-moi, fit Hermione, patiemment, c'est toujours à toi qu'on s'intéresse, tu le sais bien. D'accord, ce n'est pas ta faute, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche d'un air furieux. Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien, mais enfin… Ron doit déjà subir la concurrence de ses frères à la maison et ici, parce que c'est toi, son meilleur ami, qui es célèbre et qui attires tous les regards. D'habitude, il supporte sans rien dire, mais j'imagine que là, c'était une fois de trop…

- Te fatigue pas, Potter, on sait très bien que tu donnerais beaucoup pour qu'on se désintéresse de toi, assura Ace en faisant tournoyer une tartine dans son café au lait. La meilleure chose à faire, en ce moment, c'est contacter Patmol. Ne t'occupe pas de Weasley. Il réalisera son erreur de lui-même.

- C'est une mauvaise idée, lui dit Harry. Il est revenu à cause de ma cicatrice, qu'est-ce que ça sera s'il apprend pour le Tournoi !?

- Il le saura, d'une façon ou d'une autre, par la presse, Potter. Il vaut mieux que tu lui dises toi ce qu'il en est plutôt qu'il l'apprenne en première page.

Comme si la Salle se liguait contre Harry, elle fit disparaître le petit-déjeuner et laissa apparaître un parchemin, de l'encre et une plume.

- Et je prendrais quel hibou ? Il m'a dit de ne pas utiliser Hedwige.

Un hululement un peu plus loin leur répondit, montrant une chouette assez banale, qui venait d'apparaître sur la table.

Avec un grognement, Harry se mit au travail. Une fois la lettre finie et attachée à la patte de la chouette, un hublot du réfectoire s'ouvrit et l'animal s'envola par là.

- On est où, au passage ? demanda Harry. Je sais qu'on est entrés dans la Salle sur Demande, mais d'habitude, tu fais apparaître un gymnase.

- Nous sommes dans le réfectoire du _Moby Dick_. On se met au travail ?

* * *

Ace leva le nez de ce qu'il lisait en entendant quelqu'un se racler la gorge.

- Krum ka ? En quoi puis-je vous aider ? fit Ace d'un air perplexe.

- Je peux m'asseoirrr ? demanda le bulgare.

Ace retira son nodachi de sur la table et l'appuya contre la table, avant de désigner la chaise face à lui.

Krum s'y installa et posa quelques livres sur la table.

- Merrrci.

- Domo.

Ace prit sa plume et raya quelque chose dans les notes qu'il lisait, avant de rajouter quelques petits trucs.

- Désolée, je suis un peu en retard, s'excusa Hermione en rejoignant Ace. J'ai essayé de persuader Ron de se réconcilier avec Harry, mais il fait comme s'il ne m'entendait pas. Ils sont partis faire leur détention avec Rogue.

Elle se figea en voyant Krum à la table, qui leva la tête en l'entendant.

- Je devais discuter de quelque chose avec Hermione, ça pose un souci ? demanda Ace à Krum.

- Aucun, assura le bulgare.

- Hermione Granger, se présenta la jeune demoiselle.

- Viktor Krum.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

- Portgas D. Ace. Ace est mon prénom, vous extra-terrestres qui faîtes tout à l'envers.

Ace serra la main du bulgare et Hermione s'assit.

- J'ai fini de lire ton travail, Hermione. Tu as bien saisi l'idée, et les explications sont excellentes dans l'ensemble, à deux trois détails près. J'ai fait la correction.

Hermione prit d'un air excité les notes que lui rendit Ace et les parcourut, regardant les annotations.

- Très bien, donc, je peux remettre ça au propre, et demander à Mme Pince ce qu'il faut faire. Les élèves seront contents d'avoir de la théorie derrière le Haki.

Krum releva la tête, perplexe.

- Haki ? Désolé de m'occuper de…

- Iie, iie, y a pas de problème, assura Ace. Le Haki, c'est une discipline qui fait travailler l'esprit au point qu'il perçoit de façon plus poussée le monde autour de nous, et parvient à l'influencer. C'est quasi inconnu. Je suis un bon utilisateur du Haki, et je me charge de l'enseigner aux autres. Malheureusement, les écrits sur le sujet sont inexistants, et Hermione souhaite pallier à ça.

- Oh.

- Si ça t'intéresse, je te donnerais un exemplaire traduit, lui dit Hermione, toute rouge.

- Merrrci.

* * *

Ace sirotait son chocolat chaud (il avait essayé la Bièraubeurre, et c'était une _insulte_ à la bière), discutant de tout et de rien avec Hermione et Harry, à une table assez retirée de la taverne des _Trois Balais_. Enfin, pour les autres, c'était comme si Ace était avec Hermione, puisque Potter se cachait sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

C'est là que Maugrey et Hagrid vinrent les voir. Ace passa tout l'échange à jouer nerveusement avec son nodachi, dont il ne se séparait plus, sans détourner son regard de l'ancien Auror qui le regardait de son bon œil.

Quand ils s'en allèrent, Harry leur raconta ce que voulait Hagrid : qu'il descende à la cabane avec sa cape pour voir ce qu'il en était. Seul souci, c'est que ça le mettrait peut-être en retard avec Sirius.

- Je peux te remplacer, proposa Ace. Je prends ta cape et je descends là-bas.

- Et si Hagrid demande à ce qu'il retire sa cape ? demanda Hermione.

- Suivant l'endroit où nous serons, je trouverais une excuse. De plus, j'ai une forme Animagus qui se fond dans la nuit.

Harry eut un soupir de soulagement.

Avec tout ça de mis au point, ils profitèrent autant que possible de leur après-midi.

* * *

A onze heure et demie, ce soir-là, Ace fit semblant d'aller se coucher de bonne heure, pour revêtir la cape d'invisibilité qu'Harry avait mise sous son oreiller. Une fois dessous, il se transforma, et fut heureux de voir qu'il était toujours caché dessous. Sur ses pattes de félin, il se glissa facilement en silence de nouveau dans la salle commune, effleura Harry qui essayait de faire ses devoirs, histoire de lui signaler qu'il y allait, puis se dirigea vers le portrait. Il attendit là pendant deux petites minutes, le temps qu'Hermione arrive dans le couloir et le fasse pivoter comme cela avait été convenu. Un léger coup de patte pour lui montrer son remerciement, et il se glissa dans l'ouverture pour se diriger dans les étages inférieurs.

Une fois dans le parc obscur, Ace trotta rapidement jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid, avant de se retransformer sous la cape. Là, il toqua doucement à la porte.

- C'est toi, Harry ? murmura Hagrid qui ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil au-dehors.

- Oui. Les jumeaux font pas mal de grabuge dans la tour, ce soir. Il faut faire vite, sinon, McGonagall risque de réaliser que je suis absent, si elle vient voir ce qu'ils font, bidonna Ace, parlant assez bas pour qu'il ne remarque pas de différence...

- Vrai. Allons-y. Ne fais pas de bruit et reste bien caché sous ta cape. On ne va pas emmener Crockdur, il n'aimerait pas ça…

Et Hagrid sortit de la cabane. Ses tentatives infructueuses pour se coiffer étaient voyantes, tout comme la fleur à sa boutonnière.

Oh, Hagrid avait un rendez-vous galant ?

Se changeant de nouveau en panthère, il suivit Hagrid. Ils firent une escale pour récupérer madame Maxime. Ils arrivèrent enfin du côté d'un bosquet d'arbres. Ace se glissa dans leur ombre et vit des feux de joie justes derrière les arbres. Des feux de joie avec des voix peu commodes.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus et en tomba sur son train arrière.

_Des dragons._

Quatre énormes dragons à l'air féroce se dressaient sur leurs pattes de derrière, à l'intérieur d'un enclos fermé par d'épaisses planches de bois. Le cou tendu, ils rugissaient, mugissaient, soufflant par leurs gueules ouvertes, hérissées de crocs acérés, des torrents de feu qui jaillissaient vers le ciel noir à quinze mètres au-dessus du sol. L'un d'eux, d'une couleur bleu argenté, les cornes pointues, grognait et claquait des mâchoires en essayant de mordre les sorciers qui l'entouraient. Un autre, aux écailles vertes et lisses, se tortillait en tous sens, piétinant le sol de toute sa puissance. Un troisième, de couleur rouge, la tête couronnée d'une curieuse frange d'épines dorées, crachait des nuages de feu en forme de champignon. Enfin, celui qui se trouvait le plus près d'eux était noir, gigantesque et sa silhouette ressemblait à celle d'un dinosaure.

Le fait qu'il fallait sept à huit sorciers pour les contrôler voulait dire que c'était des créatures très féroces. Pas étonnant, vu leur _voix_.

Ace resta assez longtemps pour comprendre de quoi il était question et avoir deux trois autres infos, avant de filer à toutes pattes vers le château, remarquant au passage Karkaroff, descendu voir ce qu'il se passait.

En moins de quelques minutes, Ace reprit forme humaine devant la Grosse Dame qui accepta le mot de passe dans son sommeil, permettant au jeune homme d'entrer. Harry tourna la tête dans sa direction et reçu sa cape d'invisibilité quand Ace la lui jeta.

- Dragons. Des foutus dragons. La première épreuve sera des dragons. Je pense que Krum et Delacour seront rapidement au courant, si j'en juge du fait que Maxime et Karkaroff étaient là aussi. Demain, bibliothèque, on va bosser sur le sujet. Black, je te laisse ton filleul.

- Portgas, salua la tête de Sirius dans la cheminée.

Ace monta quatre à quatre les marches et alla se mettre au lit, l'esprit tournant à mille à l'heure, cherchant quoi faire pour que Potter puisse survivre.

Le sommeil le trouva rapidement, l'empêchant d'intervenir quand Ron descendit dans la salle commune.

* * *

Harry se dit que Portgas avait réellement perdu la raison.

- Tu veux que quoi ?! s'exclama Harry.

Heureusement qu'ils descendaient prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

- Que tu prennes le dragon par les sentiments. Après, tu as aussi l'option de jouer sur tes propres atouts. Tu es bon en quoi ?

- Pas grand-chose…

- Sauf en défense, pointa Hermione.

Harry le regarda d'un air peu convaincu.

- Tu as un autre talent, je crois, Potter. Un talent que tu partages avec mon Patronus. Tu te débrouilles sur pour ce qui est de voler, c'est là où réside aussi ta force.

- Mais je n'ai droit qu'à une baguette magique !

Ace et Hermione échangèrent un regard agacé et se tournèrent vers lui, juste dans l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

- Harry James Potter. Tu es un sorcier ou pas ? Fais marcher le truc mou et gris entre tes deux oreilles qu'on appelle cerveau ! lui dit Ace. Hermione, à toi l'honneur !

- _Accio pomme_ !

Une pomme se leva d'un saladier de la table de Gryffondor et elle la rattrapa au vol avec un petit sourire.

- C'est soit ça, soit transfigurer un rocher en bébé dragon, lui dit Ace alors qu'ils allaient s'asseoir.

- Pourquoi je devrais faire cette transfiguration ? demanda Harry.

- Fais marcher ton cerveau, lui dit Hermione avec un petit rire.

- Ce sont des mères couveuses avec leurs œufs. Les œufs sont donc importants dans l'histoire. Mais si y a une chose de bien vrai dans tout le règne animal, c'est l'instinct maternel et la survie de l'espèce. Même si c'est pas son petit, une mère protègera un dragonneau déjà né, plutôt que de s'inquiéter pour des œufs qui n'arriveront peut-être jamais à terme. Montre lui un bébé en danger, et elle en oubliera immédiatement toi et les œufs. Tu choisis quoi comme option ?

Entre une transfiguration qui n'était pas son fort et le vol, Harry choisit le vol.

- Bien, on va suspendre notre entraînement habituel pour s'assurer que tu puisses maîtriser pour mardi ce foutu sortilège.

- Portgas… tu vois Diggory avant mardi ?

- Oui, j'ai sa classe pendant que vous avez botanique.

- Tu pourras lui faire passer un message de ma part ?

* * *

- C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Ramassez vos affaires, votre enfer est fini !

Les sixièmes années eurent un grognement satisfait, tous moulus comme jamais. Tous prirent leurs affaires et s'en allèrent.

- Diggory, un instant, appela Ace.

Cédric resta derrière, alors qu'Ace ramassait ses propres affaires. Il fouilla ses poches et en tira un message qu'il tendit au Poufsouffle.

- Potter voulait que je te remette ça. Bonne journée.

Et Ace s'en alla.

* * *

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il avait beau se concentrer, il n'arrêtait pas de voir la gueule baveuse d'un dragon, et chaque objet sur lequels il essayait son sortilège d'attraction chutait à mi-chemin. Il fut tenter de sécher la Divination, mais Hermione ne voulait pas louper l'Arithmancie et Ace lui précisa que ses frais d'études étaient payés par Poudlard tant qu'il donnait des cours de Haki… il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de sauter une classe qu'il donnait.

Harry le regretta sérieusement, puisque pendant plus d'une demi-heure, le professeur Trelawney passa son temps à expliquer que l'actuelle position de Mars par rapport à Saturne signifiait que les gens nés en juillet se trouvaient en grand danger de mourir brusquement d'une mort violente.

- Très bien, dit Harry en perdant son calme. Du moment que ça va vite, c'est tout ce que je demande. Je n'ai pas envie de souffrir, et je suis presque certain que Portgas serait volontaire pour me mettre à mort.

* * *

_**Note de Clockie**_

_**AAAAARGH, ENCORE UNE POMME ! Quand je dis qu'elles sont partout...**_

_**Hey attends... Je suis en grand danger de mourir brusquement d'une mort violente ? Bah, ça m'étonnerait même pas, vu que mon mobilier veut ma peau. Déjà les portes qui s'ouvrent quand je passe, les meubles qui changent de place pour que je me les prenne en pleine face (OUI ILS BOUGENT ! C'est pas moi qui me tape dedans, non.), mon ordi qui déconne, voilà maintenant les rideaux qui me tombent sur la poire !**_

_**Ô joie.**_

_**Tiens, en parlant de dragons, vous avez déjà vu Smaug dans le Hobbit ? Moi je l'imaginais pas du tout comme ça o.O Enfin, c'est déjà mieux que le film Eragon, je ne vais même pas en parler sinon je devrais être censurée.**_

**A/N J'ai regretté d'être allé le voir au ciné, c'est une insulte à l'œuvre de Paolini !  
**

_**Bref. Je me suis encore refait l'intégrale version longue du Seigneur des Anneaux... "HOMMES DE L'OUEST !", comme l'a si bien dit Aragorn à ses troupes, mais comme nous le montre cet autre extrait : "- Le Mordor Gandalf, c'est à gauche ou à droite ? – À gauche." et l'ouest, c'est à gauche, donc les peuples libres viennent du Mordor, donc ils ne sont pas si libres que ça. CQFD. (Note : Je sais que c'est faux, que le Mordor est au sud-est de Fondcombe, vous en faites pas.)**_

_**Sachez donc, étrangers venus de terres lointaines, amis de toujours, que le Mordor se trouve à votre gauche. Voilà voilà. Que tous les faibles courent vers la droite, que les crétins suicidaires foncent à gauche, que les autres fassent ce qu'ils veulent.**_

_**Et Gandalf en rouge, c'est Père Noël. Et Voldy en tutu, c'est moche. Très moche. Un peu comme Dark Vador en Miss Monde.**_

**A/N : EUUUUUUURK ! Bonjour les images mentales ! Garp avec les fringues d'Ivankov, c'est plus cool :3  
**


	21. Prince ?

**Salut à tous !**

**Nouveau chapitre du jour et cette fois, on dompte du dragon !**

**Ensuite, merci à ceux et celles qui ont commenté. Normalement, 6Lisa9 est la grande gagnante d'une récompense, mais vu que je suis pas chez moi et que je sais pas combien de temps ma tante tolèrera que je squatte le poste pendant ce mois, eh bien, je sais pas combien de temps ça prendra pour la faire (d'autant plus que j'en ai deux autres sur les bras pour lesquels j'ai un peu de mal). Donc, je te propose, si tu lis ce message, de réfléchir à quelque chose et on en reparlera en août, si ça te va.**

**Sinon, merci à Chibichibiluna ; Hotaru-no-kata ; Seth42 (pourquoi faire simple, quand on peut faire compliquer ?) et Mana.Y (le bruit, c'est juste ce qui fait dire à Ace qu'il a reçu le sort, pas plus. Y'a pas de mouche/ J'avoue, c'est compliquer de ne pas aller trop vite quand on sait que le Haki perçoit autant...)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

Ace était assis dans les gradins avec Luna. Pas question qu'il traîne avec Ron.

- Weasley est un idiot, lui dit Luna.

- C'est pas moi qui te dirais le contraire, soupira Ace.

- On doit s'attendre à quoi d'Harry Potter ?

- Une leçon de vol.

Ils regardèrent en silence la performance des autres, applaudissant Cédric avec enthousiasme, puis simplement poliment les deux autres.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry. Il pénétra dans l'arène, assez nerveux, et leva sa baguette :

- _Accio Eclair de Feu_ !

Pendant un instant, rien ne se passa, puis le balai fendit l'air vers son propriétaire, qui l'enfourcha rapidement et s'éleva vers le ciel. Là, il se détendit.

Tout le monde resta sans voix en le regardant jouer ainsi avec la dragonne en essayant de la forcer à prendre son envol. On sentait qu'il maîtrisait juste assez de Haki pour percevoir, sans les voir, les jets de flammes et les coups de queue, bien qu'un coup parvienne à passer sa garde, lui déchirant l'épaule.

- Mille méduses ! disait Verpey. Voilà qui s'appelle savoir voler ! Vous avez vu cela Mr Krum !?

Ace haussa un sourcil et se pencha vers Luna avec un sourire en coin, pour lui dire à voix basse :

- Fais-moi penser à demander à Marco de les remettre en place. Ils ne savent rien de ce que c'est que de voler.

- J'y songerais, assura Luna d'une voix chantonnante.

Finalement, Harry parvint à réussir à avoir l'œuf d'or.

- Regardez ça ! hurlait Ludo par-dessus la foule. Non mais regardez ça ! Notre plus jeune champion a été le plus rapide pour s'emparer de son œuf ! Voilà qui va faire monter les paris sur Mr Potter !

Ace vit Ron et Hermione se lever pour quitter en courant les tribunes.

- On descend ? proposa Luna.

Ace hocha la tête.

Ils se levèrent et descendirent des gradins. Ils contournaient la sortie de l'arène pour aller rejoindre Harry, sortant de la tente de soin avec Hermione et Ron. Enfin, Hermione en avant-garde et en larmes.

- Ola, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'inquiéta Ace en recevant une sorcière en pleurs dans ses bras.

Hermione eut un petit rire et s'essuya les yeux.

- Les garçons sont tellement bêtes ! dit-elle.

Ace leva un sourcil.

- ATTENTION ! hurla la voix de Charlie.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir que le Magyar à Pointe avait décidé de prendre la clef des champs… ou alors de se venger d'Harry, vu que la dragonne avait réussi à se libérer et se précipitait vers eux en hurlant.

L'instant suivant, plusieurs sorciers se demandèrent s'ils n'avaient pas de problème de vue. Ace n'avait fait que fixer la dragonne du regard en brandissant une main face à son museau. Il baissa son bras pour l'avoir dans la prolongation de l'épaule, et la dragonne tomba sur ses quatre pattes, la gueule fermée, tremblante de peur. Défiant toute prudence, Ace se rapprocha et lui caressa les écailles en souriant. La dragonne eut une sorte de ronronnement et sourit, cherchant encore plus d'affection de la part d'Ace.

- Oui, t'es une gentille fille… sourit Ace.

- Par la Barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'exclama Charlie en débarquant avec ses collègues.

Une grosse foule venait de s'amasser dans le coin pas loin de l'arène. Tous les champions, les jurés, et quasi tous les élèves et le staff de Poudlard étaient là, bouche béante devant la scène tout à fait surnaturelle.

- Rien, je lui ai fait comprendre que j'étais plus fort qu'elle, c'est tout… c'est une gentille fille, hein la belle ? Je serais presque tenté de te rebaptiser, tiens… Curly Dadan, ça t'irait très bien ! C'était ma nounou ! Une femme féroce et puissante qui cachait son affection dans ses gestes, au lieu de les donner par la parole…

Et il continua à parler à la dragonne qui ronronnait de plaisir, avant que les sorciers en charge des dragons ne s'occupent d'elle.

- Portgas… je pense que tout Poudlard est d'accord sur le fait que, si ça avait été toi, on aurait gagné haut la main, commenta Cédric avec un petit rire nerveux.

- Nan, ça aurait été trop facile… pointa Ace en regardant avec tristesse la dragonne s'éloigner.

- Je t'offre ma miniature, si tu la veux, lui proposa Harry en lui donnant la figurine animée de la dragonne noire.

Ace eut un sourire de gamin et le remercia en prenant la figurine.

- Je pense que l'incident est clos, conclut Dumbledore. Le jury va se réunir pour l'annonce des notes de Mr Potter.

Et tout le monde retourna dans l'arène ou leur place d'origine pour voir ce qu'il en était. Ron resta loin d'Ace quand il vit le regard noir que lui jeta le pirate.

- J'ai le droit de proposer un article à ton sujet pour _Le Chicaneur_, avec pour titre : _L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des dragonnes_ ? demanda Luna avec espoir.

Ils regardèrent les notes du jury.

- Non, sans façon, lui répondit Ace.

Mme Maxime donna une note de huit.

- Cela ferait un super article… un étudiant de quatrième année qui parvient à faire ronronner un dragon... insista Luna.

Mr Croupton donna une note de neuf.

- Yada.

Ludo Verpey… dix.

Ace et Luna levèrent un sourcil surpris.

- Lui, il veut absolument faire gagner Potter, commenta Ace.

Dumbledore donna un neuf.

- En parlant de ronronnement, Taïshou, est-ce que les panthères peuvent ronronner ?

- _NANI_ ?!

Karkarrof donna une note de quatre, qui le rendit très impopulaire. Apparemment, Potter n'était plus le mal-aimé.

- Ben quoi ?

Ace préféra ne faire _aucun_ commentaire.

* * *

Une plainte aiguë envahit la salle commune quand Harry ouvrit l'œuf d'or. La seule comparaison possible, c'était l'orchestre de scies musicales qui avait joué le jour de l'anniversaire de mort de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête.

- Ferme-le ! s'écria Fred, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? dit Seamus en regardant l'œuf que Harry avait refermé d'un coup sec. On aurait dit le Spectre de la Mort… c'est peut-être lui que tu devras affronter la prochaine fois, Harry !

- On dirait qu'on torturait quelqu'un ! murmura Neville, qui était devenu livide et avait renversé des saucisses par terre. Ils vont te faire subir le sortilège Doloris et tu devras y résister ! Ce sera ça ta deuxième tâche !

- Ne raconte pas de bêtises, Neville, c'est illégal, dit George. Ils n'utiliseraient jamais un sortilège Doloris contre les champions. Moi, ça m'a un peu rappelé la façon de chanter de Percy… Tu devras peut-être l'attaquer pendant qu'il prend sa douche, Harry.

- Je suis pas d'accord ! s'offusqua Ace. De mon point de vue, c'est mon jiji qui chante comme ça, quand il a un verre de trop dans le nez. Crois-moi, Potter. Monkey D. Garp, c'est un monstre quand il est sobre, mais si tu dois l'attaquer quand il est saoul, tu peux faire déjà ton testament !

- Monkey D ? Mais ton nom c'est Portgas, pointa Dean.

- Il m'a adopté.

- Ooooh…

- Bref, je pense qu'il faut mettre l'œuf dans plusieurs situations, et voir si y a un changement. Qui sait, si on le met dans le feu, seul dans une pièce, qu'on le lance de la tour d'Astronomie, etc, etc, peut-être qu'on aura différentes réactions et qu'on aura accès à l'énigme. Tu sais où est _la_ salle, Potter ? Je peux te faire confiance sur le fait que tu travailleras sérieusement à ce sujet ?

- J'ai envie de survivre, Portgas, merci de t'inquiéter. Tu vas pas l'utiliser, ce week-end ?

- Je serais dans un coin, avec Tsuki no Hime. Tu n'es pas le seul à essayer d'apprendre le Bunsoshoku.

* * *

Ace attrapa Rita par le bras avant qu'elle ne s'approche plus de leur cours sur les Créatures Magiques.

- Oh, je me souviens de toi, tu es le jeune homme qui a réussi à dompter ce dragon si facilement ? C'est quoi ton petit nom, mon garçon ? Tu penses quoi du travail des responsables de la sécurité du tournoi ? As-tu pour ambition de travailler avec les dragons ? Quel est ton pronostic sur celui qui gagnera ce Tournoi ?

Ace fit passer de force le portail à Rita et le lui ferma au nez.

- Revenez encore une fois, et je vous apprendrais une chose sur moi… mon surnom.

- Et quel est-il ? sourit Rita en s'accrochant aux barreaux avec ses doigts de rapace.

- _Hiken_.

Et Ace se détourna pour retourner à son cours.

* * *

Harry avait demandé à Hermione pourquoi elle tenait à perdre son temps à faire évoluer la mentalité des sorciers sur les elfes de maison, et elle l'avait traîné à la cuisine pour lui montrer ce qu'il en était quand les elfes étaient bien traités.

Ils y retrouvèrent Winky, mais plus surprenant encore, Dobby.

Et Dobby lui lâcha quelque chose d'étonnant sur Ace…

- Harry Potter ne savait pas qu'il avait un Prince parmi ses amis ? s'étonna naïvement l'elfe de maison. Les elfes de maisons savent beaucoup de choses ! Même s'ils ne le voient pas, ils le savent ! Les elfes de maisons savent que le Mage de Guerre est le Kaizoku no Oji-sama !

- Hein ? avait été la réponse la plus intelligente qu'avait pu lui fournir Harry.

Dobby avait hoché la tête.

Hermione lui avait dit d'oublier, mais c'était pas faisable pour Harry. Il avait cherché dans un dictionnaire et la traduction l'avait intrigué.

Prince des Pirates.

Il était vrai que le tatouage dorsal qu'Hermione avait reconstitué, et qu'on pouvait voir par transparence, suivant la couleur des tee-shirts que portait Ace, montrait un emblème de pirate…

En fait, avec Ace, y avait toujours quelque chose en lui qui ramenait aux pirates…

Se souvenant qu'Hermione avait obtenu des réponses en parlant directement à Ace, Harry tenta la même technique.

- Portgas… je peux te poser une question ?

- Hmm ? fut la seule réponse d'Ace, occupé à chercher quelque chose dans sa valise.

- Les elfes de maisons t'appellent Kaizoku no Oji… le Prince des Pirates. Pourquoi ?

Ace cessa à cet instant de bouger. Lentement, il se releva, son visage assez incliné vers l'avant pour cacher ses yeux.

L'instant suivant, Harry avait le bout du nodachi d'Ace sous la gorge et son camarade le regardait avec des yeux d'argents appelant au meurtre.

- Ne. M'appelle. Plus. _Jamais_. Comme. Ça. _Wakatta_ ? murmura Ace.

Harry déglutit et, n'ayant pas confiance en sa propre voix, il hocha la tête.

- Je suis un des hommes de main du Seigneur des Océans, et en aucun cas le Prince des Pirates. Quiconque insinuera que je suis le fils de cet homme... _mourra de ma lame_. Maintenant que le message est passé, tu vas tout simplement _oublier que j'existe_.

Et il rengaina son arme pour filer en un coup de vent hors du dortoir, laissant Harry perplexe et inquiet.

Il descendit rapidement, pour voir Ace sortir de la tour comme un ouragan.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? demanda Ron.

- Laisse-moi deviner… tu l'as interrogé sur ce qu'a dit Dobby ? devina Hermione avec un air réprobateur.

Harry garda le silence en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Il passa une main sur sa gorge, n'arrivant pas à chasser la sensation du métal froid et palpitant.

- Si je t'ai dit de l'oublier, c'est pour une bonne raison, lui dit Hermione. C'est pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie ce que tu as fait, Harry. C'est carrément l'agrandir à mains nues, et brutalement !

- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Ron.

- En allant aux cuisines,pour voir les elfes de maisons, nous avons vu Dobby et Winky, lui raconta Harry. De fil en aiguille, on en est venus à parler de Portgas, et Dobby parlait de lui en tant que prince. Il l'a appelé le Prince des Pirates.

Ron éclata de rire devant le fait improbable.

- Ses mots exacts étaient Kaizoku no Oji, rectifia Hermione. Et tu n'aurais jamais dû aborder le sujet avec Ace !

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

- Je garde les secrets, _moi_.

Et elle referma brutalement son livre de Runes pour monter dans son dortoir.

* * *

Les jours suivants furent misérables. Ace faisait partie de la bande, à présent, mais il refusait d'adresser le moindre mot à Harry ou Ron. Quand ils voulaient engager la conversation avec lui, leur robe de sorcier prenait brutalement feu, ou alors, il jouait avec son katana, leur faisant bien comprendre la menace.

Souvent, ils voyaient Hermione essayer de lui parler, de le raisonner, mais il semblerait qu'il soit une véritable tête de mule. Et encore, il pouvait donner des cours d'obstination aux mules elles-mêmes. Le reste du temps, il était soit avec Neville, soit avec Luna. Et avec Luna, il parlait toujours en japonais.

Harry n'arrivait même pas à être paniqué pour la seconde tâche, ou même pour se trouver une cavalière pour le bal. Pendant un instant, en sortant de métamorphose, en ayant appris qu'il devrait se trouver une partenaire pour l'ouverture du bal, il se demanda qui Ace inviterait pour le bal. Il n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe d'intérêt pour les femmes...

Comme si Lavande avait entendu ses pensées, elle alla voir Ace, qui discutait avec Neville, un peu en avant dans le couloir.

- Portgas… tu veux bien m'accompagner au bal de Noël ?

- Iie. Wari, lui dit Ace en secouant la tête.

- Tu as déjà ton idée de cavalière ?

- Oi ! Tsuki no Hime !

Apparemment, les Serdaigles de Troisième année avaient Métamorphose.

- Oui, Taîshou ? demanda la demoiselle de sa voix planante.

- T'as un cavalier pour le bal de Noël ?

- Non. Ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça.

Et, surprenant tout le monde, Ace marcha jusqu'à elle, posa son sabre à terre avec un genou et lui prit une main, avec un sourire charmeur et le regard malicieux.

- Accepterais-tu de me sauver de la communauté dont tu es la seule représentante assez folle pour me supporter ?

Il leva une main et prit celle de Luna. Celle-ci fit semblant de réfléchir et lui sourit :

- Si tu me parles encore de ton affrontement contre Jimbe ou des fois où tu as voulu prendre la tête de Newgate, je pourrais bien accepter.

- Alors, nous avons un accord.

Il embrassa le dos de sa main et ramassa son sabre pour s'éloigner.

- Maintenant, j'ai une cavalière pour le bal ! annonça Ace.

Hermione le prit par l'oreille et l'entraîna en amont de leur groupe, histoire d'être seule avec lui :

- Je te croyais _gay_, siffla-t-elle.

- Je le suis, confirma Ace à voix basse. Luna le sait, et elle sait aussi que j'aime quelqu'un, et elle sait que je ne suis venu vers elle que par amitié. Je t'aurai bien proposé, mais je sais que tu aimerais avoir quelqu'un d'autre comme cavalier pour le bal.

Hermione resta figée, rouge comme une tomate, permettant à Ace de récupérer son oreille.

* * *

Le jour de Noël, Ace resta dans la Salle sur Demande avec Luna, l'entraînant sans relâche.

- Tu devrais lui parler, lui dit la jeune Serdaigle en parant le coup de bô de sa propre arme.

Elle esquiva et visa la tête, juste pour être interceptée en route.

- Pas question. Je ne veux plus être blessé sur ce sujet… Je ne veux plus m'ouvrir à ce gamin, je veux plus donner d'arme à utiliser contre moi à un enfant sans maturité !

Luna ne dit rien de plus et se concentra de nouveau sur l'affrontement.

Ace était un professeur intransigeant, après tout.

* * *

Harry regarda le paquet qu'il avait retrouvé dans sa pile de cadeau.

C'était un livre moldu qu'il avait voulu offrir à Ace. Il l'avait remis dans la pile, sans l'ouvrir._ L'art de la Guerre,_ par _Sun Tzu._

D'un autre côté, lui et Ron avaient un cadeau d'Ace, avec chacun un message disant que c'était pour compenser celui du Noël dernier. Ron avait un historique de son équipe de Quidditch préférée et Potter, lui, avait un livre retraçant le parcours des meilleurs Attrapeurs de l'Histoire du Quidditch.

- Toi aussi, il t'a rendu ton cadeau ? marmonna Ron.

- Y a encore son anniversaire dans quelques jours, j'essaierai encore une fois… soupira Harry en rangeant le livre dans sa valise.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? s'étonna Seamus.

- D'après Hermione, il trouve que je me comportais de façon débile avant la première tâche. Je sais que c'était con ce que je faisais, mais je me suis excusé… marmonna Ron, les oreilles rouges.

- Je crois que j'ai mis les pieds dans le plat, mais je sais pas vraiment le pourquoi du comment, soupira Harry.

- C'est cette histoire qui fait de Portgas un prince ? demanda Dean. C'est comme ça que le désigne l'elfe de maison.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Eh bien, on saura qu'on a pas intérêt à aborder le sujet avec lui, pointa Seamus.

Neville resta perdu dans ses pensées un moment, puis retourna à ses propres cadeaux.

* * *

- Si j'ai vu Ace ? répéta Fred, alors que les Gryffondor descendaient vers la Grande Salle pour le bal. Non. T'as regardé la carte ?

- Il n'y est pas.

- C'est bizarre…

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de discuter plus qu'ils durent descendre.

L'énigme d'où était Hermione fut résolue…

Elle accompagnait Viktor Krum, et elle avait fait des merveilles la rendant méconnaissable : cheveux lisses, soyeux, relevés avec élégance sur la nuque robe vaporeuse d'un bleu pervenche, et se tenait droite, souriant un peu nerveusement, montrant à qui ne le savait pas encore ses dents parfaites.

- Oh, Portgas a posé un lapin à Loufoca ! Il a dû réaliser que c'était une connerie que de l'inviter ! pointa une fille.

Tout le monde regarda la petite blonde de Serdaigle, habillée de façon sobre et élégante, sans aucun artifice ni collier de capsules de Bièraubeurre.

- Wari Luna, je suis en retard !

Tout le monde fixa le haut de l'escalier pour voir Portgas descendre dans son kimono et hakama. A la lueur des torches et des bougies, la couleur étrange du tissu laissait penser qu'il était vêtu de feu. Il n'avait aucune arme visible, un chapeau de paille pointu sur le crâne, et avait tressé ses cheveux en une courte natte. Sur ses étranges chaussures, il descendit les marches avec nonchalance et s'arrêta devant Luna.

- Konbanwa, Tuski no Hime-sama, salua Ace avec malice, retirant son chapeau un bref instant pour s'incliner devant la demoiselle.

- Konbanwa, Nibantaï Taîshou-san, sourit Luna en s'inclinant à son tour.

Ace lui tendit son bras, auquel Luna s'accrocha avec délice, après s'être fait complimentée.

- Tu es très élégante aussi, Hermione, sourit Ace. Krum, prend soin d'elle, ou je te montrerais ce que je peux faire avec une lame sur ce que tu n'as surtout pas envie de perdre.

Hermione eut un sourire resplendissant en pointant à Ace que la couleur de sa tenue allait parfaitement bien avec son teint, et Krum répondit à Ace :

- Cela va de soi, Porrrrtgas.

Ace remit son chapeau de paille sur son crâne et, bientôt, les Champions entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le bal.

Ils s'assirent à une table avec Neville et Ginny pour passer un agréable dîner.

- Oh, Ace… Dobby est passé et il s'est inquiété que tu sois en froid avec Harry, annonça Neville sur le ton de la conversation.

- Je suis pas surpris que tu sois en colère contre Ron, c'est un idiot, je serais la dernière à le nier, fit Ginny. Mais je saisis pas pourquoi tu en veux à Harry ?

- Il a pas conscience que sa curiosité me pousse sur des sujets douloureux desquels je n'ai pas forcément envie de parler, se contenta de répondre Ace. Je présume que l'elfe m'a appelé par la raison même qui fait que je suis en froid avec Potter.

Neville hocha la tête. Luna tapota le bras d'Ace avec compassion.

- Tu sais ce qu'il en est ? s'étonna Ginny en regardant Luna.

- Je sais plus de chose qu'il n'y paraît, sourit Luna de son air rêveur.

Le repas se termina et les champions ouvrirent le bal.

- Nous y allons ? proposa Luna.

- Tu sais danser, Ace ? s'étonna Neville.

Ace ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il préféra prendre la fuite sur la piste de danse avec Luna, plutôt que de répondre à la question.

- Cela doit être une histoire encore plus intéressante que celle de ton combat avec Doma, sourit Luna pendant qu'Ace la faisait tournoyer.

- Je ne la raconterai pas, lui dit Ace en la faisant tournoyer.

- Ooooh, pourquoi ?

Luna lui fit de grands yeux de chiots qui rappelèrent un instant ceux de Luffy, quand Ace lui avait refusé quoique ce soit durant leur enfance.

- Parce que la fin de l'histoire est interdite au jeune public.

Luna eut un rougissement en comprenant ce que sous-entendait Ace, et laissa tomber le sujet.

Ace perçut Percy le regardait avec insistance et se pencha vers Luna.

- Va aux toilettes à la fin de la chanson, je dois voir mon espion. Comme ça, personne ne pourra dire que je t'ai posé un lapin, d'acc ? Je te retrouve dès que j'en ai fini avec lui.

- Pas de souci, assura Luna.

Ils dansèrent encore un peu, puis Luna embrassa Ace sur la joue avant de s'en aller. Le pirate inclina son chapeau sur son visage et se dirigea vers la sortie, croisant Percy au passage.

- Septième étage, tableau du sorcier qui apprend aux trolls à danser.

Ce fut tout, et Ace disparut dans la foule. Il gagna rapidement les étages, retirant ses gêtas pour aller plus vite.

Il arriva dans le couloir, sprinta trois fois dans le couloir et une porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à une copie presque conforme de ce qui avait été la salle de réunion des commandants.

Il s'installa sur une chaise et se rechaussa. Plus tard, Percy vint le rejoindre et lui apporta les dernières infos, tout en lui fournissant un bon gros dossier sur ce qu'il avait pu recueillir au sujet de son patron.

- Quelque chose cloche dans son comportement, de ce que je lis, ce qu'il fait ne lui ressemble pas… marmonna Ace. Autre chose, j'ai un doute au sujet de Maugrey, tu peux me trouver des infos sur lui ?

- Maugrey ? A la solde d'un mage noir ? fit Percy, sceptique.

- Je penche plus sur l'idée d'impersonnification… ce qui expliquerait l'incident avec les poubelles, durant les vacances…

Percy eut un air inquiet et pensif, et hocha la tête.

- Autre chose.

Ace demanda quelque chose en japonais à la salle, et deux denden mushi avec des chapeaux de cow-boy oranges et des motifs de flammes apparurent.

- Ce sont des denden mushi, ils sont connectés l'un à l'autre, lui expliqua Ace. Il suffit de décrocher, d'appuyer sur le bouton sur le côté du combiné, et l'autre sonnera. Si je dois te demander quelque chose, se sera toujours aux alentours de dix, onze heures du soir que je te contacterai.

- J'utiliserai le même créneau horaire, alors, lui dit Percy en rangeant le denden dans sa poche.

- Donne lui une feuille de salade tous les jours et il sera content. C'est juste un escargot qui fait une sorte de télépathie.

- Je ne laisserais jamais mon père s'approcher de ça, ricana Percy.

- Il en trouvera nulle part ailleurs. C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?

- Non, Lucius Malfoy et d'autres personnes qui disent avoir été forcées sous l'Imperium de prendre la Marque de Face de Serpent commencent à se comporter un peu bizarrement.

- Oui, ma source de ce côté-là me dit que la Marque des Ténèbres est de plus en plus nette. Quelque chose va avoir lieu durant le Tournoi, et j'ai bien peur que cela ne marque le retour de Face de Serpent. Autre chose ?

- J'ai fait le tour, je te contacterai si j'ai du nouveau.

- J'ai enregistré la conversation, elle sera avant minuit dans les mains de Dumbledore.

Les deux complices se saluèrent et sortirent de la salle, avant de prendre des chemins séparés. Ace retrouva Luna dans les toilettes, essayant de consoler une Hermione en larmes.

- Ace !

Et allez…

Ace se retrouva avec une Granger en larmes dans les bras.

- Je dois tuer qui ? demanda Ace avec un profond soupir.

- Weasley a fait une crise de jalousie, lui dit Luna.

- Tch… t'occupe, Hermione… viens…

Le trio retourna dans la Grande Salle et ils trouvèrent rapidement Krum, qui cherchait apparemment Hermione.

- Un de nos camarades de classes s'est montré vache avec elle, je t'en prie, essaye de lui rendre un sourire pour le reste de cette soirée, demanda Ace en lui confiant Hermione.

- Pas de souci.

Ace reprit possession de la piste de danse avec Luna. Ils frôlèrent Dumbledore, qui dansait avec McGonagall, le temps qu'un Tone Dial trouve sa route dans les poches du Directeur.

* * *

_**Note de Clockie**_

_**Haha, ouais, que le tournoi commence, may the odds be ever in your favor ! ... Comment ça, "pas le bon film" ? Pfu, incultes.**_

_**Dernière fois, je vous parlais de miss monde, ben sachez que j'ai rencontré miss Liège aujourd'hui. Euh, non, hier. Bref. Une nana dont je ne me souviens pas du visage, au sourire faux, avec une conversation inintéressante. Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi on a élu une fille comme ça.**_

_**Re-bref. Non, je n'ai pas été la rencontrer volontairement, j'ai été traînée en ville pour assister au match et elle était là. D'ailleurs, je sais que je répétais en continu "j'espère que la Belgique va perdre" et tout, mais voir le visage triste des autres m'a fait culpabiliser, c'est horrible TToTT**_

_**Et, mauvais karma, il n'y a effectivement eu aucun klaxon retardant mon sommeil de quelques heures, j'ai eu un *censuré. Et je continue à écrire pour vous faire comprendre que j'ai dit beaucoup, BEAUCOUP de choses dans cette censure* de moustique qui m'a tenue éveillée toute la nuit.**_

_**En même temps, contre l'Argentine... Enfin, je dis ça, mais moi j'y connais rien ^^**_

**A/N : Je suis pour l'Argentine, juste parce qu'on y parle Espagnol en plus de quelques vieux dialectes pré-colombien.  
**

_**Et, pour les images mentales, j'ai la très utile capacité d'imaginer des trucs sans les visualiser, ce qui me permet de traumatiser les gens sans risque. Et j'ai aussi des idées bizarres, comme si les lapins mutants annulant les pouvoirs de fruits du démon dans la plaine n'étaient pas assez, je bosse sur les créatures marines, des collines, et de la ville abandonnée. Note que quand je lis la fic "Official Fanfiction University of Middleearth" (fic anglaise sur le Seigneur des Anneaux, elle invente une nouvelle couleur.), avec le Roi-Sorcier transformé en mur, l'Anneau de pied (maléfique) de Sauron, Legolas qui joue les Cupidons et Gandalf qui crée un pain avec des jambes... Je me dis que je suis vraiment une novice.**_

_**Mais je vois parfaitement Davy Jones monter sur scène, en tenue de danseuse du ventre, et commencer à se trémousser sur la bande-son du film, enlevant sensuellement tous ses vêtements, avant de finir sur un balancement du bassin avec tous ses tentacules dressés en couronne. Je vois même Jack, dans le fond de la salle, qui fixe sa chope d'un air traumatisé en se demandant si c'était vraiment du rhum. (/!\ hentai tentacule (insinuation) /!\ pour les tentacules, on a bien vu dans le 3, il aime les enfoncer dans les orifices corporels de représentants du sexe masculin. Jack, prends garde à toi, cent ans avec ce pervers, ce sera dur. Dans tous les sens du terme.)**_

_**Et moi je veux un Gandalf Noël ! Qui m'offrirait l'Unique, ou alors son anneau à lui, ça me va aussi OwO Puis il a un anneau avec un diamant rouge, ça sera assorti à sa tenue :3 D'ailleurs, si vous voulez une musique, cherchez donc "Noël au Mordor". D'ailleurs, saviez-vous qu'Aragorn sentait la lavande ?**_

_**Et je hais les moustiques.**_

_**Sale bête.**_

_**Sinon, je me suis acheté Hyrule Historia ! (oui, je vais l'écrire partout, mais je suis heureuse. Je l'ai attendu plusieurs années, j'ai le droit de faire la conne)**_


	22. 24 février

**Salut à tous !**

**Nouveau chapitre et enfin, l'arriver de Marco \o/**

**Merci à ceux qui ont commenté : ChibichibiLuna ; Mana Y. (Ace a foutu Luffy a la porte de leur cabane en plein hiver le jour où il a sut qui était le père de son aîné et qu'il c'est montré curieux... et tu le trouves méchant avec Harry ? / Hermione garde les secrets, elle, par rapport à Potter qui a ressentit le besoin de partager tout avec les deux autres et doit donc prouver de nouveau qu'il vaut la peine qu'on lui confie des secrets/ Pour la leçon de danse, t'es pas loin, mais je ne raconterais pas le pourquoi du comment. Contente de toi des mots Infiltrations et Ann) ; Anna-chan17 ; Olympe2 (Hermione n'a pas attaqué les questions directement sur son nom, elle lui a dit et je cite 'Usul, parles-moi de ton monde natal', c'est Ace qui a enchaîné tout seul sur le reste) ; Seth42 ; 6Lis9 (j'avoue que cela l'aurait presque ennuyer, surtout avec son akuma no mi, quoique cela rende l'épreuve numéros 2 plus compliqué et non pas de leçon de vol au final ) ;Algol D. Walker (J'ai toujours trouvé dommage le peu d'importance donner à Neville alors qu'il est assez attachant, comme Luna. Et je suis toute à fait d'accord avec toi pour Ron) ; Stancella (c'était tout aussi exagéré comme réaction de mettre Luffy dehors, en plein hiver, quand il a le malheur de poser des questions à son frère sur Roger, et pourtant, c'est dans l'anime [certes, Ace avait 10/11 à ce moment] / pour publier, essaye déjà de creer un compte via 'log in') ; Akai D. Ayemi (faut pas chercher bien loin, je les trouve tout les deux aussi attachant, un peu idiot et maladroit :3 [Neville moins idiot que Luffy, heureusement], pour le reste va pas chercher plus loin.) ; Tea 'je zap la traduction. Et comme c'est Clockie qui fait la découpe des chapitres de cette fic... parce que voies-tu, j'ai écrit en gros bloc War Mage, j'ai tout refilé à Clockie, et elle m'envoie petit bout par petit bout pour les chapitres).  
**

**Enfin, je vais vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et je vous dis à bientôt !**

* * *

Ace parcourut l'immense salle qu'était devenue la Salle sur Demande. Il avait échappé à la fête qu'avaient voulu lui improviser les jumeaux pour son anniversaire, et s'était précipité ici. Il avait fini par trouver d'où provenait ce truc qu'il sentait dangereux, et la pièce lui avait fait un plaisir de lui faire apparaître une salle grande comme une cathédrale. Il devait chercher presque à l'aveuglette ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

Finalement, il arriva devant un magnifique diadème d'argent, qu'il prit entre ses mains.

Ce truc n'était pas naturel. Y avait ce même fragment de _voix_ qui était coincé chez Potter.

Ace savait que ça devait être détruit, et _vite_. Mais d'abord, il devait avertir Dumbledore.

La Salle lui fit apparaître une bourse de tissu dans laquelle il cacha le bijou, avant de sortir en courant.

Il parcourut à toute vitesse les couloirs, sautant par-dessus les rambardes d'escalier pour y arriver plus vite.

Il finit par arriver devant la Gargouille marquant l'entrée du bureau du Directeur et hurla le mot de passe. Elle eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter qu'Ace entra en trombe, usant d'un _Geppou_ pour arriver avant l'escalier et entrer en trombe, surprenant Dumbledore.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Commandant ! Fumseck vient d'arriver, justement, salua le vieux sorcier en nettoyant une tache de suie sur le tapis devant son bureau.

Le phénix voleta jusqu'à Ace et laissa tomber un paquet de lettres dans ses mains.

- Arigatou, Fumseck, remercia Ace.

Il rangea les lettres dans une de ses poches et s'avança vers le bureau. Là, il y déposa le diadème sur la bourse.

- Nom d'une gargouille… le Diadème de Rowena Serdaigle… Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

- La Salle sur Demande.

- Pardon ?

- La Salle sur Demande. C'est une salle magique de Poudlard, au septième étage, devant le tableau des trolls qui prennent une leçon de danse. On passe trois fois dans ce couloir avec une idée en tête, et la Salle nous la fournit. C'est là que je m'entraîne et que j'ai pu récupérer mon akuma no mi. Tonikaku… ce truc est un Horcrucxe. J'en suis persuadé.

- Un ici ? Dans le château ?

- Outre Potter ? Oui.

Dumbledore examina le Diadème sous tous les angles, lançant divers sortilèges. Il baissa finalement sa baguette d'un air grave.

- Eh bien, je crains qu'il ne faille le détruire. Vous voulez voir si vos pouvoirs vous le permettent ?

Ace prit le diadème entre ses mains et s'enflamma. Le bijou fini par se tordre dans la chaleur, se déformer, avant qu'il n'y ait un éclat de lumière et un hurlement de douleur…

Et plus rien.

La _voix_ avait disparu.

Ace rangea ses flammes en reposant les restes du diadème sur le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Bien dommage, c'était un beau bijou, soupira Ace. Bonne journée et bonne nouvelle année.

* * *

Ace referma la porte de la Salle sur Demande, une fois son méfait accompli. Malfoy avait osé s'en prendre à Hagrid parce qu'il était un demi-géant. Eh bien, il allait y goûter…

Draco se réveilla en sursaut en sentant le poids d'un élève de quinze ans sur son lit.

Un élève éclairé par des lucioles vertes et aux yeux d'argents.

- Je pensais avoir été clair sur ce qui risquait de t'arriver si tu continuais à t'acharner sur Hagrid-sensei, non ?

Son sourire féroce fit peur au blond qui essaya de fuir… pour remarquer que son lit n'était plus dans le dortoir.

- Tu peux crier, personne ne t'entendra… ricana Ace.

* * *

- Vous trouvez pas que Malfoy est calme ? pointa Ron en remarquant que le Serpentard blond se faisait tout petit, depuis quelques jours.

- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre… commenta Harry.

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de lever haut les sourcils en voyant Malfoy fuir en courant quand Ace passa dans le couloir.

- Ace, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda Hermione.

Ron et Harry restèrent derrière elle et furent totalement ignorés par le jeune homme, alors qu'ils allaient se rendre à Pré-au-Lard et qu'Ace semblait décidé à rester au château.

- Ore ? Nanimo.

Et il s'en alla.

La date butoir approchait pour ses retrouvailles avec Marco, il avait autre chose à penser...

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut quand Dobby le secoua. Et avec horreur, il réalisa que la deuxième tâche commencerait dans dix minutes._ Dix minutes_, et il n'avait aucune solution pour accomplir la tâche.

Surtout qu'il devait secourir Ron !

C'est là que Dobby sourit en tirant une enveloppe de son short.

- Le Kaizoku Oji-sama m'a demandé de donner ça à Harry Potter s'il ne trouvait pas à temps la solution !

Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe et trouva un petit message et le bout de corail que lui avait déjà montré Ace au cours de l'été. Il y avait aussi un couteau de chasse avec.

« Serre le corail entre tes dents, les branches vers l'extérieur, et souffle autant qu'il faut pour créer une bulle d'oxygène. »

Ni plus ni moins dans le message.

- Dobby ne savait pas que le Kaizoku Oji voulait rester anonyme. Dobby est désolé de… fit Dobby en se tordant les oreilles.

- Il t'a grondé ?

- Non. Dumbledore a expliqué à tous les elfes pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça, sauf pour ceux déjà au courant. Harry Potter doit se dépêcher, maintenant !

Harry fila vers le lac, serrant le corail dans sa main.

Il devrait trouver Ace pour s'excuser et le remercier.

* * *

Ace se jeta à plat ventre dans l'herbe, emprisonnant un scarabée dans le pot en verre.

Luna lui fournit rapidement un magazine pour lui permettre de refermer le bocal, le temps de le mettre dans le bon sens et de le refermer.

- Papa va être content de la disparition de cette femme ! sourit Luna.

- Et alors, Skeeter… ton nouveau chez toi te plaît, j'espère ? ricana Ace en levant le bocal à la lumière pour regarder le scarabée à l'intérieur. Allez, c'est toujours utile d'avoir un atout dans sa manche, sous la forme d'une journaliste.

Ace se releva et sourit à Luna.

- On va la cacher ?

- Avec plaisir !

* * *

Le dîner venait de sonner sur cette journée de la Seconde Tâche.

La prochaine épreuve aurait lieu le 24 Juin.

Pendant que les élèves s'interrogeaient sur la chaise en plus à la table des professeurs, certains Gryffondors avaient l'esprit ailleurs.

- Où est Portgas ? demanda Harry.

- Il a assisté à la tâche, puis il est parti précipitamment quand tu es sorti de l'eau, lui dit Neville. Il est parti avec Luna et il avait ce sourire… j'ai juste pas eut envie de me retrouver sur sa route…

Il frissonna, laissant une Hermione pensive et un Ron et Harry perplexes.

Harry rapporta rapidement son attention sur le couteau de chasse d'Ace qui lui avait bien servi sous l'eau. On sentait qu'Ace l'utilisait depuis longtemps, vu les marques d'usure sur la poignée.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent. Les Gryffondors de quatrième année se redressèrent, en plus des jumeaux et de Lee, dans l'espoir de voir Portgas… pour être déçus, mais intrigués.

C'était un homme adulte qui venait d'entrer, avec une cape à capuche sur les épaules, lui masquant le visage, et, bizarrement, Fumseck était perché sur son épaule et se laissant caresser gentiment les plumes.

Lentement, l'individu se rapprocha de la table des Professeurs, dans un silence juste troublé par le bruissement de sa cape et le bruit de ses chaussures sur la pierre.

Il avait une démarche souple, calme... sans voir plus de sa silhouette, certains pouvaient dire qu'il avait la même démarche que Portgas...

Une démarche de combattant.

Dumbledore se leva, souriant quand l'individu s'arrêta devant lui.

L'inconnu leva une main vers le phénix qui passa dessus le plus tranquillement du monde, avant de passer dans la main de Dumbledore, qui le posa sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

- Un plaisir de vous voir enfin, yoi, fit l'inconnu. Merci encore pour ce cadeau inestimable…

Sa voix était calme, tranquille et exotique, avec un léger accent.

- C'est avec plaisir. Nous avons tous deux beaucoup à y gagner, assura Dumbledore. Je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir pu vous libérer pour ces quelques jours.

L'homme eut un petit rire.

- Vu ce que ça représente, je pouvais pas dire non, et honnêtement, j'ai fait des jaloux.

L'homme retira sa capuche, laissant voir un visage assez long et ovale, avec une touffe de cheveux blonds sur le sommet et des yeux bleus, profonds, perçants, et pourtant nonchalants. Hermione eut une réaction qui montra à tout le monde qu'elle savait qui était cet homme.

Juste voir le visage de l'homme fit parcourir un murmure intéressé chez la gente féminine de six et septième années de Poudlard.

- Jeunes gens ! Comme je vous l'ai annoncé en début d'année, nous accueillons un maître du Haki, pour nous offrir une démonstration avec la collaboration de monsieur Portgas… qui est absent, il me semble, ce soir.

- _Il_ arrive… _il_ sait se faire attendre, ricana l'homme.

- Jeunes gens, chers invités, et chers membres du staff, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter le maître Marco Fushisho ! Il assistera à certains de vos cours pour voir le genre d'éducation que nous fournissons à Poudlard, mais se fera généralement discret. Si vous avez une quelconque question, n'hésitez pas.

Et bien sûr, il fallait que Malfoy mette les pieds dans le plat :

- Pourquoi il aurait besoin de voir ce qu'on fait en classe ! Il sait pas faire de magie ?! Où est l'intérêt ! Il n'a rien à faire ici !

Rogue eut un air exaspéré à table, et regarda Marco, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de lui.

- Tu aboies beaucoup, pour un gamin qui ne sait rien. Avant de parler, apprends, yoi, lui dit Marco. Tu sauras, _gakki_, que les maîtres du Haki sont issus d'une communauté peu ouverte sur le monde extérieur, yoi. Nous avons notre propre vision de la magie et notre mode de vie qui, déplairait très certainement à un gamin comme toi qui a tout eu sur un plateau d'argent avant même qu'il ne sache parler. Cela ne fait pas moins de nous des personnes que tu ne voudrais pas te mettre à dos. Je suis étonné que tu n'aies pas encore pris feu, connaissant la bête, soit il a appris la patience, soit il te réserve un sort plus terrible que quelques brûlures, yoi.

- La bête ? Il parle de qui ? murmura Ron.

- Atchaaaaa ! K'ssou, quelqu'un dit du mal de moi… grogna Ace en se frottant le nez, alors qu'il entrait dans la Grande Salle avec Luna.

Le duo s'arrêta en voyant Marco se tenir près de la table des professeurs. Le sourire d'Ace fondit comme neige au soleil. Luna salua d'un sourire et d'un geste de la tête Marco, avant d'aller rejoindre la table de Serdaigle, laissant le Gryffondor seul sur le seuil de la salle.

Lentement, Ace se redressa et marcha vers Marco, les poings tellement serrés qu'ils étaient blancs, se mordant une lèvre. Un léger tremblement le parcourait, se répercutant même dans le pompon rouge qui pendait du bout du manche de son nodachi.

Harry remarqua qu'Hermione s'était accrochée à lui de toutes ses forces, une main sur la bouche, les yeux brillants, coupant presque la circulation du sang de Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait pour que cela la mette dans cet état.

Ace arriva devant Marco et lui tendit son arme que l'homme prit, avant que le brun ne mette un genou à terre, poing fermer appuyer contre le sol, tête basse en signe de respect et soumission.

- ||_J'ai fait preuve d'insubordination qui nous a conduits à l'abattoir, pour nous faire perdre bon nombre de nos frères et Oyaji. J'accepterais la sentence décidée par notre famille. J'ai terni le nom des Shirohige Kaizoku._|| annonça Ace en japonais.

- Que raconte Portgas ? murmura Ron à Harry.

- Pas la moindre idée.

- Taisez-vous… s'énerva Hermione.

Marco leva un poing à son visage et souffla dessus, lui donnant lentement une couleur noire. Ceux n'ayant pas prit de cours de Haki levèrent les sourcils, comme les invités, se demandant ce qu'il fabriquait, mais ceux ayant Ace en enseignant serrèrent les dents avec une grimace de compassion d'avance pour leur camarade à genoux.

_Bim_ !

- Iteeeee ! gémit Ace en tombant sur le cul, une bosse sur le crâne.

- ||_ Maintenant que tu as ton cerveau de nouveau en place, écoute moi bien, espèce d'abruti heureux. Tu as voulu sauver l'honneur d'Oyaji, yoi. En aucun cas tu n'as terni notre famille, bien au contraire. La famille est une chose sacrée, et tu l'as prouvé il y a moins d'un an, en te mettant entre ton otouto et Akainu. Maintenant, debout, idiot, tu attires l'attention de tout le monde, et je voudrais que mon Ichibantaï Taîshou et fuku-senshô ne s'humilie pas devant des gamins, yoi._||

Ace se redressa et rattrapa son arme.

Il fit la grimace quand Marco lui ébouriffa le crâne avec un grand sourire.

- Content de te revoir, Ace, sourit Marco, clairement heureux.

- De même, _Nii-san_. Nous avons _beaucoup_ à nous dire.

Marco hocha la tête et Ace s'inclina devant Dumbledore, s'excusant pour avoir fait une scène, avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table de Gryffondor, entre les jumeaux.

Tout le monde le regarda se servir comme si de rien n'était, alors que Marco s'installait à la place qui lui était assignée, près de Rogue. Ace se servit sans souci, son arme entre ses jambes et contre son épaule ne le gênant aucunement pour se servir à manger. Lentement, les discussions recommencèrent dans le hall, et beaucoup voyaient que l'œil magique de Maugrey ne quittait pas l'invité blond, qui était en discussion avec pas mal de personnes à la table des professeurs, conservant un sourire poli.

- Ace… appela Hermione.

Ace leva le nez de son assiette pour la regarder lui sourire de façon entendue.

- Uruse na… grogna Ace en rougissant, voyant ce à quoi elle devait songer.

Hermione eut un petit rire et retourna à son repas, contente pour une raison inconnue.

- Ace, très sincèrement…

- … ça commence à faire beaucoup de surprises…

- … c'est qui cet homme exactement…

- … et de quoi vous avez parlé, par le furoncle poilu de la fesse gauche de Merlin ?!

Fred regarda George, surpris de le voir juré ainsi, avant de rapporter son attention sur leur brun ami.

L'indignation des jumeaux ne fit que lever un sourcil à Ace.

- Sore wa Marco-nii-san.

- ...

Le blanc qui suivit parler de lui même.

- Un grand frère d'adoption, si vous voulez, soupira Ace.

C'était la vérité aussi étirée que possible. Il allait pas leur dire qu'ils avaient une relation. Marco avait presque quarante ans, et Ace, physiquement, quinze… Y avait de quoi crier au scandale…

Il ignora le reste des conversations et des questions, n'ayant pas envie de s'étaler plus que ça.

Il quitta rapidement la table, lançant un regard entendu à Marco, et se dirigea vers la tour.

La Salle sur Demande serait occupée pour une bonne partie de la nuit, et pas de façon très _platonique_… cela fit presque rougir de nouveau Ace.

Il s'arrêta au pied de l'escalier en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler et lui courir après. Il se retourna à moitié et vit Potter. La tentation était forte de juste l'ignorer et reprendre sa route, mais Harry le tenait déjà par un bout de sa chemise alors qu'il reprenait son souffle.

- Je… je suis désolé pour l'autre jour… je voulais pas te blesser… j'aurais dû écouter Hermione, mais c'était si perturbant que… je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé… s'excusa Harry en lui tendant le couteau de chasse et le bout de corail.

Ace reprit le tout et l'enfonça dans sa poche, avant de rattacher le couteau à sa ceinture.

- Ne me parle plus jamais de ça.

- Promis, assura Harry. Je peux recommencer à assister à tes cours ?

- Si tu es si maso que ça, c'est à toi de voir. Ja ne…

Et Ace s'éloigna.

* * *

- Tu vas où comme ça ?

Une panthère s'immobilisa dans son avancée discrète vers la sortie de la Salle Commune, maudissant Hermione.

S'assurant de son Haki que tout le monde dormait, Ace reprit forme humaine, se dressant de tout son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq de jeune adulte.

- Je pense que c'est évident, Hermione, lui dit Ace.

- Tu comptes rentrer à quelle heure ?

- Serais-tu ma mère, Granger Hermione ?

Hermione eut un petit rire et secoua la tête.

- Je voulais m'assurer que tout irait bien pour toi. Tu avais l'air…

- Hermione. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tous les deux, c'était sur un champ de bataille et j'avais un trou dans la poitrine. Et c'était de ma faute si nous en étions là. Forcément, on va devoir beaucoup parler, mais je sais que ça se passera bien… après tout, si ce n'était pas le cas, je n'aurais pas été promu Premier Commandant et Vice-Capitaine.

- Félicitation pour ta promotion. Tu raconteras cette histoire quand ?

- Pourquoi tu demanderais pas à Marco de te raconter l'histoire du chien fou qui pensait pouvoir prendre la tête du Seigneur des Océans et que son capitaine voulait absolument dans son équipage ?

Hermione le regarda de façon sceptique.

- J'étais le chien fou en question…

Et sur ces mots, Ace redevint une panthère qui se glissa hors de la tour.

Un magnifique phénix aux ailes de feu l'attendait. La nuit serait animée, que ce soit au niveau de la discussion, ou des activités.

* * *

Ace resta immobile, regardant le plafond de la cabine, son souffle se calmant peu à peu après les retrouvailles chaud bouillant qu'il avait eut avec son amant.

La Salle sur Demande avait eu l'idée de leur rendre leur cabine du _Moby Dick_ pour cette nuit en amoureux.

- Tu penses à quoi, yoi ? murmura Marco en caressant un des bras de son amant.

- Je comprends pas comment on peut me pardonner aussi facilement après tout ce qu'il s'est passé... lui dit Ace.

- On a lutté pour toi, à Marine Ford. Ne pas te pardonner serait ignorer ce que l'on sait et ressent... cracher sur la mort de nos frères et sœurs, yoi. Sur la mort d'Oyaji. Haruta n'a pas voulu me lâcher d'une semelle après m'avoir surpris sur le point de me suicider. On tient trop à toi pour ne pas vouloir te retrouver, yoi. On était heureux, très heureux, de recevoir cette lettre de toi disant que tu reviendrais et que tu allais bien. Alors, ne songe pas un seul instant à nous laisser tomber.

Ace se retourna dans la couche et se réfugia dans les bras de Marco en pleurant. Il pleura enfin Marine Ford et ses morts.

- Merci... merci d'avoir voulu me sauver... sanglota le jeune homme.

- C'est normal, yoi. On tient à toi, Ace. Et je t'aime.

- Moi aussi...

Ace resta dans les bras de son amant, à pleurer tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Quant il se calma, il resta la tête dans le creux du cou du blond et parla. Se libéra. Il raconta son combat contre Teach, ses jours à Impel Down et ce qu'il avait ressenti à Marine Ford.

- C'est fini Ace... tu rentreras bientôt à la maison, yoi, lui assura Marco dans l'espoir de le consoler.

Ce qui fit penser Ace à quelque chose. Il se redressa et essuya ses larmes pour dire au Phénix, sérieux :

- Marco... Je peux te demander quelque chose d'un peu sans espoir ?

- Dis toujours.

- Tu pourrais retrouver un maximum de vestiges du Moby Dick ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ?

- _Magie_.

* * *

_**Note de Clockie**_

_**D'abord, pardon pour le retard TToTT Je sais, je suis impardonnable mais bon, j'ai eu quelques problèmes. Je ferais mon possible pour que ça n'arrive plus.**_

_**Ensuite, je me permets de partager mon avis sur la réaction d'Ace face au dérapage de Potty. Premièrement, on sait tous que c'est un sujet extrêmement sensible pour lui. Ensuite, il s'est déjà confié à Potty, et lui a cafardé aux autres, pas comme Luna ou Hermione. (C'est long à écrire ce nom, me faudrait un surnom...). Et enfin, n'oubliez pas qu'à la base, Ace n'est pas vraiment sympa. Sans Luffy et son équipage, pour moi, il revient à son caractère méfiant et se referme sur lui-même.**_

**A/N : Essaye Hermy :3  
**

_**Oh, et si vous voulez une autre preuve de la malveillance des poulets, le point 20 du Point Culture sur la mort le dit assez clairement : LE POULET EST LE SEUL SURVIVANT. Saleté. Et même si normalement, dans Twilight Princess, les poulets ne contre-attaquent pas, l'un d'eux a trouvé le moyen de me tuer : (à un moment, on doit se servir d'un poulet pour passer en "volant" à travers un parcours infranchissable autrement (sauf en loup)) j'ai posé cette andouille le temps de positionner le pont, histoire de sauter sans me faire bloquer par la balustrade direction le gouffre sans fond, et ce crétin a sauté dans le vide. Voui voui. Il rageait tellement de ne pas pouvoir me tuer qu'il s'est suicidé, me laissant comme option sauter pour le rejoindre ou rester perché sur cette branche jusqu'à ma mort. Quand je vous dis que c'est vicieux...**_

_**Et j'ai été faire un tour dans un parc plein de jardins différents avec une amie, c'était méga sympa, (sauf la reconstitution de la fontaine de Trevi, mais bon, elle a beaucoup de statues), puis il y avait la volière. Et les flamants roses. (J'ai aussi vu un flamand en rose, mais c'est encore autre chose.) Résultat, j'ai encore plus peur de Doffy et plein d'idées débiles pour Marco.**_

**A/N : Hoooow, pourquoi tu les as pas partagé ? Mon aprem, de mon côté était génial au boulot (je parle de l'aprem et pas de la soirée, puisque j'ai reçu une assez mauvaise nouvelle en rentrant) et je crois que j'ai fait peur à un pauv' stagiaire en le regardant avec un sourire sadique tout en jouant avec une grosse pince pour lui demander s'il voulait que je _les _lui retire (je parlais des agraphes à bois de sa caisse de vin)... en fin de journée, on était trois bon pour l'asile, de toute façon [Anoïa : Hem-Hem !/ Zialema : repasse l'an prochain, pour le rôle d'Ombrage... oh et si vous avez des jeux de mots sur la version française de son nom, je suis preneuse pour la surnommée, sinon, j'improviserais/ Anoïa : OSEF, rend le micro/ Zialema *boude*]  
**

_**Ah, Davy Jones m'a laissé un message pour vous : "Après ce qu'elle m'a fait faire, mon honneur était détruit. J'ai même appris que certaines fanfictions existaient entre cette nuisance de Sparrow et moi. Ma vie n'a plus aucun sens. Calypso, je t'aime." Après, il est parti transpercer son cœur. D'ailleurs, vu que le Hollandais doit avoir un capitaine et que c'est celui qui a tué le précédent qui prend sa place, dans le cas ou le capitaine transperce lui-même son cœur, que se passe-t-il ?**_

**A/N : D'après moi, il se passe rien. Le contrat se réinitialise pour Davy Jones. [Anoïa : On t'a duit de rendre le micro è-é]  
**


	23. Petits combats

**Salut à tous, nouveau chapitre !**

**Ensuite, je rentre le week end prochain, si tout va bien.**

**Enfin, je remercie ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire 6Lisa9 ; Algol D. DarkWalker (je crois que 'Mione est utilisé dans le livre, oui) ; Shadow (je te déconseille de jour au stalker avec moi, y'a pas qu'Ace qui a fait des arts martiaux et pour ton répertoire Skyrock, si c'est un truc pour présenter mes œuvres et pas un truc ou tu t'appropries mon boulot comme si c'était le tien de A à Z, j'ai aucun souci, envoie-moi le lien que j'y jette un œil ^^) Amethyst (merci pour tes critiques, elles sont très appréciables, et j'essaierai de les prendre en compte dans les chapitres à venir. Les critiques construites et justifiés sont les bienvenues et même nécessaire. Critiquer, juste pour descendre une œuvre, ça, c'est mal venu, donc, dans ton cas, aucune raison que je me vexe. Je suis là pour apprendre à mieux écrire et ce sont les commentaires comme les tiens qui m'aident à m'améliorer ) et ReimaChan (Je veux pas faire passer Hermione pour une génie, mais avec son passé à ne vivre que pour l'étude, je la pense plus réfléchi. Pour Harry, je le vois prêt à partager tout ce qui le dérange (dans une certaine mesure) avec ses amis, et le fait qu'Ace mente sur son nom en fait partit. Pour la seconde tâche, dans le livre, ça se passe tel que je l'ai fait, sauf que Dobby surprend une conversation en Rogue et Barthy Junior au sujet de la branchiflore, alors que là, c'est juste Ace qui fait passer par Dobby une solution)**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre du jour et à bientôt !**

* * *

Harry se réveilla à l'aube pour voir le lit d'Ace vide, le samedi matin.

Renonçant à se recoucher, il se leva et s'habilla, décidant d'aller voir ce que faisait Portgas, pour le trouver dehors, dans le parc, parfaitement éveillé, avec Hermione qui baillait encore.

- Heya, Potter, salua Ace, allongé dans l'herbe, regardant le sommet de la tour d'Astronomie tout en jouant machinalement avec ses runes rajeunissantes.

- Salut Portgas, Salut Hermione. Vous faites quoi ?

- On attend que le Seigneur des Cieux daigne se montrer. Assieds-toi, c'est un spectacle dont on ne peut pas se lasser.

Harry s'assit et, peu après, une silhouette se présenta en haut de la tour d'Astronomie.

- C'est ce Fushisho, là ?

- Fushisho veut dire phénix, et c'est son surnom. Appelle le Marco-san, ça ira très bien. Et oui, c'est lui. Il a pour habitude de toujours voler à l'aube. Bon, il est en retard sur l'horaire, mais il a dû trouver le point le plus haut du château pour y parvenir. Konnichiwa, Tsuki no Hime.

- Konnichiwa, Taîshou. Félicitation pour la promotion, sourit Luna en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe, comme l'avait fait Harry.

Ace eut un petit rire, qui fut coupé par le cri d'horreur d'Harry quand Marco se jeta du haut de la tour d'Astronomie, les bras en croix.

- Chuuuut, regarde, lui dit Ace.

Marco prit brutalement feu dans sa chute. Des flammes d'un bleu turquoise des plus étincelants, avec une touche d'or. Les flammes se précisèrent et devinrent rapidement un immense oiseau de flammes qui, d'un puissant coup d'ailes, se propulsa vers le ciel.

- Whouawe… Animagus ? demanda Harry, le souffle coupé devant l'élégance et la finesse du vol, mais aussi de la beauté de l'oiseau.

- Mieux que ça. _Zoan_… répondit Ace avec beaucoup d'émotion dans la voix.

- Il porte bien son titre de Seigneur des Cieux, commenta Luna en suivant les acrobaties de l'oiseau avec attention.

- Il me rappelle le Patronus d'une _certaine_ personne, sourit malicieusement Hermione.

Ace inclina son chapeau sur son crâne, laissant les deux filles rire doucement à ça. Harry fronça les sourcils, mais préféra ne pas pousser. Il venait tout juste de se réconcilier avec Portgas, il allait pas tout foutre en l'air de nouveau parce qu'il était curieux.

L'oiseau finit par remarquer qu'il avait du public et descendit vers eux, pour reprendre forme humaine à deux mètres du sol, quelques flammèches bleutées s'éternisant quelques instants sur ses membres alors qu'il boutonnait sa chemise, jugeant préférable de ne pas se montrer torse nu devant des adolescentes… tout le monde eut néanmoins l'occasion de voir l'immense tatouage sur sa poitrine et ses muscles d'acier avant qu'il ne ferme ses vêtement. Malgré son attitude nonchalante, cet homme cachait sans doute son jeu. Harry remarqua que, comme Ace, il ne portait pas de vêtements de sorcier, mais une tenue plus moldue. Chemise, pantacourt avec spartiates, bracelet de cheville à franges, et ceinture de tissu turquoise noué à la taille, décorée par une chaîne en or avec des pierreries.

- Je pensais que des gamins normaux seraient encore au lit à cette heure-ci, yoi, commenta Marco en venant vers eux, un pouce dans sa ceinture de tissu. Bonjour à vous tous.

- Tu as l'intention de trancher la gorge de quelqu'un ? demanda Ace en se redressant.

Il montra du menton le pouce dans la ceinture, sachant qu'il y avait une arme à cet endroit.

- La tienne, peut-être, pour avoir ramassé cette cicatrice qui te fait ressembler à Akagami, fit Marco en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Shanks en a trois et en diagonale. J'en ai une de plus et elles sont toutes droites. Et je suis pas aussi fanatique du saké que lui. Il a appris ce qu'était la sobriété, depuis la dernière fois ?

- Garp portera les vêtements d'Ivankov avant, yoi.

Il regarda Ace se tordre de rire sur le sol, un sourcil levé.

- Je savais bien, oui, que tu avais dû perdre la raison à force de subir le vieil homme durant ton enfance, soupira Marco, faussement désespéré.

- Quelque chose à partager, Ace ? demanda Hermione.

Ace lutta un instant pour retrouver son souffle et se rassit.

- Vous… vous vous rappelez de ce à quoi ressemble l'épouvantard devant moi ?

- Quand tu contrôles ta peur ou pas ? demanda Harry.

- Quand je la contrôle.

Harry et Hermione se souvinrent immédiatement du mastodonte et de sa tenue assez… particulière, une fois passée au crible du _Riddikulus_.

- C'est cette image mentale que Marco vient d'évoquer, sourit Ace.

Il tendit un bras et Marco le hissa sur ses pieds, lui enfonçant affectueusement son chapeau sur le crâne.

- Marco, je te présente mes élèves les plus brillants… Harry James Potter, Hermione Jeanne Granger et Luna Lovegood.

- Enchanté, jeunes gens, sourit Marco en leur serrant la main.

- Le plaisir est pour nous, senshô-san, assura Luna en s'inclinant avec un sourire. Portgas-taîshou m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et de votre famille. Vous lui manquez énormément, tous…

- Luna ! s'indigna Ace.

- Oups ? fit la demoiselle avec un petit sourire.

Marco salua Luna de la tête en lui souriant. Un sourire bien plus éloquent que n'importe quel mot.

- Vous avez une magnifique forme animale, en tout cas. Vous pourriez donner des leçons de vol à bien des joueurs de Quidditch, complimenta Hermione.

- Hey ! s'offusqua Harry.

Marco éclata de rire.

- Merci du compliment, jeune fille. Quant à mes prouesses aériennes, j'ai mes ailes depuis près de trente ans, j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre à m'en servir, yoi. J'ai gagné mon titre de Seigneur des Cieux en me battant bec et ongles.

- Je ne ferais aucun commentaire, toussa Ace.

- Ton dernier baptême de l'air remonte à pas mal de temps, déjà… tu veux briser ce record, yoi ?

- Je doute que quiconque veuille me repêcher dans le lac… sauf peut-être le calamar, mais j'ai voulu le griller un jour où j'ai eu un petit creux, donc, je crois qu'il m'en veut un peu beaucoup.

- Pourquoi je suis pas étonné…

Harry ne pouvait qu'admirer la complicité entre eux. Même en connaissant Hermione et Ron depuis sa première année, ils n'avaient pas une telle relation entre eux. C'était plus… profond.

- Ace… cette histoire de chien fou qui voulait la tête du Seigneur des Océans, c'est à partager en cercle réduit ou pour tous ceux qui veulent l'entendre ? demanda brusquement Hermione.

- Oh misère… ricana Marco. Tu nous as coûté cher en réparation pendant cette période, yoi.

- Pas tant que ça… s'offusqua Ace.

- Izou a toujours la facture de _chaque porte_ qu'on a dû remplacer, et de_ tous les murs_ qu'on a dû réparer parce que _monsieur_ pensait qu'il pouvait renverser Oyaji.

- J'y serais arrivé, si t'avais pas pointé ta gueule d'ananas blond pour me donner envie de rejoindre la famille !

La moue d'Ace était hilarante.

- Sans parler des incendies qu'il a fallu maîtriser et qui ont bien endommagé tous les endroits où tu piquais une crise.

- L'histoire a l'air d'être très intéressante, commenta Harry.

- Je me demande si elle l'est autant que celle qui fait qu'Ace sait danser… interrogea Luna.

- Luna… tu as fait ton testament, j'espère… fit patiemment Ace.

Et il se prit un coup sur la tête de la part de Marco.

- Si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse faire un nouveau baptême de l'air, tu ne tueras aucun de tes élèves, yoi, lui dit Marco.

- Euh… ça consiste en quoi, ce baptême de l'air ? demanda Harry.

- Je le prends entre mes serres et je le balance dans le point d'eau le plus proche.

- Nan, c'est bon… je vais passer mon tour, assura Ace.

* * *

A la table de Gryffondor, tout le monde se donnait des coups de pieds pour ne pas s'être levé plus tôt et avoir assisté à ce dont parlait Harry. Plusieurs filles de dernières années avaient déjà craqué sur Marco, et imaginait que sa forme animale devait être magnifique.

- En fait… c'est le Patronus de Portgas, mais en plus bleu et plus impressionnant, résuma Harry.

Ace recracha son jus de fruit dans la figure du pauvre Neville.

- Hontoni sumimasen, Neville !

- Pas grave, Ace, assura Neville en s'essuyant le visage avec sa serviette.

- Ace, tu _dois_ nous montrer ton patronus, exigea Fred.

- Yada.

- Ace…

- Ya-da. L'original est bien mieux.

- Sinon, la démonstration aura lieu quand ? demanda Hermione, embrayant le sujet ailleurs.

- Ce soir. Je vais être absent toute la journée, par contre…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron.

- J'ai pris du galon, il veut s'assurer que je ne me repose pas sur mes lauriers. Ce soir, y aura pas de baguette, pas de lame. Juste des flammes et du Haki.

- Tu veux qu'on te garde tes armes ?

- Pas le nodachi. Le _Shodaï Kitetsu_ est une lame maudite. J'aimerais éviter qu'il vous arrive quoique ce soit.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il t'arrivera rien ? demanda Harry.

- J'ai fait un test simple qui aurait pu me coûter un bras. Pas d'entraînement pour toi aujourd'hui, Potter,

Ace termina son déjeuner et se leva. Un regard à Marco qui hocha la tête et il siffla les Serdaigles.

Luna se leva et sauta de sa place en voyant le geste du bras d'Ace à son attention. Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle, bientôt suivis par Marco et Severus, bien que le maître de Potion ne laissa le phénix en cours de route.

* * *

Marco retrouva bientôt la Salle sur Demande.

Si la nuit d'avant, elle leur avait permis de retrouver leur cabine et les mêmes points de repère pour leur soirée intime, ce jour-là, elle lui présenta l'une des zone sans lois de Shabaody. Marco referma la porte qui, une fois dans la pièce, semblait être juste ce qu'il restait d'une ruine, pour voir la petite Luna assise dans un coin, et Ace, sans ses bracelets qui lui retirait ses années de moins, en train de s'étirer.

- Luna apprend le Bunsoshoku. Et elle apprend très vite, pointa Ace. Et elle devine trop bien les choses.

Luna eut un petit rire dans son coin.

- Nous verrons ça, yoi. Je regarde ce que devient mon nouveau bras droit et je vois ce que tu vaux plus tard, ça te va, oujou-chan ? proposa Marco.

- Avec plaisir. J'ai toujours rêvé de voir Ace se battre à fond.

Ace enfila une mitaine par-dessus l'étui qui tenait sa baguette magique.

- Comme ça, j'ai les deux mains libres, sans avoir besoin de la tenir, expliqua Ace.

Un petit mouvement de poignet et sa baguette glissa sous la mitaine pour se retrouver coincée le long du majeur, le dépassant de deux trois centimètres.

- Hajimemasho ?

Marco dégaina le nodachi que lui lança Ace, le regardant tirer son couteau de chasse.

Luna bougea légèrement, et ce fut comme un signal, faisant qu'ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, dans un éclat de leurs flammes respectives. Pendant que Marco jetait ses plumes comme des projectiles mortels sur Ace qui les esquivait, Hiken usait du feu d'une main, tout en jetant des sorts de l'autre.

Quand le Phénix se retrouva suspendu dans les airs par une cheville, sans pouvoir se dégager, cela laissa un Ace épuisé, mais tout sourire.

- Très bien, tu m'as eu sur ce coup là, yoi. Allez, fais moi descendre, t'as gagné.

Ace fut plus que ravi de lui faire ce plaisir.

- Tu maîtrises déjà les sortilèges informulés ? s'étonna Luna après avoir applaudi le combat.

- Rogue-sensei est un dur maître, lui dit Ace.

Marco passa une main dans ses cheveux, essayant de reprendre un peu de souffle après le combat intense qu'il venait de conclure, puis fit signe à Luna de le rejoindre.

- Voyons ce que tu vaux. Si tu es si bonne que ça en Bunsoshoku, tu arriveras à me blesser.

- Sinon quoi, Senshô-san ? demanda Luna.

- Je m'auto régénère. Allez, montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre, yoi.

Luna se leva, une mitaine dans le genre d'Ace, pour avoir sa baguette prête à l'emploi, et un bô en main.

* * *

La chose était si exceptionnelle que le Ministère de la Magie et la tête du Département de la Justice Magique, avec quelques Aurors, vinrent assister à la démonstration, qui eut lieu après le dîner, sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Avant de se préparer pour le combat, Ace approcha une élève et lui murmura quelque chose qui lui valut un hochement de tête. Le jeune homme lui donna alors une enveloppe marron assez grande en lui parlant à voix basse très sérieusement, ce qui fit hocher de la tête la jeune fille, qui échangea un regard avec la tête de Département de la justice.

- ||_Tu cours après les gamines ? Je dois m'inquiéter, yoi ?_|| taquina Marco alors qu'il s'étirait un instant, pendant qu'Ace se débarrassait auprès de Luna de ses différentes lames et de sa baguette magique.

- ||_Comme si…_|| lui dit Ace.

Il se présenta devant Marco, fit rouler un instant sa tête sur ses épaules avant que les deux adversaires ne s'inclinent.

- Si deux volontaires veulent bien nous bander les yeux, yoi. Nous répondrons à vos questions après la démonstration, fit Marco.

Il eut quelques murmures parmi les invités au sujet de l'étrange demande, alors que ceux qui étudiaient le Haki se doutaient de ce qu'ils voulaient.

Les Aurors, un homme à la peau sombre et une jeune femme aux cheveux jaune canari et hérissés sur son crâne vinrent leur bander les yeux, avant que le professeur Flitwick n'active un sort de protection autour d'une zone délimitée du terrain.

Marco et Ace s'inclinèrent de nouveau et se mirent en garde.

Pendant un instant, ils se tournèrent autour l'un de l'autre, avant qu'Ace ne passe à l'attaque.

- _Shinka Shiranui !_

Ses lances de flammes volèrent sur Marco, qui les esquiva agilement en fonçant sur Ace pour lui asséner un coup de pied noirci par le Haki dans la tête… sauf qu'Hiken n'était plus là. Réapparaissant derrière Marco dans un tourbillon de flamme, il lui tira des balles de feu, qui furent esquivées. Tourbillonnant sur lui-même, il fit un grand geste d'une jambe et une sorte d'arc de cercle fila vers Ace qui se jeta à terre. La profonde entaille dans le sol lui donna raison.

Marco tendit un bras vers son adversaire, comme s'il jetait une fléchette, et des petits tas de flammes bleues furent projetées vers Ace qui courut entre pour atteindre Marco, lui assénant dans le visage un coup de pied enflammé. Le blond se protégea le visage de ses bras qui se recouvrirent de plumes de feu bleuté flamboyantes. D'un mouvement souple, il donna un coup de pied à Ace qui esquiva, avant de devoir reculer pour éviter des serres dangereusement aiguisées.

Tout le monde resta là à regarder le combat avec des bouches béantes, sauf Luna, qui se contentait de sourire.

Il y avait tellement de grâce dans l'affrontement, et pourtant, ils avaient les yeux bandés. Ils savaient où était l'autre. Leurs étranges pouvoirs les faisaient courir dans le ciel, disparaître et réapparaître à un bout à l'autre du terrain, sans faire d'Apparition, leur coup de pied tranchaient profondément le sol ou éclataient sur le sortilège qui protégeait le public, et ils dansaient entre les coups de leur adversaire. Quant au reste, beaucoup ne savait pas d'où Ace parvenait à tirer autant de feu, et on ne pouvait que se demander ce qu'était Marco en vérité, pour changer avec une telle aisance un membre de son corps en une partie animale...

Et malgré tout, ils parvenaient à trouver le temps de parler et de rigoler ensemble.

Ace disparut brutalement et Marco se retourna.

- K'ssou… Portgas…

- _Enkai_…

Ace était à l'autre bout du terrain, dans une mer de flamme, faisant crier les élèves de surprise et de peur.

- _Hibashira_ !

Marco prit l'attaque de plein fouet, faisant hurler tout le monde.

Clic.

Une serre noire se présenta au cou d'Ace.

Marco venait de réapparaître, à moitié envahi par ses flammes bleues et or, son pied tendu, prêt à trancher la gorge du jeune homme.

- || _Tu aurais pu éviter le coup._||

- || _Laisse-moi garder encore un peu de mystère sur mes capacités !_|| s'offusqua Ace.

Marco ramena sa jambe et les deux adversaires s'inclinèrent, avant de retirer leurs bandeaux.

Ils eurent droit à un tonnerre d'applaudissements et un sourire malicieux de Dumbledore.

Hermione aussi applaudissait, et elle avait un peu d'espoir. De l'espoir qu'Harry puisse survivre, grâce à Ace et son immense pouvoir.

- Est-ce prudent de laisser un adolescent se battre ? demanda Karkaroff.

Ace et Marco se regardèrent… et ce fut Hiken qui céda, tombant à genoux de rire.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que ce gamin et moi nous nous faisons ça, yoi, lui répondit Marco avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Nous connaissons les capacités de l'autre aussi bien que les nôtres, yoi.

- Marco m'a aidé à développer une de mes techniques, que je n'ai pas présentée ce soir, annonça Ace en se relevant.

- Du genre ?

Flitwick dû se dire qu'il aurait pas dû retirer le bouclier en voyant la mer de flamme de retour et une boule de feu se former dans la main d'Ace, et grossir lentement.

- _Dai Enkai_… vous voulez la tester ?

- Portgas, rappela à l'ordre Marco alors que Karkaroff reculait de quelques pas.

- Pfff, rabat-joie.

- Ce gars _arrive_ à contrôler Ace ? murmura George avec effarement.

- C'est _dingue_… souffla Fred.

- Je suis assez intriguée par la magie que vous avez présentée ce soir, annonça la chef du Département de la Justice. Mes excuses, je suis Amélia Bones.

- Yoroshiku ! lança joyeusement Ace.

La nana aux cheveux jaunes… enfin, rose pétard, à cet instant, le trouva très drôle.

- Bones-san, nous avons pour habitude, dans notre communauté, de développer une magie particulière, puissante mais aléatoire, suivant les individus…

Ace regarda avec une certaine fierté l'histoire à dormir debout que Marco venait de tirer de son cul pour expliquer les akuma no mi.

- … dans plus d'un cas, les corps, voire les esprits, changent avec le temps, suivant les dons développés. Entre nous, nous les classons par catégorie, yoi. Zoan pour ceux se rapprochant de vos Animagus, logia pour ceux ayant un contrôle sur un élément, et paramecia pour le reste. Il arrive que certain Zoans perdent conscience de leur propre humanité et se laissent submerger par l'instinct de leur animal. Les logias d'un élément assez destructif peuvent causer des dommages ou blessures de façon involontaire suivant leur ressenti, yoi.

- Comment on peut avoir des pouvoirs pareils ! C'est trop dément ! rugit George en écrasant presque son jumeau pour se rapprocher un peu de la zone limite.

- Du travail. George. Beaucoup de travail, plus que tu n'en fournis pour le Kenbunshoku, lui dit Ace en lui tirant la langue. On s'y met depuis qu'on est tout petit et on arrive à maîtriser notre pouvoir vers l'âge de dix onze ans.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient doués à eux deux pour raconter des cracs… on sentait les pirates.

Luna avait un air assez amusé, comme Hermione qui leva une main.

- Y a pas besoin de lever la main, Hermione, tu veux savoir quoi ?

- Vous avez utilisé des techniques semblables, parfois, elles ont un nom ?

Ace tapota en souriant le bras de Marco.

- Tu as commencé avec le _Rankyaku_, tu te tapes cette explication, Marco !

- C'est ce qu'on nomme le _Rokushiki_. Dedans, on trouve un ensemble de techniques, allant du déplacement rapide, le _Soru._

Marco donna un coup de pied au cul d'Ace, qui l'esquiva en disparaissant pour réapparaître à l'autre bout de la zone, du côté de Rogue, qui semblait à la fois amusé et intéressé par ce que disaient les deux pirates.

- Le _Geppou_…

Ace donna quelques coups de pieds, s'éleva dans le ciel et envoya un Rankyaku dans la tête de Marco.

- _Rankyaku_ ! compléta Ace.

- _Tekkai_, poursuivit Marco en encaissant l'attaque.

Ace atterrit souplement à terre et tira des balles de feu vers Marco, qui les esquiva avec légèreté, comme une feuille de papier bouge dans le vent.

- _Kami-e_… et pour finir… le _Shigan_, dont je ne ferais pas la démonstration, yoi.

- Ooooh, pourquoi ? se plaignit quelqu'un.

Ace s'était rapproché de Marco. Il lui sauta dessus brusquement, le renversant dans l'herbe, pour lui planter son doigt entre les deux yeux, tirant un cri à tout le monde, puisqu'on voyait nettement que le crâne était troué.

- Pour cette simple raison. Merci Ace, j'aimerais me relever.

Ace se releva. La blessure de Marco s'embrasa et lui aussi se releva.

- Pour ceux qui connaissent les armes moldues, imaginez un impact de balle et vous aurez la même chose. Aucun risque pour le Poulet Grillé, le premier qui trouvera un moyen de lui faire passer l'arme à gauche n'est pas encore venu au monde.

- Genkotsu… Sengoku… Akainu… Marshall… cita Marco en s'époussetant.

- Stop, c'est bon, wakkatta.

- Vous êtes quoi, pour être immunisé à ce genre de blessure ? demanda le Ministre de la Magie, très pâle, en tournant son chapeau à toute vitesse.

- On me surnomme le Phénix pour une bonne raison, outre le fait qu'il est presque impossible de me tuer.

Marco s'enflamma brusquement, avant que le feu bleu n'éclate.

En fait, tout le monde réalisa que c'était plus un oiseau qui venait d'ouvrir ses ailes. Ace tendit un bras sur le côté et la magnifique créature se posa dessus, gardant les ailes à moitié ouvertes. Chaque plume était faite de flammes turquoises ou parfois dorées. Il avait une longue queue d'or tombant dans un petit tas au sol, et un regard profond avec un marquage de lunettes rondes. Sur sa poitrine, ses plumes étaient plus foncées, formant un motif en croix sur lequel se superposait un croissant de lune tourné vers le haut.

Plus d'un élève, voire adulte, frissonna en croisant le regard de la créature qui avait pris la place de l'homme. Comme si elle était capable de voir au plus profond de leur âme. Et son regard perçant semblait si triste, si vieux...

- Contrairement aux Animagus, les zoans conservent la parole, d'une part. D'autre part, un zoan classique est capable de juste trois transformations… Humaine, animale et hybride

- Là où j'ai surpassé ce stade, étant le seul de notre communauté à maîtriser mon pouvoir pour produire des transformations partielles, yoi, fit l'oiseau.

Il sauta du bras d'Ace pour reprendre forme humaine, conservant un instant ses ailes.

Ils passèrent encore deux heures à répondre à des questions, avant que tout le monde n'aille se coucher.

- Ne, Marco…

Marco se détourna un instant de McGonagall, qui était très intéressée par son don, pour regarder Ace qui lui offrit un immense sourire, lançant brièvement un regard à la forêt interdite.

- _Baka_.

Ace se détourna pour rejoindre les autres Gryffondors, un sourire aux lèvres. Si Marco le traitait d'idiot, alors, c'est qu'il avait gagné.

Dans la tour de Gryffondor, Ace se fit assaillir par des questions des plus bizarres sur ses pouvoirs et sur ceux de son collègue.

- Pourquoi vous les avez pas posées en bas ? demanda Ace.

- Devant le reste de l'école ?! Mais t'es pas bien ! lui dit Alicia Spinnet. Non, honnêtement, comment tu fais pour avoir un tel pouvoir ? _Tu contrôles le feu_ !

Ace secoua la tête négativement.

- Je _suis_ le feu, nuance. Tu veux me poignarder pour vérifier, peut-être ? Si tu veux pas, j'aimerais aller me coucher. Contrairement à vous, je viens de me battre, je suis fatigué, et j'aimerais éviter que ma narcolepsie se manifeste maintenant.

- Je comprends ton surnom de Hiken, maintenant, commenta Harry pas loin.

- Ooooh non, Potter. Tant que tu n'as pas vu mon Hiken, tu peux pas comprendre. Je l'ai pas fait ce soir, parce que, si le _Hibashira_ était concentré vers le sol, _Hiken_ aurait frappé la barrière de protection de Sensei, et j'avais pas envie de tester la résistance. Sur ce, je peux aller me coucher ?

Et sans attendre de réponse, Ace alla se coucher.

* * *

_**Note de Clockie**_

_**J'voulais dire un tas de trucs cons, mais je les ai oubliés, et je vais pas attendre de m'en souvenir. En plus, faut que je réfléchisse à mon texte pour le concours...**_

_**Bref. Je sais que je suis vraiment pas à plaindre avec les parents que j'ai, n'empêche que des fois, j'en ai marre. M'enfin. Pour se faire pardonner de sa bonne humeur si visible, ma mère a décidé d'accepter de me payer des lentilles et des chaussures à plateforme (plus un t shirt Zelda/Sheikah pour mon annif, mais je suis pas sensée être au courant ^^ )**_

_**Et le plus horrible dans les lentilles, c'est les enlever. Je sais c'est pas facile de les mettre et tout, mais pour les enlever, il faut limite pincer son œil. Gwaaah.**_

_**J'ai voulu vous décrire Voldy en pom-pom-girl mais je me suis retenue, aimez-moi :3**_

_**Sinon, je suis vraiment horrible pour planifier les choses, c'est effrayant.**_

_**PS : Bon sang, vous avez vu le dernier trailer d'Hyrule Warriors ? OwO Ghim a troooooooop la classe ! (avec son rire de débile...) Par contre, la fin, avec les poulets qui sortent du portail et attaquent Lana, c'est flippant. Une nouvelle façon de dominer le monde ? Des téléporteurs de poulets ? Intéressant. Plus que Vaati ou Darky (ou même les deux OçO ) et je me précommande le jeu (avant la console... Bien sûr... Des fois, je suis stupide. (Vaati : Des fois ? Tu ne m'as même pas présenté !) Nan mais ça, c'est parce que presque personne te connaît. (Vaati : Mais-mais-mais... Daaaaaaaaaaark ! Elle est méchante avec moiiiiiii ! *part en pleurant*) ... C'est un démon, ça ? (Dark : Bah, regarde Ghim... Et j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais déplut à Vaati ? *dégaine son épée*) *fuit en hurlant à la mort*)**_

_**(Ghim : Et il est fortement probable que les ennemis d'HW seront jouables ! Cette nouvelle ne remplit-elle pas vos cœurs avec de fabuleux arcs-en-ciel ? *Link a l'air traumatisé et se cache derrière Dark Vador*)**_


	24. Idée derrière le mystère

**Slut tout le monde ! Y'a longtemps que j'ai pas publié, et comme Clockie est de retour, eh bien voilà la suite !**

**Merci à Mana.Y (si j'en ai marre ) ; ChibchibiLuna ; 6lisa9 ; Go D Tenshi (ça, c'est du spoil que tu me demandes, au sujet du Labyrinthe, je vais quand même pas y répondre !/ Aujourd'hui encore, j'ai vu des oies se faire massacrer par des poulets) / Amanera (Je vais être honnête. La plus part de mes idées, je les ais sur le 'trône' quand je me fais littéralement chier/ Nan, pas songer aux producteurs, je pense pas que Rowling et Oda seraient d'accord / Luna est un de mes perso fétiche) ; Shadow (j'ai jeté un oeil au répertoire. Merci encore, ça me fait de la pub :3) / Eidol (alors tu vas me haïr parce que Marco s'en va) / RedyWolfy (han han, je doute que le D. veuille dire ça / Ensuite, Harry va découvrir bientôt quelque chose se rapprochant de la forme adulte d'Ace / Et je usis une sadique, je sais :3)**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire et à bientôt !**

** Oh, et j'ai pas de titre pour ce chapitre, je vous laisse en trouver un :D**

* * *

Marco eut le malheur de vouloir assister à ce à quoi ressemblait un cours de Potion. Il discutait avec Rogue quand les Serpentards arrivèrent, rapidement suivis des Gryffondors.

Et Malfoy s'avança, encadré comme toujours de Crabbe et Goyle. Devant cela, les deux adultes levèrent un sourcil perplexe, pendant qu'Ace porta une main au manche de son nodachi, prêt à remettre Malfoy définitivement à sa place.

- Nous sommes partis sur un mauvais pied, lui dit Draco d'une voix pompeuse. Je suis Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Vous avez dû entendre parler de notre famille, non ?

Et il tendit une main à Marco. Le Phénix cessa de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine pour mettre une main sur une hanche et un pouce dans sa ceinture.

Le Golden Trio se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Ace à ce sujet... chose confirmer par le fait que leur camarade avait légèrement dégager sa lame de son fourreau.

- Que veux-tu, chibi Tenryuubito, yoi ? lui demanda Marco.

Le reniflement amusé d'Ace, assez discret, assura aux Gryffondors que ce n'était pas un compliment.

- Combien touchez-vous ? demanda Draco. Au vu de votre puissance, mon père est prêt à vous payer le double, si ce n'est le triple, pour vous embaucher en tant que garde du corps. Vous aurez tout ce que vous pourriez désirer... argent, femmes, réputation...

Marco perdit son air impassible pour un de rage pure. Rogue recula d'un pas pour mieux assister à la scène.

- J'ai pas besoin de ce genre de merde, yoi. C'est une insulte même à ce que je suis et ce en quoi je crois ! Dans d'autres circonstances, il ne resterait pas assez de toi pour servir d'amuse-gueule pour un bébé kai-ô d'East Blue...

Le ton froid, venimeux et pourtant calme, en fit frissonner plus d'un.

- Ore-tachi wa kaizoku, murmura rageusement Ace en tirant son arme. (Nous sommes des pirates)

- Portgas, arme au fourreau, lui dit Marco.

- Demo !

- Ore wa senshô. Kimi wa _fuku_-senshô. (Je suis le capitaine. Tu es le vice-capitaine.)

- Tch.

Ace rengaina son arme.

- Comme l'a si bien résumé Ace, nous n'avons ni maître, ni seigneur, ni patrie. Notre seule allégeance va à la personne qui nous a offert quelque chose dont la valeur est telle que tout l'or du monde ne pourrait l'acheter, yoi, fit Marco. Et c'est avec fierté que nous portons sa marque dans notre chair. Rien ne pourra nous faire cracher dessus et rabaisser notre personne à être le pion de choses aussi connes que protéger des gars qui dépendent d'autrui pour leur survie, yoi. Je te conseille de ne plus nous faire une insinuation pareille. Cela pourrait être ta dernière erreur. Du genre, celle qui te coûtera la vie.

* * *

Hermione manqua de mourir de peur quand Marco surgit des ombres, à la fin du cours de Runes.

- Vous m'avez fait peur, je ne vous avais pas remarqué ! fit la demoiselle.

- Je sais me faire oublier, yoi, lui dit Marco avec un sourire en coin, arrangeant machinalement le bracelet traducteur à son poignet. C'est une discipline très intéressante, tu es chanceuse de pouvoir l'apprendre.

- Merci. Je... j'ai cours avec Ace maintenant... si vous voulez...

Marco eut un autre sourire en coin et fit un geste lui proposant de lui ouvrir la route.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques instants, durant lesquels Hermione serra ses livres contre elle, se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres.

- Je suis un oiseau, je ne mange pas les gamines, alors poses tes questions, yoi, lui dit Marco.

- J'ai... beaucoup de questions...

- Il m'a parlé de toi, donc, je m'en doute.

Hermione lui adressa un regard surpris.

- Depuis la Guerre de Marine Ford, où il a perdu la vie, nous avons reçu trois lettres. Et tu étais dans la dernière, yoi. Il t'a décrit comme quelqu'un d'assoiffé de connaissance, donc, je me doute que tu as plus de questions qu'un arbre a de feuilles. Je peux essayer de répondre à quelques unes et, s'il faut, je m'assurerais qu'Ace réponde aux autres.

- D'accord... alors... j'ai bien saisi que vous étiez des pirates, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'Ace a été capitaine... comme vous... donc, vous devriez être ennemis, non ?

- Les Spades ont été dissout dans notre équipage. En entrant dans le Shin Sekai, Ace avait pour objectif d'avoir la tête de notre défunt capitaine, Shirohige... J'étais son premier commandant et son vice capitaine. Un de nos alliés, Jimbei, est tombé sur lui et l'a affronté dans l'espoir de l'empêcher de s'approcher de notre capitaine, ou Oyaji, comme on l'appelle. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, quand on les a trouvés, après plusieurs jours de combat, Ace avait encore assez d'énergie pour chercher des emmerdes et s'est fait envoyer au tapis par Oyaji, yoi...

- Et ? pressa Hermione.

- Oyaji a voulu en faire l'un des nôtres. Ce n'était pas au goût d'Ace, donc, on ne lui a pas réellement demandé son avis quand on l'a pris à bord, yoi. Tu connais assez son caractère pour te douter de comment ça s'est passé...

Hermione étouffa un petit rire.

Marco lui raconta les péripéties d'Ace à bord, sans grande différence entre celles avant et après son intégration et ensuite sa promotion.

- Je peux vous poser une question qui n'a rien à voir avec les conneries d'Ace ? demanda Hermione.

- Je t'en prie, yoi.

- Que veut dire Oyaji ?

- C'est une façon familière de dire "Père". Shirohige nous a pris sous son aile et nous appelait ses fils, malgré nos origines et nos passés. Quand le monde nous haïssait pour ce que nous étions, lui, il nous a offert une famille, yoi. Ça n'a pas de prix. La moindre des choses, c'est de lui rendre ce bonheur en l'appelant Père. Ce sont peut-être que des mots, mais ce sont des mots qui font chaud au cœur. Ace m'a posé la même question avant de décider de rejoindre l'équipage, yoi.

- Je comprends... en fait, non, pas tout à fait, mais je présume que je n'ai pas vécu de situation semblable pour le pouvoir.

- Tu es une jeune fille intelligente, lui sourit Marco.

Hermione rougit et embraya le sujet sur d'autres anecdotes de la vie à bord d'Ace.

* * *

Hermione arriva en cours de Haki, morte de rire, avec Marco.

- Je dois m'inquiéter ? demanda Ace en ouvrant la classe.

- Tu es le type le plus _fou_ et _idiot_ qui puisse exister, Ace ! Et _suicidaire_ en plus de ça ! Comment t'as fait pour rester en vie ?! pouffa Hermione en essuyant une larme d'hilarité.

- Oh, on l'a chouchouté, yoi. Oyaji le cassait pas et on soignait les petits bobos, sourit Marco. Tu permets que je voie comment tu t'y prends pour le Haki ?

- Si j'étais con, je t'aurais dit d'aller te faire voir. J'ai envie de savoir les histoires embarrassantes que tu lui as sans doute racontées à mon sujet ? soupira Ace en faisant signe à tout le monde de rentrer.

- Juste ces mois passés sur le _Moby Dick_ durant lesquels Monsieur était persuadé qu'il pouvait vaincre un Yonkou. Oh, et Granger-kun… C'est un travail très clair que vous avez fait, bravo, yoi.

Hermione rougit et alla ranger ses affaires avec Ron et Harry.

- Il assistait à mon cours de Runes, murmura Hermione. Quand je lui ai dit que j'avais Ace en suivant, il m'a demandé s'il pouvait m'accompagner. Sur le chemin, il m'a raconté deux trois conneries d'Ace… franchement, cinq ans d'âge mental quand il s'y met cet idiot…

- Du genre ? demanda Harry en faisant correctement le lacet de ses chaussures, avant de se mettre à courir comme le demandait Ace.

- Il a réussi à droguer Marco avec des somnifères, et en une nuit, s'assurer de le mettre dans un nid artificiel avec des œufs, tout en l'habillant avec des vêtements sur lesquels il avait cousu des plumes qu'il avait perdues. Au matin, il s'est amusé à crier que Marco avait fini par laisser parler son instinct pour se faire un nid. Il a aussi déguisé un de leur ami commun en vahiné.

Harry essaya de ne pas rire, Ron s'étrangla carrément.

- Hum-hum ! Mes conneries n'intéressent pas la classe. Au boulot ou je vous colle un zéro à la prochaine épreuve, menaça Ace.

- Oui _Taîsho_ ! sourit Hermione.

Ace regarda Marco qui se contenta de lever un sourcil à son intention.

- Et il disait que tu avais fait du bon boulot à quel sujet ? demanda Ron alors qu'ils se mettaient à courir.

- Le livre sur le Haki. Ace m'a dit qu'il le lui faisait lire.

- Continuez comme ça, et je vous retire des points ! avertit Ace.

* * *

Cela crevait les yeux.

Maintenant que son ami était parti, Ace semblait plus triste, plus renfermé. Ils durent le traîner avec eux, sinon il serait resté au château à déprimer, comme il le faisait depuis les quelques jours qui avaient suivi le départ de Marco.

Après quelques achats à Pré-au-Lard, ils continuèrent leur route pour dépasser Derviche et Bang et sortir du village. Ils empruntèrent une allée sinueuse dans la campagne luxuriante qui s'étendait aux alentours. En se dirigeant vers la montagne, au détour d'un chemin, ils virent une clôture avec un grand chien noir au poil long en train de les attendre, les pattes sur la plus haute barre de la clôture, un journal dans la gueule.

- Messire Patmol, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, salua Ace en inclinant son chapeau sur son visage.

Le chien flaira son sac avec avidité, remua la queue puis fit volte-face pour traverser d'un bon pas l'étendue broussailleuse qui montait en pente douce vers la montagne. Les quatre élèves passèrent par-dessus la clôture et le suivirent.

Là où le trio avait dû mal à avancer, Sirius et Ace y parvenaient facilement, s'élevant un peu plus sur le flanc de la montagne.

- Kyaaa ! Pose-moi, idiot ! s'écria Hermione quand Ace la hissa comme une princesse dans ses bras.

- Tu vas te tordre la cheville avec tes chaussures, lui dit Ace sans ralentir le pas.

- Ce type est un monstre, siffla Ron, épuisé.

- Merci du compliment.

Pendant une demi-heure, ils escaladèrent un sentier tortueux et escarpé, Ace suivant la queue touffue du gros chien, et Ron et Harry, la tache orange de son fedora. Les deux retardataires ruisselaient de sueur.

Hermione commençait à avoir très chaud, et pas parce qu'elle était dans les bras d'un beau garçon. Se tenir aussi près d'Ace, c'était sentir la chaleur de son feu sous sa peau, pas des plus conseillés sous ce soleil.

Soudain, Sirius disparut. Ils aperçurent une étroite fissure, par laquelle il s'était glissé. Ils parvinrent à s'y faufiler à leur tour et se retrouvèrent dans une caverne fraîche et sombre. Buck était attaché à une corde nouée à un gros rocher. Ses yeux orangés au regard féroce se mirent à étinceler quand ils entrèrent. Il inclina la tête devant Ace qui lui rendit le geste, imité par les trois autres, alors que le gros chien noir devenait Sirius.

- J'avais dit deux trois trucs, pas un pique-nique… commenta Sirius après avoir jeté les vieux numéros de_ La Gazette du Sorcier_ qu'il avait dans la gueule, sous forme de chien.

Ace ouvrit son sac enchanté (merci la Salle sur Demande) et en sortit un énorme panier à provision, des produits de première nécessité, quelques vêtements propres et surtout…

- Une baguette ? Comment tu as obtenu ça ? demanda Sirius en prenant la baguette qui lui était tendue.

- Suffit de savoir où chercher. J'espère que les vêtements sont de la bonne taille. J'ai réussi à m'arranger avec les elfes de maisons pour laisser un gros panier de ce genre une fois par semaine dans la Cabane Hurlante, lui dit Ace. Le jour sera toujours le jeudi, après le dîner.

- Merci énormément. Jusqu'à présent, j'ai surtout mangé des rats. Je ne peux pas me permettre de voler de la nourriture à Pré-au-Lard, je risquerais de me faire repérer.

Sirius leur sourit en s'asseyant par terre pour commencer à manger un poulet dans le panier à provision.

Harry essaya de lui sourire à son tour, mais ne parvenait pas à dissimuler son inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda-t-il, ignorant Ace et Hermione en train de s'asseoir près de Buck.

- Mon devoir de parrain, répondit Sirius en rongeant l'os d'un pilon de poulet, à la manière d'un molosse affamé. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je fais semblant d'être un gentil chien errant.

Il souriait toujours mais en voyant l'expression anxieuse de son filleul, il reprit d'un ton plus sérieux :

- Je tiens à être sur place. Ta dernière lettre… enfin, disons que les choses semblent de plus en plus louches. J'ai volé la _Gazette_ chaque fois que je voyais quelqu'un la jeter et, apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul à m'inquiéter.

Il montra d'un signe de tête les numéros jaunis qu'il avait jetés par terre. Ron les ramassa et commença à les lire.

- Et si quelqu'un te voit ? Si tu te fais prendre ? demanda Harry.

- Vous êtes les seuls, avec Dumbledore, à savoir que je suis un Animagus, répondit Sirius en continuant de dévorer son poulet. Oh, et j'ai lu le numéro du _Chicaneur_, Portgas… bien tenté, et pas mal comme idée.

- Suffit de savoir à qui s'adresser. Mitte…

Ace tira une lettre d'une de ses poches et la tendit à Sirius, qui s'essuya les mains dans une serviette avant de la prendre.

- Amélia Bones m'a envoyé ceci, suite à quelque chose que je lui ai fait passer par sa nièce, Susan Bones, qui est une Poufsouffle suivant mon cours.

Sirius lut la lettre et manqua de s'étouffer :

- Tu as convaincu _Amélia Bones_ de _rouvrir_ mon dossier ?!

- Je lui ai montré que j'avais noté des trucs étranges sur le rapport fait aux journaux de l'incident, et exposé ma théorie à ton sujet. Et j'ai quelqu'un au Ministère qui m'a confirmé qu'elle commençait bel et bien à retourner sens dessus dessous les archives à la recherche du rapport de ton procès. Quand elle verra qu'il n'y a rien… elle va être surprise et la balle sera dans son camp.

- Tiens, Sketter a disparu ? s'étonna Harry.

- Elle va pas nous manquer, après ce qu'elle a fait à Hagrid, marmonna Hermione.

- Je me suis chargé de son cas… me regarde pas comme ça, Hermione, elle est encore vivante. Elle risque simplement de ne pas écrire pour un petit bout de temps. Je te la confierais, si tu veux…

- Comment tu veux confier une sorcière adulte à une adolescente ? demanda Sirius, perplexe.

- Peut-être en l'enfermant dans un bocal comme le foutu insecte qu'elle est… c'est pas la seule à être une Animagus non déclarée.

-_ La Gazette du Sorcie_r n'a pas besoin d'elle, en tout cas… rien qu'en lisant les derniers articles, on dirait que Croupton est en train de mourir, dit lentement Harry. Mais il ne doit pas être si malade que ça, s'il a été capable de venir jusqu'ici…

- Quand ? s'enquit Ace en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai pas senti sa voix dans le château.

- Quelques jours avant la Seconde Tâche. La Carte du Maraudeur l'a montré en train de fouiller dans le bureau de Rogue… Fol-Œil a trouvé la Carte intéressante, alors je la lui ai prêtée… après tout, j'ai échappé à une détention grâce à lui.

- Tu as _quoi_ ?

- C'est pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire que de donner la carte à un inconnu, même si c'est Fol-Œil, soupira Sirius.

- Je vais essayer de la récupérer, annonça Ace.

- Merci. Donc, Croupton est venu jusqu'à Poudlard, alors ? Je serais curieux de savoir pourquoi il se fait porter pâle.

- Mon frère Percy est l'assistant de Mr Croupton, annonça Ron. D'après lui, Croupton souffre de surmenage.

- En tout cas, il avait vraiment l'air malade quand je l'ai vu de près, le soir où mon nom est sorti de la Coupe…

- Il a eu ce qu'il méritait, après la façon dont il a renvoyé Winky, non ? dit froidement Hermione. On a parlé de ce sujet, d'ailleurs, avec ton ami… j'ai pas fait de bêtise, j'espère, il avait l'air… mal…

- Tu as mis les pieds dans le plat, Hermione, mais tu pouvais pas savoir, soupira Ace.

- Stop… une chose à la fois… demanda Sirius en jetant à Buck des os de poulet.

- Un de mes nakamas, Marco, est venu, à la demande de Dumbledore, faire une démonstration de combat au Haki à Poudlard, avec nos pouvoirs particuliers. Un oiseau de feu, contre le feu. Je crois que le message était pour les futurs Mangemorts potentiels … Fuck off… c'est comme ça que vous dîtes, non, ici ?

- Ace, ta langue !

- Hermione… ore wa _kaizoku_.

- Ce n'est pas une raison !

- Le jour où je cesserai de jurer, mon Jiji portera une tenue de danseuse étoile.

- Humph !

Hermione détourna la tête.

- Donc, l'autre info, c'est au sujet de l'elfe de Croupton, demanda Sirius en ne s'attardant pas sur le sujet précédent. Il a renvoyé son elfe ?

- Oui, le jour de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, lui dit Harry.

Et il se lança alors dans le récit de ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là : l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres, Winky qu'on avait trouvée en possession de la baguette d'Harry, la fureur de Mr Croupton…

Lorsque Harry eut terminé, Sirius s'était relevé et s'était mis à faire les cent pas dans la caverne.

- Ce n'était pas Winky, dit Ace. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, que j'ai blessé et qui a été immobilisé par un des sorts. Malheureusement, avec Croupton qui a soi-disant passé la zone au peigne fin, si je m'avisais de démasquer le vrai coupable, il m'aurait accusé d'avoir utilisé un innocent comme bouc émissaire, chose qu'il a faite avec son elfe. Quand je suis retourné plus tard sur les lieux, j'ai senti l'odeur d'une personne dans l'herbe. C'était l'homme qui était invisible dans la tribune officielle. Et si tu m'avais écouté quand je t'ai dit de mettre ta baguette dans ta manche, il ne l'aurait pas prise.

- Désolé, s'excusa Harry en rougissant.

- C'est étrange ce que tu dis, néanmoins, Ace, fit Sirius en agitant pensivement un pilon de poulet. Croupton aurait préféré mettre ça sur le dos de n'importe qui plutôt que de son elfe…

- Tu connais Croupton ? s'étonna Harry.

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit. Il eut soudain l'air assez menaçant, lui donnant presque l'air de l'assassin qu'on l'accusait d'être.

- Je le connais même très bien, dit Sirius à voix basse. C'est lui qui a donné l'ordre de m'enfermer à Azkaban… sans procès.

- _Quoi_ ?s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix.

- Tu plaisantes ? dit Harry.

- De ce que j'ai lu, Croupton était bel et bien à la tête du Département de Justice Magique, à l'époque, soupira Ace. Il a été destitué pour une affaire dont je ne parlerais pas, parce que je l'ai promis à quelqu'un, mais dont tu devrais être au courant Sirius, si je te dis Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Me parle pas de mon abominable cousine hystérique qui aurait sacrifié le moindre de ses gosses à Voldemort, grimaça Sirius. Mais c'est vrai ce que tu dis. On le donnait même favori comme prochain ministre de la Magie. C'est un grand sorcier, Barty Croupton, il a un grand pouvoir et le pouvoir, il en est avide. Oh, il n'a jamais été partisan de Voldemort. Non, Barty Croupton a toujours été ouvertement hostile à la magie noire. Mais beaucoup de gens qui étaient opposés à la magie noire… non, vous ne comprendriez pas… vous êtes trop jeunes…

- J'ai fait la guerre. Une guerre qui m'a coûté bon nombre de personnes que j'appelais mes amis et mes frères. Une guerre qui m'a pris mon foyer et l'homme qui m'a accepté comme un fils, malgré le fait que tout le monde veuille ma mort. Une guerre qui m'a laissé miraculé malgré un trou dans la poitrine, lui dit sérieusement Ace.

Il ignora Hermione qui lui serrait très fort le bras.

- C'est cette guerre que je revis à chaque fois que je croise un Détraqueur. Alors, parle, essaye de le faire comprendre, s'il le faut, j'essaierai une traduction.

Tout le monde regarda Ace avec beaucoup de peine, mais il garda son regard déterminé rivé à celui de Sirius.

- Très bien, je vais essayer…

Sirius recommença à faire les cent pas pour raconter l'histoire :

- Imaginez qu'aujourd'hui, Voldemort soit au sommet de sa puissance. Vous ne savez pas qui sont ses partisans, vous ne savez pas qui travaille pour lui, mais vous savez qu'il est capable d'exercer son pouvoir sur des gens qu'il oblige à commettre des actes abominables malgré eux. Vous avez peur pour vous-même, votre famille, vos amis. Chaque semaine apporte son lot de nouvelles morts, de nouvelles disparitions, de nouvelles souffrances… le ministère de la Magie est en plein désarroi, ses responsables ne savent plus quoi faire, ils essayent de tout cacher aux Moldus, mais dans le même temps, des Moldus meurent aussi. La terreur règne partout… la panique… la confusion… C'était comme ça à l'époque… Des périodes comme celles-là peuvent inciter les uns au meilleur et les autres au pire. Les principes de Croupton étaient peut-être très bons au début - je n'en sais rien. Son ascension au sein du ministère a été très rapide et il a tout de suite pris des mesures radicales contre les partisans de Voldemort. Les Aurors ont reçu de nouveaux pouvoirs – celui de tuer plutôt que de capturer vivant, par exemple. Et je n'ai pas été le seul à être livré aux Détraqueurs sans procès. Croupton a combattu la violence par la violence et autorisé contre certains suspects l'usage des Sortilèges Impardonnables. Je dirais même qu'il est devenu aussi implacable, aussi cruel, que de nombreux sorciers qui avaient choisi les forces du Mal. Lui aussi avait des partisans – beaucoup pensaient que c'était la bonne méthode et il s'est trouvé de plus en plus de sorciers et de sorcières pour le pousser à devenir ministre de la Magie. Lorsque Voldemort a disparu, tout le monde pensait que Croupton ne tarderait pas à décrocher le poste suprême. Mais il s'est alors passé un événement assez malheureux… celui qui fait qu'il a été destitué de la tête de ce Département.

Ace hocha la tête en réponse au sourire sinistre de Sirius.

- Le propre fils de Croupton a été arrêté en compagnie d'un groupe de Mangemorts qui avaient réussi à convaincre leurs juges de ne pas les envoyer à Azkaban. Apparemment, ils essayaient de retrouver Voldemort pour le ramener au pouvoir.

- Le _fils_ de Croupton a été arrêté ? murmura Hermione, le souffle coupé.

- Ouais, fit Sirius en jetant un os de poulet à Buck.

Il s'assit à nouveau et s'attaqua cette fois à la miche de pain qu'il rompit en deux.

- Il a été arrêté en compagnie de Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabstan Lestrange, qui ont torturé à l'aide du Doloris deux Aurors qu'ils soupçonnaient de détenir des informations sur Face de Serpent, grogna Ace en inclinant son chapeau sur son visage. Ce couple est désormais en résidence permanente à Sainte Mangouste, dans l'Aile des Maladies Incurables. Ils ne reconnaissaient plus leur propre famille ou leurs amis. Ils ont été brisés au-delà de toute réparation.

Hermione porta une main à sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux. Ron et Harry étaient très pâles.

- Je les connaissais bien, soupira Sirius. Ils étaient très respectés, très aimés. De chics types. Cela a fait un sale choc pour ce vieux Barty, j'imagine. Il aurait peut-être dû passer un peu plus de temps à s'occuper de sa famille. Il aurait mieux fait de quitter son bureau un peu plus tôt de temps en temps… ça lui aurait permis de connaître son propre fils.

Il se mit à engloutir de gros morceaux de pain.

- Son fils était vraiment un Mangemort ? demanda Harry.

- Aucune idée, répondit Sirius la bouche pleine. Les Lestranges, ça, c'est certain. Je connais assez Bella pour le savoir. Même à Azkaban, ils continuent de crier à la gloire de Voldemort. J'étais moi-même à Azkaban quand il y a été enfermé. Je n'ai appris la plupart des choses que je vous raconte qu'après ma sortie de prison. Ce qui est certain, c'est que le fils de Croupton a été pris en compagnies des Lestranges. Mais après, peut-être s'est-il trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, comme l'elfe de son père, ce qui ne concorde pas avec ce que tu dis, Portgas.

- J'ai une théorie, mais j'en ferais part une fois finie, lui dit Ace.

- Est-ce que Croupton a essayé de faire sortir son fils de prison ? murmura Hermione.

Sirius et Ace eurent un éclat de rire sans joie. C'était pas dans le personnage, ça.

- Croupton, faire sortir son fils de prison ? Hermione, je croyais que tu avais compris qui était Croupton ! Tout ce qui pouvait menacer de ternir sa réputation devait disparaître. Il consacrait sa vie entière à son unique ambition : devenir ministre de la Magie. Tu l'as vu renvoyer une elfe de maison qui lui était entièrement dévouée, simplement parce que, à cause d'elle, on risquait de l'associer de nouveau à la Marque des Ténèbres. Ça suffit à montrer qui il est, non ? L'affection paternelle de Croupton l'a tout juste conduit à assurer un procès à son fils mais, en fait, ce n'était qu'une occasion pour lui de montrer à quel point il haïssait ce garçon… Ensuite, il l'a envoyé droit à Azkaban.

- Il a livré son propre fils aux Détraqueurs ? demanda Harry à voix basse.

- Ce n'était qu'un gêneur pour son projet de grandeur… les gêneurs, par chez moi, ils finissent au fond de l'eau, en tant que nourriture pour les kai-ô. Ici, Croupton l'a apparemment offert en apéritif aux Détraqueurs, marmonna Ace.

- Exactement, répondit Sirius qui n'avait plus du tout l'air amusé. J'ai vu les Détraqueurs l'amener à Azkaban, je les ai vus passer devant la porte de ma cellule. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-neuf ans. Ils l'ont enfermé dans une cellule voisine de la mienne. Lorsque la nuit est tombée, il a hurlé en appelant sa mère. Mais au bout de quelques jours, il s'est tu… Tout le monde finissait par se taire… sauf ceux qui hurlaient dans leur sommeil…

Le regard de Sirius s'assombrit, comme si un voile était soudain descendu devant ses yeux.

Ace serra le poing, essayant de ne pas se souvenir d'Impel Down.

- Il est toujours à Azkaban ? demanda Harry.

- Non, répondit Sirius d'une voix éteinte. Non, il n'y est plus. Il est mort environ un an après son incarcération.

- Il est _mort_ ?

- Oh, il n'a pas été le seul à mourir, dit Sirius avec amertume. La plupart des prisonniers deviennent fous, et beaucoup finissent par ne plus manger. Ils perdent la volonté de vivre. On le savait toujours quand quelqu'un allait mourir les Détraqueurs le sentaient et ils étaient de plus en plus excités. Ce garçon avait l'air malade quand il est arrivé. Etant donné la position importante de Croutpon dans la hiérarchie du ministère, lui et sa femme ont été autorisés à lui rendre une ultime visite sur son lit de mort. C'est la dernière fois que j'ai vu Barty Croupton. Quand il est passé devant ma cellule, sa femme était tellement effondrée qu'il était obligé de la porter à moitié. Elle-même est morte peu après. De chagrin. Elle a dépéri comme son fils. Croutpon n'est jamais venu demander le corps de son fils. Les Détraqueurs l'ont enterré devant la forteresse, je les ai vus creuser la tombe.

Sirius posa le morceau de pain qu'il venait de porter à sa bouche et vida une première flasque de jus de citrouille.

- Ainsi, tout s'est effondré pour le vieux Croupton, au moment même où il croyait avoir tout réussi, reprit-il en s'essuyant les lèvres d'un revers de main. Le héros promis au poste de ministre perdait d'un coup son fils et sa femme, l'honneur de sa famille et, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire depuis mon évasion, sa popularité. En apprenant sa mort, les gens ont commencé à éprouver de la sympathie pour le fils de Croupton et se sont demandés comment un garçon si jeune, issu d'une bonne famille, avait pu s'écarter à ce point du droit chemin. Ils ont fini par conclure que le vrai responsable était le père, qui ne l'avait jamais beaucoup aimé. Et c'est comme ça que le poste de ministre est revenu à Cornelius Fudge, tandis que Croupton était envoyé au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale.

Il y eut un long silence. Harry repensa aux yeux exorbités de Croupton lorsqu'il s'était déchaîné contre son elfe, le jour de la Coupe du Monde. C'était donc pour cela qu'il avait réagi avec tant de violence, lorsque Winky avait été découverte sous la Marque des Ténèbres... L'incident avait ravivé le souvenir de son fils, du scandale, de la disgrâce.

- Tu avais quelque chose à dire, Portgas ? demanda Sirius.

- Y a un diction qui dit qu'_entre deux maux, il faut choisir le moindre_. Si on admet qu'il savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans les bois, outre Winky, il devait le connaître. Il a demandé à son elfe de l'accompagner voir le match, après tout. Cette personne était importante et liée à lui… assez pour le foutre dans la merde si cette personne s'était révélée être le coupable. Il s'est dit qu'il valait mieux que ce soit Winky qui prenne, sa servante, plutôt qu'on découvre l'inconnu dans les bois. Cela aurait pu lui coûter trop…

- Oui, ça se tient… marmonna Sirius. Le tout est de savoir qui...

- Si cette personne se cachait, c'est qu'elle ne doit pas être vue, pour une quelconque raison. Criminel en cavale ou, peut-être, quelqu'un qui se fait passer pour mort.

- Je suis le seul qui se soit échappé d'Azkaban, pointa l'ancien prisonnier.

Hermione eut alors une exclamation.

- C'est quoi le nom du fils de Croupton ?!

- Barty Croupton _Junior_.

- Quelle originalité, commenta Ace avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Dit celui qui porte le nom d'une carte, toussota Harry.

- Peut-être, mais je crois savoir à quoi tu penses, Hermione. Messire Patmol, la Carte indique quel nom quand une personne se fait passer pour une autre ?

- C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit Sirius, perplexe.

- En seconde année, Harry et Ron ont usé du Polynectar pour se faire passer pour Crabbe et Goyle et entrer dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Sur la Carte, ils auraient été représentés comment ? fit Hermione.

- Par leur nom réel. La Carte se base sur la fréquence magique de ceux qui sont dans le château. Fréquence qui indique à la Carte un nom, et parfois un titre, si celui-ci a une grande importance dans le qui de cette personne.

- D'où le pourquoi la carte n'indique pas ton nom d'usage, constata Ron à l'adresse d'Ace.

- J'aimerais ne pas parler de ça, merci. Même si _personne_ ne sait qui était ce salaud, le simple fait de m'en parler revient à frotter la plaie avec du papier de verre. Suffit que je me regarde chaque matin dans le miroir pour que je sache de qui je suis l'enfant. Alors, laisse-moi avec le nom de Portgas, merci.

Ron baissa la tête d'un air embarrassé, se recevant le regard noir d'Hermione et celui blasé d'Harry.

Sirius eut l'air intrigué.

- Portgas est le nom de ma mère. Si je portais le nom de mon père, je devrais normalement m'appeler Gol D. Ace. On peut changer de sujet ? grogna Ace.

- J'ai rien dit, lui assura Sirius. Donc, vous disiez avoir une idée de ce qu'il en est vraiment… on vous écoute.

- Non, en parler comme ça, sans vérifier quelles sont les sécurités d'Azkaban à ce sujet, ne sert à rien, refusa Hermione.

- On est bon pour fouiner la bibliothèque. J'ai un laisser passer pour la réserve, je te laisse le reste ? proposa Ace.

- Marché conclu ! assura Hermione.

Et ils se serrèrent la main.

- Si on a du nouveau, tu recevras la visite d'une panthère, lui dit Ace.

- En attendant, il faut savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Croupton, soupira Sirius. Tu dis que ton frère est son assistant ? Tu crois que tu pourrais lui demander s'il l'a vu récemment ?

- Je peux toujours essayer, répondit Ron d'un air dubitatif. Mais il ne faut surtout pas lui laisser entendre que Croupton mijote quelque chose de louche. Percy a une véritable vénération pour lui.

- Si notre théorie secrète se tient, il se pourrait que Croupton soit à l'autre bout d'un sortilège d'Impérium, marmonna Ace. Le _mauvais_ bout.

- Ce serait aussi une éventualité, commenta Sirius. Pendant que tu y es, Ron, tu pourrais aussi essayer de savoir où ils en sont avec l'enquête sur la disparition de Bertha Jorkins ?

- Verpey m'a dit qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé, répondit Harry.

- Verpey a plus de dettes de jeu que mon propre parrain, pourtant, le Mei-Ô est réputé pour sa malchance légendaire et son addiction aux jeux d'argent. C'est pour ça qu'il veut autant que tu gagnes, Harry. Il a de grosses dettes, qu'il a pariées sur ta victoire au tournoi, sourit Ace avec aigreur.

- T'as un parrain ? s'étonna Ron.

- Silver Rayleigh. Je l'ai découvert y a quoi… deux ans et demi. Trop tard pour moi, malheureusement. Enfin, le sujet n'est pas là.

- Exact. Je connais pas beaucoup Verpey en dehors de sa carrière de joueur de Quidditch. Il raconte partout que Bertha a une très mauvaise mémoire. Peut-être qu'elle a changé depuis que je l'ai connue, mais quand elle était jeune, elle n'était du tout étourdie – c'était plutôt l'inverse. Elle était un peu idiote, mais elle avait une excellente mémoire quand il s'agissait de colporter des ragots. Ce qui lui a valu pas mal d'ennuis, elle était incapable de se taire quand il l'aurait fallu. J'imagine qu'elle devait représenter plutôt un handicap pour le ministère de la Magie… C'est peut-être pour ça que Verpey ne se donne pas trop de mal pour la chercher…

Sirius poussa un profond soupir et se frotta les yeux.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Trois heures et demie, dit Hermione.

- Vous feriez bien de retourner à l'école, conseilla Sirius en se levant. Et maintenant, écoutez-moi bien…

Il regardait particulièrement Harry.

- Je ne veux pas que vous quittiez le château en cachette pour venir me voir, d'accord ? Envoyez-moi des lettres ici, c'est tout. Il faudra continuer à m'informer de tout ce qui vous paraît bizarre. Mais j'insiste : pas question que vous sortiez de Poudlard sans permission. Ce serait le meilleur moyen de vous faire attaquer.

- Jusqu'ici, personne n'a essayé de m'attaquer, à part un dragon, quelques Strangulots et Portgas, dit Harry. Quoique pour Portgas, je suis pas le seul.

Sirius le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Peu importe… je ne serais tranquille que lorsque le Tournoi aura pris fin, c'est-à-dire à la fin du mois de juin. Et si jamais vous parlez de moi entre vous, appelez-moi Sniffle ou Patmol, d'accord ?

Il donna une petite caresse à Buck et leur dit :

- Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à l'entrée du village pour voir si je peux dénicher un autre journal. Je déposerai le panier dans la Cabane Hurlante quand j'en aurais fini.

Ace hocha la tête et fit mine de se diriger vers la sortie, en suivant Hermione, Ron et Harry. Avant qu'il ne sorte, il sentit une main sur son épaule et regarda Sirius.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Des histoires personnelles, ne vous en faites pas, assura Ace.

Sirius hocha la tête, comprenant son désir de discrétion.

- Je peux te les confier ?

- Je suis censé n'avoir que quinze ans.

- Et moi je suis une fille…

Ace eut un petit rire sans joie.

- J'ai fait de la prison pour piraterie, lui pointa le commandant.

- De ce que j'ai vu, tu t'assures qu'ils ne s'attirent pas trop d'ennuis, alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrai pas te faire confiance, même si tu es un criminel reclus. Tes secrets sont en sécurité avec moi.

Ace hocha la tête et sortit, suivi par Sirius, qui venait de se transformer en chien. Ensemble, avec le trio, ils redescendirent la montagne et retournèrent devant la clôture. En guise d'au revoir, ils caressèrent la tête du chien, qui partit en courant le long du village.

Les élèves traversèrent Pré-au-Lard en sens inverse et reprirent le chemin du château.

Ace ignora totalement les conversations au sujet de si Percy savait tout ça sur son patron. Oh oui, il était au courant, vu qu'Ace lui avait demandé de fouiller dans le passé de Croupton, et que cette histoire faisait partie de ce qu'il avait appris.

- Hermione. Pour que notre théorie soit bonne, il faut qu'_il_ se fournisse régulièrement. Je doute qu'il sache pour cette salle, donc, il ne reste qu'un endroit où il puisse trouver _ces ingrédients_. S'_il_ les achetait, ça serait louche, marmonna Ace alors qu'ils se mettaient à table. Il ne reste qu'une solution.

- Tu es le seul qui puisse faire ça, Ace, lui pointa Hermione.

- Eh bien, je m'en charge immédiatement.

Ace ne s'assit pas à la table de Gryffondor avec eux, mais fila vers la table des professeurs, vers Rogue, qui leva un sourcil en le voyant arriver. Ils discutèrent à voix basse et Rogue se leva. Ace le suivit hors de la Grande Salle, envoyant un clin d'œil à Ron et Harry, avant de disparaître.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda Ron.

- Il mène l'enquête, lui dit Hermione.

* * *

Rogue referma son bureau sur Ace et lui et indiqua une chaise à son visiteur, avant de sortir de sa réserve une bouteille de Whisky moldu. Il remplit deux beaux verres et en tendit un à Ace, qui l'en remercia.

- Donc, tu voulais me demander quelque chose en privé, Portgas ? demanda Rogue en se laissant tomber derrière son bureau. Je doute que ce soit au sujet de ton dernier devoir.

- Non, c'est pour un sujet bien plus grave. J'aimerais savoir si quelqu'un se serait introduit dans ton placard à ingrédients récemment.

- Oh oui, et c'est pas la première fois. Comme pour la première fois, on m'a volé de quoi préparer du Polynectar. Une potion qui permet de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre.

Ace jura.

- Je présume que cette fois, Potter et ses petits amis sont innocents, devina Rogue en se laissant aller en arrière.

- Oui… je crois que nous avons un imposteur dans le château…

- Une idée de qui ?

Ace resta silencieux un instant, faisant tournoyer son alcool au fond de son verre et finit par répondre, avant de boire cul sec sa boisson :

- Fol Œil.

* * *

_**Note de Clockie**_

_**AHAH ! Vous pensiez que j'étais morte hein ? Ben c'est pas loin. Paraît que je déprime. Et vous savez quoi ? La croissance, c'est douloureux. Mais j'avoue que cette histoire m'avait manqué. Vilain chargeur qui m'empêche de corriger. Vous pouvez le frapper. Mais pas trop.**_

_**Bref. Je vais sûrement plus vous fournir de chapitres pendant un bout de temps, parce que je stresse et qu'il faut que j'étudie. (Que tous ceux qui ont pensé "pas comme si ça nous changeait de d'habitude" soient mordus par des crustacés déchainés.) Enfin, sûrement encore un ou deux d'ici la fin des vacances. Promis. Vous ne pouvez pas me frapper. Ce serait pas gentil du tout.**_

_**Dans tous les cas, je devrais pouvoir réguler correctement mes horaires à la rentrée, en voyant avec mes cours et tout.**_

_**Au fait, j'y pense, je fais la traduction comme je peux (voyez, j'ai même décidé de traduire directement dans le texte, pour plus de facilité que devoir descendre chercher la traduction puis reprendre la lecture), mais si il y a un truc que j'ai oublié, signalez le, je serais ravie de fournir la meilleure traduction que je puisse faire !**_

_**Et vu que je ne fais pas la conne dans cette note, je me rattrape un peu : J'ai fait un rêve il y a pas longtemps, je n'avais plus d'ordi, j'avais GLaDOS. Et elle passait son temps à critiquer tout ce que je faisais, et à la fin, elle m'a tuée. (le tout en anglais, sa voix française est nulle) Des fois, je me dis que j'ai des rêves bizarres. Et des choix de persos préférés qui le sont encore plus.**_

_**Bah, au moins, le gâteau n'est pas un mensonge. C'est juste qu'on ne peut pas en avoir.**_

_**(Ce à quoi je fais référence est un jeu nommé Portal, il est juste génial. Enfin, j'y ai jamais joué, mais j'ai des avis positifs de mes amis, j'ai vu des playtroughs et oh mon dieu, les musiques de fin sont juste trop géniales. Allez au moins voir ça, c'est "Still alive" et "Want you gone". C'est pour ça que j'aime GLaDOS. Même si elle veut tous nous tuer.)**_


	25. Sombres pensées

**Heya ! Avant dernier chapitre pour l'année quatre (déjà O.o ? Faut que je me magne pour l'année cinq !)**

**Avant de passer aux remerciements, je voudrais savoir si y'en a qui serait motivé pour tenter de traduire cette fic en anglais (on me l'a demandé mais j'ai trop de truc à faire -_-). Si y'en a qui se sente d'attaque, faîtes moi signe avant de vous y mettre !**

**Enfin, merci à ChibichibiLuna ; Anna-chan17 (il aura la visite d'un OC des mes autres fics sur OP, mais de façon très brève, mais on retrouvera quelqu'un pour l'année durant, avant de se retrouver avec un autre OC au ministère, jusqu'à la fin !/ Nan, c'est pas la meilleure idée, exact. Surtout que Luffy risque de dire deux trois trucs compromettants...) ; Eidol ; Amanera (je me suis tapée un fou rire avec ta remarque, c'est dangereux :3 / Hmmmm, ne sait pas... nan, je pense pas qu'on le reverra à Poudlard.) ; RedyWolfy (Je voudrais bien t'apprendre cet art, mais d'une, ici, c'est pas moi qui découpe les chapitres, donc j'y suis pour rien, et de deux, je fais tout à l'instinct, donc, ça risque d'être dure / Pour l'histoire de 'carte' je te renvoie à la remarque de Clockie en fin de chapitre qui nous a fait le plaisir de l'expliquer :3 / Tu pourrais essayer de faire une fic avec ta théorie ! Elle trouvera sa place dans la L.P.S.A. :D) et Sakura-chan !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

Ace regardait les Niffleurs d'un air très intéressé.

- Est-ce qu'ils ont le mal de mer ? demanda Ace, alors qu'il regardait son propre Niffleur fouiner la terre à la recherche de trésor.

- Ce sont des créatures terrestres, pas aquatiques.

- Dommage pour toi, Ace, pouffa Hermione.

Ace lui tira la langue et continua de regarder passionnément les petites créatures s'échiner à chercher l'or.

- Enfin…_ celles-ci_ sont terrestres, il existe une espèce amphibien, mais elle est très rare et je n'ai pas pu mettre la main sur un spécimen.

- Par Davy Jones, j'en trouverai un ! se jura Ace.

- Bonne chance, alors.

Tout le monde attendit la réplique cinglante de Malfoy mais Draco n'ouvrit pas la bouche, terré dans son coin le plus éloigné possible d'Ace. Comme l'avait si bien deviné Ace, sa démonstration en février était un vrai avertissement pour les idiots qui voulaient le chercher. Il avait plus de pouvoir que beaucoup d'entre eux, inutile de songer à le chercher, on pouvait se faire brûler. Très sérieusement.

* * *

Ace jura en arrivant sur place.

Trop tard. Krum était déjà stupéfixé et Croupton avachi à terre, un peu plus loin. Pas besoin de prendre son pouls pour savoir qu'il était mort.

Dumbledore arriva à cet instant avec Harry.

- Gomen, je suis arrivé trop tard, soupira Ace en s'accroupissant à côté de Croupton pour lui fermer les yeux.

- Vous savez qui a fait ça ? demanda Dumbledore.

- J'ai senti les intentions malfaisantes de quelqu'un, mais j'ai pas réussi à les identifier. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a quelqu'un dans les bois.

- Poursuivez-le, Taîsho, je vais me charger de Mr Krum et de la dépouille de Mr Croupton.

Ace hocha la tête et l'instant suivant, une magnifique panthère noire fonçait vers la forêt, cherchant la moindre trace de l'intrus.

* * *

Ace ne revint pas avant le petit-déjeuner, l'air aussi frais que la veille, malgré qu'il n'ait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

- J'ai tout juste eu le temps de me doucher et changer, soupira Ace en s'asseyant à table. J'ai pas réussi à retrouver le con qui a fait ça. Que ce soit le Haki ou l'odorat de la panthère, quelque chose brouillait mes sens.

- Tu en as parlé à Dumbledore ? demanda Hermione.

- Il m'a envoyé un Patronus pour que je cesse les recherches. Ecoutez-moi bien, tous les trois.

Ace avait un air sérieux, et on sentait plus que jamais une autorité digne d'un commandant.

- Pas de balade nocturne, vous restez en groupe, les deux yeux grands ouverts. Essayez de rester au plus loin des autres champions, sauf Diggory. Ne soyez jamais loin de moi ou d'un adulte. Vous avez envoyé une lettre à Patmol ?

- Oui, lui répondit Ron, perplexe.

- Parfait. Dernière chose…

Ace se pencha sur eux, encore plus sérieux, son regard fixé sur Maugrey.

- Ne faites confiance à personne. Surtout pas à ceux à qui justement vous devriez accorder votre confiance. On ne se méfie jamais assez. Potter, l'entraînement habituel du samedi, on va le modifier. Tu prends Weasley et Hermione avec toi, pour la salle habituelle. On va travailler d'autres sortilèges plus utiles pour la défense.

* * *

Ace se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa de là où il s'était effondré contre un mur.

- Ace… s'inquiéta Luna en le soutenant.

Tout le monde le regardait, perplexe et inquiet.

Ace secoua la tête.

- Le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Foutez le camp.

Tout le monde en resta surpris, mais ils obtempérèrent. Sauf Luna.

- ||_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_|| demanda la jeune Serdaigle en aidant Ace à s'asseoir contre le mur.

- ||_Je sais pas… j'ai dû faire une crise de narcolepsie, mais je ne rêve pas, durant ces moments-là… Y a quelque chose de pas normal…_||

- ||_Tu peux entendre la Voix de toutes Choses. Percevoir des choses que même moi, je ne peux pas sentir. J'ai senti ton Haki réagir à quelque chose pendant ta crise. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ou senti ?_||

Ace respira profondément et lui raconta son étrange rêve sur Queudver, un serpent et quelqu'un à la voix glacée et sifflante, au sujet d'une erreur du traître et le fait que l'erreur fut réparée.

Il essuya la sueur froide de son front et fronça les sourcils en sentant Potter quitter son cours de divination.

- ||_Je vais voir ce que fait Potter. Je vais m'en sortir pour le reste, Luna. Merci de t'inquiéter._||

- ||_Aucun souci, Taîsho_.||

Ace se releva et ramassa ses affaires.

Dans le couloir, il croisa Dumbledore et celui-ci lui demanda de l'attendre dans son bureau.

* * *

La curiosité était un mauvais défaut.

Très mauvais.

C'était ce que se disait Harry, en regardant les procès s'enchaîner les uns après les autres. Il venait aussi d'apprendre pourquoi Ace n'avait pas dit qui était les Aurors torturés jusqu'à la folie par les Lestrange et le fils de Croupton.

C'étaient les parents de Neville.

Il venait de voir Croupton Junior se faire entraîner vers la sortie, quand la scène se modifia de nouveau…

Il était dans une sorte de bar assez animé.

Harry regarda partout autour de lui, mais ne vit nulle part Dumbledore. En examinant de plus près les personnes présentes, Harry vit un petit garçon d'environ neuf dix ans. Un petit garçon brun avec des taches de rousseur et des yeux argent et onyx. Il connaissait ce petit garçon, et cela lui permit de comprendre qu'il n'était plus dans un souvenir de son Directeur.

Il était dans un souvenir d'Ace.

Personne ne semblait s'intéresser au garçonnet, qui s'avança jusqu'aux premières tables.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il en serait si Gol D. Roger avait un fils ?

Cette simple question fit tomber le silence dans la salle. Puis, tous les adultes éclatèrent de rire, avant de se pencher sur le petit garçon qui venait de poser la question et de lui donner une réponse.

Même les Dursleys ne seraient pas allés aussi loin que ces adultes dans ce qu'ils disaient. Harry regarda le petit Ace de même pas dix ans trembler un instant, avant de se jeter sur un adulte en lui foutant un coup de poing, qui s'enchaîna en une bagarre.

Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de voir la suite de la bagarre qu'il se retrouva dans un autre souvenir. Cette fois, il était sur un promontoire herbeux surplombant la mer. Ace avait pas mal de blessures, le regard triste, tourné vers la mer.

Un vieil homme arriva et se laissa tomber assis derrière lui. Harry reconnu immédiatement le grand-père d'Ace.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jiji ? marmonna Ace d'un ton mordant, sans se retourner.

- Dadan m'a dit que tu t'es encore battu en ville, aujourd'hui.

_Encore_ ? La scène d'avant n'était pas une exception ?!

Ace ne répondit pas. Pendant un instant, le silence perdura entre eux, puis le petit garçon posa une question :

- Jiji… est-ce que ça valait la peine que je vienne au monde ?

L'adulte ne répondit pas, ne sachant apparemment pas quoi dire.

- Y a que toi pour le décider, Ace.

Et le souvenir changea.

Cette fois il était dans une forêt… devant trois petits garçons.

Dans ce souvenir, il venait de ressortir d'une bagarre, apparemment. Avec lui, y avait un blond aux cheveux courts, avec des vêtements de lord dans les tons bleus, mais troués, et avec des lunettes de plongée. Le plus petit était un brun avec un chapeau de paille très grand pour sa tête et énormément de blessures. Ace semblait intéressé par l'état d'une barre de métal qu'il était en train de rafistoler.

- Pourquoi tu ne leur as pas dit où était la cachette ? demanda le blond au petit en train de pleurer.

- Parce que… parce que vous auriez plus voulu… plus voulu être mes amis… pleurnicha le petit garçon.

Il s'essuya les yeux quand Ace lui cria dessus en lui demandant de ne plus pleurer. Le petit garçon fixa Ace avec un regard larmoyant, avalant ses lèvres, essayant de se retenir.

- T'es totalement débile ! C'est plus important de sauver ta peau ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'on soit pas amis ! s'énerva le petit Ace.

- Parce que je suis tout seul.

Cela sembla calmer Ace, le laissant perplexe.

- J'aime pas les bandits, et je peux pas retourner au village. Je veux pas être tout seul. Être tout seul, c'est pire que mourir.

- Et tes parents ? demanda le petit blond avec douceur.

- J'en ai pas. J'ai que Papy.

Ace semblait perturbé.

- Tu… tu préfères être avec moi, plutôt que d'être seul ? demanda Ace avec hésitation.

Le petit avec le chapeau de paille hocha la tête.

- Tu… tu es content que j'existe ?

- Oui…

Le petit était perturbé et Ace totalement sans voix. Le blond eut un petit sourire.

La scène changea…

Et Harry eut l'impression de faire un saut dans le temps.

Cette fois, Ace devait avoir l'âge des jumeaux Fred et George. Potter regarda autour de lui et parvint à identifier les lieux comme un navire… un navire pirate, s'il en croyait le drapeau qui flottait au-dessus du mât.

Des hommes de toutes tailles et de toutes formes faisaient la fête, pendant qu'Ace était assis dans un coin, la tête dans ses bras. Harry remarqua son tatouage sur le haut du bras. Ace avait dû se le faire entre le dernier souvenir et celui-ci.

Quelqu'un se rapprocha d'eux, et Harry se retourna pour voir Marco, sa chemise grande ouverte sur son tatouage et ses muscles. Avec un peu de réflexion, le jeune sorcier remarqua que le tatouage ressemblait au drapeau, mais de façon plus simpliste.

- Tu vas rester encore longtemps dans ton coin à bouder, yoi ? demanda Marco en déposant à manger devant Ace.

Celui-ci ne fit aucun geste montrant qu'il l'avait entendu.

Marco posa un genou à terre devant Ace et lui parla calmement, lui disant qu'il devait prendre une décision.

Quand Ace parla enfin, ce ne fut pas ce à quoi s'attendait Harry.

- Barbe-Blanche… pourquoi vous l'appelez tous Père ?

Marco haussa un sourcil et tourna la tête. Harry suivit son regard et vit un homme immense, avec la même moustache que sur le drapeau. Un homme qui regardait tout le monde autour de lui en souriant et riant, les yeux brillants.

- Le monde nous déteste pour ce que nous sommes, tu sais… finit par répondre Marco en regardant de nouveau Ace. Et lui, il nous appelle ses fils… Et ça nous fait plaisir, même si ce n'est qu'un mot. C'est la moindre des choses que de lui rendre ce plaisir, yoi.

- MAAAAAAAAAAAAARCO ! appela quelqu'un avec une coupe châtain digne d'Elvis.

Marco eut un soupir et se releva.

- Tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin de parler. Au passage, Portgas. Je me fous de la personne dont tu portes le sang, yoi.

- MARCO ! Hic !

- J'arrive, Thatch ! Arrête de boire comme un trou !

Et Marco s'éloigna, laissant un Ace perplexe derrière lui.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de revenir dans mon bureau, annonça une voix douce à l'oreille d'Harry.

Celui-ci sursauta. Il se tourna à droite, pour voir Ace regarder fixement Marco, puis fixer Barbe-Blanche qui venait de se lever. En se tournant à gauche, il vit Albus Dumbledore en train de s'adresser à lui.

- Viens, dit Dumbledore en le prenant par le bras.

Harry se sentit alors projeté dans les airs. Le décor du navire s'estompa. Harry se retrouva dans le noir, puis il eut l'impression de faire un saut périlleux au ralenti et retomba soudain sur ses pieds, dans la lumière aveuglante qui éclairait le bureau de Dumbledore. La bassine de pierre scintillait dans l'armoire, devant ses yeux, et Albus Dumbledore se tenait debout à côté de lui.

- Professeur, dit Harry d'une voix haletante. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû… Je ne voulais pas… la porte de l'armoire était entrouverte et…

- Je comprends très bien, répondit Dumbledore. Je pense que tu dois néanmoins présenter des excuses à ton camarade de classe ici présent, pour avoir vu des choses qui ne te concernaient pas.

Harry se tourna vers le bureau pendant que Dumbledore soulevait la bassine pour la poser sur son bureau. Ace était sur une chaise, le regard obstinément tourné vers le Choixpeau.

- Je… je suis vraiment désolé, Portgas… je… je voulais pas… je… je savais pas…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda Ace d'une voix coupante.

- Presque rien !

Ace fondit sur lui en un instant. Harry eut l'impression d'être passé aux rayons X. Il essaya de vider son esprit, devinant les intentions de son camarade, mais rien à faire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à toutes ses interrogations, tout ce qu'il avait vu… tout.

Ace finit par se désintéresser de lui et retourna s'asseoir.

Dumbledore fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir à son tour. Harry prit une chaise et l'éloigna légèrement d'Ace en sentant la chaleur qu'il émettait, se concentrant sur la bassine au contenu argenté tournoyant lentement devant ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry d'une voix tremblante.

- Ça ? C'est ce qu'on appelle une Pensine, répondit Dumbledore. Parfois, et je suis sûr que tu as déjà éprouvé la même impression, il me semble qu'il y a trop de pensées et de souvenirs qui se bousculent dans ma tête.

- Heu… dit Harry qui ne pouvait prétendre avoir jamais ressenti quelque chose de semblable.

- Chaque fois que j'ai ce sentiment, reprit Dumbledore en montrant la bassine de pierre, j'ai recours à la Pensine. Il suffit d'extraire les pensées inutiles de son esprit et de les déverser dans cette bassine pour pouvoir les examiner plus tard à tout loisir. Il devient alors plus facile de distinguer les structures et les liens qui les unissent lorsqu'elles se trouvent sous cette forme.

- Vous voulez dire que… ce qu'il y a là-dedans, ce sont vos pensées ? dit Harry en contemplant la substance.

- Bien sûr, répondit Dumbledore. Regarde, je vais te montrer.

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette magique d'une poche de sa robe et en posa l'extrémité sur ses cheveux argentés, près de sa tempe. Lorsqu'il écarta la baguette, on aurait dit que des cheveux s'y étaient collés, mais Harry constata qu'il s'agissait en fait de filaments argentés semblables à la substance que contenait la Pensine. Dumbledore y ajouta la pensée qu'il venait d'ôter de sa tête et Harry vit avec stupéfaction son propre visage flotter à la surface.

Puis, Dumbledore prit la Pensine et se mit à l'agiter, tel un chercheur d'or en quête de paillettes. Harry vit alors son visage se transformer en celui de Rogue, qui ouvrit la bouche et parla au plafond, sa voix résonnant légèrement, comme en écho : « Elle revient…, disait-il. Celle de Karkaroff aussi… plus nette que jamais… »

- Une relation que j'aurais pu établir moi-même, soupira Dumbledore. Mais ça ne fait rien.

Il regarda Harry par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Harry, bouche bée, gardait les yeux fixés sur le visage de Rogue qui tournoyait dans la bassine.

- Et… fit Harry, hésitant.

Devait-il pousser, en sachant qu'Ace semblait bien parti pour lui passer son nodachi en travers du corps ?

- En arrivant ici pour devenir Mage de Guerre, j'ai dû laisser Dumbledore-sensei examiner mon passé, marmonna Ace. Le Haoshoku protégeant naturellement mon esprit, la légimencie n'était pas une option. Il a copié mes souvenirs et les a placés dans sa Pensine.

- Je m'en excuse platement, Monsieur Portgas, j'aurais dû les détruire, soupira Dumbledore. Je vais le faire immédiatement, d'ailleurs. Marine Ford n'est pas quelque chose que l'on voudrait voir tous les jours.

Il tapota trois fois le bord du bassin et une vapeur d'argent s'en éleva immédiatement, sans interrompre le tournoiement du visage de Rogue à la surface de celle-ci.

- J'étais en train de consulter la Pensine lorsque Mr Fudge est arrivé pour notre réunion et j'ai été obligé de la ranger en toute hâte. De toute évidence, je n'ai pas refermé l'armoire convenablement, et il n'est pas étonnant que ton attention ait été attirée…

- Je suis désolé, marmonna Harry.

- La curiosité n'est pas répréhensible, dit-il, mais nous devrions toujours l'exercer avec prudence… avec prudence… on ne sait pas ce qu'i l'autre bout…

- Tu es chanceux, Potter, tu aurais pu tomber sur des souvenirs bien pires qu'une simple bagarre dans un bar, soupira Ace. Le jour où j'ai découvert le Haoshoku, par exemple, je me suis retrouvé avec mon jeune frère Luffy au milieu de l'incendie d'une décharge qui était notre terrain de jeu. Quelques jours après, j'apprenais la mort de Sabo. Tu aurais pu tomber sur des combats sanglants et féroces. J'ai _tué_, Potter. Hermione doit s'en douter. J'ai jamais prétendu être un saint. Le pire, je pense, ça aurait été le jour où j'ai reçu ma cicatrice à la poitrine. Garde ta langue face à Wealsey. Hermione sait déjà presque tout ce que tu as vu, sauf cette histoire avec Shirohige et Marco.

- D'accord Portgas…

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore avait les sourcils légèrement froncés, et remuait du bout de sa baguette l'intérieur de la bassine, toujours en train d'émettre de la vapeur. Harry allait faire un autre commentaire quand une silhouette s'éleva devant eux : c'était une jeune fille d'environ seize ans, plutôt perplexe, le visage renfrogné, qui commença à tourner sur elle-même, les pieds au fond de la Pensine. Elle ne prêta aucune attention à Harry ou Ace, ni à Dumbledore. Lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix résonna en écho, comme celle de Rogue. On aurait dit qu'elle s'élevait des profondeurs de la bassine.

- Il m'a jeté un sort, professeur Dumbledore, pourtant je n'avais fait que le taquiner... J'avais simplement dit que je l'avais vu embrasser Florence derrière la serre, jeudi dernier.

- Mais enfin, Bertha, dit Dumbledore d'un air attristé en regardant la jeune fille qui continuait de tourner lentement sur elle-même. Pourquoi donc avez-vous cherché à le suivre ?

- Bertha ? murmura Harry. C'est… c'était Bertha Jorkins ?

- Oui, dit Dumbledore. C'est Bertha, telle que je me souviens d'elle lorsqu'elle était à l'école.

Il plongea à nouveau l'extrémité de sa baguette dans la bassine et la silhouette de Bertha disparut en se fondant dans ses pensées, qui reprirent leur couleur argentée. La vapeur finit par devenir moins importante, puis disparut.

- La copie de vos souvenirs est détruite, annonça Dumbledore à Ace, qui hocha la tête en reconnaissance. Alors, Harry, avant de te perdre dans mes pensées, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

- Oui, répondit Harry.

Il hésita à parler devant Ace, mais s'y décida. Il le lui devait bien.

- J'étais en cours de divination et… heu… je me suis endormi…

Il hésita en se demandant s'il allait s'attirer une réprimande, mais Dumbledore se contenta de dire :

- C'est très compréhensible. Vas-y, continue.

- Alors, j'ai fait un rêve, poursuivit Harry. J'ai rêvé de Lord Voldemort. Il s'en prenait à Queudver… Vous savez qui est Queudver…

Le reniflement amusé d'Ace voulait tout dire.

- Je sais, je sais, dit Dumbledore. Vas-y continue.

- Voldemort recevait une lettre apportée par un hibou, et il disait que l'erreur de Queudver avait été réparée. Il annonçait que quelqu'un était mort. Puis il ajoutait que Queudver ne serait pas livré au serpent qui se trouvait à côté de son fauteuil. Il disait… il disait que c'était moi qu'il allait donner à manger au serpent. Ensuite, il a jeté le sortilège Doloris à Queudver, et ma cicatrice s'est mise à me faire mal. La douleur était si forte que je me suis réveillé.

Dumbledore le regarda en silence.

- Maintenant, je sais d'où me vient la vision, marmonna Ace en se frottant les yeux.

Tout le monde le regarda.

- J'ai dû faire une crise durant que je donnais mon cours. Sauf que durant mes crises, je ne rêve pas. Hors, j'ai eu exactement la même vision. Tsuki no Hime m'a dit avoir senti mon Haki réagir à quelque chose. Je perçois la Voix de toute Chose… ça entre peut-être dans cette catégorie.

- Je vois, dit enfin Dumbledore de sa voix paisible. Est-ce qu'il y a eu un autre moment au cours de l'année où ta cicatrice t'a fait mal, à part le jour où elle t'a réveillé, cet été ?

- Non, je… Comment savez-vous qu'elle m'a réveillé cet été ? demanda Harry, stupéfait.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à échanger du courrier avec Sirius. Moi aussi, je suis en contact avec lui, depuis qu'il a quitté Poudlard, l'année dernière. C'est moi qui lui ai suggéré de se réfugier dans la caverne au flanc de la montagne. C'est un endroit sûr.

Dumbledore commença à faire les cent pas derrière son bureau, s'ôtant de la tête des pensées de temps à autre. Ace semblait perdu dans les siennes.

- Professeur ? demanda Harry à voix basse au bout d'un long moment.

Dumbledore cessa de faire les cent pas et se tourna vers lui.

- Excuse-moi, dit-il en se rasseyant derrière son bureau.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi ma cicatrice me fait mal ?

Dumbledore regarda longuement Harry, puis Ace, qui le foudroya du regard. Il tira la langue pour en montrer le dessous. Il avait une sorte de marque, comme une couture.

- C'est vous qui m'avez mis ce sortilège. Inutile de me regarder comme ça. Je vais me retirer. Potter. Il ne s'est rien passé aujourd'hui.

Ace se leva et s'en alla, son arme contre son épaule.

- Ace… appela Dumbledore.

Ace se retourna sur le pas de la porte, impassible.

- Tu es un magnifique aniki et un bon fils dont Rouge pourrait être fière. Et Newgate était un homme admirable. Soit fier de porter sa marque et d'avoir fait partie de ses hommes de confiance.

Ace le remercia d'un geste de la tête et s'en alla.

* * *

- Alors, Dumbledore pense que Tu-Sais-Qui est en train de reprendre des forces ? murmura Ron.

Tout ce qu'Harry avait vu dans la Pensine, presque tout ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit et montré ensuite, Harry en avait fait le récit à Ron et à Hermione – et bien entendu, à Sirius, à qui il s'était empressé d'envoyer un hibou. Tout y était passé, sauf les sujets de Neville et Ace. Portgas lui en était d'ailleurs reconnaissant. Encore une fois, ce soir-là, le Golden Trio et le Mage de Guerre restèrent longtemps dans la salle commune, à parler et reparler de tout ce qu'ils avaient vu et entendu, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry en ait le tournis. Il comprenait maintenant ce que Dumbledore avait voulu dire en parlant d'un trop-plein de pensées qu'on était soulagé de pouvoir déverser quelque part.

Ron contempla le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée et Harry crut le voir frissonner légèrement, malgré la tiédeur de la température, surtout avec Ace dans la pièce.

- Alors, il fait confiance à Rogue ? dit Ron. Même en sachant que c'était un Mangemort ?

- Chacun a son propre agenda, Weasley. Avant de crier au scandale, il faut savoir la motivation des gens.

- Je suis sûr que c'est parce qu'il était un allié de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom qu'il est aussi horrible avec Harry, réfuta Ron.

- Biiip ! Mauvaise réponse. Il en a après Potter à cause des Maraudeurs.

Tout le monde le regarda avec surprise.

- Pour devenir Mage de Guerre, je dois avoir trois professeurs d'accord avec ma voie. On peut pas laisser n'importe qui s'entraîner de façon si intense et obtenir autant de pouvoir sans étudier son passé. Rogue, McGonagall et Dumbledore ont étudié le mien. En voyant mes souvenirs, Rogue a estimé que c'était la moindre des choses que de me montrer quelques-uns des siens. Et j'ai vu les Maraudeurs durant leur scolarité. Si j'étais pas du genre à dire qu'on a tous droit à une seconde chance, je serais prêt à dire que Sirius et ses potes étaient de vrais salauds avec lui. Quand il te voit, Potter, il voit ton père, l'homme qui l'a humilié et fait chier durant ses années à Poudlard.

- T'exagères pas un peu ? demanda Ron.

- Je vous demande pas de me croire. Je vous dis juste qu'il y a plus d'une raison qui fait que les gens font certains choix dans la vie. Mais de ce que j'ai vu, Rogue est un bon agent-double. Ton opinion, Hermione ?

Silence radio.

Il y avait une dizaine de minutes qu'Hermione n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Elle était assise, le front dans les mains, le regard fixé sur ses genoux.

- Rita Skeeter, murmura-t-elle enfin.

- Yep, elle était au courant que Verpey avait été soupçonné d'être Mangemort, pour avoir assisté au procès, soupira Ace. Elle risque plus d'écrire grand-chose, maintenant, c'est certain.

- Et Fudge pense que c'est Madame Maxime qui a attaqué Croutpon ? reprit Ron en se tournant vers Harry.

- Oui, mais il a dit ça simplement parce que Croupton n'était pas très loin du carrosse de Beauxbâtons quand Portgas a trouvé son corps.

- On n'avait jamais pensé à elle, déclara Ron avec lenteur. Il est certain qu'elle a du sang de géant dans les veines, mais elle veut pas l'admettre…

- Bien sûr que non, lança Hermione d'un ton brusque en levant enfin les yeux. Regarde ce qui est arrivé à Hagrid quand Rita a découvert qui était sa mère. Regarde Fudge, qui la considère immédiatement comme suspecte sous prétexte qu'elle est à demi géante. Qui aurait envie de prêter le flanc à de tels préjugés ? A sa place, moi aussi je dirais que j'ai une forte ossature, en sachant ce qui m'attendrait si j'avouais la vérité.

- Le mensonge est parfois la meilleure solution pour se protéger des autres, murmura Ace d'une voix douloureuse.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- On n'a pas fait la moindre séance d'entraînement ! dit-elle avec effarement. On devait travailler le maléfice d'Entrave ! Il faut absolument s'y mettre demain ! Va te coucher, Harry, tu as besoin de sommeil.

Harry et Ron montèrent lentement dans leur dortoir.

Ace resta devant la cheminée, perdu dans ses pensées, et Hermione ne bougea pas, comprenant qu'il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

- Potter… est tombé sur la copie de quelques-uns de mes souvenirs. Dans le dernier, j'avais dix-huit ans. Je pense qu'il a compris qu'il était allé trop loin trop vite.

- Tu veux que je lui parle ?

Ace haussa les épaules.

Hermione vint se percher sur le bord de son fauteuil et le serra longuement dans ses bras.

- Tu as le droit de vivre, lui chuchota Hermione.

- Merci. Tu veux te coucher, ou tu veux écouter la suite de mon histoire ?

- Je me sens d'attaque pour entendre la suite… j'ai hâte de voir comment de capitaine, tu es passé à commandant.

Ace s'installa un peu mieux dans son fauteuil et lui raconta son passage à l'île Gyojin, le Ponéglyphe, les voix dans le noir, puis son arrivée dans le Shin Sekai…

* * *

- Tu esquives notre mère ? demanda Fred en arrivant dans la salle de classe pour l'examen de Haki.

- J'ai pas besoin d'être couvé, je _hais_ ça, soupira Ace.

- Rooo, Aceounet veut pas de gros câlins… commenta George en minaudant.

- Uruse na, ou on pourra voir si y a une différence entre des cheveux roux et des flammes sur ton crâne d'idiot.

Les jumeaux eurent un petit rire et entrèrent dans la salle d'examen… ou plutôt la Salle sur Demande.

Ils se retrouvèrent en lisière d'une jungle luxuriante.

Quand tout le monde arriva, Ace sortit un chronomètre et montra des paniers entassés dans un coin.

- Allez tout le monde, le but est simple. Y a beaucoup de petites créatures cachées dans cette jungle. Une fois dedans, vous n'entendrez ni ne verrez vos camarades, sauf par le Haki. Le but est simple. Plus vous me rapporterez de créatures, plus vous aurez de point. Et attention aux Cognards qui traînent. Prenez tous un panier.

Tout le monde ramassa un panier et Ace porta un doigt à son chrono.

- Essayez de survivre ! C'est parti !

* * *

Ace jura en réalisant qu'il avait eu une longue crise de narcolepsie, qui avait fait qu'il avait loupé l'entrée d'Harry dans le labyrinthe.

De ce qu'il sentait, Fleur et Krum étaient hors combat, et Maugrey faisait des trucs bizarres près du labyrinthe.

Ace eut alors un mauvais pressentiment… qui se confirma quand les voix de Potter et Diggory disparurent du labyrinthe.

- HERMIONE ! Va voir Dumbledore et fais lui annuler l'épreuve ! Maintenant ! hurla Ace en sautant de la tribune.

La panthère sauta agilement par-dessus la haie de la troisième épreuve et continua sa course, espérant arriver à temps au centre, et retrouver Harry et Cédric. Elle resserra ses mâchoires autour du nodachi.

Brutalement, Ace fut saisi d'une immense douleur qui le plaqua à terre, alors que des motifs de chaînes blanches venaient d'apparaître sur sa fourrure, se resserrant autour de ses membres, avant de se transformer en runes.

Les chaînes se dressèrent vers le ciel…

Et Ace disparut.

* * *

_**Note de Clockie**_

_**Mouahahaha, cette fin de sadique. Je m'aime.**_

_**Par contre, ma sœur ne me supporte plus. Elle a recommencé a joué à Skyward Sword et je squatte à côté d'elle en m'extasiant sur Ghirahim. De temps en temps elle en a marre du jeu (et je la comprends) et elle me file les manettes, mais pendant le combat contre lui... J'ai pas arrêté de fangirliser ._. Et quand elle m'a filé les manettes, j'ai catégoriquement refusé de me battre, je frappe pas mon idole, namého. Alors elle était "Mais bouuuuuge, il va te buter ! Te gifler à mort !" et moi... "Mais il est trop claaaaaaaasse ! Regarde moi ces mouvements gracieux !" En gros, je m'en suis pris plein la poire.**_

_**Bref. Elle m'a frappée, et quand j'ai rigolé parce qu'elle pensait avoir gagné et qu'il se créait juste une épée, elle m'a refrappée, et au boss du temple suivant, quand j'attendais impatiemment qu'elle re-meure pour revoir la cinématique avec lui, elle avait mal à la main. Violente cette fille... Mais j'admets que je dois pas être super, à limite baver quand il est à l'écran... Ghiiiiiiiim *ç***_

_**Sinon, saviez vous que les poulpes aussi sont dangereux ? Du moins, dans les Zelda. Même si j'admets qu'après avoir découvert le hentai tentacule, je suis un peu traumatisée. Un peu comme avec Boku no Pico, j'ai plus jamais regardé les gamins blonds de la même façon. Ierk.**_

**A/N : Les poulpes maléfiques, je connais, oui. Les Dreughs, d'un côté, qui empêche de profiter des baignades dans les étendues d'eau de Morrowind... et y'a aussi les Seekrs (Quêteurs) où, comme Ace les a rebaptiser dans une autre fic : Les Poulpes à Manteau !  
**

_**Mais je parlais des poulpes. Déjà, on a les Octoroks, qui n'aiment rien plus que te balancer des pierres à la face (ce qui est chiant dans SS à cause de la résistance du bouclier), Octolacanthe, le poisson bizarre avec des tentacules électrifiés (que s'il t'attrape, tu vas passer "un mauvais moment", merci de me rassurer Mid-Mid, je HAIS les poulpes), d'autres trucs du genre, et puis... POULPATINE. Le grand poulpe venteux. Vaati a de la concurrence, que ce soit pour les tentacules ou pour le vent.**_

_**(Vaati : Oi, c'est des filaments ténébreux, pas des "tentacules". Et JE suis le mage du vent, ce... crustacé ne vaut rien face à moi. Dark : Euh... Les poulpes sont pas des crustacé, Vaats... Vaati : Maintenant ci. Puis d'abord, je t'ai créé donc tu me contredis pas. Dark : ... Vaati : Pourquoi j'suis pas dans Hyrule Warriors ? TToTT Personne ne m'aiiiiiiiime TToTT Dark : Ok, qui a drogué Vaati ?)**_

_**Et puis, juste, regardez un poulpe. Franchement, vous feriez confiance à ça ? Oui, c'est de la discrimination. J'assume tout à fait. Puis chez Nintendo ils diabolisent les roux alors...**_

**A/N 2 C'est pas nouveau la diabolisation des roux, ça date de l'Égypte ancienne.  
**

_**(Dark : Laisse tomber les poulpes, viens m'aider.) Nan. Va demander aux roux. (Midona : Un problème avec les roux ?) ROUCARNAAAAAAGE ! (Dark : *se frappe la tête contre le mur* Dark Vador : Hey, ça fait longtemps qu'on parle plus de moi...) Nan mais c'est normal, j'ai jamais vu les films, alors si tu veux te retrouver avec des répliques du Seigneur des Anneaux, je peux reparler de toi... (Ron : Sinon, tu pourrais essayer de parler de persos que les lecteurs ont une chance de connaître...) UN ROUUUUUUX ! GLaDOS ! (GLaD : Oui ?) Enferme les tous dans une pièce sans issue ! (GLaD : Je peux leur administrer des neurotoxines ?) Si tu veux, le seul qui mourra c'est l'humain, donc Ron, donc c'est pas grave. Si c'était les jumeaux je dirais non, mais vu que c'est lui... (GLaD : Bien. Un morceau de gâteau ?) Non, je tiens à ma vie, merci.**_

_**Sinon, oui, je vais mieux. Voyez la vitalité d'une fangirl ! J'essaye de rire comme Ghim, mais c'est dur... Mon rire ressemble plus à celui de Xanto ._. Ma vie est foutue TToTT**_

_**RedyWolfy : L'ARKENSTOOOOONE ! *se fait assommer par treize nains, un hobbit et un mec louche en gris et se retrouve face à un elfe sur son trône* (Thranduil : Bien, pour cette mention sauvage d'un élément du Hobbit, parce que je suis pas de bonne humeur, que tu es une misérable humaine et que mon temps a l'écran ne vaut rien, la valeur du payement s'élèvera à...) Oi, je proteste ! (Thierry : Silence. Attends, pourquoi je m'appelle Thierry là ?) Parce que. Legolas, ton père est méchant avec moi ! (Thierry : Il est parti. Encore.) Techniquement, c'est la première fois... (Thierry : ...) D'ailleurs, je me demande comment va être la suite du film, je veux dire, c'est lui qui va tirer la flèche ? Qu'est ce qui va se passer pour Kili ? ( Smaug : Je brûle la ville et la Forêt, avant de retourner manger les nains.) ... Bonne fin. Personne ne s'y attendra.**_

_**Bref. Ace veut dire as en anglais. Ce qui a trop la classe quand on sait que son équipage s'appelait les Spades, et que Spade veut dire pique. Ça explique aussi pourquoi c'est cette carte là qui fait toujours gagner Ace au poker.**_

_**Et le prochain chapitre sera la fin de l'année, j'ai un coup de vieux.**_

_**Grou~**_


End file.
